Octopus Odyssey
by ActionGal07
Summary: Squidward and Squilliam have always been sworn rivals since their high-school days. But when a criminal organization suddenly targets Squilliam, Squidward finds himself in a strange situation where he must become Squilliam's protector. Along their journey, Squidward and Squilliam learn to find common ground with each other, which leads to an unexpected attraction. (Completed!)
1. Late night at the Krusty Krab

**Wow, I haven't done a Squidiam story in such a long time. I got lost in other fandoms but I've wanted to do a better Squidiam story for quite some time. Yet even to this day I'm still a Squidiam fan and that hasn't changed. If you're not into the whole Squidiam slash/couple thing, it's cool. Or maybe you like Squidward and Squilliam better as friends. No matter what your opinion is, please don't be too harsh in the reviews. This story doesn't have to be for you.**

 **The whole interaction between Squidward and his rival Squilliam is in my opinion the most interesting dynamic in the SpongeBob series, one that seriously needs to be explored deeper. I've always believed that these two have so much potential either as love-interests or as friends, it don't matter to me. However one chooses to look at it, I love their rivalry. This story is about Squidward and Squilliam learning to accept one another and getting past their differences.**

 **Like with any story of mines, this will contain its usual heartwarming moments, nightmare fuel, and tearjerker moments. After all, that's what makes a good story, right? I've gotten better as a writer over the years so hopefully my readers can appreciate the chapters and the story-plot. Well with nothing more to say, please enjoy the new and improved Squidiam adventure. It's good to be back!**

* * *

It was getting late and he should be home right now, treating himself to a nice warm bubble-bath that was seriously overdue. Instead he was stuck here catering to the commands of the ravenous customers at the Krusty Krab. As always, Squidward Tentacles liked to pretend he was anywhere but here. His environment was nothing more but a constant reminder that he wasn't where he wanted to be in life; being stuck here at the register as the cashier and taking orders day in and day out. It was tedious, it was degrading, and Squidward hated his job with every fiber of his being.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab… pick your poison," Squidward said nonchalantly while looking up at the clock for a third time in a row. He could hardly wait to get home.

"Can I get a krabby patty with extra mayo, lettuce, sweet pickles, hot pickles, tomatoes, pepper-jack cheese, onions, french-fries extra salty, and a drink of Diet Dr. Kelp with ice-cubes but not too much., and I want the straw to go with it, and can I get napkins too along with ketchup and mustard packets. Do you have any desserts here?" The fish customer said all this very fast.

Squidward stared listlessly back at the customer. Luckily through the little window behind him, SpongeBob held out the tray with the exact meal in all that order. "Don't worry Squidward, I've got your back!" SpongeBob winked confidently.

"Good save…," Squidward mumbled and handed the tray over to the customer.

With another unhappy sigh, Squidward watched the clock and his mind started to wander. This should never have happened to him. There was once a time Squidward had so much potential. He should have been a famous clarinetist by now, living it up with wealth and fame. He should have made it big in the art community with all his god-like paintings of himself, earning recognition and respect. Or why couldn't he wow the world as a professional graceful dancer? In the end, Squidward was cursed with the inevitable reality that he would never belong in the world of glitz and glory.

With all his hopes and dreams having been scattered to the winds, Squidward has since then become embittered with life. Nothing ever went right for him, he was unlucky at everything. Whatever passion or inspiration he once had, it's been replaced with cynicism and jadedness. And to add insult onto injury, Squidward had to slave away in this grease-trap with a cheapskate for a boss and an annoyingly naïve yellow sponge. Speaking of annoying sponges…

"Well…five more minutes to closing…," SpongeBob gazed sadly up at the clock and began to get teary-eyed. "It'll be time to close the Krusty Krab soon. Which means I'll have to stop making krabby patties, which means I'll have to pack up the ol' spatula, which means I'll have to say good-bye to the grill, which means I'll have to…?"

"Are you finished yet, SpongeBob?"

"Sorry Squidward. I…I just need a moment to…get it together," SpongeBob said gloomily. "Cooking krabby patties is one my biggest passions in life. I'm really going to miss it for the next 11 hours." There SpongeBob turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. "I'd better go tuck the krabby buns into bed and tell them I'll be back tomorrow. This may take a while…"

Squidward however wasn't sorry to leave this place. He couldn't wait to get home and finally breathe for the first time. Maybe drink a little tea, listen to some jazz to calm his nerves, and right off to bed. He could hardly wait… The Krusty Krab only had two customers left now and once they were gone, Mr. Krabs would finally dismiss his two employees and lock up the restaurant for the night. In the meantime, Squidward exited the boat register and decided to go get the broom to sweep up the place before leaving. He wanted to get this job over and done with.

The two customers who were having a last meal didn't pay any attention to the cephalopod sweeping the floor. And Squidward was hoping that they would devour their food already and get out of here. Taking orders from obnoxious and demanding customers all day was exhausting enough. At that moment, Mr. Krabs came out of his office while greedily cradling the dollar bills from today's business in his claws. With a nautical chuckle, he safely tucked the dollars into the cash register before turning to Squidward.

"Don't forget to sweep the dust-bunnies from underneath the tables," Mr. Krabs informed Squidward. "I want the floors spotless before we lock up. I'd better go make sure SpongeBob remembers to lock the backdoor." With that, Mr. Krabs went into the kitchen where he knew he'd find his fry-cook.

Squidward absent-mindedly swept around the restaurant while wondering what to have for dinner tonight. The sound of the front-door opening cut into his thoughts, and Squidward looked up to see who could possibly be entering the restaurant at this time of night. Squidward's eyes widen in shock when he saw the one person he never expected to see here. For a second there, he hoped that maybe he was so tired that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no such luck. Squilliam Fancyson, his hated arch-rival from band class had stepped into the Krusty Krab.

" _Oh no! What's he doing here_?" Squidward thought in a panic. Squilliam stood at the front-entrance, wearing a bored-looking expression on his face as he looked around the restaurant. " _I don't think he saw me yet. Maybe I can still hide_!"

With that, Squidward darted into the supply closet and closed the door. He felt a little ridiculous doing it, but he didn't want to be seen by his rich rival. Squidward peeked out through the closet doorway and saw that Squilliam Fancyson wore his regular fancy maroon-colored robe with black collar and cuffs, along with a purple ascot. Squidward and Squilliam never got along and they were always competing against each other since their high-school days. But most of the time, Squilliam was a snobby bully who enjoyed belittling Squidward whenever he got the chance. That could be the only reason why Squilliam would sneak up on him like this.

" _Ugh. This is the last thing I need_ ," Squidward muttered irritably to himself. " _But it's okay. I'll just hide here until Squilliam goes away_."

Unfortunately that was when SpongeBob came out of the kitchen and went over to the supply closet to put away the mop and instead found Squidward. "Hi Squidward!" SpongeBob greeted him.

"Shhhh! Will you be quiet SpongeBob?" Squidward angrily shushed at him. "Can't you see that I'm trying to hide from…?"

"So this is where you're hiding yourself these days, eh Squiddy?" Squilliam stood behind SpongeBob and was smirking at Squidward who hid awkwardly in the supply closet.

"Yes…I mean no…I…I was just looking for the Windex," Squidward said embarrassedly, he stumbled out of the supply closet. He was caught now. Now he had no choice but to face Squilliam. Squidward threw a frown down at SpongeBob who shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"I'm glad I caught you in time, Squiddy. I need to talk to you about something. Is there someplace private for us other than the supply closet?" Squilliam joked without removing his taunting smirk.

Now this was a big surprise. Squidward turned to frown at his arch-rival and wondered what this was all about. "I take it you're not here to order a krabby patty? Oh I see. You want to announce your latest achievement. Well we're closing soon so it'll have to wait until tomorrow I'm afraid," Squidward said dismissively.

Now Squidward walked by Squilliam and with the broom still in hand, he began sweeping around the boat register. If he thought Squilliam was going to leave him alone, he was sorely mistaken. Squilliam made no move to leave the restaurant. In fact, he stood there and watched Squidward work. It was very odd behavior for the unibrow octopus; normally Squilliam wasted no time bragging about his fame and wealth. But after a while, Squilliam's presence began to bother Squidward who stopped sweeping and glanced over at him.

"You still here?" Squidward said, eying Squilliam warily.

Even SpongeBob was looking between the two cephalopods and noticed the tension. "Um…perhaps Squilliam would like a krabby patty. I can go make one right now. It'll only take me three minutes!" SpongeBob kindly offered.

Ignoring SpongeBob, Squilliam's attention was entirely focused on Squidward. "No. I want to talk to you Squidward. There's something I want to say to you," he said seriously.

This was interesting. Squilliam Fancyson wanted to talk? Squidward stared at Squilliam and tried to figure out what to make of it. Most likely Squilliam wanted to find a nice quiet place to mock him. But no… Squilliam usually preferred publicly humiliating him. So what did Squilliam want? Upon looking further, Squidward noticed that his rival was wearing a serious expression which was intriguing to see. Whatever it was, it had to be important. Despite his curiosity, Squidward decided not to fall for it.

"No. I'm busy. I still have a lot of sweeping to do," Squidward made up an excuse.

"That's okay! I can take over the sweeping for you!" SpongeBob said helpfully by reaching out for the broom. "That'll way you and Squilliam can have your little talk."

"Why thank you SpongeBob. It would truly be appreciated," Squilliam said, smiling down at the little yellow sponge. Next he placed a firm hand on Squidward's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go inside the bathroom. Nobody will bother us there."

Having no other choice, Squidward grumbled unhappily while allowing Squilliam to steer him toward the restaurant bathroom. Not before Squidward glared back at SpongeBob who flashed him a thumbs-up. He couldn't wait to yell at SpongeBob later for this! Entering the empty bathroom, Squidward decided to get it over with. Rather if he liked it or not, he had to listen to what Squilliam had to say. Now the two cephalopods were alone and Squidward crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Squilliam to start talking. But something strange happened…

Squilliam ran a tentacle-hand over the back of his neck and he appeared nervous. Can you imagine? Confident and self-assured Squilliam Fancyson actually looked nervous about something! And that wasn't all… Squilliam looked as if he didn't know what to say to Squidward. There was clearly something weighing heavily on his mind, yet it was almost like he didn't know how to put this into words. For the first time in his life, Squidward was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He and Squilliam never had conversations before. The two octopi had never interacted with each other much before. They were sworn enemies…what was there to say? Finally Squidward decided he had enough.

"If you're not going to say anything, then I'm leaving already," Squidward said impatiently.

But Squilliam grabbed Squidward's arm to stop him. "No wait! Please Squidward, don't go. I'll tell you what's on my mind." Squidward stepped back just as Squilliam took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Squidward Tentacles…I…I came here because I wanted to apologize to you for my horrible behavior," Squilliam admitted. This shocked Squidward to the core as he listened to as his arch-enemy delivered a heartfelt apology unlike anything he's never heard. "I've been such a rotten bully to you all these years and…and I wanted to come down here personally to tell you how sorry I am."

Squidward stood gawking and was at a total loss for words. He hadn't been expecting this. When Squidward said nothing, Squilliam continued. "This isn't a joke. Lately I've been…rethinking about how I've been living my life and well…I made a lot of mistakes. I wanted to do something right so I decided to start by apologizing to you."

Squilliam almost wanted to laugh at the look on Squidward's face. At least he had Squidward's full attention now. "So you see…I'm sorry for treating you like you were worthless," Squilliam said. "We can try to become friends, right? I mean I might have played mean tricks on you in the past, but I regret it now. How about it, Squidward? Let's let bygones be bygones and strike up a real friendship. Whaddya say, eh?"

Squilliam held out his hand to Squidward in friendship. This was going way too fast for Squidward who stared down at the hand Squilliam was offering him. This had to be a joke. There's no way that his arch-enemy would come down here like this and offer an apology of all things to him. Squidward was experiencing all kinds of emotions right now that he didn't know what to say or what to do. And the more that he thought about it, the more insulting it started to sound. Squilliam Fancyson had been nothing but cruel to him all these years. Did he honestly think that one apology was going to make up for it? Was "I'm sorry" all that Squilliam had to say? Just what kind of fool did Squilliam take him for?

There Squidward angrily swatted away Squilliam's hand and rejected him. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Squilliam. Quit wasting my time and tell me the real reason why you came to see me," he demanded.

"But this is the real reason why I came to see you," Squilliam insisted. He looked genuinely hurt by Squidward slapping his hand away. "I don't blame you for doubting me. Neptune forbid, I've given you plenty of reasons to not trust me. But maybe I can prove to you that I mean well. How about you and I head out for a drink after you get off from work? I'll even let you pick the place."

"This is too good to be true," Squidward said with a cynical sigh. "But I might as well look on the bright side; at least you didn't come here to remind me that I'm a failure. Get out of my way, Squilliam. It's late and I'm tired."

Squidward started to head for the bathroom door, but Squilliam quickly blocked his way. Squidward frowned in annoyance and saw that Squilliam's red eyes were twinkling mischievously at him. "Not so fast, Squiddy," he taunted. "You never answered my question. Will you come out for a drink with me? We can head to my bar/slash/mini-golf course. You golf?"

"No. Would you get out of my way?" Squidward grumbled. He steps to the right, Squilliam blocks his path. "Okay, cut it out Squilliam." He steps to the left, Squilliam blocks him. "Seriously, let me through." He steps to the right, Squilliam blocks his way. "Will you get out of here?" He steps to the left, Squilliam blocks him. "Oh right, that's it!"

Squidward tries shoving Squilliam aside but accidentally stepped into a wet puddle on the floor and slipped in a clumsy manner. Next thing he knew, Squidward was lying flat on his back with Squilliam laughing down at him. Now that's the Squilliam Fancyson I know, thought Squidward. His rival was always laughing at his misfortunes. Now Squilliam was clicking his tongue sympathetically down at Squidward.

"You've got to be more careful, Squiddy. Here I'll help you up," Squilliam held out his hand to him.

"Grrrr…don't help me up!" Squidward said nastily. He climbed to his feet without Squilliam's help. Furiously wiping his olive-green shirt, Squidward flashed Squilliam a look of annoyance. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I wasn't born yesterday. I don't know what's gotten into you Squilliam, but you're crazy if you think that I'm willing to bury the hatchet just like that. You've been a jerk to me for way too long! Do you honestly think I can forget the mean pranks and bullying I've suffered at your hands? And now you have the audacity to come here and apologize to me now?"

"What are you trying to say?" Squilliam asked. All trace of humor has vanished from his face and now Squilliam was narrowing his unibrow into a slight frown.

"What I'm trying to say is this…," With arms on his hips, Squidward and looked Squilliam right in the eye and spoke loud and clear. "Apology not accepted."

The two cephalopods stared at each other for what felt like hours. Squidward wasn't backing down and he wasn't about to accept any half-ass apologies from his sworn nemesis either. Just who did Squilliam Fancyson think he is? And besides, there was nothing sincere about the apology at all. Squilliam was probably only doing it because there was something in it for him. He didn't want to be Squilliam's friend…right? Somewhere at the back of Squidward's mind, he was starting to have doubts. Was it possible that Squilliam truly felt bad and wanted to make amends? Could a cashier cephalopod be friends with a celebrity cephalopod? Squidward was starting to have second thoughts.

Squilliam let out a sad sigh and was the first one to break the awkward silence between them. "I see. I can respect your decision. Anyway I've already said what I needed to." With that, Squilliam turned and headed for the bathroom door. But before stepping out, he turned back to Squidward and smiled hopefully. "I really am sorry for how I've treated you, Squiddy. If you ever change your mind, come visit me at my house. I'd like to see you…"

And just like that, Squilliam was gone, leaving behind a confused Squidward in the empty bathroom. This whole thing was weird. Squilliam had acted so out of character…or was it only because he wasn't acting like a stuck-up enemy this time? Somehow Squidward was almost tempted to go after Squilliam, to take him up on his offer of friendship. But it was too late now. He's already rejected Squilliam. Squidward had chosen not to forgive him. Yet there were still so many unanswered questions here. What made Squilliam Fancyson want to repent for all his wrongdoings? What in the blue sea brought on that kind of behavior?

Then Mr. Krabs' voice broke into Squidward's befuddled thoughts. "Mr. Squidward? Where are ye? These bags of garbage aren't gonna take themselves out, ye know!"

Squidward shook his head and decided to forget about Squilliam's strange visit to him. Right now he was more eager than ever to leave the Krusty Krab and go home. It's been a rough day. No point wasting his time trying to figure out what was going on with Squilliam. Whatever it was, it wasn't his problem. And even though Squidward kept telling himself that he didn't care, somehow Squilliam still stayed at the back of his mind.

* * *

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter for now. I hope I've kept everyone in character. But this is only my first chapter so far so go easy on me! Any encouring reviews you give me will be highly appreciated as usual. Also I'd like to say again that if nobody likes Squidiam, it's okay, we're still cool. I don't ship-shame anyone. There will be more chapters on the way so please be patient with me! Thank you my lil' readers!**


	2. Invasion at Fancyson Manor

**Continuing where we last left off. It doesn't matter if you ship anyone in spongebob or not, the story can still be read just for fun. And I promise the story will get interesting soon enough. Without further ado, read the newest chapter!**

* * *

It was about time! Squidward finally exited the Krusty Krab and took his usual route back home. He thought he never get out of there. Mr. Krabs was just locking up the secret krabby patty formula inside its tight-security safe while SpongeBob had already hurried home in order to feed his pet snail Gary. So Squidward was blessed with the peace and quiet he's always wanted. At least until he got home where he literally lived in between a rock and a hard place… Squidward wasn't looking forward to having to go back to living in between two morons.

The night ocean was a dark blue, no moon or stars out tonight. Squidward was walking by the Chum Bucket, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No doubt Plankton was asleep and dreaming of his very own world domination. All was quiet with the exception of the squelching footsteps of Squidward. He started thinking about making himself some soufflé for dinner, when not for the first time, Squilliam Fancyson kept coming back to haunt him in his mind. Squilliam had certainly acted funny but it wasn't worth losing sleep over. And yet, Squidward couldn't stop himself from thinking about his rival.

" _Hmmph, that Squilliam… I wonder what he was up to_ ," Squidward wondered to himself. " _The nerve of him! Did that snob really think he could buy my friendship with all his fancy materials? Since when do I have a price-tag on me_?"

Squidward was too busy mumbling to himself when a sudden slithering sound made him jump and spun around in alarm. What was that?! Squidward's eyes darted all around but whatever slipped by him was out of sight now. He stood perfectly still and listened carefully, but there were no more sounds. Now Squidward quickly calmed down and went back to walking. In order to distract himself, Squidward went back to thinking about Squilliam. He hadn't forgotten about Squilliam inviting him to come visit him. It was so unexpected. The two octopi were usually so busy trying to outdo each other, they never once thought of getting chummy with each other. So why has that changed? Why did Squilliam want to be friends with now?

Something slithered by and quickly disappeared into a bush of seaweeds. "Who's there?!" Squidward called out at once. No answer. Now Squidward slowly and very carefully approached the seaweeds and looked for any sign of movement. He stared and expected for something to pop out at him. And then…

"Ahhhhhh!" Squidward cried out when he sensed something big slither by him from behind. Squidward spun around fast and he was able to catch a glimpse of it. Whatever sea creature it was, it moved snake-like and with stealth. And as Squidward stood there feeling shaky, he watched the dark silhouette move away from him and head down a street. It wasn't until Squidward read the street-sign that he realized where the unsettling creature was heading.

" _King_ _Street? But…but that's where Squilliam Fancyson lives. That thing…is that where it's going_?" Squidward thought as he stood there, not feeling sure on what to do.

What he should have done was run the other way and not stop until he was standing safely in front of his own house. But it didn't feel right. What if that was a dangerous sea creature? Squidward couldn't explain it, not even to himself, but his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. That mysterious sea creature seemed to stalk him on purpose and was now heading towards the direction where his arch-rival lived; a mere coincidence or a warning sign? Then again, maybe he was being paranoid over nothing? Squidward tried making up his mind. Before he knew it, Squidward was also heading down King Street.

"I have no idea what I'm doing anymore," Squidward sighed in exasperation.

This was definitely the nicest part of Bikini Bottom to live in. And Squidward had no trouble spotting Squilliam's posh Eastern-Island head in all its glory. He could see a lit window at the upper floor, indicating that Squilliam was home. Squidward hesitated and then went over until he stood directly in front of the front door. He raised a hand to knock but then stopped. This was way too awkward. What was he going to say when Squilliam answered the door? Squidward remembered the slippery sea creature from before, but looking around now, he didn't see anything suspicious. Squidward was starting to think this was a mistake and he turned to leave. Unfortunately the front door swung open and bright light flooded out, exposing Squidward on the spot.

"Oh I'm sorry. You have the wrong neighborhood. Loserville is on the other side of town, remember?" Squilliam then laughs. "Nah I'm just jesting ya. You know what a real kidder I can be, Squiddy. This is a pleasant surprise."

This definitely was a mistake. In a fit of aggravation, Squidward turned to leave, only for Squilliam to call him back. "Wait Squidward! I really was joking! You never were good at taking a joke."

"Look, I didn't come all this way just to get joked on," Squidward said grumpily. And then he heard it again. Squidward turned his head in alert when he heard the sounds of something big and menacing slithering somewhere in the distance. The sea creature…it was back. But where was it?

"Well if you're not here for a friendly visit, then why did you come here?" Squilliam asked. He sees Squidward looking distracted by something and became concerned. "Are you okay?"

There was no mistake about it, something was lurking nearby. Squidward could hear it. And then he heard evil snickering. "I've changed my mind! Where are you manners Squilliam? Invite me inside already!" Squidward insisted.

Squilliam was surprised but gladly allowed Squidward to come rushing inside his house. It looked like something had poor Squiddy spooked. But looking around outside, Squilliam didn't see or hear anything strange. But Squilliam couldn't help but smile triumphantly to himself. Now that Squidward was here, perhaps the real bonding could begin. Closing the door and locking it, the unibrow octopus now turned to entertain his late-night guest. Squidward decided to lay low here for a while until he was sure that sea creature was long gone. This was the first time he's ever stood foot in Squilliam's luxurious mansion.

"Now that you're here, I think it's only fair that I offer you a drink," Squilliam offered politely. "Care to join me in the living room, Squiddy?"

Squilliam led Squidward out of the foyer and down the beautifully decorated hall filled with art collections, rare paintings, and exquisite furniture. Squidward couldn't resist taking in the sights and was grudgingly impressed with how his rival decorated his house. It was another cruel reminder that all of this could have been Squidward's if he'd just been a bit more successful in life. The living-room was warm and inviting with its rococo-themed furniture, a shelf filled with books of many subjects, and an ornamental fireplace with fresh coral logs stacked inside it. Being here made Squidward feel calmer and he watched as his rival went to go grab some refreshments.

"I'm not staying for long," Squidward explained. "I…I got worried. I saw something out there." Squidward sat himself down on the sofa and was already starting to feel out of place here. "It's not what you think, Squilliam. I'm still not interested in joining your fan club."

Squilliam poured a bottle into two champagne glasses and then brought them over for him and Squidward to enjoy. "Don't worry Squiddy. We're not friends quite yet. But in the meantime, why not enjoy yourself a little? Here try this." Squilliam offered the drink and Squidward accepted it. "This is called Golden Dream."

"Now I know you're showing off," Squidward rolled his eyes and took a sip of the cocktail. Not bad. It's been a while since he drank. Maybe he could relax here for a while. While enjoying his drink, Squidward couldn't help noticing Squilliam watching him with that smug smile. Again Squidward felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do to pass the time.

"So how's the food service treating you, Squiddy?" Squilliam said conversationally. "Ya know, I've been to the most famous five-star restaurants around the sea and yet I've never actually tried a krabby patty. Although I've heard they can be addictive." Squilliam smiled over at Squidward who said nothing. "Remember that time when you tried passing off your burger-joint as a five star restaurant? I'll admit that was a clever scheme, you've even had me fooled at first. But in the end, you were still the lovable cashier I knew and loved."

Squidward took a sip of his drink and ignored Squilliam's mocking comments. "Still silent, huh? You know, you can talk to me if you want. I'm capable of having a decent conversation," Squilliam told him. And then he got an idea. "Hey I know! Why don't we look at some high-school photos? Nothing brings two old classmates back together faster than talking about old times, right Squiddy?"

Squilliam put down his drink and hurried over to the bookshelf to look for his old yearbook. As Squidward watched him, he began to notice something. Squilliam seemed awfully happy to have him here. Almost like the unibrow octopus craved his company. It was strange to see and Squidward never thought he'd see it coming from his arch-rival of all people. Squilliam found the yearbook and came back over to him. To Squidward's surprise, Squilliam sat down right next to him on the sofa and opened up the book for both of them to see.

"Ahhh, this really takes me back. Here's our band-class photo. I was popular playing many instruments but the clarinet was always my personal favorite," Squilliam reminisced. In the photo, a young and charming Squilliam Fancyson was surrounded by friends and admirers. "You on the other hand Squiddy? You were an interesting character, playing your clarinet so horribly that Mr. Swordie had to keep reminding you that this was band-class, not a torture chamber."

"I didn't forget. You don't let me forget," Squidward said dryly.

Squilliam ignored him. "Look at this picture of you as the tree in our school-play. I got the role as the heroic prince of course, but not too many people can play the part of a tree so well!" In the album, Squidward stood dressed in a tree costume with the biggest glum expression. Then Squilliam turned the page. "Look at this one, Squiddy! Remember when you tried taking waltzing lessons and broke every partner's toe?" The picture featured a long line of students with injured toes at the nurse's office after having tried waltzing with a clumsy Squidward.

Squidward finally had enough of this. "Why are you showing me this? This is embarrassing. Don't you have any better pictures of me?" he whined.

And that's when Squidward realized that Squilliam had his arm around his shoulder. Squidward caught an intoxicating whiff of the strong fancy cologne that Squilliam wore. The scent of his rival threw Squidward for a loop and for a second there, he was tempted to scoot closer. Realizing the direction his thoughts were heading, Squidward was alarmed by this intimacy. Squidward jumped off the sofa as if he'd been zapped and looked down at Squilliam who regarded him curiously. It's been years…Squidward hadn't felt that spark since high-school. Could that mean that his arch-rival was actually…?

"What's going on here?" Squidward demanded. "Squilliam…What do you want from me?"

Squilliam calmly closed the yearbook and stood up to face Squidward. And he had a strange smile. "Haven't you figured that out yet?" he said softly.

Squidward stared at Squilliam and he began noticing things. Squilliam had this big smile on his face, but it wasn't a mocking one. Squidward couldn't remember Squilliam ever acting this friendly to him before. And then Squidward finally realized it. There always came a time when a childhood bully started regretting their angry, cruel treatment toward others. Squilliam Fancyson was looking to make amends and maybe something more? Squidward took a step back and thought of hightailing it out of there. But Squilliam reading Squidward's mind reached out and gently took his arm to prevent him from running.

"Squidward…please stay…," Squilliam pleaded. The unibrow octopus tried coaxing Squidward to come sit back on the sofa with him. "Stay just a little longer. I want to tell you something. Something I should have confessed a long time ago…"

Just as Squidward was about to get angry and tell Squilliam off, the sound of a fancy-ringing doorbell interrupted them. Somebody was at the door around this time of night? Both Squidward and Squilliam were taken by surprise, and Squilliam glanced over at his antique clock to read the time. It was very late and Squilliam has never gotten nightly visitors before. But Squidward on the other hand felt uneasy. He remembered the reason why he came to Squilliam Fancyson's house in the first place. And now hearing the doorbell filled him with sudden dread. There was something out there and it wasn't good.

"Oh bother. Who could that be?" Squilliam said in annoyance. "Wait here, Squidward. I'm going to go see who it is." Squilliam turned and started to leave the living-room.

"No don't!" Squidward warned his rival. Squilliam stopped and looked back at him. "Don't answer the door. I have a bad feeling about it. There was this…"sea creature" out there and it was stalking me." Squidward explained. The doorbell rang again, making Squidward feel jumpy.

"What are you talking about? A sea creature?" Squilliam said doubtfully. Then he laughed dismissively. "I don't know what's gotten you spooked, Squiddy, but I have to answer my door. My lights are already on and it's not like I can pretend I'm not home, right?"

Again Squilliam stepped out into the hall and started heading for his front-door. Squidward hesitated, and then decided to go with his gut. He ran after Squilliam, grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "You're not listening to me!" Squidward argued. "There's something out there. I don't know who or what it is, but I know it's dangerous. Don't answer the door!"

"Have you totally lost it?" Squilliam said irritably, pushing Squidward off him and flashing a scowl. Upon seeing Squidward's serious expression, Squilliam sighed. "Alright then. I won't answer my door. I'll just stand right here. Satisfied Squiddy?"

The two octopi stood around frowning at each other while listening to the doorbell continuously ring. Without warning, the sound of a window breaking alerted them both. Squilliam gasped and realized that it came from the second floor of his mansion. Somebody was actually trying to break in! Squidward heard it too and now he wore a look of horror. But that wasn't all. Now there was loud forceful pounding at the front-door, followed by a booming voice calling in to them.

"Yoo-hoo! I stood at this door long enough and now I'm impatient! We know you're in there, Fancyson. We've come a long way and we would like to have an audience with you! What's the matter? Don't you usually love big audiences?"

Squidward turned and looked at Squilliam questioningly. "Who's this weirdo? And why is he trying to break down your front-door? Just what kind of crazy company do you keep, Squilliam?"

"I don't know any lunatics!" Squilliam snapped. "Wait a minute, did he say "we"? That means there are more of them! Come on Squiddy, move it! I've got to call the Bikini Bottom Police!"

Both Squidward and Squilliam both ran at the same time as the pounding at the front-door continued. Squilliam ran back to his living-room with Squidward following close behind. Squilliam literally dived at his phone and quickly picked it up to call for the police. But to his shock, the line was dead. Someone must have cut his phone-wire, so now Squilliam couldn't call for any help. Whoever was trying to break into his mansion clearly were not a bunch of dumb criminals, but calculating and cunning ones. That only made things even worst…

"You can't call the police? Great, now what? Well this is quite a nice mess I've gotten myself into. Oh boy Squidward, you're a magnet for trouble. Can't walk two steps without disaster rearing its ugly head. Why do I have to be so cursed?" Squidward bemoaned nonstop to himself.

"Yes Squiddy, it seems that you've got quite the talent for being cursed," Squilliam joked. "As much as I like to stand here and have a good laugh at you, I'm afraid it isn't a good time."

Suddenly they heard the front-door bang open loudly. And they heard the voices of not one, not two, but many intruders breaking into the mansion! Squidward and Squilliam looked up in time to see what appeared to be an army of vicious saw-sharks. They weren't armed and they didn't need to be. Each saw-shark possessed a razor-sharp snout for a nose and they were all aimed for the two octopuses. As Squidward and Squilliam stared back at them in horror, one of the saw-sharks pointed directly at Squilliam Fancyson.

"There he is! That's Squilliam Fancyson, boys! Our orders are to bring Fancyson in alive! So go easy with the swish-buckling, har har har har!" Now the saw-sharks began to advance on the two octopi with their pointy-noses aimed straight for them.

"Oh shrimp! What have you done Squilliam? Why are they attacking us?" Squidward cried while backing away from the saw-sharks that kept swinging their sharp pointy snouts at them threateningly.

"I told you, I don't know why they're after me!" Squilliam said panicking. "But I'm not going anywhere with them! This way! Hurry!" Squilliam grabbed Squidward by the arm and dragged him to safety.

Squilliam approached his bookshelf and pressed a green book like a button. To Squidward's surprise, the right-side of the bookshelf was a cleverly hidden door and sprang open. Squilliam pulled Squidward through the bookshelf and the door was slammed shut behind them and locked. In the living-room next door, they could hear the saw-sharks angrily banging on the door with their pointy-noses. They were safe but not for long. Squidward and Squilliam could hear the sound of more saw-sharks flooding the mansion until they were almost everywhere. They were trapped here with deadly predators after them.

* * *

 **Well the shit's finally hit the fan. This is where the real adventure begins... But don't worry, I'll be back with that newest chapter. Thanks for the reading the chapters so far, hope I've got you all curious now. Until next time...**


	3. Squilliam Fancyson: Kidnapped!

**I guess I don't have to remind anyone, but I don't own any of the SpongeBob characters. However there will be a lot of OC characters here, but don't worry, they'll be likable characters. And yes, my story will contain villains of all sorts. So have fun reading and I hope you like it so far! Thanks!**

* * *

The invasion of the saw-sharks were about to get worst. An unknown enemy was ordering the saw-sharks to capture Squilliam Fancyson. Luckily the unibrow octopus was able to evade capture and even had his old high-school classmate Squidward Tentacles by his side. As of right now, Squilliam and Squidward were hiding inside two very large vases and would peek out to see if there were any saw-sharks lurking about. One thing was for sure, the saw-sharks seemed only interested in Squilliam Fancyson. And poor Squidward was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"This is a nightmare. I can't believe my beautiful mansion is being infested with these sword-nosed freaks!" Squilliam was saying to Squidward. He kept his voice low so as not to alert the sharks to their hiding places. "It doesn't make any sense. Why are they here and why me?"

"I have a feeling they're not here to rob you of your golden unibrow statue," Squidward snickered inside his vase. "Perhaps I'm not the only one you've wronged, Squilliam. Is there anybody else you've rubbed the wrong way? Do you treat everyone like losers or am I a special case?"

"Will you be quiet?" Squilliam said impatiently. "I gotta think… They cut off my phones. What do I do now?" Squilliam tried coming up a solution and then got an idea. "I've got it! There's an emergency button underneath my desk inside my study. If I press it, it'll alert the police and they'll come rescue me! Come on Squiddy, I need you to…"

But Squidward was climbing out of his vase with a look of disinterest. "No thanks, Squilliam. I'd rather be getting out of here myself. This is your problem, you deal with it," he told his rival unsympathetically.

"What? How dare you! You can't bail on me now!" Squilliam said angrily as Squidward started walking away. "Come back here Squidward! You can't just leave! Those sharks are dangerous. They're out to get you!

"No. They're out to get "you!" Squidward corrected. "I don't know what's going on here but I don't want any part of it. And besides, those sharks won't hurt me. I'm not their target. So best of luck escaping from your own mansion, Squilliam, thanks for the drinks."

Ignoring all the condescending insults Squilliam was yelling at him, Squidward marched down the hall. And then froze when he saw something big, green, and slithery moving straight for him. Squidward felt pure terror when he found himself staring down a monstrous-looking green moray-eel who lifted its head and was grinning wickedly down at him with its frightening open mouth, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. The moray wore a brown fedora hat on top of its head and a red neckerchief tied around its neck. Squidward also realized that this sea creature was the one who had been stalking him earlier. Squidward's suction-cups felt rooted to the floor as the moray-eel eyed him with its intimidating jaws and powerful snake-like body. And then it spoke in a raspy evil voice.

"Now what do we have here…," the green moray used its long body to easily circle around Squidward and trap him. It was a well-known fact that moray eels had poor eye-sight and often relied on smell alone. Squidward couldn't stop shaking when he realized that the moray eel was breathing in his scent and identifying him.

"Hmmm… You almost look like Fancyson, but what is Fancyson supposed to smell like? You smell like a mere common octopus," the moral eel leered down at Squidward.

Despite his fear, Squidward took personal offense at that. "Now you see here, eely! I'll have you know I am a purebred giant pacific octopus!" Squidward said haughtily.

"Well thanks for clearing that up. Which can only mean you're not Fancyson," the moray said lazily. Then he eyed Squidward hungrily. "This means I've just found myself another free lunch…"

Then the moray eel opened its jaw wide open and lunged for Squidward. Luckily for his quick reflexes, Squidward was able to jump out of the way in time as the moray tried catching him into its mouth. To Squidward's horror, the moray eel was too fast and was already snapping its jaws at him again. And now Squidward ran screaming for his life while the moray eel slithered in pursuit. Racing down the rich hallways of Squilliam's mansion, he could hear furniture being tossed aside and art pieces being broken as the moray eel relentlessly hunted him down. Looks like Squidward should had listened to Squilliam and remained hidden. But how was he to know that there were monster eels lurking around here too?

Squidward ran into the elegantly-designed dining room with the moray right on his heels. Not caring about breaking anything, Squidward jumped on top of the table and knocked over fancy plates, silverware and decorative candles while running as fast as he could from his pursuer. The door was on the other side, Squidward needed to reach it and escape for good. Unfortunately the moray eel was clever and it immediately used its snake-like body to block the door. Squidward tried to stop in time but lost his footing and stumbled off the table and onto the floor. Before he had a chance to move, Squidward looked up in horror when he realized that the moray eel had trapped him again. All escape routes were cut off as the moray eel opened its jaws and prepared to aim for Squidward.

"Nice try on running. All my victims run, but I've gotten real good at catching them," the moray eel couldn't resist bragging. "That's why they call me "Drago the Hunter." What a shame. I'm going to be the last person you'll ever meet."

"No wait! Please! There's been a mistake! Nooooo!" Squidward closed his eyes and waited to feel the unforgiving jaws of the moray eel to grab him and start devouring him slowly. And there was no point in struggling because no prey could break out of a moray's iron grip.

Suddenly there came the loud noise of a jar breaking and Drago letting out a pained grunt. When Squidward opened his eyes, he saw that his arch-rival had come to his rescue. Squilliam was out of breath and was glaring down at the green moray he knocked out with the vase. Now Drago lied dizzily on the ground with the broken shards of the jar littered around his head. Squidward's three hearts was still pounding hard; he really thought he was a goner there. Until Squilliam hurried over, grabbed Squidward by the wrist and forced him back onto his feet.

"Still believe they're not out to get you too?" Squilliam scolded Squidward. "These guys will hurt anyone!" Then Squilliam looked around his ruined dining-room and sighed. "And you've gone and broken my favorite china-dishes. You owe me new silverware, Squiddy."

"What? I was running blindly for my life!" Squidward snapped. He finally calmed down long enough to yell at Squilliam. "You're so rich and fancy, you replace them!"

Before they could argue about it any further, Drago stirred awake and was now hissing furiously at the both of them. Squidward and Squilliam turned and ran at the same time and raced down the hallway toward the elevator. Behind them they could hear Drago slithering after them with jaws wide open. Squilliam reached the elevator first and pounded his fist on the call button. The doors slid open and the two octopi darted inside. Now Squilliam frantically pushed the button for the 9th floor and the elevator doors closed shut just as Drago lunged for them. Squidward and Squilliam breathed sighs of relief when they've managed to get away from the dangerous eel. This gave them some time to catch their breath.

"I…can't…believe…this…is happening," Squidward panted. "I almost got eaten! That Drago has got some serious hunger issues. But he was also looking for you, Squilliam. I think that Drago is in league with those saw-sharks."

"Yeah. He probably is…," Squilliam agreed. Then after a moment. "Are you okay, Squidward?" Squilliam looked over at Squidward and remembered how scared he got when he realized that his old class-mate was about to be devoured. Good thing he saw that jar and was able to use it in time.

"I'm still ticking…," Squidward said sarcastically. "Let's just get to your study so you can press your little button for help. I'm getting awfully tired of being threatened around here." Squidward never thanked Squilliam for saving his life, and Squilliam decided to let it go.

The elevator doors opened at the 9th floor and Squidward and Squilliam were careful to make sure there weren't any saw-sharks or moray eels lurking about. Once the coast was clear, Squilliam led the way to his study with Squidward right behind him. The study was beautifully designed with its exotic furniture, a phonograph with records of classic music, another bookshelf containing heavy tomes and best-selling novels, another fireplace with coral logs stacked into it, and a window with a lovely view of Bikini Bottom. This was where Squilliam liked to relax and have alone time.

Now Squilliam hurried over to his big desk and clicked on a nearby light. "Okay, the button should be underneath here. I'll just press it and it'll send out an S.O.S to the Bikini Bottom Police and they'll recognize it as a call for help. Finally it's over."

"Oh I don't think so," said a high-pitched voice from the doorway. When Squilliam spun around, he saw that he was really in trouble now.

The saw-sharks all crowded into the study and surrounded Squilliam so that he couldn't escape. Two saw-sharks held a frowning Squidward prisoner. Then Drago slithered into the room with a wicked glint in his evil eyes, followed by a new threat. A fish clad in white, red, maroon, and brown stripes, but what really made him stand out were all his beautiful but sharp pointy dorsal fins, and pelvic fins. He wore a long-sleeved snazzy tan tuxedo with a pink showy jabot tied to his neck, and he carried himself with pride and grace. He was a lionfish. The tan-colored tuxedo was flashy which could only mean he came from money too.

"Heh… And I thought Squilliam was the showboat," Squidward muttered under his breath.

The lionfish stepped forward and surprisingly greeted Squilliam in a courteous manner. "Ahhh… You must be Squilliam Fancyson III. I see you have the Fancyson unibrow. I'm very glad we were able to corner you. You were ever so rude making us all chase you." The lionfish had a flamboyant way of speaking and Squilliam realized that he was the one who was at his front-door from before.

Squilliam looked down at the button hidden underneath his desk and was very tempted to press it and get the cops over here pronto. But the lionfish started talking again and what he said next got Squilliam's attention. "Don't think about pulling any smart moves on us Mr. Fancyson or we will kill your lowly servant here," the lionfish pointed at Squidward with his sharp fin.

"Hey! I am not his servant!" Squidward snapped in reply.

Squilliam tried to make up his mind on what to do. He could go ahead and press the button anyway, but he'd hate to see Squidward get killed in front of him. After weighing his options, Squilliam finally decided to try negotiating. After all, they were all seeking him in the first place so the least he could do was figure out what all these villainous characters wanted with him. Trying to keep a calm composure, Squilliam stepped away from his desk and decided to face them. The lionfish appeared to be the one in charge here because the saw-sharks took their orders from him.

"Looks like you've got me," Squilliam held up his hands in surrender. "You said you wanted to see me? Well here I am. May I kindly ask what this is regarding? Because breaking and entering into my mansion was clearly unnecessary gentlemen, there are other ways to get my attention."Squidward really admired Squilliam's snarky attitude. It surprisingly made him feel calm despite his life being in danger.

Even the lionfish seemed impressed with Squilliam's refined manners. "Well said, Mr. Fancyson. Oh I'm forgetting my manners, I haven't introduced myself. I am Lionel Leo." The lionfish gave a little bow. "And this here would be my esteemed colleague Drago the Hunter. For you see, we belong to a most prestigious, high-born, elite society known as the "Supreme Society."

Squilliam narrowed his unibrow into a funny frown. "The supreme what? Not familiar with that club. Are you meaning to tell me you forced your way in here just to recruit me for some club of yours?"

"Club? How dare you disrespect the Supreme Society and all that it stands for?!" Drago hissed nastily. "We're under orders from our exalted leader Lord Stripes to hunt you down and bring you in alive!" Now Drago turned to Lionel in agitation. "Enough talk! Let's capture Fancyson now so I can eat that common lowborn over there!"

Squidward gulped nervously over at the way Drago was eying him hungrily. However Lionel held up a fin to Drago and didn't appear to be in any rush. "Hold on Drago. I think it's only fair that Mr. Fancyson here understands a little of what's going on." Lionel turned back to Squilliam. "Allow me to explain. Lord Stripes, founder of our little society, wishes to see you."

But Squilliam has never heard of a Lord Stripes before. And he didn't trust any of these strange characters in his home. Most of all, he didn't want Squidward to end up getting hurt because of him. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in going to visit your lord." Squilliam said coldly. "I'm afraid you'll all have to leave."

Drago bared his teeth ferociously and he would have loved to lunge for Squilliam's throat. Only Lionel was eerily calm and cool, and he looked disappointed to be turned down. "I see. So that's how you want to do it, Mr. Fancyson. I'm afraid you need a little persuasion." Lionel said, with cruelty in his flamboyant tone of voice.

With that, Lionel walked over to where Squidward was being held by the saw-sharks and without warning thrust his sharp fin underneath Squidward's neck. Squidward shuddered and Squilliam looked on in horror. "What are you doing? Stop that! Get away from me!" Squidward cried helplessly.

Lionel fondly caressed Squidward's throat with his sharp fin and his smile had become twisted. Suddenly he was no mock gentleman, he was insane. "You've got two choices, Mr. Fancyson. Join us or I'll do your friend here some serious harm." Lionel pleasantly threatened the unibrow octopus.

"We lionfish can be very dangerous if properly provoked," Lionel explained while tracing his sharp fin dangerously along Squidward's vulnerable neck. "My spines pack venom that can be deadly if not treated right away. But if I were to accidentally slit your throat…," Lionel's creepy smile widens. "It'll cause intense throbbing pain that can last hours. Pain may be so severe as to cause hallucinations. Other symptoms include nausea, vomiting, headaches, diarrhea, slow tremors, and abnormal heart rhythms, slow heart rate, shortness of breath, seizures, decreased blood pressure, fainting, and paralysis."

Squidward trembled in fear as Lionel lowered his spiky fin and rested it on Squidward's pounding heart. "Death may occur," Lionel confirmed. "Or you may not die, but you'll definitely wish you were dead."

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Squilliam begged. He saw how frightened poor Squidward was and that this Lionel Leo meant serious business. With a defeated sigh, Squilliam realized he had no other choice. "Fine. You win. I'll come with you."

Squidward looked over at his arch-rival in shock. He couldn't believe it; Squilliam was giving himself up? And then he had another realization, Squilliam was trying to save him. His worst enemy since childhood actually valued his life. Squidward watched as Lionel removed his spiky fin from his throat and smirked smugly upon his victory. Squilliam glared hatefully at these horrible villains who invaded his home and threatened to kill Squidward just to trap him. He didn't know what was going to happen to him but he wanted to make sure Squidward wouldn't get hurt in any way.

"I'll gladly go with you but only on one condition. I want you to let Squidward go. He has nothing to do with this," Squilliam said. "Let Squidward go unharmed and I'll come with you. Will you agree to that?"

Lionel exchanged snickers with Drago before answering Squilliam. "Oh sure, we can agree to that." Without further ado, the lionfish barked new orders for the saw-shark minions. "Well don't just stand there! Seize Squilliam Fancyson and let his raggedy friend here go!"

The two guffawing saw-sharks shoved Squidward roughly onto the ground. Then Squidward looked up in time to see the other saw-sharks grab Squilliam and forcibly carry him out of the study. "Squilliam! Squilliam, wait!" Squidward got to his feet and tried going after them.

Without warning, Drago moved his snake-like body like a whip and whacked Squidward so hard in the stomach that it practically sent him flying back. Squidward landed on top of a little coffee table which shattered into pieces from his weight. Squidward laid there stunned for a moment before realizing that both Lionel and Drago were laughing at him while making their escape. He couldn't let them get away. This wasn't right. Ignoring the pain, Squidward shakily got to his feet and hurried out of the study. Those goons were kidnapping Squilliam Fancyson; he couldn't allow it to happen.

"Squilliam! Squilliam!" Squidward called out. He rushed into the elevator and slammed the 1st floor button. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could still get help somehow.

The elevator doors finally opened on the 1st floor and Squidward bolted out and headed straight for the front-door of the mansion. He ran outside just in time to see Squilliam being forced into an elegant carriage being pulled by two beautiful leafy sea-dragons. Without thinking about what he was about to do, Squidward quickly hurried after the carriage and grabbed the back of it just as the two leafy sea dragons started galloping away from the mansion. Luckily Lionel, Drago or the saw-sharks hadn't noticed him sneak aboard. Squidward tried to stay hidden as the carriage rode through the streets.

"Am I actually doing this?" Squidward thought, amazed by his own actions. Soon the carriage was taking them away from Bikini Bottom and further and further out into unknown ocean territory. "Yep…I'm really doing this…," Squidward said dryly. What crazy situation was he about to land himself in now?


	4. The Supreme Society

**As a writer, I owe it to my readers to give out some fair warnings. My story will include violence, deaths, dark themes, and sex scenes. (The sex scenes won't come until much later but will be mild at best.) If my story ends up offending anyone in any way, you don't have to read the story anymore if you really don't want to. But just so you know, my story will contain pretty scary parts so brace yourselves! Okay that's enough rambling, here's the new chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

It must have been hours. Squidward had no idea where these villains were taking Squilliam Fancyson. Squidward's managed to crawl underneath the carriage and keep out of sight. Now Squidward spent most of the trip wondering where they were taking Squilliam. And to think he could be home right now enjoying a warm bubble bath, but no… Here Squidward had stowed aboard and was being taking Neptune knows where. The carriage went over another bump and not for the first time, Squidward bumped his head and he groaned in annoyance. This was crazy. Why was he even doing this?

"Well at least Squilliam is having a smooth ride," Squidward mumbled. However he was concerned for Squilliam who was most likely being held against his will inside that carriage.

Squidward must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, the carriage was coming to a complete stop. Squidward kept quiet and listened as the doors opened and the saw-sharks along with Squilliam, Lionel and Drago exited the carriage. Squidward could hear the squelching footsteps of his rival who was moving further and further away. Once he was absolutely sure it was safe to come out, Squidward was able to crawl out from underneath the carriage and felt relieved to be out of there. But one look around told Squidward that he was miles away from Bikini Bottom. Night-time was over and it was daytime again. They've traveled the whole night.

The carriage was empty and the leafy sea dragons were busily munching on bushes of seaweeds. And standing there before Squidward was a large towering underwater castle. From the looks of it, it was a Victorian-styled castle with its tall towers and turrets. The castle was surrounded by stone walls which seemed meant to keep intruders out and even had its very own moat. Squidward couldn't stand around for long because he could see other saw-shark soldiers patrolling around the grounds. Squidward quickly ducked out of sight and hid behind the bush of seaweeds, causing the two leafy sea dragons to stare at him curiously.

"Don't mind me fellows," Squidward said, reaching out to pet the leafy sea dragon's snout. "I have not the slightest idea what I'm doing. But I just can't leave Squilliam behind." Now Squidward gazed over at the front-entrance of the castle. Squilliam Fancyson must have been taken in there. Who was the owner of this castle?

Inside the castle, Lionel and Drago escorted Squilliam down the hallway. If he hadn't been kidnapped, Squilliam would have enjoyed the sightseeing under normal circumstances. The castle was more posh than his mansion. So far he's seen 11 rooms, seven bathrooms, a formal dining and sitting area, beautiful stain glass windows, and a grand staircase and 7 bedrooms, quaint and cozy. But instead his two captors led him into the courtyard. The courtyard was the size of a baseball field and was filled with lovely hibiscus flowers, a sparkling ruby-red yard-globe; a bird-bath with buzzing jellyfish bathing themselves in it, millions of whirligigs were blowing in the ocean current. It was a shame Squilliam couldn't take the time to appreciate the lovely garden. Instead he saw the silhouette of a large sea animal patiently waiting for his arrival.

"My lord, Squilliam Fancyson here to see you," Lionel formally addressed the owner of the castle.

The lord stepped forward into the sunlight and Squilliam steeled himself to face the one who ordered the kidnapping of him. It was none other than a tiger-shark. A shark that was bigger than Lionel and Drago combined. He too was wearing expensive clothing and he was surprisingly old-fashioned and grandfatherly for a villain. And he even carried an exquisite walking cane. The tiger-shark looked down at Squilliam and he grinned, showing rows of sharp jagged teeth. Squilliam tried to keep a neutral expression but he could see that this shark was not someone to cross. Squilliam wanted to get this meeting over and done with.

"Squilliam Fancyson III, the latest heir to the Fancyson fortune," the tiger-shark greeted him in a refined manner. But his black-eyes showed no trace of kindness. "I'm familiar with the Fancyson family and their renowned reputation for the culture arts. I see that hasn't changed…" The shark studied Squilliam's face. "They also say that all the Fancyson males have the trademark unibrow, even bastard children can still inherit the Fancyson unibrow."

"If you don't mind my asking, did you bring me here to talk about my family heritage?" Squilliam asked coolly. "I don't appreciate being kidnapped for trivial meetings such as this one."

"You're right. It's time for us to talk," the tiger-shark agreed. Then he turned to his cohorts Lionel and Drago. "You two may leave us. Thanks for delivering Fancyson." There the moray eel and lionfish both turned and left Squilliam alone with the tiger-shark in the courtyard.

"You'll have to forgive the way I've summoned you here. But this is rather urgent. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Ty Stripes the 4th." The tiger-shark held out his hand for Squilliam to shake, but Squilliam refused. Lord Stripes chuckled and was amused. "As you wish…"

"Why am I here? You said this was urgent," Squilliam said impatiently.

Lord Stripes motioned for Squilliam to come walk with him in the courtyard. "Tell me Mr. Fancyson, or may I call you Squilliam? How familiar are you with your family background? Do you know where you come from? How well do you know about "Squilbert Fancyson?"

...

Meanwhile… Squidward was able to keep out of sight and sneak by the saw-sharks patrolling around the entrance of the castle. Now Squidward was walking across the moat and finally entered the castle undetected. The whole time Squidward kept telling himself how crazy he was for doing this. One wrong move and he could end up getting himself killed. But he had to find Squilliam and fast. Squidward hurried down the dark empty hallways and checked some of the rooms. He saw some pretty strange things along the way.

"No, no, Tim! Keep your saw-nose up and try to stay on your toes! How else are you going to learn how to become a professional swordsman?" Two saw-sharks were in the middle of a swordfight practice.

Checking some of the rooms, Squidward found some of the saw-sharks reading, cooking in the kitchen, having a secret pillow fight. Squidward rolled his eyes from the absurdity of it all. Unfortunately when Squidward turned around the corner, he almost bumped right into Drago whose back was to him. In a fit of panic, Squidward went and quickly hid behind a large hanging wall tapestry with the words "Supreme Society" written on it. Just in time too, because Drago turned his head when he thought he heard squelching footsteps nearby.

"Huh? Is somebody there?" Drago called out into the seemingly empty hallway.

Squidward stood perfectly still and prayed that the moray eel wouldn't find him cowering here. He was beginning to feel safe until Drago let out a hissy laugh. "I may not be able to see you, but I can still smell you!" Squidward gulped nervously when he heard Drago sniffing the air. "Hmmm…it's that common smell again. And it also smells…like somebody crawled out from a grease-spoon?"

Squidward sniffed his armpit and seriously wanted to kick himself. He didn't have time to wash the Krusty Krab smell off of him! Squidward held his breath as Drago slithered by the tapestry and he appeared to be heading toward the kitchen where he thought the greasy smells were originating from. Lucky break. Now Squidward moved away from the wall tapestry and hurried down the hallway and as far away from Drago as he could get. He had to find and save Squilliam. But along the way, something ended up distracting him.

There was a large painting that caught Squidward's eye. Out of curiosity, he approached it to see what it was. The painting depicted a fancy-looking octopus, dressed in a bottle-green 19th century Frock coat, wearing a noble but warm smile, and he had a bushy unibrow on his forehead. At first Squidward thought it was Squilliam, only to realize that it couldn't be. Written at the bottom of the portrait was a name, " _Squilbert Fancyson_." Before Squidward had a chance to figure out who it was, someone snuck up from behind him. Squidward froze when he felt something sharp around his neck. It was Lionel Leo.

"Now this is a surprise," Lionel said sneering. He caressed his venomous fins against Squidward's neck. "If it isn't the lowborn. It's what we call those who were born to a family with low social status."

"Thanks for the definition," Squidward said sarcastically.

Lionel tightened his grip around Squidward's neck, causing the cashier cephalopod to wince. "I never thought you'd follow us all the way here. So you've come for Mr. Fancyson, right?" Lionel asked. "Perhaps you ought to stick around." Squidward tried breaking out of Lionel's grip, only to feel the spines poking into his delicate skin. "Struggle once and you'll get a nasty sting…," Lionel warned him.

...

"Squilbert Fancyson was my great-grandfather," Squilliam was telling Lord Stripes. "He passed away years ago. Why are you asking me about him? Did you know my great-grandfather?"

"I guess you could say that…," Lord Stripes said bitterly. There was sudden coldness in his eyes and the way he looked at Squilliam, it was with utter loathing. "After all these years, the Fancyson family hasn't changed at all. Still going around and acting like they're better than everybody else. But the truth is the Fancysons are nothing but opportunists, they seek perfection and the finer things in life, and they'll crush anyone in order to make themselves look good."

Ignoring the offended look on Squilliam's face, Lord Stripes continued on. "My ancestor was Lord Ty Stripes the 1st. He was from a family of nobility. Back in those days, there were only two kinds of people in the world. The rich and the poor… Naturally the rich ruled over the poor with an iron fist, preying on the low-class by enslaving them. The Stripes family prided themselves on earning their riches from pearl oysters and building palaces, temples and holy cathedrals with jewels of the sea."

Squilliam didn't interrupt and allowed for the old shark to ramble on. "The Stripes family wasn't the only noble family. We had a rival…," Lord Stripes grinned unpleasantly. "The Fancyson family… Your great grandfather Squilbert Fancyson was a nobleman. He used to live here in Coral Kingdom. Squilbert Fancyson was a powerful cephalopod back then and the first leader of the Supreme Society. But he shamed the rich community by doing something truly unforgivable."

"And what exactly did my great grandfather do that was so unforgivable?" Squilliam wanted to know. Despite his wariness of Lord Stripes, Squilliam realized he was fascinated with the story. He grew up never knowing what kind of person his great grandfather was. And admittedly, Squilliam wasn't familiar with his family history. Maybe he should listen to what the old tiger-shark had to say.

"Your ancestor Squilbert Fancyson…he gave money to the poor!" Lord Stripes said distastefully, as if saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "Squilbert Fancyson pitied the poor families and became their champion. He helped them get jobs, cared for orphaned children, built houses for them to live in! It was a disgrace! The rich and the poor should never mingle. It caused scandals back then like you wouldn't believe! And yet, Squilbert continued to defy society and care for the poor and needy."

Squilliam began backing away and started fearing for his life when he saw Lord Stripes looking at him like an actual enemy. "My ancestor and your ancestor were sworn enemies," he explained. "I guess that would make us enemies as well. After all, Lord Stripes the 1st opposed what Squilbert was doing. It caused a lot of power clashes and frictions between them. It wasn't long before Lord Stripes the 1st started plotting against Squilbert."

Lord Stripes grinned again. "Lord Stripes the 1st was from a wealthy family, he was able to gain respect from the other Supreme Society members. He began to gain powerful allies, corrupt families, and was determined to overthrow Squilbert as leader. For you see, my ancestor wanted the leadership post for himself and be at the top of the food-chain. In order to do that…he needed to get rid of Squilbert. I suppose you're wondering…"

"Where is this story going?" Squilliam interrupted rudely. He was liking this story less and less. And it didn't help to know that this Lord Stripes was a family enemy.

"My ancestor was able to require his very own army and managed to manipulate everyone against the Fancyson family. I remember the story well, my father used to tell it to me," Lord Stripes said. "My great grandfather came to this very castle where the Fancyson family used to live, and he forced Squilbert Fancyson from his very home and banished him from Coral Kingdom."

Squilliam stared up at Lord Stripes in shock. And then he gazed around the courtyard, the castle's stained-glass windows, the tall towers, and its fields. All of this used to belong to his family? The Fancyson family was the real owner of this castle, Squilliam never knew that. Was that the reason why he was brought back here? Lord Stripes read the confused expression on Squilliam's face and knew what must be going through his mind.

"Yes. It's true. This castle originally belonged to the Fancyson family," Lord Stripes told Squilliam. "My great grandfather usurped power from yours and he took over this castle. That's right. My family stole everything from yours. The Fancysons lost everything…their home, their friends, their possessions. Squilbert was cast out of the Supreme Society and he was forced to pack up his life and leave. And the Stripes family had everything… We took everything from the Fancysons."

But then Lord Stripe's arrogant grin faded and he was frowning down at Squilliam. "Everything… except for one thing…," Leaning on his cane, Lord Stripes turned and started heading for the door. "Come with me, Squilliam. I will show you the reason why I brought you here."

Having no other choice, Squilliam followed Lord Stripes and wondered what the old tiger wanted to show him. Walking through the castle corridors, Squilliam spotted saw-shark soldiers everywhere, so trying to escape was out of the question. Instead Lord Stripes led him down a long dark corridor, which led to a staircase leading down. Going down the stairs with Lord Stripes, Squilliam's senses were on high alert. He didn't trust Lord Stripes, there was no doubt that this shark wanted to do him harm. The stairs led to a basement where it was cold and musty. Squilliam shivered while walking by a row of stacked barrels; he wondered what they were filled with?

That's when Squilliam first saw the big vault. It was bigger than both him and Lord Stripes, and it had the most unique designs he's ever seen before. The vault appeared to be locked tighter than fort-knox, yet the center of it is what drew Squilliam's attention. At the center of the vault, there was an indentation of something that needed to be inserted into it, perhaps to open it? Other than that, the vault was perfectly ordinary-looking. Lord Stripes was studying the vault too and he was staring angrily at it. Now he turned to Squilliam and gestured to the vault.

"This is the Fancyson vault," Lord Stripes explained coldly. "When my great-grandfather stole this castle from the Fancysons, he stumbled upon this vault and became determined to open it." Lord Stripes looked back at the vault and Squilliam saw the bitterness in his expression. "But Lord Stripes the 1st couldn't open the vault. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out how to break into it. The vault held priceless treasures and heirlooms that belonged to the Fancysons, and my great grandfather wanted it all for himself."

As if to prove it, Lord Stripes banged a fist on the locked vault and bared his teeth viciously. "This vault has haunted my family for four generations," Lord Stripes said angrily. "It drove my great grandfather crazy, and soon it passed onto my grandfather, then my father. It was the ultimate insult. The Fancysons made sure we wouldn't break into their vault and steal their legacy. And now the curse has passed onto me. I want to crack this vault. I will be the one to break into it! I'll end the Stripes obsession!"

Squilliam frowned upon seeing how crazed Lord Stripes sounded. "So that's what this is all about? You brought me here to show me this vault?" Squilliam shook his head and didn't feel sorry for Stripes at all. "I'm sorry to hear that, really I am. It's too bad that you can't open the vault up."

"Maybe I can't…but you can." Suddenly Lord Stripes turned and looked eagerly at Squilliam. His black-eyes flashed menacingly. "Isn't it obvious? I've realized the reason why my ancestors couldn't open the vault. It's because only a Fancyson can open it. You, Squilliam Fancyson, are the key to this vault."

Squilliam didn't like the fanatical glint in Lord Stripes' eyes. This guy wasn't just dangerous, he was also insane. Suddenly it was all starting to make sense. This was nothing more than a big scheme for this greedy tiger-shark to break into a family vault he didn't know existed and hoard whatever treasures was inside. Squilliam turned to run away but was cut off by five saw-sharks coming to block his escape attempts. He was trapped here. Squilliam turned in time to see Lord Stripes pointing his cane at him, and two saw-sharks stepped forward to grab Squilliam by the arms and hold him still.

"W-Wait! This is a mistake! I can't help you! I don't know how to open this vault. I don't know about any of this. Honest!" Squilliam protested.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I'm sure you Fancysons were having a good laugh while my family has been trying to bust into that vault for years," Lord Stripes snapped. "But it ends today. I will be the one to open the vault. And I'll do it by using you, Squilliam. You're going to tell me what I need to know." Squilliam trembled fearfully as Lord Stripes stood over him.

"How do you open the vault, Squilliam?" Lord Stripes asked calmly.

"I told you! I don't know how!" Squilliam insisted.

Without warning, Lord Stripes slapped Squilliam across the face with his cane. "I'll ask again. How do you open the vault? Do you need a key? A password? An item?"

"I…I said I don't know," Squilliam said weakly. "I'm telling you the truth. I don't know anything about my great grandfather. He died years ago!"

Again Lord Stripes slapped Squilliam across the face hard with his cane, causing Squilliam to spit out blood. "You're not telling me what I want to hear. If you don't know how to open the vault, what about your family members? Your father? Your grandfather?"

"N-No good… My grandfather is dead too…My father…he's far away…I can't think of anyone else. I swear I don't know anything about this vault. I can't help you," Squilliam said near tears. He collapsed onto his knees, only for the two saw-sharks to force him back up.

This time Lord Stripes nailed Squilliam in the stomach with his cane and the saw-sharks guffawed heartlessly as they released Squilliam to allow him to grab his gut in pain. "What a waste of time," Lord Stripes said, eying Squilliam pitilessly. "You really are useless. Just what good are you?"

And then a familiar flamboyant voice rang out. "Maybe I can help, my lord? Maybe Squilliam's lowborn friend here can motivate him to talk to us?" Lionel Leo arrived on the scene and he held Squidward prisoner in his arms.

"Squid…Squidward?" Squilliam cried in surprise.

Squidward looked over and became horrified to see his rival lying on the ground badly beaten. He was relieved to see that Squilliam was safe. Squidward realized how genuinely concerned he'd been for the unibrow octopus. But unfortunately he couldn't do anything to help on account of Lionel having a good grip on him, not to mention that Squidward wasn't a big fan of getting poisoned. Squidward's heart pounded nervously when he saw the tiger-shark show interest in him and now came over to meet him. _Oh great, another villain_ , Squidward thought. Now Squidward lifted his head to look the tiger-shark in the face.

"A lowborn? Here in the castle?" Lord Stripes eyed Squidward in disgust. "You mean to say this commoner is a friend of Squilliam Fancyson? That can't be right. The rich never mingles with the poor. So what's Squilliam doing with a forgettable bottom-feeder like him?"

"Uh, I can hear you?" Squidward said rudely, frowning up at Lord Stripes. "What's going on here? Why did you take Squilliam? Squilliam, are you okay?" He called over to Squilliam.

"Would you look at that? The lowborn actually cares about Squilliam," Lord Stripes remarked. Now he turned to Squilliam and asked him. "Who is this octopus? Who is he to you?"

This was the last thing Squilliam expected. He never thought to see Squidward of all people here. What was Squidward thinking sneaking into the castle like that? But still, he couldn't let the others find out about the relationship between them. "He's um…he's nobody," Squilliam said quickly.

Squidward looked absolutely affronted by this but Lord Stripes was smiling cruelly. "Well if that's the case… Kill him."

"NO!" Squilliam burst out. Then he realized he gave himself away. He also saw Lord Stripes looking at him knowingly. Squilliam didn't care how it looked to the others; he didn't want Squidward getting killed because of him.

After a tense silence, Lord Stripes spoke first. "Perhaps this lowborn may be of some use after all. Throw him into the dungeon, Lionel. We can always use an extra servant around here," Lord Stripes ordered. Then he turned to Squilliam who was climbing shakily to his feet. "As for you, Squilliam, I'll have a nice bedroom picked out for you to stay in."

"I don't want a bedroom. I'd rather you throw me into the dungeon too," Squilliam said disdainfully to the tiger-shark.

"Suit yourself, Squilliam," Lord Stripes said with a sigh, and then he scowled at Squilliam with disapproval. "What a shame, associating yourself with that lowborn companion of yours. I thought you had more class than that. Apparently I was wrong. You're no different than your great grandfather."

Squilliam tried to walk with dignity while being escorted away by the saw-shark soldiers, one of them thought it was funny to poke him in the keister with his pointy nose to make him walk faster. Squidward struggled angrily in Lionel's grip, earning a wicked snicker from the lionfish. The dungeons were also on the basement floor. A saw-shark went and pulled opened a sturdy-looking door with a barred window and Lionel frog-marched Squidward toward it.

"You're feisty one," Lionel whispered mockingly into Squidward's ear. "Maybe Lord Stripes will let me keep you. I'll make you into my little servant boy. I can think of some chores I'd like for you to do." The lionfish caressed Squidward's neck suggestively.

"Yeesh! I'd rather live in the dungeon!" Squidward said outraged. "Just throw me in already!"

"Oh well. At least I know where to find you if you change your mind!" Lionel said disappointed.

With that, Lionel tossed Squidward into the dungeon where the cephalopod landed flat on his face. Next Squilliam marched into the dungeon and turned around to see the door slam shut and the sounds of it being locked. Once Squilliam was sure their captors was gone, he hurried over to Squidward and helped him up from the ground. The dungeon had no windows and was filled with fish-bones, making the dungeon smelly. Squilliam has never been so happy to see his ex-classmate. But unfortunately this meant they were both prisoners here at the castle. What was going to happen to the two octopuses now?

* * *

 **I'm proud of having made some scary villains. And I'm glad how well these chapters are coming along nicely. Thanks for reading for today!**


	5. Escape from Ancestor Castle

**We're back. Starting off where we last left off. Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Squidward and Squilliam had finally reunited, but now they were both trapped in the castle which was run by a tyrannical shark called Lord Ty Stripes. After revealing the Fancyson vault and his nefarious plans to break into it, Lord Stripes had both the octopuses locked in the dungeon. And now Squidward and Squilliam were caught together with no chance of escape. Down in the musty old-fashioned basement, two saw-shark guards stood nearby and were listening with interest as they heard nonstop bickering inside the dungeon. Squidward and Squilliam were having a heated conversation.

"What were you thinking coming all the way here, Squidward? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why didn't you run for help?" Squilliam was lecturing Squidward.

"I've already told you! I didn't have time to get help!" Squidward snapped. He kept pacing restlessly around the dungeon. "This is the craziest thing I've ever done! Why couldn't I have only looked out for myself? Why didn't I just mind my own business? This has nothing to do with me! Why oh why did I get involved?"

"Are you done ranting?" Squilliam said impatiently. He was sitting on a cot and watching Squidward pace around like a caged animal. "Maybe we should start talking about how we're going to get out of here. I don't know what Lord Stripes plans to do, but he's determined to break into a centuries-old vault that's been in my family for generations. I'm afraid he'll use me as a hostage."

"And what about me?" Squidward demanded. He stopped pacing and glared over at Squilliam who sat so calmly on the cot. "I won't become a slave! Why don't you stop thinking only of yourself and try showing some concern for me?"

"You're the one who's thinking only of yourself! I'm the real one who's in danger here!" Squilliam argued back.

"No I'm the one who's in danger of being stuck with you!" Squidward said angrily.

"I didn't ask you to come rescue me! That was your decision! So it's your own fault!" Squilliam retorted.

Squidward furiously crossed his arms over his chest and went back to pacing around the dungeon in an incredibly grumpy manner. Squilliam sighed and decided he didn't want to fight with his rival anymore. "Squidward, please don't be like that," Squilliam said.

Getting up from the cot, Squilliam went over and placed his hand on Squidward's shoulder in order to placate him. "Well you're here now," Squilliam tried reassuring him. "I never thought I'd say this in a million years… I'm glad to see you Squiddy. I'm so touched that you went out of your way to try to help me. Nobody's ever done that for me before."

Squidward's scowl softened upon hearing Squilliam's soothing words. Once he managed to cool down, he suddenly reached out his hand to examine Squilliam's face which had a horrible bruise upon it. Squidward gently touched the bruise and this caused Squilliam to shiver from the contact. And that's when Squidward realized he's never stood this close to his rival before. Up this close, he could see that Squilliam had tear-stains in his eyes, making the unibrow octopus appear more vulnerable than ever. Those evil fiends have hurt poor Squilliam! Squidward realized how angry he was, his protective nature was starting to resurface. Despite their differences in the past, Squidward would never wish this on his rich rival or anyone! Not even SpongeBob…

"It's only minor scrapes, nothing serious," Squilliam said softly. He didn't stop staring back at Squidward, and he didn't want Squidward to stop touching him either.

But Squidward went back to frowning and he stepped away from Squilliam while shaking his head. As if to remind himself that he was supposed to hate his rival. Squilliam smiled to himself because he could see right through Squidward and knew that Squidward wasn't a bad person. Perhaps there was hope for them yet. He watched as Squidward leant against the wall and continued to look frustrated with being stuck in this dungeon. Squilliam sat back down on the cot and wondered what to do now.

"Did you really mean it?" Squidward suddenly asked Squilliam. "Your apology to me at the Krusty Krab. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't take you seriously, but now I want to know. Did you mean it?" Squidward figured he might as well use this time to talk to Squilliam since he had nothing better to do.

"Of course I meant it." Squilliam said without hesitation. "I went out of my way for you, Squiddy." But Squilliam saw Squidward looking skeptically at him. "Fine. You want an explanation? I'll tell you the truth."

"It all started a month ago on my 30th birthday. I had the usual birthday bash. Everyone got to ride my private bus to my private villa and off to my private amusement park! I just got a brand new movie theater and it's…oops, I'm bragging again," Squilliam chuckled sheepishly. "Ah-hem… Anyway everything was going great. I was really enjoying myself. But then I began realizing things."

Squilliam's cheery smile disappeared and now he was looking glum when recalling the incident. "I didn't want to be alone for my birthday, so I invited some very wealthy acquaintances over. I'd hope they'd want to come to my new movie theater, but they said they'd only come for the brandy, cigars, classical music, and conversations about business, politics and gossip." Squilliam frowned in dissatisfaction. "Those stereotypical old dinosaurs didn't know how to have a good time. So I dismissed them."

The whole time, Squidward didn't interrupt. He didn't know why he was listening to Squilliam babble. But it was interesting to hear and he wanted to know more. "So what did you do next?" he asked.

"Well in true Fancyson style, I went ahead and invited a couple of Bikini Bottomites to come celebrate my birthday and have fun at my amusement park. They've always admired me. And it worked…until that is…," Squilliam sadly looked disappointed. "I tried making friends with some of them, but most Bikini Bottomites were only interested in having fun at my amusement park. They didn't want anything to do with me. I was nothing more than their golden ticket in. Am I boring you with all this, Squiddy?"

"Oh no please continue," Squidward replied monotonously.

Squilliam smiled appreciatively and continued. "It was a rather bummer birthday I'm afraid. For the first time in my life, I realized I didn't have any real friends. Suddenly all my wealth, materialistic possessions and glamour seemed meaningless. And I started seeing my life for what it really was… it was all just for show. I had all the success and glory I wanted, but nobody to truly share it with. I couldn't have rich people as friends, and middle-class people only wanted to use me. Soon I fell into a depression. I was more alone than I've ever been…"

Now Squidward was listening raptly because in all his years, he's never seen this side of Squilliam before. And as much as he tried not to show it, he was slowly becoming sympathetic. Squilliam was confiding in him, something he's never done before. And it made Squidward realize a few things of his own. Squilliam hadn't come to the Krusty Krab to belittle him as he originally thought; Squilliam had only been looking for a friend. But there was one problem… Squidward didn't want a friend. Most of all, he didn't want Squilliam to be his friend.

"So you see, Squiddy. I was trying to right a wrong," Squilliam explained. "Thanks to the therapist I've been seeing, I was encouraged to start bettering myself as a person. And I wanted to start by treating you with the respect and decency you deserve. And now that we're locked here in this dungeon together…"

Squilliam got up from the cot and slowly walked over to Squidward who tensed up at the sight of his rival moving toward him with a passionate glint in his crimson red eyes. "Maybe we can finally get to know each other better," Squilliam said hopefully.

"What? No way!" Squidward said at once. To Squilliam's dismay, Squidward roughly pushed him away and wasn't having it. "Just what do you take me for? What makes you think I'd ever want to be friends with someone like you? You have humiliated me in the worst possible ways; you've degraded me and nearly destroyed my self-esteem on many occasions. Do you honestly think we can become friends after all that?"

Squilliam didn't say anything. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Squidward said sourly. With that, he turned and went to the other side of the dungeon, getting as far away from Squilliam as he could get. "I don't know how we're going to get out of here. But if we do get out, we can go our separate ways."

Squilliam wanted to say something more, but he could see that Squidward was done talking. Squidward stood with his back toward him with arms crossed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Squidward," Squilliam said gloomily. After that, the two octopuses said nothing else to each other.

It must have been three hours. Squidward wasn't sure because he didn't have his wristwatch on. One thing was for sure, he had to get out of this dungeon. His claustrophobia was starting to kick in. While Squilliam Fancyson was asleep on the cot, Squidward was busy trying to pick the lock at the door. He tried using fish-bones as lock-picks and tried to unlock the door, only to grumble irritably whenever the fishbone broke. Finally he managed to find a sturdy-looking one and used it to pick at the lock. To his huge relief, there was a "click" and Squidward smiled triumphantly when he got the dungeon door open.

"Once again, my brilliance has come through!" Squidward said happily. Time to bust out of here! Now Squidward hurried over to the sleeping Squilliam and shook him awake. "Hey Squilliam! Get up!"

"Huh? Wha's zat?" Squilliam said sleepily.

"I've got the door open. Come on, we need to get out of here while we still can." Squidward pulled Squilliam to his feet and led him straight to the open dungeon door. Before stepping out of the dungeon, Squidward spotted the two saw-sharks standing guard near the staircase to the upper floors. Squidward turned to Squilliam and motioned for him to be quiet. "Wait here…"

Squilliam was left to watch in amazement as Squidward easily snuck up on the saw-sharks and punched one away while swiftly kicking the other's rump which sent him flying. When both saw-sharks have been knocked out with ease, Squidward came hurrying back to him. "Alright they won't bother us. Let's go."

"Wow Squiddy. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Squilliam asked intrigued.

"Uh, I learned karate from a mammal acquaintance of mines," Squidward replied. "Let's get out of here! I'm tired of being a guest here."

The two cephalopods hurried up the stairs until they've reached the 1st floor. Squidward led the way while looking around corners to make sure there weren't any guards on patrol. With a little luck, the Supreme Society members wouldn't know of their escape. Squidward was on constant alert but funnily enough Squilliam was casually walking with hands tucked into the pockets of his fancy maroon robe. Although he did kept looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. And Squilliam couldn't resist playfully sneaking up on Squidward from behind and startling him.

"You're good at this, Squiddy. All those high-school years of hiding from bullies are finally paying off," Squilliam chuckled jokingly.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to keep us alive!" Squidward scolded his rival irritably. "Once we get out of here safely, I'm heading back to Bikini Bottom. When I get home, I'm taking a good long nap." Squidward stopped walking when he realized the unibrow octopus was no longer with him. "Squilliam? Squilliam! Where are you?" he shouted in an angry whisper.

Squilliam had spotted the big portrait hanging on the wall. He stood studying it with great fascination when he recognized his very own great grandfather. "So it's true. This castle does belong to my family." Then Squilliam balled his tentacles into angry fists. "That Lord Stripes is a monster. This castle was stolen and he has the nerve to live here."

"You can sue him for it later," Squidward said, hurrying over to grab Squilliam's hand and drag him away. "May I remind you that we're trying to escape here? Follow me; I know where the exit is."

They went down the empty hallways and carefully kept out of the sight in case any saw-shark solders happen to come along. After hiding near some suit of armors, Squidward and Squilliam found the entrance to the castle wide open and the drawbridge down. That was their escape… Just when it looked like they were finally going to get away, a loud menacing chortle from behind stopped them. Squidward and Squilliam spun around and saw Lord Stripes standing right there with his army of saw-sharks by his side. The sight of the villainous tiger-shark caused both Squidward and Squilliam to freeze in fear.

"Very clever. I guess it really does go without saying…octopuses are escape artists," Lord Stripes taunted. And now the tiger-shark was eying Squilliam with those unflinching cold eyes. "You can't escape me, Squilliam. I will never let you get away. One way or another, I will get the vault open."

"Oh this is insane!" Squilliam said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "It's only a stupid vault! There's probably nothing of value in there. It's been years. What makes you think the vault is worth busting into anyway?"

Lord Stripes stepped forward from the crowd of saw-sharks while gripping his cane tightly. "That's a fair question. And I'll answer it," he said. "The vault is the only thing the Stripes family couldn't take away from the Fancysons. Breaking into it will mean that we have truly taken everything from the Fancysons and have won in every way. And besides…whatever is in the vault will be an added bonus."

Squidward kept looking worriedly toward the exit then back at Squilliam. "Can we wrap this up? Don't waste your time talking to him, Squilliam!"

Lord Stripes grinned deviously over at Squilliam and eerily enough he made no attempts to try to stop them from leaving. "You'll never get away, Squilliam," Lord Stripes ominously promised. "No matter where you go, I'll have you captured and brought back here. You're the key to opening that vault. You're worth to me alive than dead. But until then…why not make yourself a bit more comfortable with us?"

Squidward didn't like the sound of that. And upon looking closer at Lord Stripes' face, Squidward noticed something odd. Lord Stripes' eyes kept darting to the side for some reason. When Squidward followed his gaze to see what he was looking at, Squidward saw in time one of the saw-sharks turning a mechanical crank. They were closing the drawbridge! Without another thought, Squidward grabbed Squilliam's arm and yanked him forward to race towards the exit. It was now or never. Their one last chance to get out of this castle once and for all. As Squidward and Squilliam rushed to the exit, the drawbridge went higher and higher.

"We're not going to make it! It's too high!" Squilliam cried.

"Keep running! We're getting out of here even if it kills me!" Squidward shouted back.

"It's too high now! How are we going to get over it?" Squilliam hollered.

"Jump!" Squidward yelled.

"What are you crazy?" Squilliam yelled back.

"Yes I'm crazy! Now jump!" Squidward insisted.

The two cephalopods screamed as they went dropping off the top of the drawbridge and went falling towards the ground. They landed hard on their tentacles but quickly scrambled back to their feet and ran like crazy for the gate entrance. At last they managed to put distance between themselves and the castle. Upon exiting the castle grounds, they immediately headed for what appeared to be an old-fashioned town not far away that was filled with little houses, shops and sea life.

"That was kinda exciting! I should hang out with you more often, Squiddy!" Squilliam said while breathlessly running through the alleyways.

"Remind me again how I got stuck in your company?" Squidward rolled his eyes while trying to keep up with his rich rival.

...

Back at the castle, Lord Stripes entered his office in a cold fury after witnessing the two octopuses successfully get away. What a huge inconvenience to his plans. Lionel Leo accompanied Lord Stripes after hearing all the commotion out all in the halls and he watched the tiger-shark in concern. He's never seen Lord Stripes look so rattled before. Squilliam Fancyson was a dead-man now. Lord Stripes furiously tried pouring himself a drink to calm his nerves, but eventually his temper caught up with him and he violently threw the glass drink into the wall where it shattered into pieces. Finally Lord Stripes calmed himself by gripping the corners of his desk to steady himself.

"My lord, if this isn't a good time…," Lionel said tentatively.

"I'm getting too old for this," Lord Stripes said sternly. "It would appear that I've underestimated Squilliam Fancyson. My other plans will have to be put on hold." With that, Lord Stripes turned his unforgiving eyes onto Lionel. "They're still nearby. Send Drago and the saw-sharks into town. I want Squilliam alive…"

Lionel bowed his head obediently. "Yes my lord." Then as an afterthought. "What about the other octopus? The one traveling with Squilliam, sir?"

"I could care less. You have my permission to kill him however you like," Lord Stripes ordered with a sharp-toothed sneer.


	6. The Cashier and the Celebrity

Squidward and Squilliam managed to take refuge in a nearby friendly town after narrowly escaping the clutches of Lord Ty Stripes. Now they wandered among the large crowds of fish that were going about their regular day. They soon learned they were at a place called Coral Town, a large part of the ocean that had many sightseeing places to see and visit. One thing was for sure, they were nowhere near Bikini Bottom. But at least being in the town would enable both cephalopods to keep a low profile. Squidward and Squilliam walked side-by-side and took in the sight of all the shops, fruit stands and restaurants with fascination. Squilliam was especially attracting attention from the crowd due to his showy rich clothes and fancy unibrow. However it wasn't good attention… Most of the townspeople were looking at Squilliam with mistrust and were whispering among each other.

"Why are they all looking at me like that?" Squilliam whispered to Squidward out of the corner of his mouth. "They're looking at me like I'm an outsider. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Now this is my kind of crowd, they don't want to be your fans either," Squidward said amusingly. Although he did thought it odd that the townspeople were all regarding Squilliam as if he were threatening.

Finally it became too much and Squilliam ducked out of sight into an alley with Squidward following him. "Okay now. We need a plan, Squiddy. Lord Stripes will be after us and I need…"

"Whoa, whoa. Where's all this "we" stuff coming from?" Squidward said frowning at his rich rival. "This isn't my problem. Lord Stripes is after you, not me. I'm going back to Bikini Bottom. You're on your own, Squilliam."

Squidward turned on his heel and started walking off. He was wondering how he was going to get back to Bikini Bottom when suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist and yank him back. Squidward turned around to see Squilliam getting angry with him. "You can't just leave me! The Supreme Society is extremely dangerous. They might come after you too!" Squilliam warned him.

"I'll take my chances," Squidward said lazily, he tried pulling his arm free from Squilliam's grip. "Which way to Bikini Bottom? Do you know?"

"I'm serious, Squidward. I'm in trouble here. I was hoping you'd stick by me," Squilliam insisted. He was afraid to let go of Squidward's hand. Suddenly the idea of Squidward leaving him was saddening. Squilliam really didn't want to be alone right now. Not after what he's been through.

"That's funny. I don't remember you ever sticking by me whenever I had problems," Squidward frowned cynically. "Why should I do anything for you? Now will you please let me go?"

Squilliam wanted to argue some more but stopped when he saw something. A gang of saw-sharks up ahead had entered the alleyway. They were being hunted by the saw-sharks. No doubt Lord Stripes has sent all his henchmen into town to look for them. Without another word to each other, Squidward and Squilliam ran and hurried out of the alleyway. Now they hurried through the crowd in a desperate attempt to escape their pursuers. Ignoring the stares from the townspeople, Squidward and Squilliam stopped running when they saw the arrival of more saw-sharks. The saw-sharks lurked around the alleyways, patrolled the streets, guarded gates and the houses. No matter where Squidward and Squilliam turned to look, there were saw-sharks everywhere. Their chances for escape were getting slim.

"Hurry! Inside here!" Squilliam pointed. The two octopuses ran into a building with a hanging sign that read "Golden Fish Inn." It was too dangerous to wander around outside, they needed to stay hidden.

The bell jingled as they entered the inn and quickly closed the door behind them. Squidward went to the window and peered out, but he didn't see any saw-sharks coming for them. Good, they were safe for now. Squidward and Squilliam took in their surroundings and saw that the inn also had a restaurant. Tables and chairs were neatly stacked together and there was even a bar with four rows of stools to sit on. One look around told them that they were alone. It was empty and quiet. Squilliam curiously approached the bar while Squidward kept a close watch out the window. Maybe they could hide out here for a while. Suddenly Squilliam let out a cry of surprise and Squidward spun around to see what was happening.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Squilliam was looking down at a little girl. A golden fish wearing a white- summer dress. She was stubbornly trying to push Squilliam toward the door.

"Go away! We don't serve greedy rich people like you! You're not welcome here!" the little girl was unfriendly. "You don't belong here! Now leave!" The girl kept trying to push Squilliam toward the door.

"Whoa there. There's no need for hostility. I'm just visiting the place, I won't be here long," Squilliam said kindly to the feisty girl. Squilliam always liked kids, but for some reason this little girl was disinclined to like him.

Soon this brought the attention of her mother, also a golden fish wearing a red house-dress and a white apron. She must be the proprietress of the inn because she was looking suspiciously at both Squidward and Squilliam. "What's going on here? Goldie, what have I told you? This isn't how we greet guests," she scolded her daughter.

The girl named Goldie pointed an accusing finger right at Squilliam. "But he's our enemy! He came from the Ancestral Castle. He's with the Supreme Society! I know because there are mean sharks outside that are looking for him," she explained to her mother.

Now the woman narrowed her eyes questioningly at Squilliam. She studied his fancy clothes, his fine unibrow. Then she looked at Squidward and seemed to scrutinize him too. For a moment, Squidward feared that she would turn them in. The proprietress seemed to come to a decision and did something surprising. She went to her door and locked it, and then she flipped the sign to "closed." After that, she turned to face the two octopuses and saw them staring at her in confusion.

"Well that takes care of that. Now those annoying needle-noses won't come a-knocking here," she said. And then she actually smiled amicably at Squidward and Squilliam. "Welcome to the Golden Fish Inn. I'm Vanna. I apologize for my daughter's rudeness but she's clearly not a fan of those oppressive snobs living up at the castle. None of us are fond of them. Come on in and make yourselves at home."

With that, Vanna went over to the bar and started pulling out plates, glasses and silverware from a shelf. Squidward and Squilliam looked at each other and were uncertain on what to do. Vanna laughed when she saw them looking so worried. "No need to be afraid, boys. I know you're not in league with the Supreme Society. Are you hungry? I was just cooking food for some of my guests here. There are plenty for you."

Finally Squilliam went over to the bar and sat down on a stool and eventually Squidward did the same. After all that's happened, Squidward and Squilliam were starving and grateful for the food. Vanna's daughter Goldie gave Squilliam one last wary look before turning and running up the stairs to the upper floors. With a warm smile, Vanna offered two bowls of steaming Clam Chowder to Squidward and Squilliam who picked up their spoons and hungrily scooped the delicious broth. Once they started eating, they began to feel safer.

"If you don't mind my asking, ma'am, why exactly are you feeding us?" Squidward asked her. "I know I shouldn't look a gift seahorse in the mouth here but it is awfully kind of you to not hand us over to the saw-sharks outside."

Vanna nodded understandably. She checked the locked door to make sure nobody was out there. Then she leaned on the counter to talk to Squidward. "You're right. I'm taking a big risk on not turning you over to the Supreme Society. But like I've said before, everyone hates the lord of the castle. He's a cruel man who enjoys power and wealth. The townspeople fear him but they also loathe him as well."

Now Vanna turned her attention to Squilliam and again studied his shiny-black unibrow. "You're a Fancyson, aren't you?" she asked. Squilliam nodded and Vanna looked thoughtful. "I've heard of the Fancysons but they don't live here in Coral Kingdom anymore except for Squilbert Fancyson who was born and raised here."

"Squilbert Fancyson was my great-grandfather," Squilliam told her. "According to Lord Stripes, he was banished from this ocean realm a real long time ago." Squilliam turned his head and saw that Squidward was also listening. "I'm afraid your daughter is right. Those saw-sharks out there are looking to recapture me and bring me back to the castle. But my friend Squidward and I got away…"

"Thinks I'm his friend," Squidward muttered to Vanna while throwing Squilliam an irritable frown.

Vanna chuckled jovially and found both Squidward and Squilliam to be equally charming together. But then she became concerned when she realized what this meant. "If Lord Stripes is after you, then it wouldn't be wise to stay in town. You'd do best to get as far away from here as you possibly can. Sooner or later, the members of the Supreme Society will locate you."

"That's the problem. I don't know where I'm going to go," Squilliam said sadly. He and Squidward had finished their clam chowders and now Vanna collected their bowls to wash them in the sink. "I can't go back to Bikini Bottom; that was the first place they looked for me. I thought of going to my private island, but it'll only be a matter of time before Lord Stripes finds me there too. I…I don't know what to do next."

Squidward couldn't help but feel sorry for Squilliam. His arch-rival was stuck in a real pickle and the least he could do was try to help him out somehow. "You said that this Lord Stripes geezer is trying to break into your old vault? Why not just give him what he wants? There has to be some way to break into it. If we could only just figure out how…" Squidward stopped talking when he caught the way Squilliam was admiring him.

"Did you say "we" Squiddy? Are you changing your mind?" Squilliam asked eagerly, and he reached over to touch Squidward's hand.

Squidward immediately raised both hands in the air and got off the stoop. "That's it. I'm done. You're on your own. Why am I even sitting here eating clam chowder with you? What is wrong with me?" Squidward headed straight for the front-door.

Squilliam hopped off the stool too. He didn't want Squidward to go. There was only one way to get Squidward to stay. It was the one weapon he had. "Sorry Squiddy. I didn't want to have to do this but you've given me no other choice…" Squilliam put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Go ahead and leave… But that'll make you a quitter!"

That got Squidward's attention at once and he turned around to glare back at Squilliam. "I beg your pardon?" he said insulted.

"You heard me. You're a quitter and a loser. Are you also a coward? Are you afraid, Squiddy? Or maybe…" Squilliam's grin widened. "Are you afraid of me? Is that why you're trying to run away?"

Squidward marched right over and got into Squilliam's face. "I'm not afraid of you…," Squidward said, staring his rival in the eyes. "Why should I help you, Squilliam? You've never done anything for me. All you ever do is go out of your way to make me look bad." Squidward crosses his arms and became resentful. "I've tried to be your friend many times before…but you're the one who ruins it!"

And as Squidward went over to a table to pull out a chair to sit down in, Squilliam was left standing there and realizing that the damage had already been done. Squidward was right. For most of their lives, Squilliam was always the one setting Squidward up, bullying, humiliating, belittling, and mistreating the cashier cephalopod. Squilliam felt ashamed and he was beginning to think that Squidward had every right to leave and never come back. After all, he hasn't done anything to deserve Squidward's friendship. But the more he thought about it, Squilliam realized some things. Now he went over and pulled out a chair too and sat down across from Squidward.

"Squidward…," Squilliam began. He wanted to choose his words carefully. Because Squilliam wasn't going to give up. He knew he could make things right if only given the chance. Squilliam folded his hands on the table and spoke from the heart. "I don't blame you for how you feel towards me. But think about it. If you really didn't care about me at all, then why did you come after me? You didn't have to do that. It's like you said, you're not obligated to stay with me. You had ample opportunities to walk away. But you didn't. You're still here with me. Surely that has to mean that somewhere deep inside you do care about my well-being."

"I only did it because you saved my life twice back at your mansion," Squidward said firmly. "We're even. There's no reason for me to hang around you any longer."

"But I'd like for you to stay, Squiddy." Squilliam smiled at the surprised look on Squidward's face. "I mean it. I know it sounds crazy, but I like having you around," Squilliam admitted. "Not to mention I could really use the company." Squidward looked unconvinced, Squilliam tried again. "Please Squidward, I'm really sorry for all the years I've bullied you. Give me a chance to make up for it." Again Squidward turned his nose up at the offer. "Still playing hard to get? Don't worry; I have ways on winning people over, Squiddy." Squilliam said with a wink.

Squidward grunted doubtfully yet he couldn't help but smile only a little. He had to admit he's never seen this side of Squilliam Fancyson before. Usually his arch-rival behaved like a total obnoxious, haughty snob towards him. But here he discovered that behind Squilliam's classy façade, he was funny, sophisticated, clever, strong-willed, perhaps a little eccentric and self-centered, but overall very mature. In other words, Squilliam Fancyson was exactly the kind of friend Squidward always wished he could have. Squidward couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted to do. Stay with Squilliam or ditch him? Before he could come to a decision, Vanna came over to talk to them.

"Well boys. Have you figured out what you're going to do next?" She asked them. "The saw-sharks are getting awfully restless out there. I can't keep my inn closed for long or they'll start getting suspicious. May I make a suggestion?"

There Vanna placed a map on the table and Squidward and Squilliam leaned over to read it. "You're here in Coral Kingdom," Vanna kindly explained. Then she pointed to another location with her fin. "If you want to get far away from the Supreme Society, I'd recommend heading to "Sea Sanctuary." It's not too far and you'll definitely be safer there."

After going over the map carefully, Squilliam finally decided what he was going to do. "Thanks Vanna. You've been a big help," he said gratefully. Then Squilliam turned expectantly to Squidward. "How about it, Squiddy? Care to escort me to Sea Sanctuary?"

Seeing that Squidward still had misgivings about the whole thing, Squilliam decided to compromise a little. "Fine, here's what we'll do. Help me travel to Sea Sanctuary. When we get there, I'll allow you to leave if that's truly what you want. I won't stop you. You can go back to Bikini Bottom and never look back. Deal?" Squilliam held out his hand for Squidward to shake on it.

Squidward thought about it for a moment, then reached out and took Squilliam's hand to accept. "Makes sense to me," he agreed. "You promise you won't pester me into staying?"

"You have my word, Squiddy," Squilliam promised.

"Whatever… But this is only temporarily. Once we reach this Sea Sanctuary, I'm outta here!" Squidward told him.

"Sounds fair to me," Squilliam said nonchalantly. Squidward and Squilliam looked down and noticed they still held hands. Squidward drew his hand back blushing furiously while Squilliam laughed at his flustered reaction.

It was decided then. Squidward and Squilliam would leave Coral Kingdom together and head straight for Sea Sanctuary next. At least they would be one step ahead of the Supreme Society and Lord Stripes. Vanna instructed the two octopuses to sneak out the back door and to go through a secret gate that would lead them out of town. Vanna also informed them to look for Father Benjy at Sea Sanctuary, someone who could help. After giving them the map to use, Squilliam offered to pay Vanna for all her trouble but she declined and sent them on their way.

"This is all on the house," Vanna said. She went over to unlock her door and switched the sign to open again. Then she turned and looked back at Squilliam. "Your great-grandfather Squilbert Fancyson used his money to help this town grow into what it is today. That's why I'm helping you. You're not the enemy."

"Thanks for everything, Vanna. We should be on our way. Coming Squiddy?" Squilliam cheerfully called to Squidward. He was so glad to have convinced Squidward to stay with him for now.

As they exited the Golden Fish Inn and started to leave Coral Town behind them, Squidward wanted to be clear about a few things. "Let's get something straight here, Squilliam. I'm only doing this because I'm such a good Samaritan. I'm still not interested in becoming your friend."

But Squilliam merely smiled coolly. "I don't know. We'll be spending a lot of time together. Maybe you'll change your mind once you get to know me better," Squilliam said confidently.

After all, Squilliam liked a good challenge. Squidward was being very difficult right now but Squilliam would do whatever it took to convince him that he was a changed octopus. Squidward might not have believed him before, but Squilliam had been honest about everything. And this would be the perfect time to win Squidward's friendship. At least that'll way Squilliam could finally stop feeling so guilty about the past. And about all those times he'd lived a shallow and empty life.

* * *

 **And now the adventure can really begin! Will Squilliam be able to win Squiddy over? Or will Squidward always hold a grudge against him? Nobody said it would be easy. As I've already mentioned once before, I wish the SBSP writers would give us an episode to explore the whole backstory and rivalry with Squidward and Squilliam. We already know what's the deal with Krabs and Plankton. Maybe that's the reason why people think it's more fun to ship Plabs over Squidiam. At least Plabs is well developed while Squidiam is not, which is the real reason why people look down on it. Whatever the reason, Squidiam is underrated. This story is dedicated to anyone who ships or tolerates Squidiam! Thank you!**


	7. The Sanctity of Sea Sanctuary

**Here's the latest chapter. Just to let you know, Squidward and Squilliam will go through character-developement in the story. I've come a long way as a writer and have really improved my writing skills over the years. I also have belonged to a lot of fandoms along the way so some readers might remember some old stories of mine from long ago. Even for those who don't ship Squidiam, they still like reading the story just for fun. And that's what it's all about for me. To write stories based on my favorite characters or ships. Something that all readers can love and enjoy. So have fun reading!**

* * *

Once they left Coral Town behind, Squidward and Squilliam walked together among a field of coral reefs. With a little luck, they would reach Sea Sanctuary by late afternoon. Coral Kingdom was filled with many unique sea critters in this part of the ocean. The coral gardens were filled with horseshoe craps digging into the warm sand, beautifully bright sea slugs suntanned on the rocks, and a bunch of harmless garden eels poked their heads out from their little holes to take a good look around their environment. Squidward would have enjoyed the sceneries better if he wasn't constantly being picked on by a certain unibrow octopus.

"Flat tire, Squiddy," when not for the first time, Squilliam playfully stepped on the heel of Squidward's foot from behind.

And not for the first time, Squidward spun around to yell at him. "Will you knock it off?! I didn't agree to come with you just so you could keep on annoying me! Don't you ever act your age?"

"Well excuuuuse me, Squiddy. I'm just trying to have a little fun," Squilliam said apologetically. He walked beside Squidward with his hands casually tucked into his robe pockets. "So what's your deal? Are you always this uptight? Don't you ever lighten up?"

Squidward scoffs. "You can hardly blame me. You'd be crotchety too if you lived in between two immature morons and have a cheapskate for a boss." Squidward cast a sideways look at Squilliam as they walked. "So what about you? Any idea on how you're going to deal with the Supreme Society?"

"Nope," Squilliam said calmly. "Just gonna keep on moving forward. Pick up the pace, Squiddy."

"Wait a minute. That's not much of a plan," Squidward said, frowning at his rival. "You heard Lord Stripes back there. He won't rest until he captures you and use you to open the vault. Isn't there any way you can stop him?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. But until then, I'm just going to enjoy myself," Squilliam said in that still nonchalant manner of his. Squidward really had to admire Squilliam's unflappable manner. But after a while, the two walked on in silence. And Squidward realized how incredibly awkward he felt to be in Squilliam's presence. Squilliam eventually noticed it.

"You're awfully quiet, Squiddy. Nothing else to say?" Squilliam remarked. He flashed Squidward a friendly smile. This would be his chance to try bonding with his old high-school classmate.

Squidward hesitated and suddenly felt shy all of the sudden. This was his worst enemy, what was he supposed to say? "I've never expected this," Squidward confessed. "I really don't know what to say."

Squilliam was silent for a moment. "Did you see those new exhibits at the Bikini Bottom Museum last week?" Squilliam suddenly said. "Those Chinese paintings were absolutely divine but the Chinese porcelains were my personal favorites. What did you think about the Gem Box on display? I thought it was pretty, filled with all those black pearls, ivory rings, lapis lazuli, ancient bracelets. What's your opinion, Squiddy?"

Squidward hadn't been expecting a change of topic. "Hold up. Why are we talking about art?" he asked while giving Squilliam a weird look.

"You like art," Squilliam said simply. "You also like dancing, operas, clarinets, jazz, talk shows, and fancy-dining. Just like me…," The more he thought about it, Squilliam realized something. "It's funny. You and I have so much in common and yet we never got along. Maybe things would have been different if we tried to understand each other long ago. I regret that now… "

Squidward said nothing and only listened to the sincerity of Squilliam's words and wondered if there was any truth behind it. Squidward didn't know what to think anymore. For all he may know, this whole thing was nothing but one big prank cooked up by Squilliam. However seeing the bruises on Squilliam's cheek convinced Squidward that this wasn't a joke. Well whatever…Squidward had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't going to stick around for long. Once they reached Sea Sanctuary, he would be free to go home.

The two octopuses must have walked for a good hour and already their tentacles were starting to ache. Along the way, they saw ordinary ocean life, but luckily there was no sign of Lord Stripes' henchmen. They must be getting close to their destination because Squidward and Squilliam immediately noticed that their environment began to change. The ocean temperatures seem to lower and become colder; their watery world was changing to a deep shade of sapphire blue and looking up at the surface, they've noticed ice bergs floating at the top. The ice bergs sent a rain of snowflakes down on them and the shimmery white-colored sands.

"Terrific… I hate weather changes," Squidward said while wrapping arms around himself to keep warm. It wasn't easy on account of wearing a short-sleeved shirt and being used to living in warm tropical areas.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Squilliam said cheerfully.

"You're wearing a long-sleeved robe," Squidward pointed out. "Nothing ever fazes you, does it?" Squidward's irritability only grew as he could feel the snowflakes swirl around him, making him feel colder. "Can we please get a move on? I'd rather not freeze…"

Squilliam led the way with Squidward following closely behind. The further they went; the ocean around them seemed to get bluer and bluer. So much so that they stopped when they realized they couldn't see too far ahead of them. They had no idea how to reach Sea Sanctuary and they were lost out here in the open ocean with nothing but ice bergs and flowery coral bushes. There was no sign of any other life…at least not at first. That was when" they" started to appear… Rising up from the coral bushes were little sea angels that flapped their fins and swam to greet the two octopuses. Squidward and Squilliam watched in fascination as more and more sea angels rose up from the coral bushes swam through the ocean with grace.

"Amazing. I've never seen sea angels before," Squilliam said in wonder. "There are so many of them. They must make their homes around the coral reefs. Similar to jellyfishes…"

"How lovely," Squidward said uninterested. "Did I ever mention that we're lost? If we keep going straight ahead then we might reach…"

"Wow. They really seem to like me," Squilliam interrupted much to Squidward's annoyance. Squilliam held out his hand and sea angels trustingly flew onto Squilliam's hand, his arms and his maroon robe. "They're so cute! I wonder if I can snag a few and put them in my garden as pets."

" _He's almost as bad as SpongeBob_." Squidward thought while watching this light-hearted side of Squilliam Fancyson. But this was clearly getting them nowhere. "Well this is great! We're out here in the middle of nowhere, I'm freezing my tentacles off, and there's nothing around here except these stupid sea angels!" Squidward grumbled nonstop.

The sea angels flew right at Squidward who for a moment thought he was about to be attacked by them. Instead the sea angels used their tiny fins and gripped Squidward by his shirt and began to gently pull. Squidward was nonplussed by this and when he looked over to Squilliam, he saw that the sea angels were doing the exact same thing to his rival as well. Squidward started to swat the sea angels away but Squilliam reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No wait! I think the sea angels want us to follow them," Squilliam explained. "They live around here so maybe they know where we want to go. Let's just see where they lead us."

Now Squidward and Squilliam followed the swarm of sea angels which immediately glided gracefully through the ocean. They seemed to know where they were going. And sure enough, thirty minutes later the sea angels led Squidward and Squilliam straight to a large golden gate that seemed to be locked from the inside. Other than the big gate, there were also tall strong stone-brick walls surrounding it which was meant to keep intruders out. It appeared that Sea Sanctuary was well-protected. With the sea angels still clinging onto them, Squidward and Squilliam approached the gold gate and tried looking through it. But they didn't see anybody around. And the gate wouldn't open.

"Great. Any way we can climb the fence?" Squidward suggested sarcastically. "I can't take much of this. It's way too cold around here. If I'd known I would be walking around winter wonderland, I'd have brought a parka!"

As a shivering Squidward stood there hugging himself and watching his breath come out in puffs from the cold weather, suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned to see that it was Squilliam. With a little smile, Squilliam brought their bodies closer together and he tried warming Squidward up. Squidward was tempted to yell at Squilliam to get off him but changed his mind and decided he was too cold to argue. It was a small victory for Squilliam who was determined to win Squidward's friendship. Together the two cephalopods stood keeping each other warm with body heat while watching the locked gate. Just as they were wondering what to do next, a voice on the other side caught their attention.

"For crying out loud! Where are all these annoying sea angels coming from? Why are they buzzing around here?" Squidward and Squilliam looked up in time to see someone appearing in front of the gate. A gatekeeper and a barracuda from the looks of it. The barracuda became suspicious when he noticed Squidward and Squilliam standing there.

"You two! Who are you? How did you find this place?" the gatekeeper demanded.

Squidward stepped forward first. "Finally! Thought we'd be stuck out here forever. Is this Sea Sanctuary? We really would like to come inside now."

But the gatekeeper crossed his arms and scowled warily at the both of them. "Why should I let you inside?" he said mockingly. "You never told me who you are. And why exactly are you here?"

"Listen here numbskull!" Squidward said angrily through the bars at the gatekeeper. "I didn't travel all this way just so you could give me grief! Either you open this gate or I'll climb it and wring your neck!"

"A tough guy, eh? I love those!" The barracuda flashed its sharp teeth dangerously at Squidward who still refused to back off. "Go ahead and climb the gate! I'd love to take a bite outta you!"

As much as Squilliam loved watching Squidward take on a barracuda, he decided to try ending this misunderstanding peacefully. Now he took Squidward aside and approached the gate. "You'll have to forgive my uncivilized friend here," Squilliam said while earning a glare from Squidward. "We're only visitors. We've come to Sea Sanctuary for shelter, that's all. So could you kindly open the gate?"

But this didn't solve the conflict. The barracuda was looking at Squilliam with undisguised disgust. "What have we here? A rich boy?" he said, snarling his teeth with hostility. "Sorry but your kind isn't welcome here. You power-hungry rich types are all the same. Getting fat from all those big bucks you've made from polluting the oceans, sucking the livelihood from hard-working lower-class citizens, forcing poor families out of their homes just to make way for building your posh buildings and factories. Go back to your luxury cushion you pampered sea-pooch!"

This time it was Squilliam's turn to be offended. "How dare you talk to me that way? Do you have any idea who I am? I ought to climb this gate and throttle you myself! Don't just stand there Squiddy! Help me climb this gate!" Squidward literally had to grab Squilliam by the back of the robe to keep him from climbing up the gate.

"Hello. Is there a problem here?" A blue fish dressed in respectful ceremonial robes appeared at the gate. "What's all the commotion, Butch?" he asked the barracuda.

"No problem here, Father," the barracuda said politely. "I'm just getting rid of some pesky unwanted intruders. Got me some real oddballs here."

"Hold up. Are you Father Benjy?" Squidward asked the blue fish at once. "Look, we just want to come inside. My name is Squidward Tentacles and that's Squilliam Fancyson."

"Fancyson?" Now the blue fish noticed Squilliam standing there and studied him with keen interest. He also noticed the sea angels hovering around the two octopuses. It was a sign… That meant only one thing. "Let them in, Butch," he said.

The barracuda named Butch wasn't happy about this. "With all due to respect, Father, if that's a Fancyson then we really shouldn't get involved. Haven't you heard the news from Coral Town?" he complained.

"I haven't forgotten. I know we're risking a lot by inviting them inside, but this is Sea Sanctuary. We accept all sea life here. And by the looks of it, they need help." He smiled compassionately at Squidward and Squilliam and seemed to already have come to a decision. "Let them come inside. There's nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?" Butch said doubtfully. "How do we know they're not dangerous? Better yet…how do we know that Fancyson isn't in league with the Supreme Society?" He pointed an accusing finger right at Squilliam. "You know how everybody feels about snobs around here, Father. Half the families living here have been victims of the Supreme Society because of people like "him!"

It hurt Squilliam to realize that there were some people who can be prejudice toward the wealthy class. This definitely wasn't Bikini Bottom… Here in Coral Kingdom, there was a big line between the rich and the poor. In other words, Squilliam wasn't going to find too many fans of his around these parts. Squidward saw Squilliam's upset reaction and strangely this angered him. Just who did that big-mouthed barracuda think he is? And then Squilliam looked over and caught Squidward balling his tentacles into fists and realized that his old high-school chum was getting defensive of him. Squilliam smiled appreciatively while Squidward quickly looked the other way out of embarrassment.

"You're wrong, Butch. I don't think Mr. Fancyson here is a threat in any way. Just look…," With that, he pointed to all the sea angels floating peacefully around Squilliam. "The sea angels are very trusting; they would never keep company with anyone evil. That's how I know they're not a threat. We can let them in. And besides, I want to have a talk with Mr. Fancyson."

Finally the gatekeeper reached into his black-leather jacket, took out the key and unlocked the gate. At last Squidward and Squilliam were able to enter, where Squilliam couldn't resist throwing a smug smirk at Butch who merely hissed through his sharp teeth at him. There they followed the blue fish who seemed to be the one in charge around here. He led them toward a large building that appeared to be a chapel of sorts. Once they've entered the building, Squidward and Squilliam looked around the chapel in awe.

The chapel was large but empty at the moment due to all the pews being empty. But right at the center of this sea chapel was a large grand statue of Neptune, god of the sea, earthquakes, hurricanes and horses. There were even beautiful stained-windows depicting the powerful seahorses who aid Neptune in battle. It was apparent that Neptune was worshipped here. Being here inside this sacred place made Squidward and Squilliam feel safe for the first time. Now they turned their attention to the blue fish who was clearly a priest here and who ran the chapel.

"Sorry about my gatekeeper, Butch. He may be a surly fellow but he means well," he explained to Squidward and Squilliam. "I'm Father Benjy. This chapel is a sanctuary for the poor families who have been victimized by the Supreme Society.

"So Butchy wasn't exaggerating back there. The Supreme Society has been forcing poor families from their homes, stealing their hard-earned money among other things," Squidward noted.

"Yes I'm afraid that's correct," Father Benjy admitted. "Sea Sanctuary is a place that welcomes all sea critters. After all, this is Neptune's ocean and he wants us all to live in harmony, wouldn't you agree?" Squidward and Squilliam agreed with him. Now Father Benjy turned to Squilliam. "Your surname is Fancyson? Then that would make Squilbert Fancyson your great-grandfather if I'm not mistaken."

Squilliam nodded while still busily admiring the colorful stained-windows around the chapel. "Yeah. It's funny how everyone around here seems more familiar with my family history than I do. But that's not why I came here." Squilliam told Father Benjy everything, about being kidnapped by Lord Ty Stripes, the tiger-shark's obsession with breaking into a family vault, Squidward unexpectedly coming to his rescue, and together their escape from the Supreme Society.

After Squilliam finished his story, Father Benjy took a moment to digest everything he's been told. He seemed to feel sorry for Squilliam but he kept looking over at Squidward with curiosity. He thought the two octopuses made for an interesting couple…one being born from a life of privilege while the other appeared to be middle-class. Two opposites and yet here they were together. But Father Benjy could see that Squidward and Squilliam were in serious trouble and he was willing to help them.

"It's my understanding that the Supreme Society are after you. And knowing Lord Stripes, he doesn't like to be crossed," Father Benjy said matter-of-factly. Now he gestures for Squidward and Squilliam to follow him. "Why don't you two come into my office? I'm going to tell you everything I know about the Supreme Society and your great grandfather."

Father Benjy led them through a side-door and down a corridor where Squidward and Squilliam could look out the window and see cottages in the distance where families were taking refuge in. There was also beautiful sea gardens filled with laughing and happy children racing around and playing hide-n-seek. It was a heart-warming sight and it put both Squidward and Squilliam at ease. Father Benjy brought the two of them into his office, a large comfortable room. They waited patiently as Father Benjy seated himself behind his desk where he could look at the two octopuses standing before him.

"Ah that's better. Well don't just stand there. Go ahead and have a seat, boys." Squidward and Squilliam sat down into two cushioned chairs and Father Benjy began speaking importantly to them. "Let me first say that the Supreme Society is like a criminal gang. They twist the laws until it fits their needs; they corrupt those with their greed and spoiled riches, and they'll murder anyone who gets in their way.

Squilliam gulped nervously. "Ruh-Really?" he said uneasily. "And here I was thinking they were nothing more but a bunch of snooty bullies."

"Oh they're bullies all right," Father Benjy agreed while adjusting the reading glasses on his face. "The leader of the Supreme Society is none other than Lord Ty Stripes. He rules Coral Town with an iron fist, and he's got many powerful allies on his side." Now he turned to address Squilliam personally. "Lord Stripes can be dangerous, especially if you get on his bad side."

"Well I've certainly rubbed him the wrong way," Squilliam exclaimed. "I was lucky to escape. But now that villain is after me. To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. I suppose I could go to the authorities and get them to help me."

But Father Benjy was sadly shaking his head at Squilliam's suggestion. "I'm afraid that won't be as simple as you'd think. It's like I've said before, Lord Stripes can be very persuasive. He's known to bribe, make deals, and he can buy anyone's loyalty. Lord Stripes is no common crook; he's cunning and knows perfectly well how to keep himself one step ahead of the law."

"Then what do you propose I do?" Squilliam said in agitation. He didn't mean to come off as snappish but he was becoming frustrated. "I'm in danger. I can't have some evil criminal hanging over me for the rest of my life. There has to be some way I can stop him. There's got to be a solution to this whole mess."

Try as he might, Squidward couldn't bring himself to stay out of it. He felt bad for Squilliam. "Father Benjy, can you tell us about the vault at Ancestor castle?" Squidward asked the priest. "The vault clearly had to have been built and designed by Squilbert Fancyson. Isn't there any way to open it?"

Father Benjy had to take a minute to think long and hard about it. Finally he answered Squidward. "Come to think of it, there might have once been blueprints on the vault. I'm afraid I don't have it on me. Maybe if you looked in the old section of our library, you might find old documents from back then. I will tell you this. The vault requires a certain item to open it. But unfortunately it's been way too many years. Nobody knows what the item is or what it looks like. A secret that your great-grandfather took to the grave it would seem."

"Then I'll look for it," Squilliam said so suddenly and with determination. Rising up from the chair, Squilliam looked seriously into Father Benjy's face. "I'll find a way to open that vault. At least that'll way Lord Stripes will stop coming after me. It's the only way. Whatever the item is, it's got to be here somewhere in Coral Kingdom. I just have to look for the clues."

Despite Squilliam's bold declaration, Squidward couldn't resist scoffing. "Easier said than done," he pointed out. "Coral Kingdom is a pretty big place. How are you gonna manage it?"

"I'll manage because I'll have you to help me. Right Squiddy?" Squilliam smiled sweetly at him.

"Absolutely not!" Squidward said at once. "If you want to go play find the needle in the haystack, kindly leave me out of it!"

Squilliam chuckled at Squidward's hot-headed outburst. Squidward frowns at Squilliam's mocking smirk. Father Benjy looked between the two octopuses and found their interaction rather interesting. Nevertheless he was still worried for Squilliam Fancyson's safety. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Squilliam. The Supreme Society can be a serious threat. Surely you don't have to do this alone? Isn't there anyone who can help you? What about your family?"

At the mention of his family, Squilliam's demeanor suddenly changed. No longer looking so smug and confident, his expression was solemn. He cast his gaze downward and seemed to avoid eye-contact altogether. "I…I thought about it. But I doubt my family will be much help," Squilliam admitted.

This surprised both Squidward and Father Benjy. "What do you mean by that?" Father Benjy asked gently. "Where is your family? What about your mother and father?"

Squilliam let out a hollow laugh. "Let's see. Last time I heard, my father went on a business trip to the Mediterranean Sea so he won't be back anytime soon. He's never been there for me anyway."

"And where is your mother?" Squidward asked him.

Squilliam crossed his arms and didn't quite meet Squidward's eyes. "I don't know where my mother is. I've lost track of her." After a moment of thinking, Squilliam added. "Well there is my maternal-grandmother I can go to. But she's an old woman and I'd hate to bring this problem to her doorstep."

Squilliam knew how this must look. He couldn't bring himself to face Father Benjy, especially Squidward. With a smile that felt forced, Squilliam shrugged his shoulders and failed to sound nonchalant. "I guess I really am alone… There's no one I can turn to."

Squidward wasn't fooled. He could see that Squilliam was trying to put up a façade of indifference. It would seem that talking about family was a sore subject for Squilliam, something he preferred to avoid. So much for Squidward keeping his distance… He saw the hurt hidden behind Squilliam's eyes and realized for the first time that his unibrow-rival was lonely. It certainly would explain Squilliam's sudden interest in reconnecting with him. At this rate, Squidward didn't know what he was supposed to do. _Why do I even feel this way? It's not like Squilliam is my friend. I don't owe any loyalty to him_ ," Squidward stubbornly told himself.

Now Squilliam was heading for the door. "I'll handle this situation myself. You don't have to worry about me, Father Benjy." Before exiting the office, Squilliam looked over his shoulder and called back. "I'm going to go look in your library for those blueprints for the vault. It's not much but it's a start. Opening that vault is the only way I'll stop Lord Stripes from making any more attempts on my life."

With that, Squilliam disappeared out of sight, leaving Squidward in the cozy office with Father Benjy. There was silence at first until a low sigh from Father Benjy brought Squidward's attention to him. "Squilliam Fancyson is really going to need you…," When he saw Squidward looking confused, Father Benjy explained to him. "Squilliam Fancyson isn't at all what I expected. He may act uppity but he possesses a bold and kind nature. He's very lucky to have you as a friend."

"I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. I'm not Squilliam's friend," Squidward said firmly. "I'm not staying." There Squidward turned and started heading for the door too. "Well I'll be going now. Hopefully that gatekeeper of yours doesn't give me a hard time on the way out." There Squidward exited the office.

Just as Squidward was walking down the empty corridor, he heard somebody calling after him. He turned around to see Father Benjy hurrying after him. "May I have a word with you?" Squidward stopped and decided to hear what the good father had to say. "I don't know what your issue is with Squilliam Fancyson, but surely you don't have to leave now? Why not stay and rest up a bit? We can give you two a place to stay and provide food. Won't you reconsider?"

Squidward couldn't understand why Father Benjy was insisting on him sticking around. What was the point in staying? Squilliam Fancyson would be safe here in Sea Sanctuary. There was no reason for Squidward to stay…or was there? Come to think of it, why was he so eager to get back to Bikini Bottom? It's not like he was looking forward to living in between two annoying neighbors and being stuck at a dead-end job. Once again Squidward couldn't make up his mind on what to do. Father Benjy smiled paternally when he saw Squidward looking so unsure.

"It's okay. You can take time to think about it," he told Squidward understandably. "It's just that I feel sorry for Squilliam. He's all alone and has no one to be there for him. And I get the feeling you feel bad for him too. You weren't very good at hiding it back there in my office."

Chortling to himself, Father Benjy turned and left. If Squidward didn't know any better, Father Benjy most likely wanted him to stay for Squilliam's sake. Not only that, but the priest had been keeping a close eye on him and saw the compassion Squidward had been trying so hard to hide. Now he thought about Squilliam and remembered seeing the forlorn expression on his rival's face when talking about his family. He's never seen this vulnerable side to Squilliam before. Despite their constant feuding, it made Squidward remember that Squilliam was a person with thoughts and feelings too. With that in mind, Squidward finally decided to stay just for a little while.

"Why do I have to care so much?" Squidward muttered to himself and went to go search for Squilliam.


	8. Squidward & Squilliam: Friends or Foes?

**Welcome back, readers! I really appreciate your reviews so far. People have been praising me for all the interesting sea animals I've featured in the chapters. I've always loved the ocean and the beach. I'm not exactly a marine-biologist but I do read a lot about sea-life. There are going to be a lot of interesting OC characters in the story. If you're not familiar with the species, you can always ask me or better yet google it or check Wikipedia. Thanks for your support! This story was fun to write while having Squidward and Squilliam explore new parts of the ocean!**

* * *

After talking with Father Benjy, later Squidward began to explore Neptune Chapel on his own. The chapel was the biggest building here and it was not only a place to worship the sea-god but it also made for the perfect shelter for the poor and homeless. Squidward took a stroll around what was known as the "Garden of Blessings" to the locals. It was a beautiful sea garden filled with tropical flowers and plants, a large angel-statue standing at the center of a fountain, and sea angels occupied the gardens. Squidward was enjoying the scenery when sudden rustling from some nearby bushes caused him to stop and look. Squidward let out a yelp as a big scary sea-monster with crazy red eyes and sharp fangs leaped out at him.

It took a second for Squidward to realize that it wasn't a real sea monster, it was only a kite. A bunch of laughing cephalopod kids leaped out of the bushes and were laughing at Squidward's scared reaction. They were cuttlefishes from the looks of it and were much smaller compared to him. After having a good laugh at him, Squidward watched as the little cuttlefishes ran away in a group to play in the gardens. And then a gentleman cuttlefish approached him with a smile and was most likely the father of that gang of giggling cuttlefish kids.

"I apologize for my children's rambunctious behavior. They didn't mean any harm, it's just their way of greeting new faces around here," he explained. "The name is Mr. Cuttles. I've never seen your kind before. Let me guess, you're from a different part of the ocean?"

The cuttlefish held out his hand to shake Squidward's. Squidward was still feeling cranky from being pranked on but still shook the guy's hand. "Do you always let your kids travel around in a pack, sir?" Squidward asked him.

"What can I say? I have five sons and one daughter," Mr. Cuttles said proudly. "They're good kids, honest. They're always getting themselves into crazy shenanigans around here but they behave themselves. Their names are Carlin, Cecil, Chet, Clancy, Colby, and my youngest, little Cyan."

But Squidward eventually grew bored listening to the young father gush about his children. He excused himself and decided to go look for Squilliam. Inside the Neptune Chapel, Squidward found the library down in the basement where they stored supplies and furniture. There were shelves after shelves filled with textbooks, tomes, encyclopedias and old-fashioned dictionaries. Standing at the top of a ladder was Squilliam who was busily checking each row of books while trying to find any information about the locked vault at Ancestor Castle. He didn't look up when Squidward entered but must have heard him come in.

"You still here Squiddy? I'm surprised. I thought for sure you'd be hitch-hiking your way back to Bikini Bottom by now," Squilliam called down to him.

"I almost wanted to head back to Bikini Bottom as fast as my four legs would carry me," Squidward admitted. "However I decided to hang around a little longer. I thought maybe you'd like some help looking for those blueprints or something."

Squilliam carefully climbed down the ladder until he stood directly in front of Squidward. "You could start by searching the file cabinets over there," Squilliam pointed. "If I can find those vault blueprints, it should be able to tell me how exactly you open it. I really have to hand it to my great grandfather… he really knows how to keep people out of things."

There Squidward went over to go through the file cabinets which contained neatly arranged files and documents while Squilliam continued looking through the shelves. After a while they didn't say anything and instead focused on their task. Every now and then, Squilliam would sneak peeks over at Squidward and he wondered why his old high-school chum hadn't left Sea Sanctuary yet. What was really keeping Squidward here? It must have been two hours, but they couldn't find any information on the vault. As they were taking a break, Squidward heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see the barracuda name Butch enter the library.

"Are you still snooping in here? Just what do you think you can accomplish by turning this place upside-down?" Butch asked while eying the two octopuses warily.

"Hopefully I can stop the Supreme Society from targeting me for starters," Squilliam explained. "I have to get that vault open. Then Lord Stripes will leave me alone."

But Butch let out a scoffing snort at Squilliam. "Doubt it. If there's anything I've learned is that once Lord Stripes decides to come after you, nothing in the ocean can stop him." Now Butch studied Squilliam with his mean-looking eyes and curling sneer. "You have no idea who you're going up against, do you? Lord Stripes isn't the only member of the Supreme Society. There are others too."

"Is that a fact?" Squidward said lazily. But he was curious to learn more about the Supreme Society. "And who are these "other members" that you speak of? Do you know?"

Butch looked over at the doorway as if checking to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. He then gestured for both Squidward and Squilliam to come closer and he began telling them in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "Lord Stripes is the founder and leader of the Supreme Society. From what I've heard, he's been going mad for years. Obsessing over that locked vault his distant ancestor stole from another prominent family. It doesn't surprise me that Lord Stripes has finally gone over the deep end. There have always been rumors that the Stripes family has been cursed with madness and greed. No one has ever challenged Lord Ty Stripes and lived to tell it."

"You've encountered Lionel Leo, right? He's actually from a military background and the Leo family pride themselves on serving Neptune during times of war. Let me tell you, Lionel is as sadistic as they come. He's bit of a pansy in my opinion… But don't underestimate him, though. Not only is Lionel a champion swordsman, but those venomous spines of his are not to be trifled with. Lionel Leo may look like a gentleman, but he's got all the charm and personality of a killer."

"And then there's Drago the Hunter. He's a real terror of the sea. I'd hate to run into him in a dark alley. I think everyone agrees that Drago is a voracious monster eel who enjoys devouring his victims' whole. If anyone gets on Lord Stripes' bad side, he usually sends Drago to get rid of you. And let me just say, Drago loves what he does and will look for any excuse to get a free meal. He's also cunning and very strong so definitely run the other way if you ever see him coming!"

When Butch finished, Squidward was feeling pretty nervous after hearing all that. The Supreme Society was pretty scary. Squidward looked side-ways at Squilliam and was surprised to see how self-possessed he was. Squilliam wasn't so easily intimidated. No matter how dangerous the Supreme Society boasted to be, Squilliam was still going to find a way to fight back. And he secretly hoped that Squidward would stay by his side. He didn't like the idea on facing such fearsome enemies on his own.

"So that's all the members I'm familiar with," Butch said. Then after a moment, the barracuda seemed to recall something else. "Hold up. I think there are two more members out there in Coral Kingdom."

"Two more members?" Squidward repeated.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I don't know who they are or what they look like," Butch said with a frown. "But I did hear some troubling rumors about them. "One is described as a "deadly flower." The other is a "well-known owner of an establishment." I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

"Heh…well that's helpful," Squidward mumbled sarcastically.

Butch raised a threatening fist at Squidward. "Listen here, wise-guy. I'd watch myself from now on if I were you. Those two members of the Supreme Society can be anybody. And they'll be gunning for your necks as well. Be careful of anyone suspicious."

"Like you?" Squidward shot back at the barracuda. "You seem pretty shifty to me with your rotten attitude and flashing those sharp pearly-whites of yours." Then Squidward crossed his arms and eyed Butch suspiciously. "And how do you know so much about the Supreme Society anyway? You wouldn't happen to be a member, would you?"

"Why you little…," Butch was rolled up his sleeve, revealing a muscular fin. For a moment there, Squilliam was afraid that the tough-looking barracuda was going to knock out Squidward. Seriously, didn't Squidward ever know when to shut up? Before Squilliam could prevent a fight from happening, a voice from the library doorway caught all their attention.

"Am I interrupting?" It was Father Benjy. "I see you weren't successful on finding those blueprints for the vault. It's okay, though. I'm sure the blueprints can be found in another location. You shouldn't give up searching for them."

The one good thing about the priest's arrival was that it caused Butch to back off because he clearly respected Father Benjy. Now the grumpy barracuda chose to leave the library and head somewhere else. Squidward hadn't taken his eyes off of Butch and he was still suspicious. The barracuda seemed way too informed about the Supreme Society members. Squilliam on the other hand was disappointed that he didn't find what he was looking for. He decided to worry about it later. For now, Squilliam decided to use this time to try to convince Squidward to stay with him…

Later that afternoon, Squidward and Squilliam were invited to eat dinner with the other families. The chapel had its very own cafeteria and it was noisy with happy talking families and their excited kids. They served everyone Uni Bowl; a bowl of rice extravagantly topped with sea urchin. Squidward would have enjoyed his meal better if it weren't for a certain "self-centered someone." Like everywhere he goes, Squilliam had no trouble winning the crowd over with his charm and outgoing personality. Squilliam sat at the table and was more than glad to brag about all his latest achievements and about his wealth to his captivated listeners.

"I've performed orchestras at the Thalassic Theater, a historic landmark of the sea!" Squilliam was telling his admirers. "I'm a musical prodigy; I've been performing onstage since the age of ten. But my most favorite instrument is the Clarinet. Sometimes for fun, I like to play clarinet solos for my adoring fans! You should all hear me play sometime. I'll even get you all VIP tickets!"

Ugh, this was high-school all over again, Squidward thought cynically while trying to enjoy his food. Squidward sat alone at the next table over and tried to ignore his annoying rival. But then he felt someone sit down next to him, and Squidward looked up in surprise when he saw it was none other than Squilliam. Now this was unexpected. Squilliam on the other hand had brought his food over and joined Squidward. He didn't like to watch Squidward sit all by himself. Come to think of it, Squidward used to sit alone during high-school a lot too… And Squilliam did the one thing he should have done long ago, go over and sit with Squidward and try to make friends with him.

"Is this seat taken? Thanks Squiddy…," Squilliam sat comfortably next to Squidward whose body seemed to stiffen at having his rich rival this close to him. "You know, you don't have to sit here and stick out like a sore thumb. You're allowed to mingle with people," Squilliam told him.

"Are you ever going to stop bragging? Is that even a remote possibility?" Squidward grumbled. Squidward wanted to keep his distance but Squilliam wasn't having any of that and was determined to stop the cashier cephalopod from pushing him away.

"Can't you and I just get along?" Squilliam said coolly, taking a swig of lemonade. "We're not in high-school anymore. Maybe it's high-time we stop being so competitive over everything and act civil to each other. Think you can do that, Squiddy?"

This time Squidward did look directly at Squilliam. He had to admit that Squilliam did have a point. "Yeah…I can do that," he agreed. Squidward looked away and went back to enjoying the delicious Uni Bowl which had been prepared by a real good chef.

For a few minutes the two octopuses ate their food in silence. And then Squilliam finally decided to talk about the one thing that's been on his mind all day. "Squidward… Are you still thinking about going back to Bikini Bottom?"

"Of course I am," Squidward said distractedly. He finished the rest of the Uni Bowl and was wondering if he could possibly get seconds. Just as he was reaching out for the napkin, another hand grabbed his and held it. Squidward looked up and saw Squilliam gazing imploring at him.

"Don't go back to Bikini Bottom. Stay with me Squidward," Squilliam pleaded. "I can't deal with this problem on my own. I need your help."

"You forgot that we've made a deal," Squidward reminded Squilliam. "You said if I helped you reach Sea Sanctuary, you let me go back home. Well I've done my part, so there's no other reason for me to stay here." And yet, Squidward hadn't forgotten what Father Benjy said to him earlier today. Was it his imagination or did he really feel sorry for Squilliam?

Squilliam said nothing for a moment. To Squidward's surprise, he removed his hand from Squidward's and actually backed off. "You're right. We did make a deal," Squilliam sighed in defeat. "I shouldn't beg you to stay. You should stay with me because you want to, Squidward. If you want to go home, I won't stop you."

Squidward studied Squilliam warily. "You really mean it? You'll let me leave here?" Squidward continued to feel conflicted. Go or not go? Squilliam Fancyson was nothing to him…and yet what was compelling him to stay? Then Squidward found himself wanting to understand Squilliam. Was the unibrow octopus really a changed man? Did he really feel bad for all the years he'd picked on Squidward?

"Yes Squidward, I'll let you leave," Squilliam said solemnly. He wouldn't look Squidward in the face. And then his expression became serious. "Just…just promise me you'll be careful. Don't let the Supreme Society get you. Be safe for me, Squiddy."

"Squilliam let me ask you. Are you…?"

"Just go Squidward," Squilliam said brusquely. With that, Squilliam got up and left the cafeteria while trying hard to disguise the hurt he was feeling inside. Squilliam was so disappointed. He'd hoped to change Squidward's mind and make him want to stay. But the harsh truth was he couldn't force it. Squilliam wanted Squidward to realize on his own that he needed him. He wanted Squidward to want to stay with him.

Squidward scowled while watching Squilliam walk out on him. He had the feeling that Squilliam was upset with him but honestly he didn't understand why. And the more Squidward thought about it, that's when he began to realize a few things. Ever since he showed up unannounced at the Krusty Krab, Squilliam has been doing nothing but trying to befriend him. At first Squidward had found this behavior from his rival intrusive but now it had him wondering. Was Squilliam really sorry? Is it possible that his high-school tormentor wanted to make amends? Squidward had rejected Squilliam's apology before, but now he wondered if he'd been too quick to judge…

Later in the afternoon, the skies from above were darkening, turning the ocean a dark shade of blue. It would be night-time soon. Squidward sat on a nearby marble-bench with a lap-blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep himself warm from the cold. Every so often he'd see little snowflakes float down from above the surface. According to one of the residents, a lot of ice bergs floated around here, explaining why Sea Sanctuary had such cold weather. Squidward sat there and watched the cuttlefish children play tag until their father Mr. Cuttles called them in. And now Squidward was alone in the gardens, thinking about his choices. He hasn't seen Squilliam since dinnertime at the cafeteria.

Now would have been the perfect time to head back to Bikini Bottom and leave Squilliam on his journey alone. But after everything that's been said and done, Squidward wondered if it was the right thing to do. Staying meant he would be stuck with Squilliam…but would it be so bad? After all these years with coming up with hare-brained schemes to impress his high-school rival, deep down inside, all Squidward ever wanted was to win Squilliam's friendship. Squilliam always snubbed him in the past but maybe it was different now? Squidward had been lost in thought until a soft voice startled him.

"Hello… You're with the octopus who wears beautiful clothes, aren't you?" A little cuttlefish wearing a purple frilly skirt and ribbons was gazing up at him with her cute button-eyes. "Your name is Squiddy? My name is Cyan. Are you from a rich family too?"

"Kid, if I was from a rich family, you wouldn't see me wearing these rags," Squidward gestured to his plain collared-shirt with a wave of his hand and with a bored look.

For some reason, this sent Cyan into the fit of giggles. "You're funny! Just like Squilly! He's nice too. Look what he gave me!" With that, Cyan reached into her skirt and pulled out a gold doubloon. "Isn't it pretty? Squilly gave it to me. I like him!"

This made Squidward roll his eyes. Oh great, Squilliam Fancyson was already making friends here and wowing the crowd like always. Squidward couldn't stop the old jealousy from coming back. Before he could stop her, Cyan was climbing up on the bench and cuddling up to him. "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?" Squidward said sternly.

But Cyan happily snuggled next to him with her button-eyes gazing up at him innocently. "I gotta admit, I thought Squilly was a bad man because he was rich. But Father Benjy says that we shouldn't judge people before we get to know them. And daddy says the best way to make friends is to try to understand them."

Squidward opened his mouth to say something mean but stopped when he heard what Cyan said. The little girl was pretty wise for her age. "Call me soft…," Squidward muttered and decided to allow Cyan to crawl onto his lap. And that's when he had his answer. " _Time for me to do what I should have done the second I came here_ ," Squidward thought.

Father Benjy was kind to lend Squilliam a seashell-decorated cottage to spend the night in. It only had one big room but it provided all the necessary things one needed; a TV, a desk with a blank notepad, a kitchen with a mini-fridge, two neatly-made beds, and a bathroom with a sink and tub. It may not have the high luxury that Squilliam was used to, but it would have to do for now. The little cottage was warm and cozy and Squilliam was grateful. But he couldn't stop thinking about Squidward and the conversation they had earlier. Squidward could be such an inconsiderate jerk! Then Squilliam chuckled upon realizing he'd been no better. Suddenly the door opens and Squidward entered the cottage. Speak of the devil…

"Come to say good-bye?" Squilliam said sulkily. "Bet you can't wait to ditch me at last. Ah well, it is for the best. After all, I'm sure you miss working at your beloved workshop A.K.A the Krusty Krab. Well don't let me keep ya, Squiddy!" Squilliam turned away with arms crossed and was having a hard time keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

"Still angry?" Squidward remarked. Closing the door behind him, Squidward stepped into the cottage and faced the unibrow octopus whose back was to him. "I came here to tell you something…but if you're kicking me out then I'll just leave now." Squidward turned and pretended to head for the door. As he'd hoped, this got Squilliam's attention.

"Wait…," Squilliam called Squidward back. Now the octopuses stood facing each other. Squilliam tried arranging his expression into one of indifference but he couldn't stop the emotions from coming. Hurt, disappointment, loneliness… "What do you have to say that's so important?" With that, Squilliam waited.

" _Whoa he's pretty ticked off_ ," Squidward thought nervously. Taking a deep breath, Squidward already rehearsed what he was going to say and he wanted to say it right. "Squilliam…" he began. "I've been thinking about what you've said and well… I'd hate for you to deal with this alone."

"I beg your pardon?" Squilliam said hardly daring to believe it. Did Squidward say what Squilliam thought he said? "Squidward, do you actually mean…?"

"It's not what you think!" Squidward said quickly, catching the hopeful look in Squilliam's eyes. "I've decided to stay. But I'm not doing it for you! I'm only doing it to stay in Neptune's good grace. Ugh, since when did I become so religious?" Squidward saw the way Squilliam was beaming happily at him. "Don't look at me like that. This doesn't make me your buddy. It's not what it looks like."

Now Squidward looked away from Squilliam and turned his attention to the twin beds. "So which bed did you want to sleep in?" he asked his rival.

And that's when Squidward felt two arms being wrapped around his neck from behind and then he was pulled into a big hug. It happened so suddenly that it took a second for Squidward to realize that Squilliam was embracing him. Squilliam was feeling so relieved to know that he wouldn't be alone. But more than anything, it made him happy to know that Squidward had changed his mind and decided to stay. As he held Squidward in his arms, for the first time ever, Squilliam began to realize just what a decent guy Squidward could be. Despite their rivalry, Squidward still found it in his heart to help Squilliam when no one else would. Squilliam vowed to himself that he would start appreciating the cashier cephalopod more often.

"All right that's long enough. Now get off!" Squidward became flustered and shoved Squilliam off him while being aware that he was blushing and that his heartbeat was racing inside his chest. Squidward could hear Squilliam laughing under his breath and it irked him even more.

"Admit it Squiddy. You totally enjoyed that," Squilliam chuckled at Squidward's reaction. With that, Squilliam went and comfortably lay down on the bed and smiled up at Squidward's big scowl. "You're not the touchy-feely type are you? What a shame."

"Too bad. The first thing you'll learn about me is that I'm quite fond of my personal space," Squidward told Squilliam. Now Squidward sat down on his own bed and picked up a nearby remote. "I wonder what channels we can get here. Maybe I can watch a few shows." Squidward clicked on the TV and began to channel-surf.

Squilliam continued to watch Squidward and he realized he wasn't interested in watching TV right now. "So tell me, Squiddy. What are you favorite shows?" Squilliam wanted to know. "I enjoy House Fancy, but I'll also occasionally watch operas, TV talk-shows, cooking shows, quiz shows. What's your opinion on the Antique Auctions show? It's brand new but I think it offers us a look at historic rare treasures."

"Oh I love Antique Auctions! Did you see the one segment about the Tortoiseshell Pot? Those are beautiful pottery, I'd sure wish I could afford…," Squidward stopped himself when he realized he was rambling. What's more, Squilliam was smiling and listening to him. How did Squilliam do that? How did he get him to open up like that? Feeling furious with himself, Squidward laid back down on the bed with arms crossed over his chest.

Squilliam didn't give up. "What's your favorite candy? Mine is the White-Chocolate Truffles." Squidward didn't answer. "When is your birthday?" Squidward rolled over onto his side with his back to Squilliam and still didn't respond. "What's your favorite color? I've always liked Maroon." Squilliam pouted when Squidward wouldn't talk to him. "Do you like yachts? I've got my eyes set on buying this brand new one. It's called the Sea Goddess. Do you like the name? Would you like to go riding with me someday?"

Finally Squidward sat up and frowned irritably over at Squilliam. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry Squiddy, it's just… I don't know anything about you," Squilliam admitted. "It's funny… We've known each other for a long time and yet…we don't really know anything about each other. I'm curious, that's all…" Squilliam said thoughtfully.

Squidward realized that Squilliam was right. Despite knowing his rival since his high-school, Squidward didn't know anything about Squilliam either. They were always so busy trying to outdo each other at everything that they've never took the opportunity to get to know one another. But why should now be any different? Squidward has tried many times to win Squilliam's friendship by coming up with ways to impress him but Squilliam always rebuffed him in the end. So why was Squilliam eager to be pals with him now? Maybe he should get back at Squilliam and rebuff him too! That would teach Squilliam for thinking he was so much better!

When he saw Squidward giving him the cold shoulder again, Squilliam sighed. "You really like playing hard to get, eh Squiddy? That's okay. I'm a patient octopus. If we're going on this journey together, we should at least try getting along. I promise I'll stop putting you down if I can possibly help it."

"Whatever…," Squidward said dismissively. The clock on the night-stand read 10:00pm. It was getting late. "Well I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired from all the craziness for today. And there's more to look forward to tomorrow…," With that, Squidward got under the covers and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Right…Good-night…Squidward," Squilliam said softly. Clicking off the TV, Squilliam sadly looked over at Squidward and began to have doubts. There was still a wall between them. Squidward was still cold and distant. Squilliam was wondering what it was going to take to get his Squiddy to open up. Or maybe it simply couldn't be done. Perhaps he ruined any chances of redemption.

"Hey Squilliam…," With a sleepy yawn, Squidward answered all of Squilliam's questions. "My favorite candy is Chocolate Bonbons. My birthday is October 9, making me a Libra. My favorite color is Turquoise. Yes I do like yachts…"

"Will you ride in one with me?"

"Don't push your luck…"

Shaking his head with a smile, Squilliam reached out and shut off the lamp before settling into his own bed. So Squidward wasn't a lost cause, there was still hope for them yet. Squidward was rude, snarky, cynical, and hot-tempered…but underneath it all, he was good-natured, smart, caring, and possessed a lot of passion. He'd seen the good in Squidward and now Squilliam was determined more than ever to win Squidward's heart. Smiling to himself in the dark, Squilliam decided it was time to step up his game. _I'm very used to getting what I want. Nobody knows that better than you, Squiddy…_ , Squilliam promised.

Squidward fell into a dreamless sleep. He was exhausted from all the crazy events that happened today. A couple of hours must have passed because the next thing Squidward knew he was woken up by a loud terrifying sound. It was a loud booming noise that seemed to echo throughout the village of Sea Sanctuary. Another loud booming noise caused Squidward to jump in alarm and when he looked at the clock, he saw that it was 2:00am. Squilliam was wide awake too and listening to the frightening sounds. Both octopuses were wide awake now and they hurried over to the window to try to look outside.

"What in the devilfish's name is going on out there? Are they doing construction in the middle of the night?" Squidward wondered. But the more he listened to the booming noises; that's when Squidward finally realized it. "No wait. It sounds more like something is banging on the wall from the outside. Almost like something or someone is trying to break in."

"Someone is trying to break into Sea Sanctuary? But that can only mean…," Squilliam said slowly. Then it dawned on him. Squilliam realized what must be happening. And as he feared, there was frantic knocking at the door. When he went to go answer it, sure enough it was Father Benjy.

"It's the Supreme Society! They know you're here Squilliam!" Father Benjy said urgently. "Lionel Leo and his men are at the gates, they're trying to break it down. Everyone is in fear for their lives. We've never had the Supreme Society attack this peaceful town before."

Squidward and Squilliam hurried after Father Benjy while listening to the sounds of banging and booming outside the walls, followed by the sounds of angry voices. No doubt about it, the Supreme Society has located Squilliam. All the other families and especially their children were huddling in fear inside their cottages. Mr. Cuttles could be seen hiding all six of his children in the closet. As they followed Father Benjy through the gardens, suddenly Butch reached out and grabbed Squilliam by the collar of his robe.

"The Supreme Society has come here for the rich boy. Why not give them what they want and send them on their way?" Butch suggested, eying Squilliam nastily. "There are innocent people here. It's unfair to endanger them just to save your spoiled hide."

"Get your hands off me!" Squilliam snapped. He shoved the barracuda off him and straightened his maroon-colored robe with a scowl. "You think I don't know that? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me! But I can't let the Supreme Society catch me either."

"Then I'm afraid you can't stay in Sea Sanctuary anymore," Father Benjy told Squilliam. The priest knew he had to act fast. The Supreme Society would stop at nothing until they got what they came for. "It's not safe for you to stay here. You'll have to leave this place."

"And where are we supposed to go?" Squidward demanded. "You can't just kick us out!"

While the booming sounds continued from outside the walls, Father Benjy gestured for Squidward and Squilliam to follow him. They went in the opposite direction of the front-entrance where Father Benjy led the two octopuses to a secret back exit that was used in emergencies. Father Benjy pulled a hidden switch and there came the sound of a door unlocking. This revealed a cleverly hidden door that blended in well with the color of the wall, making it unnoticeable to unsuspecting eye. Father Benjy opened this door and motioned for Squidward and Squilliam to go right through.

"Do you see that giant mountain in the distance over there?" Father Benjy pointed. "Listen carefully. Head for those mountains and when you get there, you'll see the opening of a cave. This will lead you to the "Tricky Tunnels." This will enable you to give the Supreme Society the slip. Once they know you're no longer here, Squilliam, they'll have no choice but to leave. But you need to hurry. You need to get as far away as you can."

"Right… Thanks for everything Father Benjy," Squilliam said gratefully. Looking back at the little cottages filled with frightened families, Squilliam sadly hung his head. "I'm sorry about this. It's cowardly of me to run away."

Father Benjy placed a reassuring hand on Squilliam's shoulder. "It's okay. You know it can't be helped. No matter what happens, you need to stay safe for as long as you can. But please be careful." Then Father Benjy lowered his voice into a whisper. "You've got a good friend over there that is on your side. You two are strong only if you stay together. Let nothing come in between you. And don't worry, keep bettering yourself as a person and Squidward will see you in a new light soon enough."

Squilliam nodded his head in understanding and turned to hurry out the hidden door. Squidward started to follow after his rival but only for Father Benjy to hold out an arm to stop him from leaving just yet. "May I have a quick word?" Father Benjy said. The priest smiled knowingly up at Squidward's grumpy frown. "Squilliam is very lucky to have you. You could be lucky too if you'd give Squilliam a chance. Keep Squilliam safe and protect him and he'll do the same for you. Stop focusing on the negative and look for the good in him… Will you at least try?"

Squidward merely grunted in reply and ran out the hidden door too and tried catching up with Squilliam. Here they were once again on the move. As Squidward ran down the frosty sands and tried ignoring the cold, Father Benjy's wise words stayed in his mind. Did the priest see what was going on between him and Squilliam? Was it really that obvious? No time to worry about that now. Squidward and Squilliam headed for the mountains ahead while hoping the Supreme Society weren't already on their tails. For now, the octopuses focused on escaping their enemies.


	9. Trials at the Tricky Tunnels

**How ya'll doing today? Welcome back to another new chapter. We follow the adventures of Squidward and Squilliam as these two very different octopuses learn how to bond with each other. I'm proud of how I've portrayed them in the story, hopefully they're in character! I don't care much for the flanderized Squidward, as far as I am concerned, I don't see that as the real Squidward. I prefer the old one from seasons 1-3. Personally I think the writers sometimes go too far in making Squidward come off as too cruel and insensitive. Those are just my opinions. Well enough talk, better get to reading!**

* * *

After fleeing from Sea Sanctuary, Squidward and Squilliam were able to escape into the caves of the mountain and entered a realm known as Tricky Tunnels. It was called tricky for good reason. Squidward and Squilliam found themselves in a labyrinth of undersea caves with countless tunnels that either led to more caves or dead-ends. The one good thing about this is that it would be extremely hard for the Supreme Society to find them. But now the only problem was trying to find their way out of this maze. Squidward and Squilliam stayed close together while exploring the tunnels that made them feel like they were underground.

"I sure hope everyone is okay back at Sea Sanctuary," Squilliam was saying conversationally. "I still feel bad about the whole thing. I've never meant to lure the Supreme Society to the chapel. But at least we got away, right?" Squidward was unusually silent. "Squidward? You okay?"

When Squilliam turned around to look back, he was surprised to see Squidward lagging behind. But what really caught Squilliam's attention was the way Squidward was behaving. The cashier cephalopod appeared to be on edge and was hugging himself tightly to stop from trembling. "Squidward? Are you okay?" Squilliam asked out of concern.

"I'm fine," Squidward replied while staring straight ahead. "It's just…I get a little claustrophobic and these caves and tunnels aren't doing me any favors. Can we please keep moving?" Squidward said all of this very fast. He only wanted to concentrate on finding the exit.

Squilliam felt pity for poor Squidward and turned around to provide him with some comfort. "Take it easy. You'll be okay. Here take my arm, I'll help you through." Squilliam offered his arm.

But Squidward merely brushed Squilliam's arm away and walked past him. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. I just want to get out of here," Squidward said agitatedly.

Squilliam narrowed his unibrow into a scowl and felt stung by Squidward's rejection. "I wasn't implying you can't take care of yourself. Sheesh Squiddy… Why do ya have to be so proud?" There Squilliam began walking behind Squidward with his hands in his robe pockets. Squilliam suddenly chuckles. "No wonder you're still not popular. That grouchy attitude might have a little something to do with it…"

"No it doesn't," Squidward said bitterly. "It has more to do with Bikini Bottom not knowing real talent when it dances naked in front of them." While on the subject, Squidward continued to whine on. "I could be a somebody if just given the chance. But I'm constantly surrounded by uncultured morons day in and day out that it's nothing short of a miracle that I'm still sane. I have so much potential to hit it big and yet here I am trapped in between two "IDIOTIC, BUBBLE-BLOWING, JELLYFISHING, CHILDISH SIMPLETONS WHO HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO DIGINITY!"

Squidward heard his voice echo throughout the tunnels. It actually made him feel better. Looking over, he was surprised to see Squilliam calmly smiling and listening to him without interrupting. Come to think of it, Squilliam possessed a lot of patience and always seemed so laidback with everything. The total opposite of the hot-headed Squidward… However Squilliam listened to Squidward's grousing and couldn't help but question it.

"What is it with this condescending attitude of yours?" Squilliam asked. "What's with this need to prove yourself? For as long as I've known you; you've always had this need for validation." Now Squilliam cocked his head while watching Squidward curiously. "So what's your story, Squidward? What's the real reason why you want to be famous so much?"

This totally took Squidward by surprise. Without meeting Squilliam's eyes, Squidward grumpily looked down at the ground. "I deserve recognition for all my hard work and ambitions," he said sourly. "I deserve to have people appreciate my art and music. Bikini Bottom owes me!"

Squilliam tsk-tsks, Squidward's arrogance never ceased to amaze him. "So you think you're self-entitled to all that fame and glory?" Squilliam now regarded Squidward sternly. "You really are a fool, Squidward. You think becoming rich and famous happens overnight? You're way too narrow-minded, egotistical and you never accept your own faults. Your goals are nothing but self-serving. You'll never get anywhere in life as long as these are your sole motivations."

Now Squidward was affronted. "Spare me the lecture. You have no idea what it's like to struggle in life." Squidward eyed Squilliam jealously. "How could a successful multi-millionaire like you ever understand a downtrodden low-class chump like me?"

Along the long dark tunnel, Squidward felt his own panic coming back and he took a moment to stop and keep his claustrophobia at bay. He felt Squilliam's hand on his shoulder. "You're right," Squilliam admitted. "I guess there are a lot of things we don't understand about each other. But I'm willing to try if you are. We have to work together so let's get going."

Squidward reached up and touched Squilliam's hand and was about to remove it from his shoulder but stopped himself. Up until now, he'd been having a hard time trusting Squilliam. But this was different. Rather he liked it or not, he would have to team up with Squilliam and help him find the object that would open his family vault. It would also be the best way to stay one step ahead of the Supreme Society. Squidward held Squilliam's hand to his shoulder and Squilliam took it as a sign of acceptance. Finally his Squiddy was starting to come around. Smiling joyfully, Squilliam started to lean in for a hug but caught the warning look in Squidward's frown.

"Sorry Squiddy. I keep forgetting you're not the cuddly-type." Taking a step back, Squilliam cleared his throat. "And oh…I didn't say this to you before but…I'm really glad you decided to stay with me." Squilliam stood by Squidward's side and waited until he was feeling better again before moving on.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Squidward and Squilliam found themselves staring in amazement at a large, dark aqua cave filled floor-to-ceiling with stalactites reaching from the ground to the ceiling. It was a magnificent sight that Squidward and Squilliam climbed down from the tunnel and began to explore. The big cavern was filled with sea angels that flapped their tiny wings and seemed to welcome the octopuses' presence. Squilliam eagerly held out his hand where the sea angels willingly greeted him. Squidward listlessly watched as sea angels buzzed around his head and he let out a bored sigh.

Ignoring the sea angels, Squidward instead went over, sat down and leant against a tall stalactite rising from the ground. He was tired from all the running. "This cave looks safe. Let's rest here for a while," Squidward told Squilliam. "It's still the middle of the night and I want to rest my eyes for a bit."

Squilliam didn't argue. In fact he was feeling beat from having to escape Sea Sanctuary and take refuge in these underwater caverns. Tricky Tunnels was filled with lots of tunnels so it would be hard to tell which one would lead to the outside. Squilliam sat down next to Squidward and for a while he watched the sea angels float and frolic around the upper caverns. Then he watched Squidward peacefully snooze. Squilliam was thinking about what he knew so far about his old classmate. Squidward clearly has led a hard life. He hadn't accomplished his dreams and as a result, Squidward was mean and embittered. Squilliam used to laugh at Squidward's misfortunes but now he was truly feeling ashamed of himself. He was the reason Squidward had low self-esteem. He saw with his own eyes how damaged Squidward was on the inside.

After a few minutes, Squilliam decided to say something. "Squiddy? You awake?" Squidward grunted which meant he was, so Squilliam went on. "I've been thinking… Fame isn't what it's cracked up to be. You may think becoming rich and famous will make everything in your life better but…but that's not always the case."

"Is that so?" Squidward murmured sleepily. "What do you know anyway? You were born into a privileged life. You've had everything handed to you. You're happy."

Squilliam was silent for a moment. "No…I'm not. I just found that out recently," Squilliam confided in Squidward. "The truth is I've been lonely for a long time now. It seems that no matter what I do with my life, I can't ever fill that hole. I know it's hard to believe, but I feel like I'm missing something important." Squilliam looked side-ways at Squidward. "A special connection…"

"Uh-huh," Squidward mumbled while scratching his big nose. "Let me ask you. Out of all people, why did you choose to seek me out?" It was an honest question and Squidward really wanted to know.

"I don't know… It gives me a nostalgic feeling whenever I see you," Squilliam said as he snuggled closer to Squidward. "When I thought of reconnecting with someone, you were the first person that came to mind. So I set out to see you. I figured while I was at it, I could make amends for how I used to treat you. At least that'll way I'll have done something right for once."

Squidward merely snickered. "I knew it. You do feel sorry for me. You must really think I'm pathetic. Well I don't want your pity, Squilliam. I don't want anything from you. You're nothing but a…a…" But Squidward was too lazy come up with a proper insult. Then he felt a playful nudge in his shoulder from his rival.

"Heh, heh… You can't stand me, can you Squiddy?" Squilliam said good-naturedly. "It's okay. I don't blame ya. I've been giving you a hard time for years. But I've always been a little fond of you in my own way. Seeing you make of a fool of yourself still makes me smile." He heard Squidward growl at him. "But I'm sure you can find other ways to make me smile," Squilliam quickly amended.

"You're unbearable," Squidward mumbled in annoyance. "All you do is make fun of me. I try so hard to prove I can be a big-shot but it never works out the way I want. No matter what I do, I just get laughed off the stage." Then Squidward opened his eyes and gazed gloomily up at the stalactites hanging from the roof of the cavern. "This is ridiculous. Why am I even telling you all this?"

"Maybe it's because I'm listening to you," Squilliam replied simply. "That's always been your problem, Squiddy. You try too hard."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand my problems. Everything you touch turns to gold," Squidward grumbled unhappily.

Squilliam's smile widens. "Want me to touch you? You'll turn into a gold statue and then you can really be loved!"

"You've got a weird sense of humor," Squidward said while giving Squilliam a funny look. "I'm done talking. I'm taking a nap now. We'll leave the Tricky Tunnels in the morning." With that, Squidward closed his eyes, tried to get comfortable and then started to doze off.

It was the first meaningful conversation between them yet. And Squilliam was glad that Squidward was opening up to him more. With a smile, Squilliam watched Squidward sleep and then he slipped an arm around Squidward's shoulders to bring him closer. Squidward may be cynical and jaded but he wasn't so bad. Squilliam loved challenging Squidward and it never failed to entertain him to watch how far Squidward was willing to go to impress him. Looking back on it all, Squilliam realized that Squidward went through an awful lot of trouble just to prove himself worthy. _From now on, I'll appreciate everything you do for me, Squiddy_ , Squilliam thought.

Both the octopuses ended up falling asleep in the wide cavern with the sea angels to watch over them. Everything was peaceful and quiet…until a frightening noise woke Squilliam up right away. The unibrow octopus's eyes darted all around the cavern in alarm. What was that sound? Feeling his heart beat faster inside his chest, Squilliam tried to remain calm and listened carefully. There it was again…it sounded like something was slithering by. There was something lurking in these tunnels, a predator no doubt. Squilliam shuddered at the thought. If there was something dangerous around here, they needed to move.

Squidward's head had been resting on Squilliam's shoulder but now Squilliam frantically shook Squidward awake. "Squidward! Wake up! We have to go. I think there's something out there," Squilliam said urgently.

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" Squidward said groggily. Opening his eyes and stretching his arms, Squidward was about to tell Squilliam off for waking him, only to realize himself that something was wrong. The sea angels were fleeing and in the distance, he too heard the sounds of something slithering by the slippery rocks. Squilliam was right. Something was coming for them.

"Well don't just stand there! Run for it!" Squidward shouted.

"But which tunnel do we take?" Squilliam asked.

Too late. To their horror, Drago the Hunter came bursting out through the upper tunnel of the cavern and he was grinning triumphantly upon finding his prey. "Did you really think you could outrun us?" he hissed at them. "We know you fled from Sea Sanctuary. I was able to track your scent to these tunnels. And this time, you won't get far."

Without missing a beat, Squidward pushed Squilliam toward the tunnels. "Just move it! It doesn't matter which tunnel we take. I just want to put some distance between us and that overgrown eel!"

Now Squidward and Squilliam ran into the tunnel and didn't look back. But they could hear Drago moving fast behind them and they knew the green-moray eel was chasing them from behind. Unfortunately Tricky Tunnels was starting to live up to its name. Squidward and Squilliam felt like rats in a maze, constantly coming to dead-ends and having some tunnels make them go around in circles. Worst of all, if they weren't careful, they would run into Drago who would without hesitation attack them. It was frustrating as Squidward and Squilliam were desperately trying to figure out which way to go. The two octopuses had come to a fork in the road.

"Let's go this way! Hurry!" Squidward pointed to the right tunnel.

"No! We should head this way. We'll be able to lose him faster," Squilliam pointed to the left tunnel.

"I said we go right!" Squidward argued.

"And I say we go left!" Squilliam argued back.

Squidward and Squilliam spun around and saw Drago right there grinning maliciously at them. "Now then, which one of you wants to go first or are you two going to argue about that as well?"

Without a word to each other, the two octopuses split up, Squidward ran into the right tunnel while Squilliam went down the left tunnel. This confused Drago at first who looked between the two tunnels and had to decide which cephalopod to go after. There Drago slithered down the left tunnel and decided to pursue Squilliam. His orders were to capture Squilliam Fancyson and bring him in alive. It would be easy to track him down; Drago would use his excellent sense of smell to follow Squilliam's fancy scent.

Squilliam breathlessly ran as fast as he could down the long winding tunnel and kept looking over his shoulder. He could hear Drago's raspy hissing and his powerful snakelike body slithering after him. Oh great, this tunnel had better lead him somewhere! Squilliam ran around corners and looked back to see if Drago was gaining on him. Suddenly Squilliam let out a cry of surprise when he reached the end of the tunnel and saw to his horror that it was a dead-end. Squilliam was high up and he could see down below another large cavern. There was nowhere for him to go, he was trapped. Now Squilliam watched in fear as Drago finally caught up with him and the moray eel lifted his head up so that he towered over his prey.

"You can't escape me…," Drago said, his open mouth revealing his pointy-sharp teeth. "I was ordered by Lord Stripes to hunt you down and bring you in alive. What a shame. You look so good to eat. Once the vault is open, they'll feed you to me." Now Drago started to advance on Squilliam. "I look forward to that meal."

Squilliam backed up until he was standing at the edge. This was it. Drago was going to capture him. Suddenly he heard someone call his name. "Squilliam! Squilliam, down here!" He looked down and saw Squidward waving wildly to him from below. "Quick Squilliam! Jump! I think I can catch you from here!" Squidward called up to him. Squilliam hesitated. "Hurry! Jump Squilliam!"

Taking a deep breath, Squilliam closed his eyes and leaped from the tunnel before Drago could get to him. Squidward held out his arms and then… Squilliam fell right on top of Squidward and the two octopuses tumbled to the ground. "Wow. That was awfully noble of you to break my fall, Squiddy," said a flirtatious Squilliam lying on top of Squidward with their big noses touching.

"Will you just get up?" Squidward pushed Squilliam off and hated himself for going red in the face. They both climbed to their feet and looked up in time to see Drago dropping down from the tunnel above to come after them.

"I'm getting awfully tired of all this chasing," Drago growled in frustration. Squidward and Squilliam took a step back as the moray eel moved toward them menacingly. "I will use force if I have to. But as I've said before, Lord Stripes has ordered me to bring you in alive, Squilliam. However…," Drago turned his evil eyes onto Squidward. "Your friend over there is of no value to us. I can devour him if I want…"

In other words, the Supreme Society had no qualms with murdering Squidward. Realizing that Squidward's life was in danger, Squilliam grabbed Squidward's arm. "Run! Just run! We seriously need to get out of here!"

"You don't need to tell me twice to run!" Squidward yelled back.

Squidward and Squilliam raced down the long stalactite caves with Drago slithering after them. They've managed to put the labyrinth tunnels behind them and hopefully they were reaching the end of the cave. Unfortunately Squidward and Squilliam came to another dead-end. It looks like there was a cave-in because piles of rocks blocked the entryway. There was no time to dig their way through. Squidward and Squilliam turned back to see Drago heading straight for them with jaws opened wide. Squidward felt frozen to the spot and truly feared for his life. Then he felt Squilliam tugging on his arm.

"Squidward, look at that!" Squilliam pointed to a bunch of sea angels slipping through a crack in the rocks. "It's small but we can still squeeze through. Follow my league, Squiddy!"

In true cephalopod-style, Squilliam was able to squeeze his entire body through the little crack with little to no problem and soon Squidward also quickly fitted himself through the crack with ease. Once on the other side, Squidward and Squilliam couldn't help but share a laugh with each other as they watched the angry Drago having no way to reach them through the rocks. There was no way the moray eel could get them now; they were finally in the clear. But just when the two octopuses started to walk away, there was a loud bang and the next thing they knew, big rocks were flying everywhere, sending both Squidward and Squilliam falling to the ground.

Drago was using his head as a battering ram to break through the barrier of rocks. As Squidward tried getting away, he screamed in pain as one of the big rocks landed on his leg and trapped him. Squidward reached down and desperately tried lifting the rock but it was no good. He couldn't do it himself. Up ahead, Squilliam sat up from the ground and looked over to see Squidward trapped. Squilliam looked between the helpless Squidward and the rampaging Drago ramming through the pile of rocks. Without a second thought, Squilliam scrambled over to Squidward and tried lifting the big rock off his leg.

"Don't worry about me, Squilliam! Just get out of here! Go before he catches you!" Squidward tried pushing his rival away.

"Shut up! I'm not leaving you behind!" Squilliam insisted. "Drago will kill you! You're not dying because of me!"

But Drago was able to ram the hole big enough for him to slide through and the monstrous eel moved forward with Squilliam in his sights. "I have you now, Squilliam. But first… a quick snack!" With that, Drago slithered toward them with his hungry eyes trained on Squidward.

Squidward and Squilliam both pushed with all their might to remove the big rock from Squidward's leg. Squidward's panic grew and he kept looking up to see Drago coming closer and closer. The rock rolled aside and Squidward was freed. Squilliam was just helping Squidward to his feet when they looked up to see Drago has finally reached them and was preparing to strike. Drago reared his head back and lunge right for Squidward. The octopuses leaped out of the way just in the nick of time as Drago missed them and ended up bumping his head hard against the wall. This caused the entire cave to shake and rumble that before they all knew it; stalactites were falling from the rooftops and crashing down to the ground.

"It's just one thing after another!" Squidward shouted over the loud noises of crushing stalactites. "Let's get out of here! This way!"

Squidward and Squilliam ran for it as more and more stalactites came crashing down to the ground, creating a dangerous place. The only good thing about this is that it forced Drago to retreat. Squilliam looked back long enough to see Drago having no choice but to run the other way in order to avoid the falling stalactites. But Drago glared back at the fleeing octopuses and he knew in was trouble. He had failed to capture Squilliam Fancyson. Lord Stripes wouldn't be pleased with this. After climbing up a steep rocky hill, Squidward and Squilliam were home free as they found the exit and finally escaped from the Tricky Tunnels and were back outside in the open ocean.

* * *

 **Yay! Squidward and Squilliam got away. TrickyTunnels was inspired of Ecco the Dolphin's level Undercaves. Anybody ever played that game back in the good old 90s? Yeah, I was a 90s kid. Ecco the Dolphin was pretty scary back then, what sea-critter didn't attack me constantly? LOL! Yeah, those were the days. I like anything to do with the ocean and sea-life which is why I fell in love with Spongebob. Stick around for the next chapter and get ready to learn more interesting behind the scenes and inspiration I got for my story!**


	10. Trouble in Paradise Shores

**We're back with another chapter. I update this story every day with a new chapter. At least that'll way some readers who are new to the story will have time to read the whole thing and keep up with it. You'll like this one!**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, the ocean was a bright clear blue and clams could be heard chirping among the kelp trees. On this quiet morning, Lord Stripes came out to his garden in the castle courtyard to see how his pearl farm was doing. He'd had a restless night, ever since he received word that Drago the Hunter had failed to capture Squilliam Fancyson. Lord Stripes' surly mood has frightened the saw-sharks into staying away from him and right now he wanted some time alone to gather his thoughts. But all Lord Stripes could think about was wanting Squilliam dead… That unibrow octopus would pay dearly for causing him nothing but trouble. Unfortunately he needed Fancyson alive if he ever wanted to break into the vault. And once the vault was open…

Lord Stripes looked up when he saw Lionel Leo enter the courtyard and the lionfish wore a grim expression. "My lord, I hope this isn't a bad time," he said hesitantly. Lord Stripes nodded his head for Lionel to go ahead. "I've just gotten a new message from Drago. Squilliam Fancyson has escaped and the last place he was seen was at Tricky Tunnels."

"Tricky Tunnels?" Lord Stripes took a moment to ponder over it. "Tell me Lionel, what is the closest town that's near there?" he asked.

Lionel held out a map of the entire ocean realm that he'd been studying earlier. "According to this, the nearest town is "Paradise Shores." It's a good bet that Squilliam Fancyson will be heading there next." Lionel looked up when he heard unexpected chortling from the old tiger-shark. It was quite unnerving. "My lord…?" he questioned.

"Perhaps things will finally start going my way. For you see, "she" is living at Paradise Shores," Lord Stripes told Lionel. With an ominous toothy grin, Lord Stripes went on to explain. "She just got back into town after touring the seven seas with her acting career. Legend has it that no one can resist her and for good reason…"

"Oh ho… Fancyson's is in for it now," Lionel said, also smirking arrogantly. "She'll definitely capture him without fail. Looks like we've got nothing to worry about after all!" Both Lionel and Lord Stripes shared a villainous laugh together in the courtyard.

…

Meanwhile, Squidward and Squilliam have managed to safely make their way out of Tricky Tunnels. After having been chased by Drago, the two needed to catch their breath. Squidward kept rubbing the side of his leg and his stomach hurt from all the running and Squilliam stood resting his hands on his knees while trying to calm his beating heart. That was pretty scary. Drago almost killed Squidward and came close to capturing Squilliam. They would have to watch their step from now on. Squilliam took a deep steadying breath and then peered over at Squidward.

"Are you alright, Squidward?" Squilliam asked.

"I'll live…for now," Squidward replied. He looked down at his one leg that got crushed by the rock and saw how badly banged up it was. Worst of all, it wouldn't stop hurting. "Come on. Let's keep moving." Squidward tried walking on his injured leg but felt instant pain. It looks like he wouldn't be able to walk on that leg for a while.

"Squidward? What's wrong? You're walking kinda funny," Squilliam said. He stepped up beside Squidward and immediately noticed his injured leg. "That looks bad. You can't walk on it, can you? Here, lean on me. I'll gladly be your walking stick."

But Squidward stepped away from Squilliam. "I've already told you before. I don't need your help. I have three legs that still work. Let's go."

Squilliam became exasperated as Squidward turned and walked off. Frankly he was getting tired of Squidward's stubborn ways. What was it going to take to get the cashier cephalopod to accept help? Squilliam followed Squidward closely behind while Squidward walked on with three legs. He could see that Squidward was wincing from his injured leg, but Squidward held his head up high and seemed to ignore the pain. Squilliam had to admit, he really admired Squidward's resilience. Then again, Squiddy was always getting himself into all kinds of mishaps that perhaps it toughened him up a little. And as Squilliam watched his old high-school classmate, he began to feel very strongly for him. _I'm not giving up on you, Squiddy,_ Squilliam thought warmly.

Now that they were out of those caves, they were in a much nicer part of the ocean. The waters here were a lovely sea-green and the sand was a bright gold. The ocean-floor was filled with beautiful coral reefs teeming with all sea-life. Spiny sea-urchins made their home among the stone corals; meowing sea-slugs were munching on nutritious seaweed, and even jellyfish made their home among the tropical fields. It was a lot warmer here too. Soon Squidward and Squilliam spotted a big sign that told them where they were.

"Paradise Shores…," Squidward read. "Sounds like a promising place to relax. Let's go check it out since we've got nowhere else to go." Squidward continued walking on with his one bad leg still hurting him.

"Right behind you, Squiddy," Squilliam said following Squidward. He couldn't stop glancing down at Squidward's poor leg and wondered what could be done about it. He couldn't help but worry.

After walking through the fields of coral reefs, the town of Paradise Shores came into view and the two octopuses took their time taking it all in. Paradise Shores was a lovely place from the looks of it. Filled with wooden huts and buildings, decorated with underwater palm trees, gold-sandy beaches, but what really stood out was a large breath-taking view of an underwater palace with impressive columns and a long staircase leading right up to it. Its structure was magnificent that Squidward and Squilliam stared in awe at the palace that seemed to sparkle like marbles from the sun above the ocean waves. Upon entering the sun-splashed town, the place looked like the perfect vacation spot.

"I wouldn't mind living in a place like this," Squidward said, admiring all the fancy gift shops, cafes, and tourist attractions. "I'd love to get me a condo down here. It'd make for a perfect summer getaway for me."

"A condo? You really are middle-class, Squiddy," Squilliam scoffed. "Why not think bigger? How'd you like it if I bought you a beach house?" he suggested excitedly. "Just picture it! A beach house with its own pool, a snack bar, ooh what about a nightclub? I've always wanted one of those; I hear they're pretty nice this time of year."

"Can't resist showing off that wealth of yours, huh?" Squidward said, crossing his arms and frowning slightly at his rival. "A beach house? Not a bad idea. Finally someone with good taste." Squidward was rewarded a pleased smile from the unibrow octopus.

After exploring the bustling town's locations and its sight-seeing spots, Squidward and Squilliam were hungry and decided to go get something to eat. They've found a place called the Tropica Diner and went inside. The family-friendly place was busy and packed with vacationers and their families. Seeing all the happy customers and the greasy smell of food reminded Squidward highly of the Krusty Krab. Maybe it wasn't the fanciest place but at least they would get something inside their stomachs for now. Squidward and Squilliam were able to get a table at a booth. Like everywhere he goes, Squilliam attracted a lot of attention because the other residents seemed to immediately recognize him and eagerly approach him.

"Is that Squilliam Fancyson? I don't believe it! I've seen him in music magazines but this is the first time I've seen him in person!" "Amazing! That's Squilliam Fancyson! I've always wanted to go to one of his concerts!" "Holy sea-cows! It's Squilliam Fancyson! Do you suppose he's here on vacation?" More and more fans came forward to greet Squilliam or just wanted to get a glimpse of him.

Squidward hid himself behind the menu and felt his jealousy rear its ugly head. "Can we please order in peace?" he said through gritted teeth.

Squilliam reached over and lowered the menu so that he could see Squidward's miffed face. "Come now, Squiddy. That's the price you pay when you're famous like me." Squidward harrumphs loudly. "It's nothing personal. People admire me for my brilliance and talents," Squilliam tried again. Unfortunately this wasn't helping. "I wasn't showing off, I swear," Squilliam insisted.

"Yes you were!" Squidward accused. "Every time you show up, you remind me of what a big loser I am! Well I'll show you! Someday they'll know the name Squidward Tentacles. Not only will I be a musical genius but also a gifted artist and a graceful dancer to boot. I'll be thrice the celebrity you ever were!"

"Good for you, Squiddy," Squilliam remarked. "Spoken like a true wannabe… I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Do you always have to take everything I say so seriously? Yeesh!"

Squidward ordered the spanish-omelet while Squilliam asked for bacon & eggs, and together the two octopuses enjoyed a quiet breakfast. Squidward was stilling stewing in his jealousy over Squilliam. For once in his life, Squidward wished he could attract a crowd of admirers to sing his praises. He'd give anything for a little recognition for his clarinet skills or artwork. Squilliam could see that Squidward was in a bad mood and he wondered what to do about it. The problem was Squidward still saw him as a rival. Squilliam wanted to change that, he had to show Squidward he could be more than that. But how? When they were finished their breakfast, Squidward paid for the meal and the two of them exited Tropica Diner and stepped out into the bright sunny day.

"So where to now?" Squidward asked, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Let's go take a walk on the beach," Squilliam suggested. "We can go get ice-cream, check out the hypothermal vents on display there, or we can just talk."

"You mean talk about how great you are? Talk about how you're better than me? And while you're on the subject, talk about my mediocrity? No thank you…" Squidward said disinterestedly.

"Don't be like that, Squiddy. I'll let you talk about whatever you want. Why I'll even let you talk about you all day if that'll make you happy," Squilliam said. He cheerfully took Squidward by the arm and led him down the sun-splashed street. Squidward hesitated and then willingly allowed the unibrow octopus to lead him away. He's never seen Squilliam so carefree before. It kinda gave him a fluttering feeling in his heart…

The Sunshine Beach was filled with happy families. Little kids playing in the sand, beach-goers sun-tanning on colorful towels, a volleyball game was in session, treasure-hunters were scavenging the golden sands with their metal-detectors, and there was even a snack-bar where beach-goers could enjoy fruit smoothies. But the biggest attraction was the large field of hypothermal vents where hot water shot up from its tubes like miniature volcanoes. Squidward and Squilliam joined the crowd of onlookers and studied the hypothermal vents in awe. Even Squidward couldn't hide his curiosity; he's only ever saw hypothermal vents in books.

"I have to admit, this is really nice," Squidward said. "I can't remember the last time I was able to relax like this. I'm usually stressed most of the time. You know how it is with dealing with cheapskate bosses, crazy neighbors, and those annoying scallops that won't stop eating my kelp garden." And Squidward truly meant it. Being on this fun-filled beach was starting to lift his spirits.

"And it's all thanks to me of course," Squilliam couldn't resist pointing out. "I know we're supposed to be on the run, but I'm glad we're able to find some time to have a little fun. It can't be all bad, right?"

Squilliam was happy to share this moment with Squidward. But then everyone on the beach seemed to stop what they were doing because someone had caught their attention. When Squidward and Squilliam turned around to see what was all the hubbub about, that's when they both noticed her for the first time. The citizens of Paradise Shores had gathered around a very strikingly beautiful woman; a sea anemone. She was bright orange and had long hydra-like red-colored tendrils and had a very noticeable curvaceous figure. She wore a sapphire-blue evening gown with matching white-pearl necklace wrapped around her neck, blue dress-shoes and she possessed the most exotic blue eyes ever seen.

"She's quite the piece of work," Squidward said dryly. However he too couldn't hide his fascination with the lovely-looking woman. "She appears to be a celebrity too. Squilliam, do you know her?"

"I've never seen her before," Squilliam replied. He studied the sea anemone and couldn't recall ever seeing her at country-clubs, charity events, concerts or grand-openings. But Squidward was right about one thing, she was clearly very rich and famous. "Come on Squiddy; let's head to the snack bar. Drinks are on me!"

Squidward started to follow Squilliam but looked back over his shoulder to see the lovely sea-anemone still surrounded by her fans. And then he saw her turn her head and smile alluringly at him with those ruby-red lips. Was she staring at him or Squilliam? At the snack bar, Squilliam ordered them some mango smoothies to enjoy and together they chilled underneath the shade. Squidward never thought he'd be on a beach with Squilliam of all people. He was comfortable and feeling a lot friendlier.

"So tell me, Squilliam. What parts of the ocean have you visited so far?" Squidward asked. He mixed the ice in his drink and took a sip. "I'm sure you got to visit interesting places on your tours. Can you tell me?"

"Glad you asked, Squiddy," Squilliam replied, he took sip of his mango smoothie and sat cross-legged on the stool. "Let's see. Well I've been to the North and South of the Pacific Ocean. I traveled to the Caribbean Sea for vacations, I've toured the Jamaican seas and I've also been to the Atlantic Ocean."

Squidward sighed while leaning his arm on the counter and rested his cheek in his hand while listening to his rival's many glamorous trips. "I wish I could just up and travel to any part of the ocean whenever the mood hits me. It beats being stuck in the one-horse town of Bikini Bottom," he said gloomily.

Squilliam studied Squidward for a moment, then reached out and gently took Squidward by the shoulder. "Cheer up, Squiddy. If you want, I'll take you to see the whole ocean. Wherever you want to go, we'll hop on my private jet. You'll love it!" Squilliam assured him.

Squidward looked up at Squilliam and hardly dared to believe it. "You'd do that for me? You're not putting me on, right?" he said hopefully. He saw the sincerity in Squilliam's smile and realized that this was for real. And Squidward couldn't hide how genuinely happy this made him.

Suddenly an alluring feminine voice spoke to them. "Hello boys… Mind if I join you for drinks?"

Both Squidward and Squilliam turned their heads at the same time and saw none other than the beautiful sea anemone standing there. With a confident smile, she coolly approached the bartender and ordered herself a peach smoothie. Even the fish-bartender went red in the face at the sight of her. With the smoothie in hand, she sipped through a straw and then winked playfully at Squidward who nearly almost stumbled off the stool. Squilliam eyed the lovely sea-anemone and didn't feel quite as dazzled by her as everyone else was. He knew her type, just a shameless flirt who thrived on receiving attention and gifts and was never serious about anybody. Squilliam should know; he was constantly surrounded by women like her around the rich communities.

"Squilliam Fancyson III," she acknowledged the unibrow octopus and held up her glass in a little toast. "You look exactly as you do in the magazines but you're much handsomer in person. Oh I'm sorry. I'll bet you hear that all the time from your fans. I know I sure do."

"Well what can I say? Fame is both a blessing and a curse," Squilliam politely agreed. "You certainly know how it is living out there in the fast lane, miss uh… Forgive me but I don't know your name."

"Flora…Flora Flowers. You've probably never heard of me before because I travel a lot. I'm a famous actress, supermodel, singer and five-time winner of ocean beauty-pageants. I'm proud to say I come from a very prestigious family of sea-anemones bred for beauty and grace. But I've come back to my hometown of Paradise Shores here."

Squidward sat on the stool awkwardly sipping his drink. He honestly didn't know what to say and didn't think the lovely sea-anemone would pay any attention to him. Much to his surprise, Flora turned her vivid blue eyes onto Squidward and smiled brightly. "And who is your charming friend here, Squilliam?" she asked.

"The name's Squidward Tentacles, Miss Flowers. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Squidward even accepted Flora's hand and kissed it gentlemanly, causing the sea-anemone to giggle coquettishly. From next to him, Squidward caught the look of surprise on Squilliam's face and found it strangely satisfying.

"You're not from around here, are you? Where do you come from?" Flora asked Squidward. She sat on the stool and crossed her shapely leg while holding her smoothie in hand. She appeared very interested in the cashier cephalopod much to Squilliam's chagrin.

Soon Squidward and Flora were engaged in an amicable conversation. Squilliam sat on the side sipping his mango smoothie and grew more and more jealous of the attention Squidward was giving the lovely sea anemone. So much for spending some quality time with his Squiddy. Flora seemed to encourage Squidward to talk about himself. Squidward couldn't resist boasting about him being a patron of the arts and about being the most cultured person in Bikini Bottom. Squilliam shook his head and all he could think was that Squidward was so full of it. But for some reason, seeing Squidward trying to impress somebody else was starting to rub Squilliam the wrong way. He didn't like it…

"So tell me, Squidward. Just what is it that you do?" Flora wanted to know.

Before Squidward could answer, Squilliam couldn't resist jumping in. "He's a cashier…,"

"What? I am not! I mean…I'm not always a cashier…," Squidward protested. He threw a glare at Squilliam and then turned back to Flora. "He's just kidding. Actually I'm a well-known clarinetist. As a matter of fact, I have my clarinet on me right now!" With that, Squidward reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his prized instrument. "I'll prove it to you! Allow me to play a sweet serenade for you."

Squilliam leaned over and said to Flora in a hushed voice. "I wouldn't recommend it, Miss Flowers. Squiddy is a…erm…novice when it comes to the clarinet," he tried to warn.

"Oh don't be so critical, dear," with a smile, Flora dismissively brushed Squilliam's warnings aside. "Let me hear the poor darling play first before making judgments." Flora sat primly on her stool and kindly gestured for Squidward to go ahead.

Squidward raised his clarinet to his mouth and Squilliam automatically covered his ear-holes and hoped for the best. Five seconds later and Squidward's sour notes was already assaulting the ears of anyone within hearing-range. In a panic, the bartender plugged his ears with empty glass cups and tried to keep out the screeching notes. Bystanders on the beach covered their ears and buried their heads in the sand to drown out the horrible music. Squidward didn't give up and was determined to turn his musical notes into something melodious. But no matter how hard he tried, he was always lacking something… something that held him back…something that kept him from reaching his full potential.

Finally with a heavy heart, Squidward stopped playing and lowered his clarinet to look around to see everyone practically cowering. It depressed him and it frustrated him too. When it was safe to hear again, Squilliam removed his hands from his head and saw the anguish in Squidward's expression. This time Squilliam couldn't bring himself to make fun of Squidward because he wanted to be the better person. But before he had a chance to comfort Squidward, something unexpected happened. Flora clapped her hands and to the shock of both Squidward and Squilliam, she didn't appear effected by the nasty notes.

"Bravo! Bravo! That wasn't so bad at all!" Flora cheered for Squidward. "The determination, the boldness, the zeal! You're a very gutsy musician, Mr. Tentacles. It takes a lot of courage to put on a brave face and play the clarinet to the best of your ability. You're something quite unique."

Squidward was speechless at first but eventually found his voice again. "Um…thank you?" Squidward sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and felt very flattered by her approval. "I can't tell you how refreshing it is to finally meet someone who understands my music. You've got a delicate ear, Miss Flowers."

"More like a strong ear," Squilliam mumbled grumpily.

But Flora ignored Squilliam because she was too busy fawning over Squidward. "You're a true inspiration for aspiring musicians everywhere. You let nothing stop you from pursuing you dreams." Then Flora bashed her eyelashes flirtatiously while one of her tentacles slipped up to caress Squidward playfully under the chin. "Maybe I could invite you and your clarinet over to the Marble Palace. I'd love to listen to more serenades from you."

"I would love that very much, Miss Flowers," Squidward grinned infatuatedly while catching the whiff of Flora's intoxicating perfume which seemed to overwhelm him and make his mind go fuzzy.

"Please, call me Flora," the sea anemone said in her honeyed voice.

Squilliam had had enough. He really didn't like seeing Squidward going all googly-eyed at some simpering sea flower. He was taking back his main man. "What an enticing offer… But unfortunately Squiddy here has prior engagements. I believe he's promised to take me sightseeing in Paradise Shores. Isn't that right, Squiddy?" Squilliam hooked an arm around Squidward's waist and firmly pulled him away from Flora.

Squidward frowned and opened his mouth to say something angry but Squilliam cut him off. "It was such an honor to meet a beauty queen such as yourself but we need to get going. Say bye Squiddy!"

"What? No way! You can go throw yourself into Davy Jones' locker!" Squilliam quickly clamped a hand over Squidward's mouth to stop his insults and with a cheerful smile practically dragged Squidward by the ear away from the snack bar.

"How disappointing…," Flora called after them with a pout. "But perhaps you can always sneak away and come visit me?" She added with a wave at Squidward. Squilliam Fancyson hadn't been so easily taken with her, but Squidward Tentacles on the other hand…"

Once they were far away from the snack bar, Squidward turned around and confronted Squilliam. "What was that all about? Why did you do that? Are you jealous that Flora prefers me over you?" Squidward placed his hands on his hips and smirked smugly. "You always were a sore loser, Squilliam. You're just angry because Flora wasn't complimenting your fancy unibrow."

"Oh please. Flora isn't my type. And besides, I got over women like her years ago," Squilliam explained while still smiling that cheerful smile of his. "Trust me Squiddy, she was merely flattering you. She'll rear you in but then she'll toss you right back. Believe me, I know these things." Squilliam affectionately pinched Squidward's cheek. "Besides, to tell the truth…I'm not interested in women."

"You are such a jealous, petty, no-good…," Squidward stopped his tirade when he realized what Squilliam had actually just said. "Wait… You're not interested in women?" Squidward stared at his rival in confusion. "I don't get it. Then why did you…?"

But Squilliam only stared back at Squidward and he had that strange smile again. "Are you really that blind, Squidward? I don't handle competition very well. But if I must, I have every intention on winning. I won't let Flora have you. Stay away from Flora. You're here with me. Got it?"

Chuckling at the look on Squidward's face, Squilliam turned and casually strolled down the beach. Leaving Squidward to stand there and feel utterly baffled. For as long as he's known him, Squidward realized that he didn't know anything about his high-school rival's love life. And yet, Squilliam cozily came out to him like it was nothing. But why him? The more Squidward thought about it, that's when it dawned on him. Was it possible? Did Squilliam really feel that way toward him of all people? Squidward was usually too busy trying to look better than his rival but now things were different. Squidward was starting to have more clarity.

Squilliam stopped and looked back. "You coming, Squiddy?" he called. Squilliam was smiling at him in that alluring way too. And Squidward was seeing the unibrow octopus in a new light.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your seahorses already," Squidward murmured irritably, hurrying to catch up with Squilliam. He wasn't quite sure what Squilliam wanted from him but Squidward was intrigued enough to want to find out.

* * *

 **I really had fun writing this chapter. This story will have a lot of funny moments one would expect from a SpongeBob episode. I hope it brought you a chuckle. Another thing I wanted to point out, I've always believed that Squilliam Fancyson's sexuality is gay, while Squidward Tentacles strucks me as someone who could be bisexual. Those are just my opinions so please don't skewer me for it, thanks! You've all been great readers! See ya next time!**


	11. Sexy Sea-anemone Seductress

**Hi there everyone! Got another chapter in. I like how I've written the interaction between Squidward and Squilliam. Already you can see the growing friendship and eventual attraction between them. Without further ado, have fun reading!**

* * *

After leaving the beach, Squidward and Squilliam continued exploring the rest of Paradise Shores. Squilliam still received admiring glances and excited greetings from anyone who recognized him. Squidward followed close behind and for once he wasn't feeling jealous of all the attention his high-school rival was getting. Instead Squidward was lost in thought and kept thinking about what Squilliam had said to him back there on the beach. He went over it in his mind and remembered Squilliam's exact words: _I won't let Flora have you. You're here with me. Got it?_ Squidward shook his head with a slight frown because he still had doubts. _Who does Squilliam think he is laying claims on me like that? I'm not attracted to him; he's not even my type. I'm into someone who is intelligent, sophisticated, mature, and dignified…_ Squidward face-palms upon realizing he just described Squilliam Fancyson.

"You're awfully quiet, Squiddy. Are you still angry about before?" Squilliam's voice interrupted Squidward's thoughts. "I was only looking out for you. And besides, you'll get over Flora Flowers. She wasn't right for you anyway."

Squidward snorts rudely in reply. Squilliam could see the cashier cephalopod was in a very bad mood. Nonetheless, Squilliam meant well when he steered Squidward away from the sultry sea anemone. There was something about Flora Flowers he didn't trust. Squilliam couldn't quite put his tentacle on it but Flora seemed like she was trying to lure Squidward away. Not to mention Squilliam was jealous that his Squiddy would try to kiss up to someone else like that. Squilliam liked it when his Squiddy was bending over backwards to impress him. While they were walking, Squilliam happened to look down and noticed Squidward was limping a little due to a sore leg. Squilliam was trying to come up with a solution that would greatly benefit Squidward when he eventually found the answer.

"Hey look over there!" Squilliam pointed across the street to a large building whose sign had caught his attention. "Sacred Springs Spa…" he read. "That's exactly what you need, Squiddy. Maybe a little dip in the hot-springs will do you some good. I know it's been a while since I've been to one. Well don't just stand there, come on!"

"You can be really pushy, you know that?" Squidward muttered, but he had to admit that he too liked the idea of going to a spa. Besides, who knows when's the next time he's going to have it this good.

Entering the lobby of the spa, Squidward and Squilliam approached the front-counter where they saw a white-fish with black-stripes grumbling nonstop to himself while organizing room-keys hanging on the wall. They overheard some of his complaining. "Those darn kids keep messing with my keys! These are supposed to be alphabetized by colors and numbers!"

Squilliam rang the service-bell three times, startling the owner of the spa who spun around and glared at the two of them. "Hey can't you read?" He points to a nearby sign that read "ring only once." "I can't stand the sound of that bell!"

"I know exactly how you feel, sir. I get stuck with an annoying bell at my workplace too," Squidward said with a nasal chuckle. "Now then, how much for the hot springs?"

"Actually I'm also running an inn here. I'm the owner, Mr. Humbug. It'll cost you 180 for a room, a meal, and for the hot springs. I believe that's a fair price?" Squidward and Squilliam both took out their wallets at the same time and then looked at one another.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," Squilliam offered.

"No, I'll pay for it," Squidward insisted.

"But I want to pay for it. I have more money than you!" Squilliam argued.

"I have enough money! Let me pay for it!" Squidward shot back.

"Your money is no good here!" Squilliam retorted.

"My money is just as green as yours, maybe even greener!" Squidward snapped.

"For the love of all that's pure and holy, will you two please stop arguing like an old married couple?!" Mr. Humbug spoke loudly over the octopuses' bickering. "Give me that!" The cranky fish reached over and snatched both Squidward's and Squilliam's wallets. "How about splitting the money to pay for it? Otherwise we'll be here all day!"

After that, Mr. Humbug paid their fee with the cash register and then gave them back their wallets. He took out a red key with the number 6 and handed it to Squidward. "Your room is down the hall and is the last door on the left. You'll find the hot springs in the courtyard at the back of the building, one for men and one for women. You'll find your bathrobes and towels in your room and if you're hungry, you can order for room service. Well I think that's everything. Any questions?"

"No. We're quite good, Mr. Humbug. You just have yourself a good day now," Squilliam said politely.

"Hey don't jinx it!" Mr. Humbug shouted after them and then went back to manning the front desk.

"I think I have newfound respect for that guy," Squidward muttered to Squilliam.

Squidward and Squilliam found their room and quickly got settled in. They would be safe here. But who knows long it would be before the Supreme Society came looking for them again. So far they were able to elude Drago back at the Tricky Tunnels. Squilliam looked out the window and saw a nice view of the beach from here. It looked bright and sunny but danger could be lurking anywhere. Squilliam knew he would have to be careful from now on. He turned around in time to see Squidward picking up a bathroom and towel from the closet.

"Well I'm off to the hot springs. You can do whatever you want, Squilliam, but I'm due for some serious pampering. It certainly has been far too long." With that, Squidward left his high-school rival in the room.

Following the signs that read "hot springs", Squidward entered a locker room and removed his brown short-sleeved shirt and placed on the white bathrobe. Then he stepped outside to see a big steaming pool of warm water, surrounded by colorful hibiscuses, palm trees, and decorative seashells. There was a bamboo-made wall and Squidward could see steaming rising on the other side of it. That must be the hot springs for the women. There was nobody here so that meant Squidward had the place to himself.

"Ahhh finally… time for some relaxation at last." Squidward removed the bathrobe and waddled naked into the hot spring and sighed in relief. The warm water caressed his soft skinny body and he felt less pain in his sore leg. Coming to this spa was such a good idea; he'd have to thank Squilliam later. But for now, Squidward leaned back and closed his eyes in content.

Squidward's eyes shot open when he heard loud guffawing and looked up to see two naked overweight fishes entering the hot springs and jumping into the warm water. Squidward frowned distastefully as the two fishes began bathing in the hot spring. _Yuck! What do they think this is; a bathtub_? Squidward thought while offended by their behavior. Now Squidward turned and hopped out of the hot springs while covering himself with a towel. Those two gross fishes have totally ruined it for him. Squidward exited the hot springs and wondered what to do now. Just as Squidward was walking by the women's hot springs, a familiar alluring voice caught his attention.

"Well if it isn't the charming clarinetist." Squidward turned around and saw it was Flora Flowers. The lovely sea-anemone stepped out of the women's hot springs and she too was dressed in a white bathrobe. "Are you enjoying the hot springs, honey? Sacred Springs Spa is one of my favorite places here."

"Oh…hello…Miss Flow…er Flora…Yes I am enjoying the hot springs…or at least I was," Squidward stuttered awkwardly. He couldn't stop his eyes from taking in the sight of Flora in a bathrobe which showed off her curves. _Nice buds on her,_ Squidward couldn't help but think.

Flora looked around but the hallways were empty. And then she smiled mischievously at Squidward. "I know it's probably against the rules but…care to sneak into the women's hot springs with me?" she asked. "Don't worry; it'll only be just the two of us. No one will know. What do you say? Care to join me?"

Squidward was tempted to sneak into the women's hot springs and enjoy himself there. But something was stopping him. He suddenly thought of Squilliam and the warnings he'd been given about Flora Flowers. Then he thought about what Squilliam had admitted to him... Squidward angrily shook his head and realized how ridiculous he was being. He didn't need Squilliam's permission! And besides, Squidward honestly didn't see the harm in bathing with a lovely feminine sea anemone? He was perfectly capable of being a gentleman.

"Why yes. I think I will join you. Ladies first…," Squidward willingly followed Flora into the women's hot springs.

The women's hot springs was just the same as the men's. But at least here Squidward was able to relax and enjoy the steaming warm water. Flora sat across from him while also luxuriating in the springs. After a while, Squidward's thoughts returned to Squilliam. _What is with Squilliam? I wonder what he really wants. The guy spends all these years putting me down and now he wants to bury the hatchet? Why me? I was always under the impression that I'm nothing to him_. And then Squidward had another thought. _Is Squilliam attracted to me? Could that be what this is all about? All those years of picking on me, embarrassing me, competing with me? Oh Neptune, what do I do? How am I supposed to feel?_ Squidward's face turned red and it wasn't from the heat.

Flora had been watching Squidward closely and wondered what was on his mind. "So tell me… Are you here with Squilliam Fancyson?" she asked him. "You two are certainly a strange couple. Why are you with him anyway?"

Squidward quickly cast his thoughts aside to answer Flora. "I'm with Squilliam because…well…it's complicated. Anyway we're not a couple. Squilliam is a…erm…old acquaintance of mine." Squidward managed to sound nonchalant about it.

"Interesting…," Flora said, studying Squidward with her vivid blue-eyes. "You know, I'm surprised to see Squilliam Fancyson in the company of someone like you. You're clearly not of the upper-class. Judging from what I've heard through the grapevine, Squilliam is pickier about the crowd he runs with. But you seem to be special."

"Special?" Squidward scoffs. "Well I wouldn't say that. Squilliam and I have known each other since high-school. Even back then, Squilliam was a loudmouth braggart who never let me forget what a loser I was compared to him. He still drives me crazy!"

Flora listened to Squidward's complaining about Squilliam Fancyson and it made her wonder. Just how deep did this grudge go? "I see what you mean. It seems that Squilliam has absolutely no respect for you. What a shame," she said sympathetically. Then smiling seductively, Flora shifted over to Squidward in the hot spring. "Squilliam doesn't appreciate you, but I will."

Squidward gulped nervously because the next thing he knew, Flora was cuddling up to him. "I like you just the way you are, Squidward. You don't have to prove anything to me." Flora pressed her naked well-shaped bosom against Squidward's chest while gazing adoringly up at him. "Forget Squilliam… Leave this place and come with me to the Marble Palace," she pleaded. "Squilliam means nothing to you. Why should he? He'll only continue to treat you poorly. He doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"Gee I don't know, Flora. This is so sudden…," Squidward fidgeted uncomfortably and tried gently pushing the lovely sea-anemone away. This was happening way too fast. As attractive as Flora was, Squidward just wasn't that into her. Or was it because he had "somebody else" on his mind? Whatever it was, he wasn't looking to cop a quick feel right now.

Flora could feel Squidward slipping away from her, she couldn't let that happen. She needed Squidward… "Why are you holding back from me, sweetie?" she further coaxed. And then she playfully tickled Squidward under his chin with her tentacle while an intoxicating pink scent emanated from her. "You can't play coy with me, Squidward. You're clearly an octopus with high standards. But you'll never get anywhere with Squilliam Fancyson always holding you back. If you come with me, I can help you. I'll help you realize your dreams as a professional clarinet player. I know it's what you want more than anything in the world."

The longer Squidward breathed in Flora's scent, a strange sensation started to come over him. His mind seemed to become dizzy and he was suddenly feeling giddy. Squidward tried to clear his head but it only made him more disoriented. What was happening to him? But what was even more unsettling was Squidward opening his mouth and agreeing with Flora. "You're right. It is what I want," he said automatically.

Flora had a pleased smile. "I'll tell you what. Why not sneak out of here and come see me at the Marble Palace where I'm staying?" she suggested. "You can come see me tonight. Nobody has to know, especially not Squilliam. Please come to see me, Squidward. Please say yes."

Squidward didn't know what was going on here. But he was tempted to take Flora up on her offer. She was interested in him, saw potential in him and was willing to give him a chance at stardom. Squidward might never get another opportunity like that ever again. But then Squidward remembered Squilliam and merely brushed the thought aside. _Squilliam's not the boss of me. I'm doing this for myself. I deserve happiness too. Flora is right. I can't let Squilliam get in the way. Finally I'm getting recognition._ These selfish thoughts filled Squidward's mind until he made his decision.

"Yes Flora. I'll come see you tonight at the Marble Palace. I'll try not to be late," Squidward told her.

After his conversation with Flora, Squidward got out of the hot springs, wrapped a towel around his waist and decided it was time to go head back to the room. He could still smell Flora's perfumed scent wafting around him and for some reason it gave him a chill. There was something odd about those pink scents, almost as if it was influencing him in some way. Squidward shook his head and doubted it. He wondered where Squilliam was hanging out. Speaking of… Squidward let out a startled yelp when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from out of nowhere.

"Squilliam!" Squidward spun around in annoyance as the unibrow octopus laughed at his surprised reaction.

"It's good to see you too, Squiddy." Squilliam said gleefully. Seeing the angry look Squidward was giving him, Squilliam reached out and patted Squidward's shoulder apologetically. "Oh lighten up. It was just a harmless joke, honest. Actually I was looking for you. Did you enjoy the hot springs?"

"Yeah I did. It was exactly what I needed. My leg doesn't hurt anymore," Squidward replied. Then he remembered the conversation he'd had with Flora and about the plans he made to go see her later.

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe it'll make you less ornery," Squilliam chuckled. Nothing was more fun than teasing Squidward. "Hey I've got an idea! Let's go back to the room and order ourselves a pizza!" Squilliam said excitedly. "We can tell jokes, tell funny stories, and play word games!"

"I most certainly will not," Squidward said turning his big nose up at the idea. "May I remind you that we're not kids anymore? I'm a grown-up and I've put my childishness away a long time ago so such immature games don't appeal to me whatsoever…"

(French Narrator)

 **Five Minutes later…**

Squidward and Squilliam were in their room laughing merrily while sharing another slice of seafood pizza piled with clams, bacon and shrimp. For what seemed like hours, the two octopuses sat cross-legged on the floor and talked nonstop about everything they shared in common. They had a fun debate about which music was better, classical or jazz? They talked about the art museums and which ones was their favorite. And Squidward even told Squilliam many funny stories about the crazy events that went on at the Krusty Krab. The more Squidward talked, the more relaxed he felt. It was a nice feeling…sitting here and bonding with someone who truly gets him. Whatever reservations he may have had before, Squidward was enjoying himself now. Squilliam was delighted to have brought out this light-hearted side to Squidward, one that rarely anyone ever saw in the cashier cephalopod.

"So this customer comes over to me and starts making these gurgling sounds. I thought he was being annoying and I say to him, "Sorry sir, I don't speak moron!" Squidward said while Squilliam cracked up. "It wasn't until we learned that the customer accidentally mistook the hot sauce for ketchup and couldn't handle spicy. Unfortunately Mr. Krabs is too cheap to offer free water so the poor guy went and ducked his head into the toilet to cool off!"

"That's hilarious! Sounds like your job really is torture," Squilliam said, wiping the tears from his eyes from all the laughing. "And I thought the idiots I'm surrounded with are bad. You should have seen this one student at my music class. The guy actually brings a large jar and thinks blowing into it is art. I mean have you ever seen a pickle jar being used as an instrument? A lame idea if I ever saw one!"

Again the two octopuses enjoyed another good laugh while taking healthy bites of their pizza and sipping from glasses of cherry ice-tea. Squidward looked up at Squilliam and realized something. "You've changed, Squilliam. You're so different now. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…but I'm glad I decided to stay."

Squilliam could tell that it wasn't easy for Squidward to admit that out-loud. But he was deeply touched all the same. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually, Squiddy. You're not so stuffy after all." Squidward flashed Squilliam a tender smile before quickly looking away in embarrassment. This only made him appear more endearing in Squilliam's eyes.

"What else would you like to talk about?" Squidward asked while taking a sip of his drink.

Squilliam's smile widened. "Are you single, Squiddy?" Squidward nearly choked on his cherry ice-tea and looked up at the unibrow octopus in shock. "I take that as a yes?" Squilliam laughed. "But I'm glad to hear that. I'm single too. Unfortunately for me none of my dates ever pan out." Squilliam looked over to see if Squidward was listening. He was.

"I know what you mean. Seems like every time I'm interested in someone, they turn out to be a total dud," Squidward explained. "Maybe my standards are too high. Nah… I want to be with someone who loves and appreciates me for me."

"Well at least you haven't lost your faith in love," Squilliam agreed. "It's especially hard for me, what with fortune-hunters and people always looking to take advantage of me all the time. It would be nice if I can find someone I can be myself with. Someone I know I can love and trust."

"Yes. I'm sure that someone is out there…," Squidward said softly.

"I just haven't found him yet…," Squilliam replied.

Squidward and Squilliam reached out for the last pizza and their hands touched. For what felt like an eternity, the two octopuses locked eyes with each other and everything in the background seemed to disappear entirely. A wry smile spread on Squilliam's lips as he enjoyed seeing the red creep into Squidward's cheeks. Come to think of it, his old chum seemed to get awfully flustered whenever they touched. Squidward however wasn't prepared for the strong emotions he was starting to feel. After all these years, his hidden attraction for Squilliam Fancyson hadn't faded in the slightest. It was stronger than ever. Squidward withdrew his hand and allowed Squilliam to take the last pizza. But Squilliam quickly forgot about the pizza and was more interested in the cashier sitting across from him.

"Squidward?" Squilliam hesitated, and then moved closer to Squidward on the bed. "You're real fun to be around with. I can talk about anything with you." He reached over and took Squidward's hand and held it. "I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize what an outstanding guy you can be. I regret more than ever how I treated you in the past."

It was by far the kindest thing Squilliam had said to him yet, which was why Squidward felt guilty. He was remembering the promise he made to Flora Flowers. About sneaking out of here and going to the Marble Palace to see her. Flora had promised to help him reach fame and glory. Squidward looked down at Squilliam's hand holding his and wondered what to do. Squilliam or Flora? _Boy, what a mess…_ Squidward thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Squilliam asked. He noticed the troubled look on Squidward's face and became concerned. "Did I say the wrong thing again?"

"No…it's just…I need to go to the bathroom," Squidward said distractedly. "Excuse me" With that, Squidward got up from the bed and headed for their bathroom. Squilliam sadly watched him go and wondered if he'd come on too strong.

Inside the bathroom, Squidward was running the water in the sink and was trying to gather the thoughts in his head. He hadn't told Squilliam about his encounter with Flora at the hot springs. There was no point; Squilliam didn't need to know. And the more Squidward thought about it, he realized that Flora was willing to help him when no one else ever bothered to give him the time of day. It was too good to pass up. He would do anything to attain recognition for his talents. As Squidward gazed at himself in the mirror, he decided to take Flora up on her offer. " _It may be selfish…but I want everything for me!_ Squidward thought with a sardonic chuckle.

Later that night, Squidward waited for Squilliam to fall asleep in his bed. Once he was sure the unibrow octopus was fast asleep, Squidward snuck out of his bed and headed straight for the door. Again he felt bad for sneaking away like this, but he remained resolute. He would come back once he was finished. Squilliam need never know that he ever left. Squidward walked down the dark hallways of the spa until he reached the front entrance and exited the building. Soon Squidward began making his way toward the direction of the large sparkling palace. Little did Squidward know, a saw-shark was hiding in the darkest corner of the street and was keeping a close watch on him?

"He's heading straight for the Marble Palace. Everything is going according to plan," the saw-shark reported into a walkie-talkie while grinning wickedly.


	12. Date with a Deadly Flower

Paradise Shores was dark and quiet at night-time; all the vacationers have probably gone back to their own hotel rooms and the streets were deserted. Squidward was alone and had to admit it was spooky out here. But he made his way toward the Marble Palace and he couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into. However Squidward was curious about Flora Flowers…how exactly would the sea anemone help him? _Guess there's only one way I'm going to find out_ , Squidward thought as the Marble Palace loomed in front of him.

The Marble Palace was even more breath-taking up close and Squidward couldn't resist taking a moment to admire its structure and amazing designs. From the looks of it, the Marble Palace was actually a five-star hotel well-known for housing many world-renown celebrities. Squidward was surprised that Squilliam wouldn't want to sleep in a place like this; it would be right up his alley. Now Squidward began climbing the long staircase and couldn't contain his excitement about entering this luxurious building. Once at the top, he was greeted by a fish doorman who politely greeted him.

"Hello sir. Are you here to see Flora Flowers?" he asked. "You're extremely lucky. I wish I could see Flora Flowers. I worship her you know? In fact, we're in love. I've already proposed to her five times but she never gives me a straight answer. She's just shy, I love that she's shy. Don't you love her when she's shy? I love Flora Flowers. Did I mention I worship her?"

Squidward gave the doorman a funny look. "Riiiight…I'm just gonna…go into this building and pretend you're not there?" Squidward walked by the starry-eyed doorman.

"Okay then. If you see Flora, can you tell her I want to marry her? I worship her, ya know? I would do anything for her, anything! I stand here and guard the door for her because I love her. Can you tell her that?! The doorman called after Squidward.

"Well that was weird," Squidward muttered to himself. There was something wrong with that doorman. Squidward even noticed that the doorman's eyes was glowing a bright pink. " _Probably just drunk_ ," Squidward thought uninterestedly.

The crystal-white chandeliers cast a dim glow in the lobby where Squidward could make out the exquisite furnishings, the life-like paintings decorating the golden-colored walls, and a ruby-red plush carpet to match. An antique grandfather clock dominated one wall where the time read 10:15pm on it. Squidward was impressed and found everything to be in good taste. After sight-seeing, Squidward went over to the front-desk and found a spectacled fish in a tailor suit busily writing something in a notebook. When he looked up, Squidward noticed right away that his eyes was glowing a bright pink too.

"Good evening, sir," he greeted Squidward. "Are you here to see Flora Flowers? I was informed that you would be coming. She's on the seventh floor and in room 702 awaiting you." Squidward was just thanking him when out of nowhere. "I'm in love with Flora. We'll be getting married soon! She hasn't said yes yet but I know she will soon! I worship her, did you know that? I love everything about her. Which is why we'll be getting married soon?"

Squidward merely shook his head and left the clerk to keep raving about his undying love for Flora. What is with everyone around here and their big obsession with Flora Flowers? Maybe it wasn't strange at all. Every celebrity has a weirdo who thinks they're in love with em'. Squidward entered the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor. While waiting inside the elevator, Squidward thought about Squilliam and the wonderful time they've spent together. It didn't feel right to be here without Squilliam. Reaching the seventh floor, Squidward stepped out of the elevator and began looking for room 702.

" _Well…Here I am_ ," Squidward thought while standing in front of the door with the numbers 702 on it. And yet he didn't go in. It seems his conscience has caught up with him again. Before Squidward could back out, the door opened and there stood Flora smiling happily at him.

"Right on time just like you said. I like that in a man," Flora said; then she gestured for Squidward to come inside. Having no other choice, Squidward entered the room. It was a beautiful room with regal furnishings and Squidward stopped to admire the lovely view from the window. Flora offered him a seat on an elegant-white sofa.

"I'm really glad you came, Squidward. You look nice," Flora said, battling her eyelashes at him. "Can I offer you a drink?" Flora went over to grab two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Uh well…I guess one drink wouldn't hurt," Squidward politely accepted the glass of champagne and took a little sip. Suddenly he got a flashback of sitting in Squilliam's living room and having a drink with him too. It felt like it was only yesterday.

Now Flora sat down on the sofa beside Squidward while also holding a glass of her own. She regarded him with her sparkling blue-eyes. "If you're here, that means you're interested in my offer?" She had Squidward's attention so she went on. "I can help you achieve fame, Squidward. It's what you want right? As a beautiful actress and five-time winner of beauty pageants, I have a lot of influence and connections. I can help you get whatever you want."

Squidward was admittedly intrigued. "Is that about right?" he said thoughtfully. He wanted to know more. "If you don't mind my asking, how exactly can you help me achieve my goals?"

"I'm glad you asked," Flora said. There was a sudden knock at the door. When Flora went to answer it, a fish with a food trolley was standing there with his eyes an eerie pink-color too.

"Hello Flora! I just wanted to make sure your guest arrived okay. Hey while I'm here, can I tell you how much I love you? Your beautiful eyes, your beautiful lips, and your beautiful dress and, and…" the lovestruck fish wouldn't shut up about his undying love for the lovely sea anemone.

Squidward found this to be very annoying and he was about to tell the guy to get lost but instead saw something rather unnerving. Flora was emitting a bright pink scent from her tentacles and when the fish breathed it in, he seemed to become even more of a lovesick madman. Squidward then realized that that would explain the odd behavior with the doorman and the clerk. So Flora was the cause of it? Even back at the hot springs, Squidward thought he got kinda woozy in the head whenever he was around her. Squidward was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Flora kindly dismissed the guy, closed the door, and then she returned to Squidward.

"Sorry about the interruption," she apologized to him. "I believe we were discussing your ambitions?" Squidward said nothing and couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw. And Flora seemed to know what he was thinking. "I suppose I should tell you the truth. You see Squidward; I have a very special ability. I have the ability to make people cater to my every wish."

Flora smirked mischievously upon Squidward's look of surprise. "Yeah, that's right. It's the secret to my success on getting my way around here. You see, my tentacles are filled with pheromone perfume that can win the heart of anyone who breathes it in. I can use it to control anyone…" With a bigger smile, Flora scooted closer to Squidward on the sofa while battling her eyelashes up at him.

"I can help you, Squidward. I can make you famous by mind-controlling whoever I need to in order to give you the limelight you've always craved. Just think about it!" Flora took Squidward's hands into hers in order to further convince him. "You can become a famous clarinet-player, or a brilliant artist, or a sensational dancer. You can become anything you like and I'll make the audience love you rather they want to or not. You'll have all the things you deserve and more. What do you think?"

Squidward looked down at Flora's perfectly manicured hands holding his and he felt incredibly uncomfortable with the whole idea. "I…I don't know, Flora. It doesn't sound right to me. I'm not really sure I want to agree to that," he said doubtfully.

"But why not?" Flora insisted. "What do you care on how you obtain fame? You start at the bottom and you make your way to the top. You have to start somewhere, Squidward. And sometimes people have to be your stepping stones to success. Sure you'll feel bad at first, but look on the bright side; at least you'll be getting what you want out of it. That's all that really matters, right?" Flora stared hard into Squidward's eyes. "Tell me… How badly do you want to become famous? Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top?"

Squidward thought long and hard about it. He thought about his dead-end job, of constantly having to deal with a cheapskate boss who has no respect for him, of being stuck in a neighborhood with two crazy neighbors who drove him to insanity 24/7. He remembered how Bikini Bottomites treated him like a pariah and their cruel opinions about him and his artistic aspirations. People have been stepping all over him for years; no one ever understood him or even cared. He suffered nothing but bad luck and misfortunes and he was tired of it.

"Yes. I'll do it," Squidward said eagerly. "It's high time I start doing what's best for me. As the most cultured intellectual person in my town, I deserve to be recognized for it." Squidward was already picturing his promising future filled with everything he's ever wanted from life; fame, wealth, fans. All his dreams were finally within reach.

"Great!" Flora cheered. But then she added. "I'm glad you decided to work with me. However…there is one thing I need you to do for me."

"Yeah, what's that?" Squidward asked her.

Flora's smile suddenly became leery. "I want you to bring me Squilliam Fancyson…"

…

Back at the Sacred Springs Spa, Squilliam's eyes shot open. He wasn't exactly sure what woke him up but it appeared to be in the middle of the night. With a tiresome groan, Squilliam rolled over onto his side and gazed over at the bed next to him. And Squilliam became wide awake when he discovered that Squidward wasn't in his bed. In fact, Squidward wasn't in the room. Feeling alarmed, Squilliam rolled out of bed and tried looking for him.

"Squidward? Squidward?" Squilliam called out. No answer. Squidward wasn't around anywhere. Now Squilliam exited the room and tried searching for his lost friend around the spa. "Hey Squidward! Where are you? Where are you hiding now? Squidward?" Squilliam was just walking by the front desk when a door opened and Mr. Humbug came out in his pajamas and night-cap.

"What is all this shouting? Isn't it noisy enough during the daytime hours? Er… I mean can I help you, sir?" Mr. Humbug forced a polite smile to his face while obviously still irritated.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for someone," Squilliam explained. "I know it's late, but I just want to find my friend. You remember him? The grouchy-looking one?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Attitude is my nickname for him," Mr. Humbug mumbled sleepily. "As a matter of fact, I did see your friend. The guy snuck out of here nearly a half-hour ago. I don't know where he is and he hasn't come back yet. If you're going to keep looking for him can you please whisper out his name?"

But Squilliam wasn't listening to Mr. Humbug and instead he was already heading for the door. Stepping outside of the building, the ocean was a dark-blue, a pearly-white moon lit up the night. Squilliam looked around the empty streets and he didn't even know where to begin looking for Squidward. He could be anywhere. This only worried Squilliam more as he walked down the street with no destination in mind. He must have taken ten steps when he realized that he was being followed. Squilliam stopped and listened carefully; then he looked over his shoulder to spy a hidden shadowy figure quickly darting out of sight into an alley. Squilliam sighed in exasperation and didn't bother playing games. Squilliam turned around and calmly headed straight for the alley.

Entering the alleyway, Squilliam proceeded to lift a nearby metal trash-can, carefully carried it over and brought it down on top of the head of the saw-shark hiding in the darkness. Trash came raining down as the saw-shark was taken by surprise. Now the saw-shark struggled with the trashcan while stumbling around clumsily until he crashed into the wall and fell on his side klutz-style. Squilliam watched with a bored look, let out a yawn, casually straightens his elegant maroon-robe, and went over to talk to the saw-shark grumbling nonstop inside the trashcan.

"I know you can hear me in there," Squilliam said down to the saw-shark rolling around in the trashcan. "So the Supreme Society has finally caught up to me. I want you to tell me. Who sent you? Who was it? How long have you been spying on me? Talk!" Squilliam angrily rolled the trashcan around some more.

"Alright! Stop rolling the trashcan! I'll talk, I'll talk!" the saw-shark protested. "You can't stop us! It's already too late! She's got your friend and she'll kill him if you don't give yourself up, Fancyson!"

"Wait… Are you talking about Squidward?" Now Squilliam angrily rattled the trashcan. "Where is he? Who's got Squidward? What are you talking about?"

Instead the saw-shark laughed mockingly at Squilliam from inside the trashcan. "Your friend is a fool! That idiot willingly went to go see Flora Flowers! He was so gullible! If you want to know where your friend is, he's at the Marble Palace. But I wouldn't worry about him. He's probably having a nice time cozying up to her. Soon he'll be Flora's love slave!"

"What did you say?" Squilliam was in disbelief. Squidward had snuck out to see Flora Flowers? And he did it willingly? And what exactly were those two doing at the Marble Palace, a five-star hotel? _Squidward and Flora having a romantic dinner together? Squidward and Flora engaged in a passionate tango? Or…were Squidward and Flora in bed together?_ Jealousy unlike anything Squilliam has ever felt before reared its ugly head. Before he knew it, Squilliam was balling his hands into fists while clenching his teeth in fury.

"THAT NO-GOOD, LYING SNEAKY SON OF A BARNACLE! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" In a fit of rage, Squilliam lifted the trashcan with the saw-shark in it and heaved him into a pile of more trashcans. Now Squilliam exited the alleyway and began making his way toward the Marble Palace with purpose in every step.

…

Squidward stared at Flora and wondered if he heard her right. "Huh? You want me to bring you Squilliam? But why? What does this have to do with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Flora told Squidward matter-of-factly. "You'll never get to the top as long as he's around. You'll always be second-best. But if Squilliam is gone for good…well…you'll no longer have competition. You can always be number-one. Don't you want that?"

"Uhhh…let me think?" Squidward said uncertainly. But in his mind, he was thinking that this whole thing was a big mistake. He shouldn't have come here. And most of all, he was starting to trust Flora less and less. Why did she want Squilliam? No doubt about it, there was something very fishy going on here. Squidward tried coming up with the best plan to get out of here.

"Look Flora…um…I'm very flattered about your offering to help me with my clarinet career, but I gotta be honest. I'm not sure I really want to mind-control anyone into liking my talents," Squidward explained. He got up from the sofa and looked over to see where the door was. He should get out of here and head back to the Sacred Springs Spa.

"Really now? And why is that?" Flora asked with her calculating eyes on Squidward. She too got up from the sofa and was smiling sweetly at him. "Why are you refusing my offer, honey?"

Squidward backed away from Flora who seemed to advance on him. "Well I've decided that I want people to truly appreciate my talents. I'd feel pathetic that I have to resort to brainwashing people into thinking I'm great. You understand, right? I like to become famous the honest way?" Squidward looked over his shoulder to see the door right there.

"Of course Squidward. I respect your decision. However…," Flora's smile became sinister. "I still want you to bring me Squilliam Fancyson. Where is he? Will you bring him here for me?"

"Sorry, I really have got to go. It's late and I'm getting tired…," Squidward said nervously. Without another word, Squidward spun around and ran for the door. Grabbing the doorknob, Squidward swung the door open and to his shock, saw a crowd of hotel employees standing there blocking his exit. All of them with glowy pink eyes and all declaring their love and admiration for Flora Flowers.

Squidward turned around in time to see Flora standing behind him and before he could put up a fight, Flora's long red tentacles reached out for him and latched onto his soft skin. Squidward cried out in pain when he felt a powerful zapping sensation that stung him right to his core. Now two hotel employees came into the room and dragged a crippled Squidward back over to the sofa and sat him down. Flora stood with arms crossed and was sneering smugly and it was clear that she was in control of these lovesick zombies. Squidward glared over at Flora and he hated himself for having been so foolish.

"I'm sorry too Squidward. I'm afraid I can't let you leave," Flora told him firmly. And then she let out a disappointed sigh. "What a shame. I'd hope I could manipulate you into being my pet. Too bad it didn't work out. Ah well, you're not entirely useless. Now I can use you to lure Squilliam…"

Squidward tried moving his body but couldn't. He was helpless sitting here on the sofa like this. And now he was genuinely concerned for Squilliam. "What are you planning?" he demanded. "Why are you after Squilliam? What do you want with him?"

"Oh cut the act, Squidward. I know all about you and Squilliam," Flora said coldly. "Yeah that's right. I've done my homework on you two. You and Squilliam were sworn enemies back in high-school. That's why I singled you out. I pretended to be interested in a lowborn loser like you. I'd hoped to turn you against Squilliam, I knew you hated him."

"No…you're wrong…I don't hate Squilliam," Squidward said gently and realized that he meant it. "Squilliam and I may not always see eye-to-eye but…but he has been good to me and…he's actually shown me a lot of kindness." It was the truth. This was truly how he felt about Squilliam. Which was why he was all the more determined to make sure Squilliam stayed safe and out of danger.

But Flora had a wicked glint in her sapphire-blue eyes. "Well it's still not going to do you any good. Now that I've got you here, you're going to help me trap Squilliam." Flora went up to Squidward and sat on his lap while delighting in seeing the octopus unable to fight back. "I'll use my pheromone perfume and turn you into my obedient little pet."

"I'm not interested in joining your fan club," Squidward said defiantly back at Flora. "This is crazy! Why are you after Squilliam anyway? What has he ever done to you?"

Flora giggled arrogantly at him and brushed back her long tentacles. "You still haven't figured it out yet? There is one thing I haven't mentioned to you." There Flora leaned in and couldn't resist giving Squidward a seductive kiss on his nose and whispered to him. "I'm an actress, singer, supermodel, beauty queen…and a member of the Supreme Society. I've been tasked by Lord Stripes to capture Squilliam. And you're going to help me do it, Squidward."

While Squidward was sitting there and mentally scolding himself for having been so easily duped by this conniving sea anemone, that's when he remembered what Butch the Barracuda told him about the two mysterious members of the Supreme Society. _"One is described as a deadly flower_. Looking up into Flora's beautiful but evil face; it seemed pretty obvious that she was the deadly flower that Butch warned him about.

"I'm screwed," Squidward muttered to himself.

…

Squilliam was furiously marching himself up the stairs while seething with so much anger. How dare Squidward sneak away like that and without telling him! Worst of all, he most likely got himself captured by the Supreme Society. Along the way, Squilliam was able to deduce that Flora Flowers was a member. It was the only explanation on why she would lure Squidward away like that. And here he was having to come to Squidward's rescue all because the cashier cephalopod had to be so stubborn, selfish and a jerk. _You've gone too far this time, Squidward. You're not getting away with this. How could you be so dumb? Don't you have any idea how much you mean to me?_ These thoughts fueled Squilliam on.

Just as Squilliam reached the front-entrance of the building, the lovesick doorman quickly stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry sir, but do you have an invitation? If not, can I please tell you how much I love Flora?"

"Out of my way peasant! I've got personal business here!" Squilliam snapped, shoving the doorman aside with frightening strength. Squilliam opened the door and left the doorman utterly stunned.

Walking through the luxurious lobby, Squilliam walked up to the front-desk where the clerk was outraged at the sight of him. "I beg your pardon, sir! How dare you stroll in here uninvited and unannounced! Such an uncouth character like you is not welcomed at the…"

Squilliam grabbed the clerk by the shirt and yanked him forward until he was scowling into the guy's face. "What room is Flora Flowers staying in? Tell me you pompous halfwit! I am Squilliam Fancyson and the Fancyson name demands respect! Don't you dare make an enemy out of me?!"

"S-S-She's staying in room 702. I swear! That's where she is! Please don't hurt me!" The clerk whimpered cowardly.

Squilliam roughly released the scared clerk and now began heading for the elevators. Squiddy was in for it now. But then a big burly fish bellhop blocked his path and cracked his knuckles threateningly while glaring down at Squilliam. "End of the line, buster. Flora has ordered me to stop anyone who tries to force their way in. Now get ready to wrestle, fancy boy!"

The bellhop lunged for Squilliam with big powerful hands. In a surprising move, Squilliam easily grabbed the bellhop by the arm and with amazing strength swung him over into a professional throw. After throwing the bellhop to the ground with perfect ease, Squilliam dusted off his robe. "I may not know karate like Squidward, but I do enjoy Judo." There Squilliam entered the elevator unchallenged. _Hang in there, Squiddy. I'm coming to save your sorry ungrateful hide._

…

Squidward tried his hardest to move his body but he was still paralyzed and he couldn't talk his way out of this one. How could this have happened? How could he let Flora trick him? He was doomed and he had no way to warn Squilliam that the Supreme Society was after him. And now Squidward anxiously watched as Flora tickled him under the nose with her wiggling tentacle while preparing to enslave him.

"Well I guess there's nothing left to talk about, dear. It's time for you to join the others. Don't worry, this won't hurt. You'll love loving me!" With that, Flora emitted out a strong puff of pink dust from her tentacles that washed over Squidward's vulnerable face.

"Squidward Q. Tentacles is nobody's fool!" With that, Squidward took a deep breath and held it. There was no way he was breathing this stuff in. He wasn't about to let Flora turn him into a mindless slave. It was the only way to stall for time.

But this only amused Flora more. "You can't hold it in forever. Sooner or later…you'll have to come up for air." She chuckled maliciously while watching poor Squidward struggle to hold his breath. And then suddenly Flora heard a commotion out in the hallway. Fortunately this distracted her to look away from Squidward and turn her attention towards the door.

The door burst open and in came a worried-looking hotel employee. "My darling Flora, please forgive me! There's somebody here! I couldn't stop him, he just bullied his way in here!" he said fretfully.

"Move aside barnacle-head!" To Squidward's immense relief, Squilliam Fancyson shoved the hotel employee aside and stepped into the room and he looked livid. First he scowled over at Squidward, then at Flora, and then back again. Squilliam crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Squidward."

Flora was greatly surprised by this unexpected visit from the unibrow octopus but she was delighted too. "Squilliam, I'm very glad to see you. I had no idea that you would force your way in here. Care for a drink?"

"This doesn't concern you woman!" Squilliam snapped at the lovely sea-anemone who was taken aback. And now he rounded on Squidward next. "Let me guess… Flora stroked your ego and used it to manipulate you into coming here? You really are a nitwit. I thought you were smarter than this, Squidward!" he scolded.

"Uh Squilliam…if I may…?" Squidward spoke timidly from the sofa.

"SHUT UP! I'm not done yelling at you!" Squilliam shouted which shut Squidward up at once. His high-school rival can be pretty scary whenever pushed to the edge. And this time, Squidward could see that he's really gone and made Squilliam mad. Finally Squilliam turned to face with Flora. "As for you Miss Flowers, or should I call you Flora, I know exactly who you are. You're a member of the Supreme Society. I know it's me who you're really after."

"Well that saves me the trouble of explaining the situation," Flora shrugged her shoulders carelessly. Then with a cunning sneer, Flora's tentacles moved snake-like without warning and she cast a powerful pink cloud of pheromone perfume directly into Squilliam's face.

"Noooo! Squilliam!" Squidward cried out in horror. Squilliam had no chance to avoid it. Squidward watched as Squilliam breathed in the pink scent and immediately fell under Flora's spell. "Squil…Squilliam?" Squidward sadly looked over at his rival and truly felt remorseful.

Once she was sure Squilliam was under her influence, Flora smiled triumphantly. "I did it. I've managed to recapture Squilliam Fancyson. At least now Lord Stripes will stop complaining." With that alluring smile, she approached Squilliam who stood there with a dazed expression. "There's no reason for you to stay here, Squilliam," she told him. "Come with me… Come with me to Ancestor Castle. Help Lord Stripes break into the vault. Then maybe you and I can be together."

Squilliam looked down at Flora and a charming smile lit up his features, giving him a classical charm that really drew the eye. Even Squidward noticed it. "You're right, Flora. I do want to come back with you. I want to come back because I love you." To show it, he took Flora's hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

Squidward couldn't stop staring open-mouthed at them. " _I can't believe Squilliam just did that. And I can't believe I'm actually jealous_ ," Squidward thought while having to watch those two get all lovey-dovey with each other.

Flora was fanning herself with her hand because she found Squilliam more charming than she thought. "Oh my, you really know how to treat a lady. I'm thrilled that you're interested in assisting Lord Stripes. Who knows? Maybe I can persuade the lord to let you become an elite member of the Supreme Society." But then Flora turned to Squidward. "First things first, we need to get rid of your lowborn friend, Squilliam. You don't need him anymore. I'll kill him and dispose of him for you…"

Squidward started panicking and he desperately tried forcing his body to move despite the paralysis. Flora started toward Squidward but Squilliam grabbed her hand and took her into his arms instead. "No, forget lowborn Squiddy. I want to embrace you, Flora. Please come over to the balcony with me. Let's share a tender moment together, just you and me my darling."

"For Neptune's sake! Snap out of it Squilliam! She's playing you!" Squidward shouted at his rival. It was hopeless. This was all his fault. Why did he have to come here? Now Squilliam was being brainwashed because of him. Squidward was really upset until he realized something. " _Wait a minute… Squilliam's eyes aren't glowing pink like all the other lovestruck zombies. Does that mean…?_

Squilliam lured Flora over to the balcony where he opened its doors and stepped outside where he could feel the cool ocean-breeze. "There now, isn't this nice?" Squilliam said, gazing lovingly at the lovely sea-anemone beside him. "Oh look, you can see the hypothermal vents from here. Do you like it, Flora?"

"Yes, yes I do Squilliam!" Flora said, cuddling the cephalopod affectionately in her arms. "I can't wait any longer. Let's leave this place together! You can join the Supreme Society so that we can start dating. You're exactly my kind of man!"

Squilliam lifted Flora up into his arms, smiled into her sparkling blue eyes and said. "Sorry, I'm gay." With that, Squilliam tossed Flora Flowers over the railing.

"How could you break my heart like that Squilllliaaam!" Flora screamed as she went falling down below and landed inside a hydrothermal vent. The sea-anemone cursed nonstop as she got blown away by one blasting hydrothermal vent and landed into another. "Oh no, my make-up! Oh no, my dress! My nails! And my hair! Get me out of here! All this heat will wrinkle my perfect skin! You'll pay for this Fancyson!"

From the balcony, a proud Squilliam dusted his hands upon finally getting rid of the manipulative Flora Flowers once and for all. That left only one thing… Squilliam went back into the room and his unibrow narrowed into a furious scowl over at Squidward who still sat immobile on the sofa. Squidward gulped nervously when he saw Squilliam walk over to him that for a moment he was afraid that he was going to get tossed out the window next. Instead Squilliam took Squidward by the arm and looped it around his neck and helped Squidward up from the sofa. Squidward was happy to see Squilliam okay but there was something he couldn't quite figure out.

"I don't get it. Flora's pheromone perfume doesn't work on you? How is that possible?" Squidward asked him.

Squilliam helped Squidward walk to the door. "It's like I've told you before. I got over women like Flora Flowers a long time ago. And besides, beautiful women like her are always trying to get their claws on me all the time. Is it no wonder I've become immune to all the love potions, love spells and perfumes?"

Not only that… Maybe Squilliam being mainly interested in someone else might also have shielded him in some way. As Squidward and Squilliam made their way down the hotel hallway, they saw the employees looking very confused and rubbing their heads. Everyone was returning to normal now that Flora had been overthrown…literally. Along the way, Squidward didn't say much but he could sense that Squilliam was very angry at him. For once, Squidward didn't blame him. Thanks to Squilliam's efforts, he managed to come out of that alive. But sooner or later, he was going to have to face the wrath of Squilliam Fancyson. And he was not looking forward to that.

* * *

 **I really love how I've written Squilliam in this chapter, he was really badass! Actually both Squidward and Squilliam take a level in badass in my story, but I like how this chapter came out. I hope you've enjoyed reading so far. I promise there will be more chapters like this soon enough!**


	13. Cephalopod connection

**Hello again. Starting off from where we last left off from the previous chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Squidward was feeling a lot better. After being rescued from the clutches of Flora Flowers, Squilliam was able to bring him safely back to Sacred Springs Spa. A good night's sleep was all Squidward needed and best of all, the paralysis has worn-off and he could move again. Luckily Flora hadn't been one of those poisonous sea-anemones. Squilliam had been distant with him for a while but as soon as Squidward was better, the unibrow octopus wasted no time in confronting Squidward about his stupid actions. The two of them were inside their room arguing and nearby guests tip-toed by their room, afraid to interrupt their fight.

"Have you totally lost your mind? Sneaking off behind my back like that? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I was worried-sick!" Squilliam was yelling at Squidward. "I've told you to stay away from Flora. Why did you go to see her anyway?"

"Oh come on!" Squidward said throwing his hands up in frustration. "I only went to see her because she promised to help me become famous. How was I supposed to know she was pure evil and a member of the Supreme Society? It's not my fault."

"No, it's never your fault, is it?" Squilliam snapped. "What you did was very selfish. How could you make me worry like that? Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when I woke up and saw you weren't there? I thought…I thought…" Squilliam stopped talking when emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He was angry but he was also glad to have Squidward back.

Squidward placed haughty hands on his hips and became insensitive. "What's the big deal? So what if I didn't tell you where I was going. Do I have to keep reporting to you every time I blow my nose? You're not my babysitter, Squilliam. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time. I don't need anybody."

This only infuriated Squilliam even more as he crossed his arms and glared at Squidward in disgust. "Oh you don't need anybody? So you didn't need me to come down to the Marble Palace and rescue you? Guess I should have just gone back to bed," Squilliam said sarcastically.

"Hmmph," Squidward grumbled in response. Both proud octopuses stood with arms crossed and wouldn't look at each other. After a moment, Squidward finally spoke. "Now I suppose you want a thank you?"

"Yes, unless that's too much of a challenge for you, Squiddy?" Squilliam taunted. "You're very lousy at showing gratitude. Well I want an apology and a thank you! Well Squiddy? I'm waiting to hear it." Squilliam leaned in with a broad arrogant smirk and waited for his rival's answer.

"You already know I am," Squidward said stubbornly.

"But I want to hear it. Pretty please, Squiddy?" Squilliam coaxed.

"I said no and that's final!" Squidward glared hard at his rival and prepared for another argument.

Squilliam's smile faded and he scowled at Squidward who was being so difficult. Just when Squidward thought he would start yelling again, to his biggest surprise, Squilliam was smiling again. "Okay Squiddy. Have it your way." With that, he turned and strolled over to the door.

This left Squidward completely flabbergasted. "Wait…You're not ticked off?" Squidward said confused. "Hey where are you going?"

"To the hot springs," Squilliam replied lazily. Before heading out of the room, Squilliam wore a naughty expression. _Oh I'll get him…_ Squilliam promised himself.

Squidward stood alone in the room now, wondering what just happened. It was almost like Squilliam had forfeited a fight, something the unibrow octopus hardly ever did. And as much as it baffled Squidward, it also intrigued him. He's never seen Squilliam behave like this before. What was Squilliam playing at? Squidward needed time to think so he headed for the porch-door and opened it to step out on the veranda. Sitting down on a nearby wooden beach chair, Squidward allowed his thoughts to wander. From here, he had a nice view of the beach where he saw laughing kids building sand castles and sand forts, beach-goers having picnics and watched a friendly game of volleyball. It was another beautiful sunny day with the ocean a bright sea-green.

Squidward could see the field of hydrothermal vents from here and it made him think of Flora Flowers. After being tossed out a hotel window and falling inside a hydrothermal vent, Flora had been left disgraced. But then the sea-anemone mysteriously disappeared and she hadn't been seen since in Paradise Shores. Squidward theorized that Flora had no choice but to flee. No doubt she'd gone to report back to Lord Stripes, which meant he and Squilliam couldn't remain here for long. And then Squidward turned his thoughts to Squilliam and he thought about what happened last night.

It had been a mistake to trust Flora like he did and Squidward learned his lesson well. From now on, he would be careful around any suspicious characters. But it was thanks to Squilliam that he'd been able to escape unharmed. _Squilliam_ … Squidward would never forget seeing the way Squilliam came all the way to the Marble Palace just for him. It had been incredibly noble and heroic. Squilliam had shown real concern for his well-being. But this only made him feel even worse. _I've done nothing but give Squilliam a hard time yet he still found it in his heart to come bail me out. I was wrong. Guess I really do owe him an apology and thank you._

Now Squidward got up from the chair and went back inside the spa. Exiting room 6, Squidward started to make his way to the hot springs where Squilliam said he would be. Squidward went over in his mind on what he was going to say. He usually hated apologizing but he wanted to do this right. Now Squidward entered the men's hot springs, went through the locker-room and was about to enter the hot springs when something made him froze in place. Squidward quickly hopped back and hid behind the door and for a second he wondered if he'd seen correctly. Taking a deep steadying breath to calm his wildly beating heart, Squidward peeked around the corner and began to watch while riveted.

Squilliam stood with his back to Squidward; he didn't appear to have heard Squidward come in. Instead Squilliam stood fully clothed in his maroon-robe and was dipping his tentacle-foot in the bubbling waters to test its temperature. When he was satisfied, Squidward watched in captivation as Squilliam started to undo the black belt to his robe. With the belt tossed aside, Squilliam reached up and removed his ascot, then with both hands slowly slid his robe off, revealing his bare shoulders. The elegant maroon-robe came off like second skin, revealing Squilliam's gemlike turquoise body. Squidward saw the robe fall to his rival's feet, and then he drunk in the sight of Squilliam Fancyson in all his naked glory.

For as long as he could remember, Squidward has always secretly fantasized about his arch-rival. He'd been jealous but also harbored a hidden crush that he refused to admit to anyone or himself. Squidward wanted to impress Squilliam to prove that he could be a somebody too, but deep down, he yearned to have the rich octopus admire him too. And now here he was, spying on Squilliam and feeling an unmistakable stirring below his regions. Squilliam had a beautiful body, perfect in every shape, and Squidward wondered what it would feel like to run his hands all over it. Squidward didn't move from his hiding spot and continued to watch Squilliam with desire blazing in his crimson-red eyes.

Squilliam started to step into the hot springs, and then he stopped mid-way, then he called over his shoulder. "I know you're there, Squidward. You can come out now."

Squidward thought of running out of there but decided it was too silly. He was already caught. Now he came out of his hiding place and headed over to where Squilliam was. "I…I was just…I wanted to talk to you," Squidward said embarrassedly.

Squilliam noticed that Squidward was blushing fiercely and was avoiding looking directly at him. This made Squilliam smile, he was happy to see Squiddy here. "I want to talk to you too. But first…care to join me?" Squilliam asked.

There Squilliam lowered himself into the nice warm steaming water and felt its soothing effects. When he looked up, he saw Squidward still standing there, awkwardly hugging himself and looking anxious. "Well? Aren't you coming in?" Squilliam asked him. "Don't be shy. The water feels fine."

Squidward hesitated and Squilliam peered up at him curiously. "What's wrong Squidward? Afraid you might actually enjoy yourself?" Squilliam teased.

Finally Squidward reached down and pulled his brown shirt over his head and tossed it next to the fancy maroon robe. This enabled Squilliam to appreciate Squidward's naked beauty in return. Squidward had a surprisingly strong physique, perhaps muscles he built from working at the Krusty Krab? Nonetheless, Squidward was in great shape and despite not living the high-life like he wanted, at least Squidward hadn't let himself go. In fact, as Squilliam allowed his eyes to roam over Squidward's stunning body, he was already starting to get "suggestive ideas."

Squidward also lowered himself into the steaming hot spring and bathed in its warmth. But then he sat there going red in the face as he was vividly aware of the other naked cephalopod sitting there with him. Never in his wildest imagination did Squidward ever think he'd be here bare-naked with Squilliam of all people. It made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Squilliam had been watching Squidward and saw how uptight he had become. And then Squilliam realized what it was; Squidward was feeling self-conscious around him. It was exactly as he suspected earlier too, Squidward still saw him as an enemy.

"You don't have to be nervous. I won't bite," Squilliam tried saying jokingly to ease the tension. Squidward said nothing and continued to sit there stiff as a statue. "It's okay. You can relax. It's just you and me. Here, I'll help you"

"Hey cut it out! What do you thinking you're doing?" Squidward whined. Ignoring his protests, Squilliam slipped behind Squidward and immediately placed his hands on Squidward's shoulders and began rubbing it.

From his suction-cups, Squilliam could feel Squidward's shoulders tense up and then relax at his caressing touch. He thought for sure Squidward would shove him off but instead Squidward seemed to accept him and didn't put up a fight. Squidward allowed him to be this close which was a small victory for Squilliam. As Squilliam massaged Squidward's shoulders, he secretly took pleasure in feeling the muscles in Squidward's arms and shoulders. He never thought he would be attracted to a cashier of all things. Squilliam has dated artists, dancers, musicians, businessmen, and actors. He's had his fair share of lovers and one-night stands. But Squidward was different… _I wonder what Squiddy is like in bed,_ Squilliam secretly wondered.

Squilliam shook his head and tried pushing these lustful thoughts aside. "I need to talk to you. I just want you to know that I'm still very angry at you, Squiddy." Squidward sniffed but Squilliam could tell he was listening. "I could have kept arguing with you back at the room, but let's face it, it would have gotten us nowhere. And I want to address the real problem…"

A shudder went through Squidward as he felt Squilliam's suction-cups start caressing down his arms. "The problem is you don't trust me. Not that I blame you. After all, I've given you a lot of reasons to not trust me, Squiddy. But I want to change that. I want you to start having a little faith in me. Are you willing to try?"

"I would like to…," Squidward admitted. Then he trembled when he felt Squilliam run his hands down his chest and began feeling him up. It amazed Squidward on how the celebrity cephalopod could stir his senses beyond belief. He couldn't focus on anything except the intimate way Squilliam touched him.

"Good…," Squilliam whispered into Squidward's ear. "I want your word that you won't ever scare me like that again. May I remind you that the Supreme Society is dangerous? They want to take me alive, but you on the other hand won't be so lucky. They will kill you without a second thought."

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know," Squidward said dryly.

Squilliam wrapped his arms around Squidward's neck and held him close. "I'm serious, Squidward. Don't ever do that again. When I found out that Flora had you I…I was afraid I might lose you. You may not believe it, but you've come to mean a great deal to me. You're all that I have on this wacky adventure. I want to trust you and for you to trust me in return. We need to work on us, Squiddy."

"Oh come on, enough with all the mushy words. You know I trust you…sort of…," Squidward mumbled embarrassedly. "Besides if you really must know, Flora promised to help me out but only if I handed you over on a silver-platter. I refused to do it and wouldn't even tell her where you were."

Squidward's face burned red-hot as Squilliam practically cuddled him in his arms fondly while nuzzling him in the neck with his big nose. "I knew it! You do care, Squiddy! You mean old cashier with the heart of gold you!"

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. I'm getting out now." Squidward started to get up but felt Squilliam's arms tighten around his waist and kept him firmly in place. Feeling irritation again, Squidward tried looking over his shoulder at the unibrow octopus. "Let go of me, Squilliam."

"What if I don't want to?" Squilliam taunted him. "Are you going to make me, Squiddy? As a matter of fact, I don't think you want to move. I think you like being here with me. Admit it!"

"You know I will do no such thing," Squidward said adamantly. But he didn't move; he didn't want to. Squidward could no longer deny that he desired having Squilliam by his side. And Squilliam knew it.

Squilliam removed his hands and released Squidward from his embrace. Squidward turned around to face Squilliam and thought about how his feelings toward his high-school rival have changed. Once he used to begrudge everything about Squilliam Fancyson and what he stood for, but now that Squidward was getting to know him, Squilliam was becoming more than someone he just competed with. The truth was Squilliam was becoming someone Squidward cared about. And maybe Squilliam could be become something more…

Squidward realized he'd been staring the whole time and quickly looked away. But Squilliam seemed to read his mind. "Can I ask you something?" Squilliam suddenly asked. When Squidward looked up, he saw Squilliam smiling shyly at him. "Have you ever…you know…found me attractive?" This question came out of the blue that it took Squidward totally by surprise. Even Squilliam was blushing. "I mean… Did you ever wonder what it would be like? For someone like you to be with someone like me?"

"How should I know?" Squidward said evasively and while avoiding Squilliam's eyes. "We're always so busy trying to outdo each other at everything. It's not like we've got a rapport going on or something."

Squilliam's smile widens. "In other words, you do dream about me. That really pleases me. It kinda makes me wanna…" There Squilliam moved closer in the bubbling hot spring and reached out to touch Squidward's face. "I'm glad we could share this tender moment together, Squiddy."

Squidward eyed Squilliam strangely and realized something. "You planned this. You deliberately came to the hot springs and you knew I would follow you here."

"Yes. You can be pretty predictable. I knew you would follow me. I know you Squidward, more than you know yourself," Squilliam said while lovingly stroking Squidward's cheek. "All in all, you learned your lesson with Flora Flowers and I'm glad you're safe. For now on, I want us to be a team. Deal?"

Squidward sighed. "Deal," he agreed. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Squilliam's suction-cups touching him. Right at that very moment, Squidward did the one thing he'd vowed never to do… he lowered his guard. Squidward slipped his arms around Squilliam's upper-back and brought him closer to his own body. And Squidward became distracted in caressing Squilliam's silky smooth skin and breathing in the scent of him.

Squilliam reciprocated and embraced Squidward back, feeling his heart pound and the strong urge to start exploring Squidward's body. All this time, he never once saw Squidward as a potential lover, but now Squilliam really wanted to know. What would it be like? Just when Squilliam was tempted to seduce his old high-school classmate, something stopped him. No, it wouldn't be right. Squidward didn't deserve to be a mere conquest. It wouldn't be enough… And then these thoughts began to bother Squilliam when he realized how deep his feelings toward Squidward had become. Was it possible he was falling for Squiddy?

"Squilliam?" Squidward noticed something was off when Squilliam removed himself from his arms and put distance between them. What had brought that on? Squidward watched as Squilliam turned and got out of the hot springs and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

"We better get going. We can't stay here for long. It'll only be a matter of time before the Supreme Society sends a whole army after me," Squilliam explained. There he collected his clothes and started heading for the door.

Squidward was puzzled by Squilliam's change of behavior. One minute they were hugging and the next he knew Squilliam wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "Hey Squilliam!" he called. Squilliam stopped at the doorway and looked back. Squidward took a deep breath and decided to swallow his pride. "I'm sorry…Thank you."

Squilliam threw him a satisfied smile and headed out of the hot-springs. But this only confirmed one thing for Squilliam. At least it wasn't one-sided. Now he knew that Squiddy was just as fond of him and he wasn't going anywhere. It was all Squilliam ever wanted and it made him very happy. He finally won Squidward's friendship, but did he win more than that? They still needed to work on their relationship because there were other issues to deal with. But Squilliam was more confident than ever that he could bring them closer together. And this time, Squidward would be fully willing…

* * *

 **Things are really getting heated between Squidward and Squilliam. And their bond will only grow stronger. The whole idea of the story is for them to slowly but surely learn how to get along with each other while also developing an attraction. I know some readers don't ship them as a couple and instead only likes them to be friends. I've read stories that featured Squidward and Squilliam only being friends and I like that idea too. I just want to know what's the history with them. I hope we see more Squid vs Squid episodes in future seasons of SpongeBob!**


	14. The Hunter and the Hunted

**We're back again and I have another exciting chapter for you lil' readers. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Soon Squidward and Squilliam left Paradise Shores behind. They weren't sure where to go next so they just wandered in the endless ocean. The two octopuses walked through colorful coral gardens; they traveled through the sandbanks, they climbed up rocky steeps where a smack of moon jellyfish could be seen swimming gracefully in the clear-blue ocean, they stopped to allow a mother frogfish and her little kids to cross their path before continuing on their way. After traveling for what felt like miles, Squilliam insisted that he needed a break and sat on a rock to rest his feet. Squidward stood around and was carefully checking out their environment. In the distance, Squidward could see beautiful emerald-green kelp woods. Squidward became curious and he started heading toward that direction.

"Don't go too far, Squiddy," Squilliam cheerfully called after him. "And try to stay out of trouble this time, won't you?" he added with a snicker.

"Quit ordering me around! I get enough of that from Mr. Krabs…," Squidward said in annoyance.

Leaving Squilliam sitting on the rock, Squidward went exploring on his own. He was fascinated by the kelp woods; he'd even gone camping a few times in the past. Now Squidward began climbing up a tall boulder and when he reached the top, he got a better view of the kelp forest. He could make out a path that led directly into the forest which meant the kelp woods were habitable for sea critters. Squidward was so busy gazing out at the forest when all of a sudden a shadow loomed over him. When Squidward looked up, it was already too late as something big flew over his head without any warning and Squidward went tumbling off the boulder.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Squidward? Squidward!" Squilliam hopped off the rock at once and ran in the direction of Squidward's cry of alarm. Squilliam reached the tall boulder and saw what all the commotion was about.

Squidward was angrily clutching a stick in his hands and was threatening to swing it at a ray. "Get back! Who are you? Are you a member of the Supreme Society? You won't get Squilliam! Now get back you savage!"

The intruder turned out to be a big stingray, a Spotted Eagle Ray by the looks of it. The ray was beating its wing-like fins in a ruffled manner at Squidward. "Take it easy! It's okay! I'm a friend! I'm not here to cause trouble. I was sent to look for you and Squilliam Fancyson," the ray hastily explained.

Squilliam reached out to grip Squidward by the shoulder in order to calm him. Then he turned his attention to the ray. "You said somebody sent you? Who was it?" he asked.

"It was Father Benjy. My name is Eyrie. I was sent to give you a message. You two must head to the "Marine Manor" deep in the kelp woods. There's someone who can help you there. It has something to do with a vault?"

Squidward and Squilliam exchanged looks, and then Squidward spoke up. "You said there's someone who can help us? Do you know who it is?"

Eyrie nodded his flat head. "Yes, I do. There's a very popular archeologist here in Coral Kingdom. His name is Professor Trevor Trevally. He's the one who could probably help you find the object that opens the vault at Ancestor Castle. Last we heard he's gone to Marine Manor. A place where the wealthy and privileged gather. Hurry there and you might find him."

"That's extremely helpful," Squilliam thanked Eyrie. "Finally we've got a lead." Squilliam turned expectantly to Squidward. "You with me, Squiddy?"

"Here we go again," Squidward replied monotonously. While tossing the stick aside, he flashed Eyrie an irritated frown. "I ought to clobber you for knocking me off the boulder like that."

"My apologies, I didn't see you," Eyrie apologized. "And don't worry; I'll be your contact for now on. Father Benjy has sent me to help you whenever you need it. I'd better head back to Sea Sanctuary now and let Father Benjy know I've delivered the message. Beware of the Supreme Society!"

There Squidward and Squilliam watched as the Spotted Eagle Ray spread his fins wide and flew majestically through the ocean and far away into the horizon. With this new information in tow, Squidward and Squilliam headed straight for the kelp woods where Marine Manor was said to reside. Once they've entered the kelp woods, they could see nothing but tall-swaying kelp stalks for miles and they could hear the sounds of other sea critters that lived here in the ocean wilderness. Squilliam led the way by following a path that had been carved for hiking.

As Squidward kept close to Squilliam on the path, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened between them back at the hot springs. Now every time Squidward looked at Squilliam, he thought about that beautiful body hidden underneath that maroon-robe. And he thought about the softness of Squilliam's exquisite skin, the enticing smell of Squilliam, the feel of Squilliam's hands touching him…until Squilliam withdrew from him. Even now Squidward was still confused. Why did Squilliam pull away from him like that? Squidward had been so aroused and there was no doubt that Squilliam had been too. _Maybe he doesn't want to sleep with a cashier. Squilliam wouldn't want to bear the shame of that_ , Squidward thought negatively to himself. And then Squidward's cheeks burned red when he realized that his thoughts had turned sexual.

As the path went deeper into the kelp woods, Squilliam looked over his shoulder to make sure Squidward was still behind him. "You keeping up, Squiddy?" He caught the flushed look on Squidward's face and he cocked his unibrow questioningly. "You okay? Don't tell me you're tired from walking already?"

"I'm fine. It's this stupid heat that's making me hot," Squidward said petulantly. When Squilliam turned away, Squidward's eyes wandered down to stare at Squilliam's butt. It distracted him so much that he ended up accidentally stepping into a mud-puddle.

"Darn it!" Squidward muttered. Yanking his wet foot out of the puddle, Squidward lost his footing and stumbled into a net of vines and now angrily waved his hands around trying to get untangled. "Grrrr! I hate this place!" Squidward hollered with his loud voice echoing throughout the kelp woods.

Squilliam came over to help and he couldn't stop chortling at Squidward's silly antics. "You never cease to make me laugh, Squiddy. Looks like you have a talent after all…a talent for being a jester!"

Squilliam freed Squidward from the vines and chuckled good-naturedly as the cashier cephalopod grumbled nonstop to himself. Squiddy could be so charming in an unorthodox sort of way. It was one of the many things about Squidward that Squilliam secretly liked. The two octopuses continued on their way through the winding path that led deeper into the kelp woods. While keeping close to the path, a sudden shadow lurked among the kelp stalks and made rustling sounds that caught their attention. Squidward and Squilliam spun around at the same time and began looking around in all directions in alert.

As Squilliam stood there vigilantly, he looked up and spotted an empty cockle shell floating down from the kelp stalks above and falling to the ground. Now Squilliam went over and stared down at the cockle shell and even picked it up to examine it. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular seashell. Unfortunately this proved to be a fatal diversion. From behind Squilliam, a menacing shadow snuck up on him and opened its toothy jaws wide. Squidward turned around in time and saw it coming.

"Squilliam look out!" But it was already too late. Squilliam spun around and was frozen in fear upon seeing Drago right there. Before Squilliam had a chance to escape, Drago lunged for him. Sinking his fangs into the collar of Squilliam's robe, he easily lifted the unibrow octopus off the ground. It happen so fast that poor Squilliam barely had a chance to put up a fight.

"Let go of him!" Squidward knew what he was about to do was crazy. Pulling out his clarinet, he ran at the green-moray and used his instrument as an actual weapon. Whacking the moray eel in the side with his clarinet, this took Drago by surprise and he dropped Squilliam who fell to the ground. Now Drago turned his head and bared his vicious fangs at Squidward.

"You'll pay for that!" Drago hissed. With that, the moray-eel slammed his tail hard into Squidward's stomach-region, knocking the wind out of him. This sent Squidward flying back and crashing through kelp stalks that broke upon impact.

"Squidward!" Squilliam shouted while reaching out a hand toward him.

But Drago was already coiling his long eel-like body around Squilliam thus trapping him. "I'm impressed that you've managed to slip away from Flora Flowers. But this time, escape is impossible," Drago said, grinning down at the horrified Squilliam. "Well then, shall we be on our way, Fancyson?"

"Squiiiiiidwarrrrrrd!" Squilliam screamed as Drago swiftly slithered off with him and disappeared into the kelp woods at once.

Ignoring the pain in his body, Squidward was already on his feet and picking up his clarinet before taking off in pursuit. He had to hurry before that slippery eel got away. Trying to ignore the panic he was feeling, instead Squidward focused on finding Squilliam. Squidward pushed kelp stalks out of the way and ran as fast as he could while listening for the sounds of Drago's slithering body. If he didn't hurry, Squilliam would be taken from him. Suddenly he couldn't hear Drago anymore and for a frightening moment, Squidward feared that he'd lost the moray-eel. But then he heard Squilliam calling for him.

"Squidward! I'm over here! Follow my voice! I'll lead you to him! Squidward!" Squilliam kept shouting in the hopes that Squidward would find him. Squidward listened to Squilliam's cry of help while running in the direction of it. Bursting out of the kelp woods, he entered a clearing and right there before him was Drago with Squilliam.

"Fine then. If you wish to be eaten, then I'll happily oblige!" Drago reared his head back and lunged right for Squidward. He was too fast and Squidward had no time to dodge. Squidward cried out as Drago opened his jaws wide and easily caught Squidward into his mouth.

"NOOOO! Squidward!" Squilliam yelled while being forced to watch Drago swallow his old classmate whole in front of him. Squidward was dead and it was all because of him. _What have I done? My beloved Squiddy…_ Squilliam thought while feeling real tears in his eyes.

Just when everything seemed lost, it took Squilliam a second to realize that Drago was struggling and shaking his head wildly around. And that's when he heard it…screeching clarinet music playing. Drago forced his mouth open and there was Squidward, alive and playing his clarinet loudly. The sour notes stunned Drago to the point where he spit out Squidward who fell to the ground with his clarinet in hand. With Drago feeling momentarily disoriented, Squidward took advantage by grabbing Squilliam and pulling him free from the moray-eel's grasp and together they ran for it. Drago lifted his head and saw the two cephalopods running blindly through the kelp woods and charged after them.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here Squilliam! If I have to hurt you, I will!" Drago angrily shouted after them. "You can't run forever! Sooner or later you'll have to face the wrath of Lord Stripes! You're only making it harder on yourself! Surrender or I'll devour that lowborn friend of yours! I swear I will!"

But Squidward and Squilliam kept on running and didn't look back. They could hear Drago chasing them from behind, prompting them to run even faster. Hopping over coral logs, scrambling down sandy hills, and jumping over more mud-puddles and still Squidward and Squilliam didn't slow down. Drago slithered closer and closer, his evil eyes on Squilliam, and then he opened his pointy-jaws and prepared to strike. Suddenly vines were being thrust directly into his path. This slowed Drago down at once as he got entangled into more and more vines that wrapped around his mouth, his head, and his snake-like body. Squidward kept grabbing the vines from the kelp stalks and throwing it at the moray eel and Squilliam rushed over to help him.

Soon Drago was furiously trying to chew through the vines and was incapable of movement. This gave Squidward and Squilliam all the time they needed to disappear into the kelp woods and leave the predatory eel behind. The two octopuses didn't stop running until they were sure they've put as much distance between them and Drago. At last, Squidward and Squilliam stopped to rest near a thicket of seaweed. When Squidward caught his breath and waited for his heartbeat to slow down, he looked back. No sign of Drago, they've managed to escape with their lives. Now Squidward turned his attention to Squilliam who was breathing hard and holding a hand to his wheezing chest. It filled Squidward with concern upon seeing the poor unibrow octopus looking so scared.

"Hey, are you alright?" Squidward asked Squilliam. "You're not going to faint on me, are you?"

Without a word, Squilliam practically leaped at Squidward and engulfed him into a big hug. Squilliam held him so tightly that Squidward could feel him trembling. And then Squilliam spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I know you don't do hugs, Squidward, but I really need this. So would you mind?"

"No…I don't mind," Squidward said gently. To prove it, he placed his arms around Squilliam's waist and hugged back. "I guess everyone needs an emergency hug."

When Squilliam calmed down, he stepped back from Squidward and returned to normal. "I'm fine now. That was a close one. I thought I was done for when Drago grabbed me." Suddenly Squilliam starts laughing. "I was wrong about you, Squidward," he chuckled

"Wrong? Wrong about what?" Squidward said, confused by his rival's sudden laughter.

"Remember when I used to say you couldn't play the clarinet to save your life? I was wrong! You can play the clarinet to save your life!" Squilliam joked. "That was some quick thinking back there, Squiddy."

"Yeah, you're right," Squidward said, and he laughed too. "What can I say? I play a mean clarinet! You don't want to mess with my sour notes!"

Squidward and Squilliam laughed some more, it was nervous laughter but it still helped to calm them. They decided to take a break after their near brush with death. Squidward stood off to the side keeping an eye out while Squilliam sat down on the ground to rest. Once Squilliam was finally feeling safe again, he looked over at the cashier cephalopod standing not far away. Almost being captured by Drago was scary, but Squilliam has never been so scared in his life when he thought Squidward had been eaten. Seeing the way Squidward had heroically fought off Drago like that made Squilliam admire Squidward more than ever. Taking on a ravenous moray-eel was arguably one of Squiddy's most amazing accomplishments.

"I'm impressed…," Squilliam told Squidward.

Squidward looked to Squilliam. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm impressed," Squilliam repeated. "That was a pretty brave thing you did back there. Using your clarinet like a weapon. Very clever…"

Squidward studied Squilliam for a moment. "You're actually complimenting me? That's new. You're usually hard to impress." Yet Squidward was pleased about this and actually smiled. After all these years, he'd finally done it… He's won Squilliam over and he didn't have to become a big-shot in order to do it. Funny how life works sometimes…

"Thank you for looking out for me, Squidward," Squilliam smiled gratefully.

"Whatever, you're welcome. Now let's get out of here before Drago sniffs us out," Squidward said. He watched as Squilliam climbed back to his feet and nodded his head to him.

Squidward held out his hand and Squilliam took it. An understanding passed between them; only by trusting each other would they be able to defeat the Supreme Society. That wasn't all… Squilliam's touch always left Squidward breathless and it sent shivers down his spine. Quickly withdrawing his hand at once, Squidward thought he saw Squilliam's hand shaking before he pocketed it inside his robe. Did Squilliam get the same rush whenever he touched him? For some odd reason, Squidward hoped so… Together Squidward and Squilliam found the path again and continued to follow it.

Luckily they didn't have too far to go. Reaching the deepest parts of the kelp woods, Squidward and Squilliam found their destination. A large posh mansion that stretched on for miles and contained many conjoining buildings connected to it. Spotlights lit up the sea; the mansion was filled with dazzling lights, and a bright red carpet led to the entrance where every celebrity was formally welcomed. This was it… They've arrived at Marine Manor.

* * *

 **We're moving on to the next location. Squidward and Squilliam end up having new adventures at the places they visit and they'll encounter another member of the Supreme Society. In case anyone is curious, there are five elite members: Lord Stripes, Lionel, Drago and recently Flora. Who is the fifth and final member? You'll find out soon enough. Until then, more chapters will be forthcoming.**


	15. Welcome to Marine Manor

Upon finally arriving at Marine Manor, Squidward and Squilliam began making their way toward the place. The Marine Manor was a large Victorian-mansion and looked castle-like up close. It was pearly-white in color with matching gold-shutters and had turrets, it was way bigger than Squilliam's own fancy mansion. Judging by its many windows, there was probably millions of rooms in there. A nearby parking lot was filled with the flashiest boat-mobiles under the sea, Ferrari-boat-mobiles, Cadillac-boat-mobiles, Acura-boat-mobiles, speed-boat-mobiles, and limos of all colors, black, white, grey, blue. Squidward couldn't resist admiring the vehicles as he walked by the parking lot.

At the grand entrance, wealthy visitors dressed in their finest were walking down the red-carpet and entering the manor while a tough-looking bouncer firmly stood guard at the door. Squidward hoped he could enter without a hassle but the bouncer held out a hand. Now the muscle-bound bouncer eyed Squidward's plain collar shirt with distaste.

"Where do you think you're going, bud?" Then he snickered mockingly down at Squidward. "Sorry but you're not coming in. Not in those rags. Marine Manor doesn't welcome your kind but I hear the poorhouse is nice this time of year! Ha ha ha!"

Squidward frowned with arms akimbo and turned his nose up arrogantly at the bouncer. "Listen here knuckle-dragger, I have just as much of a right to be here as all the rest of these pompous peacocks. I'm a sophisticated patron of the arts and a musical virtuoso. I'm not wearing rich clothes because I…erm…left them back home?"

The bouncer wasn't convinced. "Nice try, buddy. But the Marine Manor has a reputation to keep. I've never allowed peasants to enter the pristine mansion before and I'm not about to make a bad habit of it now. Beat it!" The bouncer pointed Squidward the other way.

"How dare you!" Squidward said angrily. "This is discrimination! I'm as snobby as they come and you can't turn me away! For your information, I uh…I'm very good friends with Squilliam Fancyson! I'm here as his special guest?"

"Oh now I'm your very good friend, Squiddy?" Squilliam strolled up beside Squidward while grinning at him. "I'm flattered. This is the first time I've heard you refer to me as your friend. Although why do I get the feeling you're only using me as your ticket?"

Before Squidward could answer, a brightly-colored sea-green fish with a toothy beak, dressed in a black tuxedo with a flashy yellow bowtie came outside. "Squilliam Fancyson? Did you say Squilliam Fancyson?" The fish spotted Squilliam standing there and recognized him. "It is you! Squilliam you old bean, how the heck are ya?"

"Perry Parrotfish? It's been too long, hasn't it old chum?" Squilliam shook hands with his friend. "I haven't seen you since I've performed at your brother's opera hall. Carmen was such a classic and it was an honor to be the conductor for it. How is your brother doing anyway?"

"He's doing well, thanks to you Squilliam," Perry said, cheerfully patting Squilliam on the back. "That show was such a success that it drew in more audiences. But enough about that, what brings you here to Marine Manor? I don't believe you've ever been here before. Care for a tour?"

"What a splendid idea. As a matter of fact, there is a reason why I came here but it's a long story," Squilliam started telling Perry as the two of them headed inside the manor.

Squidward tried following them, but again the bouncer blocked his path and prevented him from entering. "What gives? Are you blind? Can't you see I'm with Squilliam?" And then Squidward called after his rival. "Wait Squilliam! Tell this meathead here I'm with you!"

There Squilliam turned and looked back at Squidward with a seemingly disinterested expression. Just when Squidward feared that he was going to be left behind, a smile spread on Squilliam's face. "Alright Squiddy, you can come along." Then Squilliam glared at the bouncer. "Let him through you idiot or I'll complain to management and have you cleaning out toilets instead!" he snapped.

Squidward couldn't resist throwing the bouncer a superior smirk before hurrying to join Squilliam and his friend. "Thanks for that," Squidward said appreciatively as they headed inside the mansion. He was deeply touched to see how Squilliam stood up for him.

Inside the Marine Manor was absolutely breath-taking. The walls were pure-white with elegantly gold floral signs, the paintings and sculptures worked in harmony with the surroundings; the roof was masterfully painted with blue whales swimming in the vast blue sea. Soon they've entered the main hall with twin staircases that led to the second floor. A large gleaming chandelier dominated the roof and cast everything in a sparkling glow. Best of all, Marine Manor had a map that listed everything that catered to its rich guests; restaurant, hotel, courtyard, library, casino, and even had its very own train station, "Ocean Current Express." Squidward truly felt honored to be welcomed in this heavenly place, the sort of place he'd dreamed of belonging to. And he was excited to recognize many celebrities here.

"Oh my gosh! It's Rocky Wrasse, he's a renowned explorer known for his legendary exploits through the most dangerous parts of the sea!" Squidward pointed in excitement. "Wow! That's Bonnie Bonito! She's written poetry books in all different languages, I've read all her books!" Squidward gushed. "And that over there is Olivia Flounder, she's a prodigy pianist, I love her music! Is that Blackie the Tiger Shrimp? He's a champion boxer!"

Squilliam took Squidward by the arm and had to lead him away. "You can be really embarrassing," he said, rolling his eyes at Squidward. Now he turned to his friend. "How long have you been here, Perry?"

"I've arrived here just yesterday," Perry replied. "I was just on my way to the library for some brandy. Perhaps you'd like to join me? You can tell me there what business brings you here."

Minutes later, Squilliam, Squidward and Perry were inside the lavish library. The library was a cozy spot with shelves as tall as buildings filled with books of every subject in the world. There was a decorative fireplace with fresh coral-logs in it, dictionaries sat on some of the tables for use, and one section had cushiony-armchairs for lounging and relaxing. It was quiet and the perfect place for private conversations. Squidward was even sorely tempted to explore the shelves filled with philosophy, history, literature, biology, and musicology. Instead he decided to listen to what ol' Perry Parrotfish had to say first.

After Squilliam told Perry everything that's happened so far, the gentlemanly fish scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What a story. This Lord Stripes sounds like a really dangerous fellow. I'm not familiar with the Stripes family. As for this vault that you speak of, just what in blue blazes is in there that Stripes wants so badly?"

"Who knows?" Squilliam said gravely. "I've already told you, Lord Stripes is mad. He's obsessed with this idea of winning an old victory over my ancestor, Squilbert Fancyson. His family has been trying to break into that vault for generations. Worst of all, he's coming after me and I've been running away from his minions ever since."

"It hasn't been easy, let me tell you…," Squidward piped up.

Perry looked over at Squidward and eyed this ordinary-looking octopus with curiosity. "Forgive me but I don't believe we've been properly introduced. You say you're a friend of Squilliam's? And what rich family do you belong to? What are you famous for? What did you say you do? What are your accomplishments?"

Squidward didn't know what to say until Squilliam placed an arm around Squidward's shoulder and brought them together. "Oh Squidward isn't from a rich family I'm afraid. But don't worry; let's just say that Squiddy has earned his place here with the rich and the famous," Squilliam explained." Squidward frowned in embarrassment but he didn't pull away from Squilliam either.

Perry seemed to understand and didn't ask any more questions. Now Squidward opted to change the subject. "Anyway the reason why we came here is because we're looking for some famous historian. Goes by the name of Trevor Trevally. You know him?"

"Trevor Trevally? Why yes! I do know him!" Perry exclaimed. "Mr. Trevally came here to give an interesting speech about ocean myths and legendary sunken cities. Interesting stuff it was…" But then Perry shook his head. "Sorry to inform you of this but I'm afraid Mr. Trevally isn't here anymore. He left Marine Manor only this morning."

"What?! He's not here anymore? Where did he go? Do you know?" Squilliam urged.

"I believe Mr. Trevally has gone to "Ocean Oasis," Perry informed them. "But Ocean Oasis is really far away, you'd do best to take the Ocean Current Express. It's the fastest way to travel. Once you reach there, you'll find that Mr. Trevally owns his own museum. That's where you'll find him." Perry looked at Squidward and then at Squilliam. "I hope this information helps you," he said.

"Don't worry, Perry. You've been most helpful," Squilliam thanked him. With a respectful nod, Perry turned and went to fetch himself a brandy. When Perry left them, Squilliam turned to Squidward who stood with arms crossed.

"Great. We came here for nothing," Squidward murmured grumpily

"Not necessarily," Squilliam disagreed. "At least we know where we have to go next. But in the meantime, why not enjoy ourselves here? Marine Manor has a lot to offer. Not to mention that it'll be hard for the Supreme Society to find me because this is a huge place. What do you say, Squidward?"

Much to Squilliam's surprise, Squidward didn't argue with him. "You're right. It'd be a shame to waste a trip to this glorious resort. This place has everything I've ever wanted!" Squidward said happily gesturing around the library. "It's like a dream vacation I've always been denied! There are so many things I want to do! But first I want to read those astrology magazines!"

Without further ado, Squidward excitedly went over to the shelf and grabbed the newest edition of horoscopes to read. Squidward was like a kid in a candy store by finally doing all the cultured things he was never able to do back in Bikini Bottom. It brought Squilliam so much joy to see Squiddy enjoying himself. Maybe now the two of them could really start bonding. Squilliam decided to leave Squidward to have fun in the library while he went to go rent them a room to stay in. This would be the perfect time to explore the new feelings he was starting to have for Squidward…

Squidward spent most of his time reading to his heart's content in the luxurious library that he didn't noticed that his high-school classmate had left him. Instead Squidward was having too much fun reading every favorite magazine, House Fancy, Ink Digest, Perform Magazine, Neptunian, Fancy Living Digest, Interpretive Dance Monthly, and Art Magazine. This was heaven. Squidward has spent so much time surrounded by noisy clamorous neighbors for so long he's almost forgotten what silence felt like. Once Squidward was caught up in all his magazines, he finally decided to leave the library and went exploring the mansion on his own.

"Better suck it up while I still can. Who knows when I'll have it this good again," Squidward said to himself while entering the main hall and trying to figure out where to go next.

Then Squidward felt someone big and spiky bump into him so hard that it sent him stumbling. "Hey!" When Squidward looked up, he saw the most ugliest-looking fish; a gray stonefish. He was dressed in a navy-blue business suit with matching red-tie. He had the meanest-looking beady eyes and the most unpleasant scowl plastered to his face. And when he turned those cold unflinching eyes onto Squidward, he looked at the cashier cephalopod as if he were something vile and disgusting.

"Blech! What is this? A low-class bottom-feeder besmirching the sanctity of Marine Manor? Blech I say! How utterly repugnant to allow such a hobo to mingle with the powerful and privileged. Why one ought to be fired on the spot just for suggesting it!" the stone fish spat nasty insults at Squidward.

"Look at those abysmal clothes!" jeered another richly-dressed fish. "He must be somebody's servant." Now he sneered at Squidward. "Excuse me sir, are you looking for your master? Which family do you serve?" He cried out when Squidward delivered a punch right into his laughing face. This caused a loud commotion that drew attention.

"Why you…you…," the stonefish glared hatefully at Squidward before pointing an accusing finger at him. "Security! Security! Remove that man at once! He doesn't belong here with us! Throw him into the gutter where he really belongs!"

Luckily Squilliam arrived just in time and hurried over to Squidward's side. "Squidward, are you okay? What's going on here?" He placed a protective hand on Squidward's shoulder and then looked to the ugly-looking stonefish. "I'm sorry. He's here with me. He's my…," But Squilliam fell silent upon recognizing the fish in the business suit.

"Well, well, well… Look who it is, John. If it isn't Squill's kid. I believe you're Squilliam Fancyson III?" The stonefish smiled at Squilliam but there was no trace of friendliness in his expression.

"Lester Spikes…," Squilliam acknowledged. Squidward looked between Squilliam and the stonefish. Squill's kid? Did that mean…? "You're one of my dad's business associates. I haven't expected to run into you here," Squilliam said and he sounded wary.

Lester let out a toad-like snicker. "I could say the same for you. So you've become a musician I hear? Rather queer choice is it not?" He laughed rudely and Squilliam's scowl deepened. "I see what your father means. You're an eccentric one all right." He noticed the way Squilliam stood by Squidward and then his smile became crueler. "So this uncivilized ruffian is with you? No wonder your father is always disappointed… The guy never shuts up whenever he's complaining about you."

Squidward was absolutely appalled by this. And when he turned to Squilliam, he was not prepared to see the deep hurt in Squilliam's eyes or the way his hands were balled tightly into fists. This angered Squidward greatly, how dare this warty old toad insult Squilliam! Just as Squidward was entertaining the idea about punching Lester in the face too, a new arrival stopped him. A large crab walked in, a female spider-crab dressed in a fashionable white Chanel-suit. With her black hair pulled back into a bun, she walked spider-like into the main hall and only stopped when she noticed them all.

"Mr. Spikes? Have you waited long for me? Sorry I'm late," she waved to Lester. "The meeting is taking place on the second floor. Did the others arrive?"

Lester turned to address the woman. "Ah yes, Ms. Salina Clawford. You've arrived just in time. The others have arrived and are waiting in the office room. I was just here talking to an old acquaintance and a lowlife." Squidward threw him a dirty look.

Salina Clawford came over and took notice of Squidward standing there. And then she looked right at Squilliam. Squidward waited for her to start talking down to him too but surprisingly didn't comment it. "Who are your guests?" she asked instead.

Squilliam stepped forward to introduce himself before Lester could answer. "I'm Squilliam Fancyson, perhaps you've heard of me? I'm very good friends with Squidward Tentacles." Squilliam repeated back Squidward's words from earlier. This earned him a funny look from Squidward.

"Squilliam Fancyson? The name does sound familiar," Salina said studying him through her spectacles. "You'll forgive me but I have a meeting to get to. I'm sorry that I don't have time to chat. Shall we be on our way, Lester?"

"Yes. Let's not delay," Lester said politely to her. Before leaving, he gave Squidward one final scathing look. "Keep that ill-mannered eyesore out of my sight!" Lester told Squilliam. "Marine Manor doesn't take too kindly to nobodies around here. You'd do best to leave him in the trash where you found him!"

There Lester hurried after Salina who was heading up the staircase to the second floor. Once they were out of sight, Squilliam had managed to keep his temper in check, but now he spun on his heel and walked off in an agitated huff. Squidward could see that he was upset and hurried after him. Squilliam quickly ducked into the men's bathroom and went up to the sinks where he grabbed the faucet with both hands. Squidward came in afterwards and saw Squilliam looking very troubled. He was angry at Lester too but right now he wanted to console poor Squilliam. He slowly approached as Squilliam turned on the faucet and was now splashing some water on his face.

"What happened back there?" Squidward asked him. "That Lester is a real creep; don't listen to anything he says." Then Squidward got a worried thought. "You're not... really thinking of kicking me out, are you? Am I starting to make you look bad? Now you don't want to be caught associating with a grease-spoon cashier like me?"

"Cut that out!" Squilliam snapped at him. That shut Squidward right up. "Can't you for one second stop making it all about you? I'm not kicking you to the curb if that's what you think!" Squilliam grabbed a paper-towel and wiped his hands and face with it. Once he calmed down, he turned and faced Squidward. "For your information, the reason why I got so rattled is because he…he…" Squilliam took a deep breath and decided on the truth. "It's because of my father, okay?"

Squidward was relieved to know he wasn't being cast aside. But he was still concerned about Squilliam. And the more he thought about it, Squidward realized something. "I remember you saying that your family wouldn't be much help to you back in Sea Sanctuary. How come you can't turn to your parents?"

But Squilliam only shook his head and wouldn't answer him. That's when Squidward realized for the first time that his high-school rival didn't fully trust him. Squidward wanted to change that, he wanted Squilliam to open up and talk to him. Squidward couldn't believe that he was having these thoughts, that he actually cared that much for Squilliam. He wanted to cheer Squilliam up so he reached out, gently took Squilliam by the shoulder and tried to be reassuring to him.

"Squilliam…," Squidward tried to find the right words. "I'm…gosh…I'm not too good at this sort of thing… But I just want you to know that I'm here whenever you're ready to talk about…whatever." And then Squidward added. "Is there anything I can do that will make you feel better again?" Squidward immediately regretted those words when Squilliam suddenly smirks deviously at him. "No…I didn't mean that…What I meant to say is… Why are you looking at me like that?" Squidward nervously backs away from his rival.

Then Squidward tried turning and running out of the bathroom but Squilliam quickly grabbed Squidward from behind and held him prisoner in his arms. "As a matter of fact, Squiddy, there is something you can do that'll make me feel a lot better," he whispered into Squidward's ear. "Stay here and never leave my side. I just want you to keep being there for me."

"(Sigh) why can't I keep my big mouth shut?" Squidward mumbled grumpily.

* * *

 **This is going to get a little tricky for readers. There will be lots of suspects on who the fifth member of the Supreme Society will be. But these chapters were fun to write, Marine Manor is my most favorite location in my story so far. Also we'll soon be exploring the backgrounds and childhood of both Squidward and Squilliam. They're based on my headcanons but they're not actual facts. Welp time to wrap it up, see ya soon!**


	16. A lovely Affair

**Warining: This chapter will contain sexual scenes near the end. It's my understanding that smut-fics are not for everyone and not everyone has to read them. I totally respect it if readers don't prefer fanfics like that. Nonetheless, I still owe it to my readers to let them know what to expect. The sex scenes won't go into full detail like I usually do in some of stories. I wanted to focus on the romance between Squidward and Squilliam, but yes, they will have sex often. If you don't want to read that part, skip it, ignore it, it don't matter to me. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, please read this chapter at your own discretion. Thank you for hearing me out.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, all the wealthy guests were heading into the large dining hall for dinner. The dining-hall was packed with the rich and the famous, sitting at the round tables and ordering the most deluxe meals from the menu. The red-curtained windows were drawn where there was a lovely view of the courtyard outside. The atmosphere was very festive and everyone was in a good mood. Squilliam started to enter the dining-hall but stopped and had to wait for Squidward.

"Are you done yet? If we don't hurry, we won't get a good table," Squilliam called impatiently.

There Squidward came forward wearing a classy white-tux with a matching black bowtie. Arrogantly straightening his bowtie for the millionth time, Squidward flashed Squilliam a dashing grin. "How do I look? It's a good thing I've found this spare tux on the trolley back there. If I'm going to be rubbing elbows with the richest people in the sea, I need to look my best, am I right?"

"You're such a phony," Squilliam said, shaking his head with a smile. But he did admire Squidward's swanky transformation and even said so. "Well at least you know how to look good. I'll give you that. After you, Squiddy." Squilliam gestures for Squidward to go in first.

"Just you watch, Squilliam," Squidward said proudly while strolling leisurely through the dining-hall. "I am going to be the most charming gentleman here." Unfortunately that's when Squidward happen to notice all the waiters and waitresses in the dining-hall were wearing the exact same white-tux as he. And Squidward realized to his embarrassment that he was actually wearing a uniform.

Squilliam clapped a hand on Squidward's shoulder. "Look on the bright side; now you'll have no trouble blending in!" he joked.

"I'm not ever going to win, am I?" Squidward said glumly.

Soon the two octopuses were seated at a table near the window where they could see the courtyard down below. Squilliam decided to keep a low profile and not mingle with the glamorous crowd. Instead he wanted to enjoy the company of his Squiddy. While Squilliam busily read a menu, poor Squidward constantly had to tell people off whenever they came up asking him to fetch them more champagne, or asked for more napkins, or complained that there wasn't enough hord'euvres. It was annoying. Working at the Krusty Krab was bad enough, but here everyone was way too demanding. Seeing Squidward's unhappiness, Squilliam put down the menu and decided to start up a friendly conversation.

"So um…tell me Squidward. Why do you want to become famous?" he asked while sipping from his glass of margarita. And the more he thought about it, Squilliam wanted to know something. "I don't get you. You seem to have a comfortable life. You've got a paying-job, you've got your hobbies, and you've got your kooky friends. And yet…it's not enough for you. Why is that?"

Squidward frowned sourly across the table at Squilliam. "You still don't get it," he said bitterly. "I'm intelligent; I'm sophisticated, artistic and articulate. I don't deserve to be leg-shackled to a hick-town like Bikini Bottom. I can do so much better and I will do better." Squidward took a long swig from his own margarita and slammed the glass down and hardly cared about table manners.

Squilliam thought about what Squidward just said. "You're not happy…," Squilliam said firmly. "You're not satisfied with anything in your life and you've convinced yourself that having fame and fortune will make a difference." Then Squilliam leaned forward with his eyes on Squidward. "Will it, Squidward? Will fame or fortune improve your life? Bring you all the happiness and bliss you crave?"

"Anything's better than living the sorry excuse for a life I've been saddled with," Squidward said while sulkily folding his arms. "My life is one big walking-disaster area, I'd be lucky to have three seconds of peace. Look, can we drop this and just order our food?"

But Squilliam didn't want to drop it. He believed if he kept pestering Squidward enough about it, perhaps he could reach the root of Squidward's need for attention and praise. _Why are you really like this, Squidward?_ Squilliam wondered to himself while ordering them some Crayfish Etouffee for dinner. After that, Squidward and Squilliam started having normal conversations, talking about some of the celebrities they've seen, talked about their favorite singers, and even had a fun debate about politics. Squidward was having a good time for once until the waiter arrived with their tray of food and looked quizzically over at Squidward sitting there.

"What gives, man? Shouldn't you be working like the rest of us? Better not let the boss see you slacking off like this," the waiter told Squidward before moving on to the next table.

Squidward was clenching his teeth in fury at this and Squilliam had to keep himself from laughing. "Don't take it too personal, Squiddy. Let's just enjoy our meal and then I'll take you to the casino next."

"Just what is it about me that screams servant?" Squidward complained. Then he looked down at his fancy white-tux uniform and remembered. "Oh that's why…," he sighed.

When they finished their dinner, Squidward and Squilliam left the dining-hall behind and made their way through the mansion where they came upon a grand neon-sign that read "Casino Cove." It was an entertaining place with flashing slot machines, tables for a mean game of blackjack and poker, some people were eagerly gathered around the roulette-wheel, and there was a nearby bar where patrons could share fancy-drinks and chat. Squidward and Squilliam took five steps into the room until a waiter came across Squidward and saw the tux uniform he was wearing.

"Oh great, I could really use your help. Take these off my hand for me, will ya?" the waiter places a tray of martinis into Squidward's hands and hurried off to take his break.

Squidward stood there awkwardly holding the tray until Squilliam reached out and helped himself to a martini. "All right Squidward. You've managed to score us some drinks." Squidward wasn't amused. "Well now, care for a game of Solitaire?" Squilliam offered. "Have you ever played it before?"

"No. What is Solitaire?" Squidward asked while putting the tray of martinis aside and followed Squilliam.

Squilliam led Squidward over to some arcade-looking machines that resembled slot-machines. Squidward sat down on a stool next to Squilliam and was admittedly interested in this game. There Squilliam started up a new game and showed Squidward what to do. The game of Solitaire was pretty simple; stack cards in alternating color, build down from king to ace, click the deck in the top-left corner for more cards, get all cards into their suit-oriented foundations, and finally, beat solitaire when all 52 cards are in their four suit-oriented foundations! What an addictive game! Squidward was already hooked.

"Wow! How is it that I've never played this game before?" Squidward said, excitedly clicking the screen. "You click the cards for more cards and match them up accordingly. Then you win points!"

"I know, right!" Squilliam said just as merrily. "I love this game and I knew you would too." While concentrating on the game, Squilliam looked sideways at Squidward sitting next to him and he thought about their conversation from earlier. "Um Squidward…," he said slowly. "About before… There are other ways to be happy in life. You don't need money or fame to make your life worth anything."

"Geez, are you bringing that up again?" Squidward said in exasperation. "Besides, who are you to tell me how to live my life? You were born with a spoon in your mouth, Squilliam. You grew up having everything. You have success, money, private islands, private jets, yachts, mansions. You seem awfully happy to me."

Squilliam was silent for a moment. "Yeah… I have everything, don't I?" he said thoughtfully. And then Squilliam lowered his voice. "But I'm lonely… I've always been alone…"

This made Squidward look directly at Squilliam whose demeanor had become rather solemn. After a moment, Squidward did the one thing he sworn he'd never do; he opened up. "I guess it all started on the day I was born…," Squidward caught Squilliam giving him a weird look. "Don't judge yet! Will you at least hear me out?" he scolded.

"It all started with my childhood…," Squidward began. "I was a normal average guy…and that was the problem. You see, my parents didn't want a boring ordinary son. They wanted a popular hotshot special son who was going to grow up to be a somebody. But I was just…me. There was nothing extraordinary about me and my parents couldn't stand that. On some days, my mom and dad would listen to other parents brag about their children's high IQ, their academic grades, their talents, their amazing skills. And then they would look at me in disappointment. I got the message, though…"

Squilliam said nothing but listened raptly. He could tell it wasn't easy for Squidward to talk about something so personal. And the fact that Squidward was telling him all this only meant that his old classmate was finally learning to trust. "I see… So your parents made you ashamed of who you are," he pointed out.

"Yeah, something like that…," Squidward said monotonously. "And it wasn't just my parents either. Soon everyone had a low opinion about me. No one respects me; I've become nothing more than a joke for everyone to laugh at." And the more he thought about it, the more depressing it became. "It wasn't long before I started wishing I was special. As for the rest…well…you do the math."

So that would explain Squidward's pessimistic outlook on life. Squiddy always was an unfortunate butt-monkey, even back in high-school. Squilliam used to think Squidward was nothing more than a loser and a big wannabe…but now he knew better. Now that he knew Squidward's story, Squilliam was realizing more than ever how wrong he'd been to treat Squidward so badly. But maybe it wasn't all bad… He and Squidward were getting along better than they've ever had before. They were finally friends…

Squidward and Squilliam had a lot of fun gambling at the Casino Cove and Squidward had shown surprising skills at poker and even managed to win himself some bucks. Once they've had their fill, the two octopuses walked out of the casino together. Squidward was counting his dollar-bills before pocketing it inside his tux to keep it safe. They were just walking by the lounge when Squidward felt someone grab him by the arm. He turned around and saw another fish-waiter hurriedly pushing him right into the lounge.

"There you are! We really need more staff in the lounge room!" the waiter urged him.

"No wait! I'm not a waiter! Squilliam help!" Squidward cried out as he got helplessly dragged away. Squilliam chuckled but went into the lounge after Squidward anyway.

The lounge was filled with wealthy old-gentlemen, businessmen, and lawyers who stood around happily chatting about business while drinking the finest wines and smoking expensive cigars. Squilliam walked through the crowd and politely nodded his head to those who recognized him and said hello. Looking around, Squilliam eventually found Squidward standing there in the middle of the room with the grumpiest look and holding a box of cigars. It was the funniest thing ever that Squilliam had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out-loud. But he did feel sorry for Squiddy and went over to try to help him out.

"Fun party, eh Squiddy?" Squilliam said jovially. He got a disgruntled growl from Squidward in reply. Squilliam laughingly patted Squidward on the cheek before taking him both by the shoulders and steering him through the crowd. "Take it easy. I'll get ya out of this one. But you owe me!"

Along the way, they ended up running into Perry Parrotfish who held up a wine-glass in greeting. "Squilliam old bean! Nice to see you. Have you tried this wine from Italy yet?" Then he noticed Squidward and the tux uniform he was wearing. "Your friend works here? I had no idea. Hey do you think you can get him to bring us some more club sandwiches?"

"Ah…now's not a good time, Perry. Squidward is needed somewhere else. Isn't that right, Squiddy?" Squilliam said who walked by without stopping.

But then they ended up running into someone else. Salina Clawford came across them and this time she was smiling cordially. "Hello again. I didn't think I'd run into you, Squilliam. Why not stay and have a drink? Tell me about some of the concerts you've starred in." But then she turned to Squidward and clicked her large claw. "Waiter, can you bring me a pina-colada and try not to be more than ten minutes?"

Squidward gave her a death glare and became increasingly aggravated with everyone giving him orders. Squilliam sensed this and immediately knew he had to get Squiddy out of there. "You'll forgive me, Ms. Clawford, but I must decline. It's been a very long day and I'm about to retire," Squilliam said courteously to the long-legged spider-crab.

They continued on their way when Squidward felt something big and spiky bump so hard into him that it sent him to the ground. "Whoa! You okay there?" Squilliam bent down and helped Squidward get back to his feet. Then they both looked up and saw that it was none other than Lester Spikes. The stonefish turned around and glared at them with his cold eyes and nasty sneer.

"Blech! If it isn't the commoner," Lester greeted Squidward with his usual surliness. "To allow someone with such low-status to mix with the elite truly is outrageous." Then he turned those mean eyes onto Squilliam. "You're such a disgrace, Fancyson. Associating yourself with riffraff like him is absolutely shameful. I thought you had more self-respect than that."

This time it was Squilliam's turn to become angry as he looked at Lester with utter disgust. "That doesn't even deserve a response," Squilliam said snootily. "Out of my way, I can't bear the company of sleazy slime-balls like you."

"Not so fast!" There Lester sneered wickedly at Squidward. "Your friend here is a waiter? Well at least he isn't useless." Then Lester reached out and rudely poked Squidward in the chest. "Hey waiter! Bring me some champagne and let me have a cigar!" he demanded.

The next thing Squidward knew, more and more people were suddenly crowding around him with their orders too. "Hey waiter, this is the wrong drink, I didn't order this!" "Where are the cheeses I asked for, waiter?" "Waiter, get me a Chocolate Mousse!" "I'm still waiting for my appetizers, what is taking so long, waiter?" "Why are you standing there, waiter? Why are you not taking my orders, waiter?"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Squidward screamed. With that, Squidward furiously took his tux and ripped it off and tossed it aside. And there he stood wearing nothing but his plain-collared shirt. "I am "not" a waiter! I'm actually something much worse…I'm a cashier!" Squidward shouted to the shocked audience. "Yeah! I admit it! I may not be a rich fop but I'm just as sophisticated as the rest of you. Maybe even more than you!"

Everyone started chatting at once while looking at Squidward like he was some kind of alien while Squilliam stared in amazement. Squidward got fed up with all their muttering, of all their looks of disapproval, and their pointing at him. "You people are so small-minded! If you would only look past my ordinariness, you would see I'm just as educated and refined too! And if you can't accept me then go ahead and throw peanuts at me while you're at it!" Squidward said sarcastically.

The lounge was filled with silence as everyone seemed to think it over. And just when it looked like Squidward's words had gotten through to them. "You heard the man! Throw peanuts at him!" someone shouted. Without further ado, the rich and the famous grabbed nearby bowls of peanuts and began pelting Squidward with them. Squidward stood wearing a brooding frown and words couldn't describe how he was so done with all this crazy nonsense.

"Well Squiddy…I can certainly say it's been an interesting afternoon," Squilliam said, watching as peanuts bounced off Squidward's head. Squidward sure had a way on making funny things happen…

Squidward stormed out of the lounge where he could still hear laughter and more peanuts being thrown into his back. Squidward quickened his pace; he wanted to get as far away from the lounge as possible. _They're all obnoxious!_ Squidward thought indignantly. Wandering through the brightly lit hallways in a huff, Squidward stepped out on the mansion balcony and leaned over the stone-railing where he could look upon the courtyard below which was filled with seaweed shrubs, flowery anemones, cupid-benches to sit on, and a big fountain right at the center. It was night-time and the ocean was a deep dark blue. Squidward closed his eyes and felt the cool ocean-breeze and his anger soon subsided. Squelching footsteps approached and when Squidward opened his eyes, he saw that Squilliam had followed him to the balcony and was standing beside him. For a moment, the two octopuses don't say anything. But Squidward knew there could be only one reason why Squilliam came seeking him out.

"Come to have a good laugh? Might as well get it over with…," Squidward said morosely. He waited for Squilliam's taunts.

But Squilliam only shook his head with a smile. "That took guts," he told Squidward. "I can't believe you went and exposed yourself as a cashier. Talk about a scandal." There Squilliam brushed off a couple of peanuts off the back of Squidward's shirt.

Squidward looked over and saw Squilliam smiling adoringly at him. And he saw something else he's never saw before… newfound respect. "You mean you're not here to make fun of me?" Squidward asked.

"I'll admit what happened back there was pretty funny…but no. I didn't come here to make you feel bad, Squidward. I actually wanted to make sure you were okay. I've told you before, I'm a changed man," Squilliam said proudly.

As they stood watching the view from the balcony, Squidward studied Squilliam and felt genuine affection for the charming unibrow-octopus. Squidward was starting to feel differently about Squilliam. Squilliam Fancyson was no longer his tormentor but someone Squidward has come to admire and respect. Perhaps he felt more than that… Squidward found himself wishing he could stay by Squilliam's side for the rest of his life. Being with Squilliam has brought him more joy and happiness than he's ever had. And this only depressed Squidward even more because he knew he was only a cashier and with his low-status, Squilliam would always be out of his reach. What happened in the lounge was proof of that.

"Do you want to hear a story my grandmother once told me?" Squilliam suddenly said out of the blue. Squidward looked side-ways at Squilliam but nodded. "Once upon a time, there was a bed of oysters," Squilliam began. "These were the most beautiful oysters yet they were mean, selfish and vain. Among them was a very ugly oyster. The other beautiful oysters were very condescending to the ugly oyster and refused to let it share their bed. Then one day, it was time to create the perfect pearl. The beautiful oysters were so sure they could produce the perfect pearl. Instead their pearls came out as duds. None of the beautiful oysters could produce a lovely pearl. But when the ugly oyster opened its shell, it contained the most dazzling shiny pearl ever seen."

"Uh-huh… Is there a point to this fairytale of yours?" Squidward said dryly.

"Do you want to know the moral of the story?" And then Squilliam told him. "Even the ugliest oyster can contain a pretty pearl."

"Are you saying I'm an ugly oyster?" Squidward narrowed his eyebrows into a slight frown at his rival.

"Nah. If it makes ya feel any better, you're more the pretty pearl than the ugly oyster. There's definitely more to you than meets the eye." Squilliam turned and gazed up at the dark-blue ocean and added sadly. "If I had gotten to know you better back then, maybe things would have been different right now. You and I wouldn't have become enemies…"

Squidward put his arm around Squilliam's slim waist and gently pulled him close to his side. "Well you're here now… Let's not talk about the past anymore, okay?" Squidward said reassuringly. Squilliam nodded, then rested his head on Squidward's shoulder and felt better. Then the two octopuses stood alone on the balcony, watching loving couples in the courtyard.

Once it got late, Squilliam and Squidward decided to retire to their room for the night. Squilliam led Squidward to the third floor of the mansion where there were many numbered rooms where guests stayed in. Squilliam approached room 321, pulled out the keys from his robe-pocket, and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Their room was ritzy with its regal furniture, plush carpet, and matching green-wallpaper. There was a big flat-screen TV with a white couch and coffee-table. The room was decorated with artistic paintings and beautiful oriental vases. And they had a window to a lovely view of the kelp woods. As always Squidward appreciated his high-school classmate's good taste. But it wasn't until he went to check out the bedroom that he quickly noticed something.

The bedroom was just as ornate; it had a nice-looking four-poster bed with red curtains and cushy pillows, a rococo-styled dresser and bureaus. There was also a creamy-white divan in the center of the room. The bedroom connected to the bathroom which was clean and spotless. It had both a shower and a big luxurious hot-tub. The bedroom had everything…except Squidward couldn't help noticing that there was only one bed in here. Where was he going to sleep? That's when Squidward turned around and saw Squilliam standing there in the bedroom doorway watching him.

"Uhhh…not to sound ungrateful…but where's my bed?" Squidward asked.

"You're looking at it," Squilliam said, pointing to the four-poster bed. "Unfortunately there weren't too many rooms left to rent. I was lucky to get this one. I'm afraid we'll have to share a bed if that's okay with you."

Squidward was absolutely flustered at the idea. "Wha-What? You mean? Share a bed with you? But…But I can't!" Squidward stuttered nervously. Squidward stared at the bed…and suddenly he pictured Squilliam naked…lying in bed beside him…it was too intimate…too tempting.

"Why not?" Squilliam shrugged his shoulders. "You and I get along fine. I don't mind sharing the bed. I promise I won't snore, drool, or twist and turn. I'm a pretty heavy-sleeper so I won't bother you."

But then Squilliam noticed that Squidward was avoiding eye-contact with him. "You…You don't understand," Squidward said and he hated himself for blushing. "I can't sleep with you because…well…," Squidward took a deep breath and finally looked Squilliam in the face. "Wouldn't you feel a little…uncomfortable sharing a bed with me?"

Squilliam honestly couldn't understand Squidward's sudden shyness. "Squiddy, we saw each other naked at the hot-springs. Aren't we past feeling "uncomfortable" around each other?" he pointed out.

Squidward nodded his head but kept looking over at the four-poster bed with a strange look in his eyes. As Squilliam watched, that's when it dawned on him. "Squidward… Are you afraid that I'll take advantage of you?" he asked outright. When Squidward's mad blushing gave him away, this made Squilliam smirk naughtily. "I see… So you've been getting "those" thoughts about me?"

There Squilliam walked over and reached out both hands to take Squidward's face into his and held it. He thought for sure Squidward would bolt from him, but Squidward stood perfectly still while staring into Squilliam's smiling eyes. For the moment, the two just stood there, and Squilliam whispered. "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Squidward said impatiently. Squidward tried to sound cross but he still had to calm his wildly beating heart. As always, Squilliam's touch left Squidward breathless.

"I hadn't forgotten what happened between us at the hot-springs," Squilliam explained. "I've thought about it too, about what it would be like to have you as a lover." And as Squilliam moved his hand down Squidward's neck in a caress, he saw Squidward shudder at his touch. Then he smiled in satisfaction. "You've thought about it too, haven't ya Squiddy? Are you curious? Would you like to find out?"

"I…well…," Squidward stammered uncertainly. After a moment of thinking, Squidward wanted to know something. "You could have seduced me back at the hot-springs. But you didn't… I noticed the way you backed off." Squidward frowned doubtfully at Squilliam. "Why did you do that?"

Squilliam hadn't been expecting this question but he did suppose he owed Squidward an explanation. With a little sigh, Squilliam lowered his hands from Squidward's face and admitted the truth. "It's because I didn't want to turn you into a one-night stand, okay? I know it sounds crazy. I've already had my fill of paramours and illicit affairs. But you're different, Squidward. I didn't want to turn you into another fling."

"Funny. I thought it would be the opposite," Squidward said unconvinced. However he was glad to know that Squilliam hadn't snubbed him for petty reasons. And the fact that his high-school rival would care enough to spare his feelings like that was surprisingly touching. Yet Squidward was secretly disappointed…he wouldn't mind having one night with Squilliam, even if it would be brief…

Squilliam was smiling suggestively again at Squidward. "You haven't answered my question. Will you sleep with me? It's a pretty big bed, enough room for us both. I won't touch you unless you want me to?"

"This is nuts. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," Squidward said, turning away from Squilliam. "The bed is mine. You can go sleep on the couch."

Squidward didn't get far. The next thing he knew, Squilliam was grabbing him from behind and spinning him around so that they faced the bed. Squidward felt a rush of heat throughout his entire body and felt an unmistakable arousal. And Squilliam's hands…were everywhere. Squilliam wasted no time running his hands down Squidward's neck, his chest, his waist, and as he did, powerful emotions swept over him. That and more… Squidward closed his eyes and leant into Squilliam while breathing softly and welcoming the caressing and stroking. But touching wasn't enough for Squilliam, now he unbuttoned the collar to Squidward's shirt and slipped his hand inside to feel the smooth warm skin underneath. Squidward let out a moan which threatened to break Squilliam's self-control as he held him.

"Are you sure you want to sleep alone tonight?" Squilliam said huskily. "You don't want to invite me to the bed?" And as Squilliam withdrew his hand from inside Squidward's shirt, he couldn't resist whispering into Squidward's ear. "Do you want to know why I love four-poster beds?" Squidward trembled all over because he's never felt such excitement in all his dull life. "Those bedposts are perfect for tying you up…"

This proved to be too much for Squidward who gotten such a hard-on that he spun around and his lips already found Squilliam's. Locked in each other's embrace, Squidward and Squilliam kissed lustfully and soon their hands were all over each other. Logic totally got tossed out the window as the two octopuses were too focused on each other. Everything was happening so fast that Squidward was aware that he and Squilliam had fallen onto the soft bed. After that, Squidward and Squilliam kept kissing and suckling the other's lips. At the back of his mind, Squidward didn't care if he was setting himself up for heartache. All that mattered was being here in Squilliam's arms and experiencing heights of pleasure that he didn't know existed. And finally Squidward surrendered.

"Stay with me, Squilliam…"

"You know I always do, Squiddy…"

…

That night, two octopuses spent a romantic night being intimate with each other like never before. Despite everything that's happened in the past, the smoldering attraction between them was difficult to deny, and impossible to ignore… Squilliam had so much fun driving Squidward mad with passion, and in return, Squidward loved engaging Squilliam into irresistible, undeniable sin. They didn't care what the morning would bring, they only wanted to explore each other's body and learn what pleases the other. Unfortunately their happy time together would be short-lived. Somewhere in Marine Manor, another member of the Supreme Society was plotting against Squilliam and Squidward.

"Yes Lord Stripes, Squilliam Fancyson is here at my mansion," the mysterious-figure said into the phone. "Uh-huh. Don't worry; nobody knows who really I am. Which is exactly why it'll be easy to ambush Fancyson…he won't see it coming. And just for good measure, we'll kill his lowborn friend to keep him from interfering. I'll try not to disappoint you, my lord. I'll bring you Squilliam Fancyson myself. Good-bye…" The mysterious villain hung up the phone with a relishing smile.

* * *

 **Squidward and Squilliam finally did the dirty deed. What will tomorrow bring for them? I hope the sex part hasn't offended too many readers. Believe me, I could have really gotten into full details if I truly wanted. I'm good at writing sex scenes in a story but this time I decided not to. But still, hopefully Squidiam fans can still appreciate it all the same. I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter anyway. I'll continue to warn the readers of what to expect in future chapters so that you'll know what you're getting yourself into. See ya soon!**


	17. Mysterious Master of the Mansion

**Starting off from last time, Squidward and Squilliam ended up sleeping together and here's the aftermath of what happens the next day. Also the fifth member of the Supreme Society reveals themselves. Read this latest chapter and don't miss the excitement.**

* * *

Squidward felt like he slept for hours but when he finally opened his eyes, he looked over and saw sunlight pouring out of the open-curtained window. It was morning and he could see bivalves chirping among the kelp-stalks. For a moment, Squidward laid there and wondered if he'd only dreamt he had sex with his worst enemy last night. But when he sat up in bed, Squidward saw that he was still naked and that his brown collared-shirt was neatly draped over a nearby chair. It wasn't a dream… He and Squilliam had slept together. Squidward ran a hand over his face because he remembered what happened… It had been the most exciting night of his life, the best sex ever… Squilliam had been an incredible lover who seemed to know his needs so well. And as for Squidward…he knew exactly how to please his high-school rival and bring him unending pleasure with just one touch, one kiss…

Just thinking about it made Squidward shudder with arousal. But now that he and Squilliam had finally done the deed…what was going to happen between them? Now Squidward sat there alone in bed. Squilliam wasn't there; he most likely got up early and left to go somewhere. But Squidward saw it as a sign that his high-school enemy was done with him. _Squilliam finally had his way with me. Now I'm used goods. There's no reason for him to be interested in me anymore,_ Squidward thought dismally. And then the bedroom door opened and in came Squilliam pushing a trolley into the room.

"Good morning, Squiddy honey!" Squilliam greeted him affectionately. "Glad you're up. Are you hungry? I've brought us a big breakfast!" Squilliam was already dressed in his maroon-robe. Now he sat himself down on the bed while smiling at Squidward.

Squidward wasn't expecting this from Squilliam. It made him suspicious as Squilliam rolled the trolley over and removed the tray to reveal plates of breakfast food, French-toast, bacon, English-muffins, and glasses of orange-juice. Squidward's stomach rumbled at the sight of the delicious breakfast food, but he couldn't stop watching Squilliam and wondering what this all meant. Squilliam was behaving normal as he picked up a small plate and helped himself to some bacon. Then he held out a plate for Squidward. Squidward slowly took the plate and still felt awkward. Here he was naked in bed and having breakfast with his old high-school enemy… Only Squilliam Fancyson wasn't really an enemy, not anymore…

Drinking his glass of orange juice, Squilliam ate some of his bacon. "Eat up, Squidward," he said between mouthfuls. "We'll leave Marine Manor today and head for Ocean Oasis next. We still have a mission to accomplish."

Finally Squidward couldn't stand this any longer. "What about us?" he blurted out.

Squilliam looked up at Squidward with bacon in his mouth. "What do you mean what about us? We're still good, right?" Squilliam chewed his bacon and swallowed. Then he allowed his eyes to wander over Squidward's bare-naked body hiding underneath the covers and Squilliam smiled lustfully when remembering that only last night he'd been kissing and caressing that beautiful turquoise skin. Squidward had been so passionate and kinky; Squilliam had been so surprised but also very delighted.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Squidward scolded. And then Squidward crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his knees. "So that's it, huh?" he said moodily. "You finally got me in bed. It was fun, I'll admit. But it's over now and we can get back to our objective. I won't boo-hoo over you."

"Just what are you implying?" Squilliam wasn't smiling anymore; instead he was very offended by this. "You think after having sex, I'm going to throw you away just like that? I would never do that. What gave you that idea?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Squidward said cockily. "I know your type, Fancyson. You're a love em' and leave em' kind of guy. I'm only letting you know that I'm mature enough to know how this works. We've finally got the sexual tension out of the way and now we can move on. No drama, no fuss. That's all I want to say."

But Squilliam scowled at Squidward in disgust and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How dare you!" Squilliam snapped which took Squidward aback. "How dare you talk to me like I'm some kind of sleazy lothario?" Squilliam said angrily. "Why must you always think the worst of me? Who said I was going to dump you? Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything. Can't you for one second believe I have good intentions?"

"No…I can't," Squidward said bluntly. "I'm not a naïve fool. And you don't have to tell me what you think I want to hear. We've had our wild night. It'll never happen again. Furthermore, I really think you…" But Squidward clammed up when he caught the terrifying death-glare Squilliam was giving him.

Squilliam had to fight back tears after hearing the way Squidward talked about their time together as though it were nothing more than an inconvenience. In his fury, Squilliam grabbed the nearest thing to him, his glass of orange-juice and splashed it right into Squidward's face. Squidward sat there stunned with orange-juice dripping down his face and watched as Squilliam got off the bed with his hands balled into fists. With that, Squilliam grabbed the olive-brown shirt off the chair and also threw it furiously into Squidward's face.

"You are the biggest barnacle-head I've ever had the misfortune to know! You thoughtless, good-for-nothing, pretentious loser! To think I was trying to be nice by having breakfast with you and hoping you and I would…oh forget it!" Squilliam yelled as Squidward frantically put on his short-sleeved shirt. "Get out of here and take your negativity with you! Go on! Don't forget your breakfast!" Squilliam grabbed the English-muffins off the plate and flung them after Squidward's retreating back.

Squidward bolted out and heard the bedroom door slam shut behind him. Squilliam was pretty scary when he was mad. But now Squidward realized he'd gone and upset Squilliam again. "Why did he have to blow up at me? I didn't do anything wrong. I thought for sure he'd lose interest in me…," Squidward muttered to himself. Then from inside the bedroom door, Squidward could have sworn he heard sniffling…wait…was Squilliam crying? Squidward listened carefully but he heard nothing now.

It didn't take long for Squidward to immediately regret his callous words to Squilliam. "Now I've really screwed things up. I'm nothing but a big fat failure…," Squidward said sadly to himself. Then the real depressing dark thought invaded his mind. _I'll never be good enough for Squilliam anyway. We can never truly be together. No point getting my hopes up too high. Maybe it's better this way._

Squidward decided to leave Squilliam to cool off in the bedroom. He went over and sat down on the couch and picked up the remote to turn on the TV as a distraction. But Squidward just channel-surfed and really couldn't concentrate on watching any shows right now. He turned off the TV and just sat there with nothing but his troubled thoughts. _When I made love to Squilliam last night…everything changed. Now I can't stop thinking about him. But it really doesn't matter… Squilliam and I won't be together for long. Once I help him open that family vault of his, we'll go our separate ways, right?_ But the thought of no longer having Squilliam around only depressed him more. The truth was Squidward wished this adventure with Squilliam would last forever…

Inside the bedroom, Squilliam allowed the tears to come but only to stubbornly wipe them away with his sleeve. He wasn't about to cry over that egotistical lousy cashier. But now that Squilliam had the chance to calm down, he too started to regret his actions. Perhaps he'd been too quick to get angry at Squidward. Everything was moving so fast. First they were friends and now they became lovers. Squilliam had to admit the whole thing confused him too. But who did Squidward think he is? _Does Squiddy honestly think I was only using him for sex? How can he think that way about me? I thought last night was special…_ And as Squilliam cleaned up the mess he'd made with the breakfast food, he was struck with a gloomy thought. _Maybe I've got it all backwards… Squidward is the one using me and that was his way on letting me down gently. How could he be so heartless? Just when I was starting to have feelings…_

Squilliam was feeling all sorts of emotions right now that he decided he needed a distraction. "A hot shower will help clear my head. And then I can go apologize to Squidward and get him to talk to me rather if he wants to or not," Squilliam told himself. There he took off his maroon-robe, his belt, and purple ascot and left it neatly folded on the four-poster bed before heading into the bathroom.

After doing a lot of thinking, Squidward felt bad about his hurtful words to Squilliam. Now he stood at the bedroom door and knocked. "Hey Squilliam, you there? Are you still angry?" Squidward called in. "I just wanted to say…well…I didn't mean to upset you. I suppose I better explain myself. You want to listen?" No answer from the bedroom. "Always the hard way, Squilliam…," Squidward sighed.

Then it came without warning… A powerful bang at the hotel door practically caused Squidward to jump in the air. The next thing Squidward knew the doorknob was jiggling crazily and there was forceful banging at the door like someone was trying to break in. Luckily they've locked the door last night but now there was somebody out there trying to kick the door down. And as Squidward stood rooted to the floor and stared at the pounding door in horror, that's when he heard shouting voices and realized there was more than one person attacking the door.

"Put your fish-bones into it men! This is the room where Fancyson is staying in! Remember, he's the one wearing the fancy clothes. Come on, break this door down! Break it down as though it were making fun of you!"

"The Supreme Society? Here? Oh no! Squilliam!" Squidward spun away and headed straight for the bedroom door. Without bothering to knock, Squidward burst into the bedroom. "Squilliam! It's the Supreme Society, they're here! Squilliam?"

Squidward looked over and saw right away that Squilliam was inside the bathroom and he could hear the sound of running water. " _Oh tartar-sauce… Squilliam is in the shower, he's nice and vulnerable there. They'll catch him for sure. We're so dead_!" Squidward thought in a panic. Then things went from bad to worse when Squidward heard the hotel door bang open. " _What do I do? I've got to protect Squilliam…but how? The Supreme Society totally has us! Unless…_ " Squidward looked at the bed and saw Squilliam's clothes lying there.

The bedroom door swung open and in came the saw-sharks dressed in their sharply white & black tuxes. The first thing they saw was Squilliam Fancyson standing right there before them. "Hold it right there, Fancyson! Don't move a muscle or we'll slice you like we did with those fruits we put in the salad!"

Now the saw-sharks surrounded Squilliam and forced him at sword-point to march out of the hotel room against his will. And as the saw-sharks escorted him down the manor hallway, they've failed to notice that "this" Squilliam Fancyson didn't have a unibrow… " _Stay safe for me, Squilliam…_ " Squidward prayed. He knew it was crazy, he knew it would get him killed, but Squidward did it for Squilliam.

…

Back at the room, the "real" Squilliam stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. The shower was a good idea; he was feeling much better now. Time to go patch things up with Squiddy. Squilliam stepped into the bedroom and that's when he sensed something wasn't right. The bedroom door was flung open and his clothes appeared to be missing. Upon looking around, he realized that his traveling companion wasn't around either. Had something bad happen?

"Squidward?" Squilliam called out. No answer. Squilliam rushed out to the living-room and that's when he saw the hotel-door had been forced open. "Squidward!" Squilliam ran to the open door and looked both ways down the hall. No sign of Squidward anywhere. "Well this is peachy. I leave for ten minutes and Squiddy has already gone and gotten himself into trouble again. Where are you, Squiddy?"

Squilliam hurried back to the bedroom while feeling scared and nervous for the first time. Was it the Supreme Society? Were they here just now? Why would they capture Squidward and not him? That's when something on the bed caught Squilliam's eye. He went over and found an olive-brown shirt hidden underneath the pillow. And then he had his answer. Squidward must have put on his clothes and pretended to be him when the Supreme Society came barging unannounced into the room. The Supreme Society has Squidward…

"Squidward…of all the idiotic things!" Squilliam yelled in frustration and worry. This wasn't good. He had to find out where they've taken Squidward. Having no other choice, Squilliam had to put on Squidward's shirt and he ran out of the hotel-room to search for his kidnapped classmate. _Don't worry, Squiddy. I'm coming for you. Coming to clobber you for doing such a stupid reckless thing!_ "

…

Squidward was dressed in the fancy maroon-robe and he was able to remain calm while the saw-shark minions led him through a part of the mansion he's never been to before. "Where are we going?" Squidward asked them.

"Stop asking stupid questions!" one of the saw-sharks barked.

"It wasn't a stupid question, but thanks for the stupid answer," Squidward sassed back.

"And don't even think about screaming for help!" another saw-shark warned him.

"Wouldn't dream of doing something so undignified," Squidward snickers.

"Hey what did I tell you about smarting off?" One of the saw-sharks gave Squidward a good poke in the rear to keep him moving.

Reaching the end of the hallway on the third floor, they've reached a red door with handle for a doorknob. The saw-sharks opened the door and shoved Squidward into the room. Squidward stumbled into what appeared to be a waiting room complete with brown-couch, a couple of cushioned-chairs, a coffee table with a tray of cups and a carafe, and only one window. Squidward spun around when the door slammed shut and locked. He ran at the door and grabbed the doorknob, but Squidward knew it was pointless. He was trapped in this room with no way out. Outside he could hear the saw-sharks laughing at him.

"Be a good guest and wait patiently in there. Our boss will be arriving very shortly to meet you, Mr. Fancyson. Enjoy your freedom while you still have it! Haw ha ha ha!" The saw-sharks guffawed.

Not good. While Squidward had been successful in tricking the saw-shark minions into thinking he was Squilliam Fancyson, it would be only a matter of time before he met someone who would know the difference. Not only that but Squilliam was still out there and he was in danger. Squidward couldn't stay in this room and he began frantically searching all around for a way out. Squidward first checked the window but saw that he was too high up and there was no way he could climb his way down. In a fit of determination, Squidward grabbed one of the chairs and tried whacking at the door with it but that wasn't getting him anywhere. Next he tried searching for anything in the waiting-room he could use to pick the lock but it was no use. He really was in a pickle…

Through the keyhole, Squidward could hear the saw-sharks guarding the door. "The boss will be so pleased that we've caught Squilliam Fancyson. Tonight drinks are on me! Hey Ian, you still owe me 800 dollars after blowing it all at the card tables!"

"I'm doomed…," Squidward muttered to himself.

…

Meanwhile Squilliam was hurrying through the mansion halls and ignoring the condescending comments from the other guests who saw him. Squilliam was wearing Squidward's shirt and he could feel their judgmental eyes on him, could hear their snooty sniggering, their uppity attitude. _So this is what it feels like to be you, Squidward. This is what you go through…_ Squilliam thought. No time for that now. He had to figure out where Squidward was being held. The problem was that Marine Manor was a huge place, Squiddy could be anywhere. He was going to need some help on this. As Squilliam wandered the richly decorated hallways, a nearby hotel door opens and out came Perry Parrotfish dressed in his best tux.

Upon seeing Squilliam standing right there, Perry smiled jovially. "Why if it isn't Squilliam's old chap! Squidward was it? How are you on this fine morning? Hey! What are you…?" Without a word, Squilliam grabbed Perry by the arm and dragged him back into his room and quickly closed the door. "What gives? What's gotten into you?" Perry asked.

"It's Squilliam. See?" Squilliam points to his unibrow. "Listen carefully. Are you alone here in your room?" Perry nodded his head but continued to look very confused. "I have something important to tell you and I don't know who else to trust. I could really use your help with something."

"Of course I'll help, Squilliam. What's troubling you?" Perry said helpfully.

After making sure the room was empty and there were no eavesdroppers, Squilliam turned to Perry. "Have you ever heard of the Supreme Society?"

"The Supreme Society?!" Perry gasped. "I've heard very disturbing rumors! I hear they're a dangerous criminal organization and they corrupt those with their greed, savagery and power. Very dodgy people indeed!" Then Perry looked worriedly to Squilliam. "Why do you ask? Don't tell me you've gone and gotten yourself mixed up with people like that!"

"It wasn't intentional I assure you," Squilliam explained. "It's a long story but I don't have time to tell it. You've got to help me, Perry. The Supreme Society is at this mansion and they've taken Squidward!" There Squilliam told Perry about what happened back at his hotel room. Once he finished, poor Perry was looking pale at the thought that dangerous villains could be lurking around the mansion. "Get a grip on yourself Perry!" Squilliam demanded. "I need you to tell me, who owns Marine Manor?"

"I…I don't know," Perry said in a shaky voice. "Come to think of it, the owner of this place has always been a little on the mysterious side. Nobody knows who it is, not even if it's a man or woman." Then Perry's expression changed to one of horror. "You don't suppose…the owner?"

But Squilliam was suddenly remembering the warning Butch the Barracuda once told him way back at Sea Sanctuary. About the two unknown members of the Supreme Society. _The other is a well-known owner of an establishment_. "Oh my Neptune… It "is" the owner!" Squilliam cried. "Whoever they are, they've got Squidward and they'll kill him once they find out he's not me!"

"Holy sea-cows! Whatever are we going to do? How can we help your friend?" Perry said fretfully.

Squilliam tried to keep calm and think rationally about this. "I have to find this mysterious member of the Supreme Society. Maybe I can get to them before they get to Squidward. It's my only chance. Let's go, Perry!"

"Good luck, Squilliam. Let me know how it…er…wait, you wanted me to go with you?" Perry said anxiously. But he too hurried after the unibrow octopus.

Squilliam raced through the hallways with Perry breathlessly trying to keep up. Squilliam hurried down a staircase and reached the second floor. He started to walk by the Game Room when he leaped back out of sight. Now Squilliam stayed hidden and peeked into the room to see pool-tables, dart-boards, pinball machines, chess-board tables and a bar. There were groups of saw-sharks in the game room playing pool. However they weren't the only ones… Squilliam noticed Lester Spikes was also here playing pool with the saw-sharks. Perry peeked into the room too and noticed the occupants.

"Those saw-sharks are loud and rowdy. You'd never catch me in their company," Perry spoke quietly so as not to be overheard. "Hang on. Isn't that Mr. Spikes over there? Is he acquainted with these ruffians? Then again I wouldn't put it pass him. Mr. Spikes has always been associated with shady types."

But Squilliam scowled suspiciously over at Lester Spikes and it brought him to one conclusion. "It's him. It has to be Lester Spikes. He's a member of the Supreme Society, I'm sure of it. He was always a disreputable man and he's highly prejudiced against anyone who's of the lower-class. You've seen how he treated Squidward."

"I don't know, Squilliam," Perry said doubtfully. "Mr. Spikes may be an unsavory character but he's only a businessman. Why he's even done business with your father. Do you really think he's the owner of this mansion?"

"It doesn't matter. Mr. Spikes is my number-one suspect," Squilliam insisted. "If he has Squidward hidden somewhere, I want to know about it." Right at that very moment, Squilliam watched as Lester excused himself to the bathroom and left the game room. "Stay here and keep an eye on the saw-sharks, Perry. I'm going after Lester."

Inside the men's bathroom, Lester Spikes stood washing his fins in the sink; then he reached out for a paper-towel. After drying his hands, Lester balled up the paper-towel and tossed it into the trash-bin before heading for the exit. That's when Squilliam made his move. Using all his strength, Squilliam shoved Lester hard into the wall, taking the stonefish by surprise. Now Lester glared up at Squilliam in outrage and mistook him for Squidward.

"Why you no-good scummy lowlife! Think you can come in here and rob me? I will have you thrown out on your rear! I'll make good on that promise!" Lester growled viciously.

Squilliam furiously grabbed Lester by the gruff of his collar and roughly pushed him into the wall again to show he wasn't playing around. "It's me, Squilliam Fancyson. Where is Squidward? Where is he? I know you have him. Let him go!"

Lester haughtily straightens his suit-collar while scowling at Squilliam with utter loathing. "Squilliam Fancyson? What are you doing wearing those filthy wretched clothes? Still trying to piss off daddy, are we? You really are pathetic…," he sniggers cruelly.

"Stop changing the subject!" Squilliam snapped. He gave Lester a punch to the gut, causing the stonefish to wheeze in pain. "If anything happens to Squidward, I'll kill you Lester," Squilliam threatened. "Now I'll ask you again, where is Squidward? I know you're a member of the Supreme Society. You're the only one I can think of who is despicable enough to do something like this. Where is Squidward, where are you hiding him? If you don't tell me I swear to Neptune I'll…"Squilliam grabbed Lester by the collar again and reared his fist back.

"No, no! Wa-wait! You're looking for your friend?" Lester held up his hands in defense. After thinking it over, Lester told Squilliam what he wanted. "As a matter of fact, I know exactly where that peasant friend of yours is. I can take you to him if you'll let me. Just come with me and I'll take you to your friend."

Squilliam studied Lester closely for any signs of deceit and didn't know what to do. Could he trust Lester Spikes? He decided he had no other choice. If this was the only way to get Squidward back then so be it. Now Squilliam found himself following Lester out of the men's bathroom and through the mansion's halls. While following the stonefish, Squilliam still had a bad feeling about this. This probably wasn't such a good idea but he was desperate to find Squidward. Heading up the staircase to the third floor, past the hotel section, walking by an art gallery, and then Lester led Squilliam to a door at the end of hallway and opened it.

"Your friend is being kept in this room," Lester told Squilliam. He points into the room.

"Squidward?" Squilliam rushed into the room at once…and ended up making a big mistake.

Squidward wasn't in this room at all. Instead this was a huge office, filled with exquisite furnishings, a decorative fireplace with fresh coral logs, a shelf filled with books and another shelf filled with liquors, a big desk with a lit laptop, and a big window with a grand view of the front hall of Marine Manor. Before Squilliam had a chance to react, he felt something hit him hard in the back of the head. Squilliam saw stars as he fell to the ground while feeling a pounding pain. When he looked up, he saw Lester smiling evilly down at him. And then Squilliam realized too late that he'd been lured into a trap.

"You sneaky son of a…," Squilliam grumbled while trying to get back on his feet. He glared angrily at Lester who stood blocking the doorway. "You tricked me. You "are" a member of the Supreme Society! You won't get away with this!"

Suddenly a familiar voice called out to him from the desk. "Lester Spikes? A member of the Supreme Society? I'm afraid you're mistaken…" The swivel chair swung around and Squilliam's jaw dropped in shock when he saw who it was. "Thank you for bringing me Squilliam Fancyson, Lester. You'll be handsomely rewarded for it. I'm sure Lord Stripes will appreciate it as well." It was Salina Clawford.

"You?" Squilliam said in disbelief. "You're the owner of Marine Manor? But…But I thought…"

Salina got up from the chair and came crawling around the desk and as she came closer, Squilliam noticed that her appearance had changed. No longer wearing the stylish white Chanel-suit, she had changed into a lovely royal-purple strapless dress and she wore her long raven-black hair down. Salina went from looking like a sophisticated, demure-looking woman to a wicked witch-looking villainess. With her long spidery-crab legs, she easily towered over Squilliam who boldly stood his ground facing her. Now Salina studied the clothes Squilliam was wearing and then took notice of the carefully groomed unibrow.

"Not exactly dressed in your best, are you Squilliam?" Salina said with a derisive giggle at him. But then she turned serious. "If you're here…then that can only mean that the Squilliam Fancyson being held in the waiting room is an imposter. Very clever... Luckily Lester here was very generous to hand-deliver you to me personally."

Now Squilliam rounded on Lester. "How can you do this? How can you sell me out? You used to work for my father for crying out-loud!" Squilliam protested.

But Lester merely snickered and wasn't the least bit sympathetic. And now Squilliam backed away when saw-sharks came into the office and began to advance on him. Squilliam looked quickly around but there was no way out of this. He really was doomed. Determined to put up a fight, Squilliam immediately grabs a nearby vase and planned to use it as a weapon. Unfortunately Salina struck first. She brought her big powerful spider-like leg down onto Squilliam's chest, forcing him to the ground and flat on his back. Squilliam tried grabbing her foot and lifting it off but Salina dug her foot deeper into Squilliam's delicate skin until she was literally standing on top of Squilliam's heart.

"Don't move or I will crush you to death…," Salina threatened. "It's over for you, Squilliam. You can't escape us. I've made sure of that. Stop resisting and come quietly. I don't want to send you back to Lord Ty in pieces but I will if it comes to that."

Squilliam stopped fighting when he realized that it was futile. There was no way out of this. He knew a hopeless situation when he saw one. But Squilliam had only one request. "Okay… You win. I'll go with you on one condition. I want you to let my friend in the waiting-room go. He's got nothing to do with this. Please let him go."

Salina stared coldly down at the helpless Squilliam a few moments before removing her leg from his chest. And as the saw-sharks grabbed Squilliam and forced him to his feet, Salina only had one command for them. "Kill the imposter…"

"Noooo! Squidward! Squid…hmmmf!" Squilliam's angry shouts were muffled as the saw-sharks gagged him and began tying him up. He couldn't do anything to help Squidward. Squidward was dead. As Squilliam growled insults at his captors, he couldn't stop the tears from coming that before he knew it, he was crying uncontrollably. Squilliam was about to lose the most important person to him…

…

Inside the waiting room, Squidward was getting antsy as he paced nonstop around the room. He couldn't stay in this room for long; he had to get out of here before someone came to get him. As Squidward wandered around the room restlessly, he couldn't stop worrying about Squilliam. _I hope you're safe, Squilliam._ Outside the door, Squidward heard hushed voices talking which caught his attention. When Squidward went over to the door and pressed his ear to the keyhole to listen, he heard what the saw-sharks standing guard out there were saying.

"We've just got word from Ms. Clawford. She has the real Squilliam Fancyson in custody. Apparently the one in this room is an imposter. Ms. Clawford said to wait by while they get Squilliam ready for transportation. And then we can dispose the imposter and make it look like an accident…"

 _They got Squilliam! Squilliam is in danger! Salina Clawford… She must be the member of the Supreme Society. And now they're going to kill me!_ These panicked thoughts raced through Squidward's mind as he became more determined than ever to get out of this room. But he's already checked every inch of this room and hadn't found a way out… until Squidward looked to the roof and saw a possible way out. Grabbing one of the chairs, Squidward used it to reach the ventilation shaft and pried it clean off with his powerful suction-cups. Now Squidward wasted no time crawling through the vent and left the waiting-room behind. _I'm coming for you, Squilliam._

After doing some crawling around in the vents, Squidward didn't stop until he found a safe room to enter. This appeared to be a Closet Room where wealthy guests had their fur-coats, jackets, hats, and extra luggage stored. Squidward checked the hallways first to make sure the coast was clear before venturing out. He had to be careful because those saw-sharks could be crawling all over this floor. Squidward had to find Squilliam but sadly he hadn't the faintest idea on how he was going to do it. Luckily help arrived in the form of Perry Parrotfish who was hurrying through the halls with a look of fear. He ended up bumping into Squidward by accident and Perry was surprised to see him.

"Squilliam?" Perry said hopefully upon recognizing the fashionable maroon-robe and purple ascot. But one look at Squidward's face and Perry realized his mistake. "No, you're not. You're Squidward! Thank Neptune… You've got to help me! Lester Spikes sold out Squilliam and now they've got him and...and then he…and they…"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Squidward shook Perry by the shoulders to calm him. "Where is Squilliam? Where did they take him? You saw it, didn't you? Can you lead me to him?"

Perry nodded his head but he was still a nervous wreck. Squidward didn't have time for this. Without another word, he dragged Perry with him while ducking out of view whenever any saw-sharks came walking by. This wasn't going to be easy. Squidward only had one shot at this. If he didn't get to Squilliam in time, they would send him straight back to Ancestor Castle where Squilliam would be beyond help. _I can't afford to fail this time_ , Squidward thought determinedly. _I will get Squilliam back. I'm not about to lose the only person who makes me happy…_


	18. High Boat-Mobile Speed-Chase

The Marine Manor was crawling with those saw-sharks and to make matters worse, Squilliam had been captured. Squidward had to sneak his way through the mansion with Perry Parrotfish in tow. The saw-sharks must have realized by now that he escaped from the waiting-room and they would be on the lookout for him as well. Squidward and Perry tried to stay out of sight as they wandered the 3nd floor halls and took temporary refuge at an Art Supply room. It contained a few statues, vases, paintings and extra furniture stored. The saw-sharks wouldn't find them here. Squidward needed a moment to think. How he was going to get to Squilliam without getting himself killed in the process?

"Do you know where Squilliam is? Where did they take him?" Squidward asked Perry while keeping a close watch on the door. He didn't think any of those saw-sharks would come in here so they were safe for now.

"I saw everything," Perry said while keeping his voice low. "Salina ordered them to tie Squilliam up and they took him to Salina's VIP room here on the third floor. Poor Squilliam couldn't fight back. Whatever are we going to do?"

"The VIP room, huh?" Squidward said thoughtfully. After thinking it through, Squidward decided now was the time to make his move. "Then I'll head to the VIP room. If I can get there in time, I might be able to save Squilliam. Come on, let's move."

But Perry was a little reluctant to leave the Art supply room. "Ummm…do I have to come along? Perhaps I can stay here until its safe again?" Squidward took Perry by the arm and dragged him out of the room while ignoring Perry's protests. "Oh my word! I can't possibly go with you! This floor will be crawling with those uncivilized saw-sharks! It'll be too dangerous!"

"Relax pal, I know karate," Squidward said calmly.

Squidward poked his head around the corner of the hallways and looked around before heading off with Perry following close by. There was saw-sharks wandering the halls and patrolling public rooms and places. Squidward felt silly hiding behind a large potted plant but this was the only way to avoid detection. Perry was on pins and needles and his eyes wouldn't stop darting all around at all the scary-looking saw-sharks.

"Quick! Where is this VIP room?" Squidward asked Perry out the corner of his mouth.

"It's…it's down this hall, past the hotel section, turn right and go down the south hallway and it'll be the gold door with white-pearls decorating it," Perry instructed. "How will you get there? There are simply too many saw-sharks around here. I don't think you'll be able to sneak by."

"You're right," Squidward admitted. Then he smiled slyly at Perry and already had an idea. "We need to get those saw-sharks out of the way. Go out there and try to distract them or send them on a while goose-chase. Think you can pull it off?"

Perry looked nervously over at the saw-sharks and Squidward became irritated with him. "Will you quit being such a scaredy-catfish! Squilliam is in trouble! You want to help him, don't you? Listen carefully; the saw-sharks are after me, not you. You'll be okay, trust me. Now will you get out there and lure the saw-sharks away?"

This pep talk finally emboldened Perry enough to step away from the potted plant and start making his way over to a group of saw-sharks who appeared to be having a conversation. Squidward could hear what they were saying. "This is not good! The imposter got away! I've told the others to search every room on this floor. I just hope Ms. Clawford doesn't catch wind of this!"

Perry saw an opportunity and cleared his throat loudly to catch the saw-sharks' attention. "Excuse me, chaps. Did you say imposter? Why I just so happened to have seen a shifty-looking character heading down this hall and getting into the elevator. I believe he was going to the 1st floor," Perry told them.

That was all the saw-sharks needed to know before the whole group of them started rushing down the hallway in the direction Perry pointed. "Hurry men! Let's head to the 1st floor and ambush that sneaky imposter in the elevator! This time he's not getting away!" The saw-sharks ran by the potted plant and didn't notice Squidward hidden there.

The second the saw-sharks disappeared from view, Squidward came out of his hiding spot and hurried by Perry while giving the parrotfish an appreciative nod. Following the directions Perry gave him, Squidward hurried as fast as he could down the hall and towards the VIP room without having to worry about any saw-sharks patrolling the hallways. Squidward had no trouble finding the door which was exactly as Perry described. Squidward didn't hesitate and grabbed the doorknob and saw that the door wasn't locked. Now he flung the door open and quickly stepped into the room at once.

"Squilliam!"

One look around the room told Squidward right away that Squilliam wasn't here. Instead Lester Spikes turned around and stared at him in surprise. "It's you! What are you doing here?" Lester demanded. After getting over his initial shock of seeing Squidward barging into the room like that, the stonefish sneered smugly. "You're already too late. Fancyson is gone. Ms. Clawford has already taken him away."

Squidward pointed an accusing finger at Lester. "You…You're the one who gave Squilliam away," he said through gritted teeth. "You really are a wretched ugly creature. How could you do that? What do you have against Squilliam?"

"Come off it. Who says I have something against Squilliam?" Lester said coldly. Studying the fancy maroon robe Squidward wore, his scowl deepens. "I don't know what Squilliam sees in you, but you don't belong here. You'll never belong here. I know your type. You think putting on a snobby attitude and pretending to be cultured and intelligent makes you one of us? You're nothing but a fake. No matter where you go, people will always see you for what you really are. A nobody trying to convince himself he's a somebody."

The words really hit home for Squidward who tried his hardest to act indifferent. "I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Believe me, I've been called worst. You go ahead and call me whatever you want. But Squilliam is important to me and I'm still going to find him. If you have any decency in you Mr. Spikes, you'll tell me where Squilliam is. Where did they take Squilliam?"

"Oh my poor boy… You're still deluding yourself…," Lester said, shaking his head with an unsettling smile. Lester came forward and held out his hand to give Squidward a friendly pat on his shoulder. Squidward watched the stonefish warily. That's when he saw the knife in Lester's hand. "Squilliam is gone…"

Remembering the disarming technique Sandy once showed him, Squidward quickly dodged the knife and grabbed Lester by the arm and brought his knee up to nail the stonefish in the fat gut. Lester retched in pain and the knife easily fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. While still having a tight grip on him, Squidward forced Lester to his knees while arm-twisting him from behind.

"You better start telling me what I want to know! Where is Squilliam? Where is he?" Squidward demanded. "Better hurry or I might break your arm…"

"Stop! Wait! I'll…I'll tell you! It's Salina! Salina has him! She's taken him away!" Lester protested while wincing in pain from Squidward's grip on his arm. "Let go of me! Just let go already!"

"Salina Clawford has him?" Before he knew it, Squidward released Lester by throwing him to the ground and hurried over to the window to look out. At the front entrance of Marine Manor, Squidward spied a dazzling red corvette boat-mobile parked out there in the parking lot. It was Salina's boat-mobile by the looks of it. And that's not all… Squidward noticed saw-sharks were pushing a suspicious-looking suitcase on a wheeled trolley and they were unloading it in the trunk of the car. That's when Squidward realized it.

"Oh fish-paste! I gotta get down there!" Squidward cried.

"You'll never reach him in time! I told you Squilliam was gone! And if you think you can get by me then you're sorely…oof!" Squidward ignores Lester by stepping over him and bolts out of the room.

Squidward ran faster than he's ever had in his life. If he didn't get down there quick, Salina would drive off with Squilliam. As he ran breathlessly down the hallway, he rushed past Perry who also hurried after him. "Don't worry, Squidward! The police have been called and they'll be arriving here any minute. Hopefully now we can stop Salina Clawford and the Supreme Society! Hey where are you going?"

"I don't have much time. I have to get outside and stop Salina from driving off with Squilliam!" Squidward told him breathlessly. "I know! I'll take the elevator, it'll be quicker."

But when Squidward pressed the call-button for the elevator, another elevator arrived and opened. A gang of saw-sharks walked out and immediately saw Squidward standing there. "There he is! It's the imposter! After him, boys! It's nose-poking time!"

"Ugh! Of all places!" Squidward groaned. Together with Perry, they ran down the hallway and headed for the mansion staircase in order to elude the saw-sharks. The saw-sharks immediately took after them. This was so not what he needed right now. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs with the saw-sharks right behind them.

Suddenly Perry stopped and turned around to face the saw-sharks head-on the stairs. Squidward stopped running and looked back at him worriedly but Perry waved for Squidward to go on. "Hurry and save Squilliam! I'll slow those goons down for ya! Go now!"

Without wasting another minute, Squidward continued making his way to the 1st floor while hearing the sound of a great struggle on the stairway as Perry used himself as a road-block to stop the saw-sharks in their tracks. Finally reaching the 1st floor, Squidward entered the front-hall and was already running for the entrance. His heart was pounding hard and he was out of breath, but Squidward didn't stop until he was outside on mansion grounds. Now he looked wildly around the parking lot for the red boat-mobile and that's when he saw it. Salina was getting into the driver's seat. She was going to get away!

"Oh no you don't!" Squidward murmured before running off at once toward the red corvette boat-mobile. "You're not taking Squilliam away!"

Salina started up the boat-mobile, pulled out of the parking lot and then drove for the open golden gates that were the exit. She was steering the wheel and smiling victoriously to herself. From out of nowhere, Squidward suddenly leaps onto the hood of her boat-mobile in his determination to stop her. Salina cried out in surprise and then stared at Squidward in total shock. Using his suction-cups to keep himself from falling off, Squidward held tightly onto the boat-mobile and refused to move. It was all he could think of to stop Salina from leaving Marine Manor.

"Are you mad?!" Salina yelled at Squidward. "Get off! Get off now or you'll kill us both!"

"No! I know you have Squilliam!" Squidward stubbornly yells back. "I won't let you leave!" To prove it, Squidward reached out and tried grabbing the steering-wheel from Salina.

This led to a fight over the steering wheel. "I'll have you killed for this!" Salina viciously threatens. Then she brought up her long powerful claw and tried swatting Squidward off the hood. "You've been nothing but a bothersome pest! I'll knock you off and run you over!"

"Not if I can help it," Squidward retorted. There Squidward took the wheel and forcibly swerved the boat-mobile away from the exit gates. Now every wealthy guest was looking out windows or running out of the mansion to watch the out of control boat-mobile speeding all over the parking lot.

"Fool!" Salina screamed. Then she smiled nastily. "Fine then. If you won't get off, I'll crash this thing!" There she put her foot down hard on the pedal and the boat-mobile picked up speed.

Squidward struggled to cling tightly to the hood of the boat-mobile while blocking Salina's view but this was proving to be too dangerous. And then that's when he lifted his head and saw it in time. Salina and Squidward both cried out as the boat-mobile went off mansion grounds and went diving head-long into the kelp woods. The red corvette boat-mobile crashed into a particular tall kelp tree, breaking it in half and causing its branches to land on top of the boat-mobile. Salina furiously tried starting up the engine but the vehicle was stuck under the kelp tree and was unmovable. In the distance, Squidward could hear the sound of police sirens arriving at Marine Manor. It's about time…

"Squilliam!" Squidward turned to the trunk of the boat-mobile and thought he could hear the sounds of something moving in there. But before he could investigate, Salina brought up her big powerful claw and wrung Squidward's neck.

"I'll break your neck and tell the police you died in the car accident," Salina hissed maliciously.

As Squidward struggled to fight Salina off, he heard hurrying footsteps coming down to them. With a final burst of strength, Squidward was able to rip Salina's claw off him and turned to see two police officers arriving on the scene. Squidward felt immense relief to see the authorities here at last. Squidward got off the hood of the boat-mobile and hurried to meet the two police officers. Before he could say anything, Salina was already running to the police officers ahead of him.

"Officers! This man is a maniac! He tried to crash my car! He almost killed me!" Salina pointed an accusing finger at Squidward. "As the renowned owner of Marine Manor, I want him arrested!"

"Don't listen to her, officers! She's the real villain!" Squidward protested. "She's the one who tried to kill me! And she tried to kidnap Squilliam Fancyson! It's the truth officer, I swear it!"

"What utter nonsense!" Salina snapped. "Squilliam Fancyson isn't staying at my mansion. There are no records of him ever having been at Marine Manor." Squidward saw the wicked glint in her eyes and realized that Salina must have destroyed the evidence of Squilliam having been at the manor.

"She's lying! Salina Clawford is a member of the Supreme Society! She's threatened me and she has Squilliam!" Squidward insisted.

"Alright, break it up you two!" one of the police officers stepped forward to interrupt Squidward's and Salina's arguing. "I don't know what's going on here. But I think you both should come with us. We'll go back to the mansion and straighten this out. Move it you two."

"No wait! I can prove it to you!" With that, Squidward snatched the car-keys from Salina's hand and hurried to the trunk. After fumbling with the lock, Squidward opened the trunk and saw the same large suitcase from before. Squidward reached for the zipper and undid the suitcase and Squilliam's head immediately popped out.

"Squilliam! Thank Neptune… It's okay now. You're safe. I've got ya," Squidward said soothingly as he pulled Squilliam out of the suitcase and out of the trunk. Squidward untied the ropes, removed the gag, and then he hugged Squilliam. Squilliam was shaky but he was unharmed. And Squilliam held Squidward back and wouldn't let go.

While the two octopuses stood embracing each other, the two police officers turned to Salina with equal looks of suspicion. "Ms. Clawford, would you kindly explain why you would were harboring a tied person inside your trunk?"

"Uh…I…I…I uh…," For once, Salina was stammering and couldn't think up a good excuse.

Finally Squilliam found his voice again and he pointed an angry accusing finger at Salina. "She tried to kidnap me! That's attempted kidnapping, officers! I'm pressing charges! Don't just stand there! Arrest her! I've got a witness right here! I think that's all you need, right officers?" Squilliam began giving out orders all at once. That meant his old high-school classmate was back to normal again.

"Nice to have you back, Squilliam," Squidward remarked. "However…there is one other person who also needs to be charged, he added."

Soon after that, the two police officers took Salina Clawford into custody. Salina wore a disgruntled scowl as she sat in the back of a police car. But she wasn't the only one to be arrested. Lester Spikes was in handcuffs and was being led into another police car. "This is outrageous! You can't charge me as an accomplice! Do you have any idea who I am? My lawyers will have a field-day on this! You better pray that I don't sue! I will never forget this, you hear?"

Squidward and Squilliam stood side-by-side along with the other spectators and watched as the two police cars drove off and left Marine Manor. They've managed to stop another member of the Supreme Society. All the saw-shark minions disappeared from the mansion as well. Most likely they've high-tailed it after seeing the police arrive but at least it was safe here again. Squidward breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that ordeal was over with. Then he turned to see Squilliam smiling happily at him.

"Not bad, Squiddy. You've really come through for me. Thanks," Squilliam said gratefully. Then he couldn't resist admiring his elegant maroon-robe on Squidward. "So that's where my robe went. You don't look too bad in it. Nowhere near as good-looking as me though," he grinned arrogantly.

"You're just jealous because the robe looks better on me," Squidward said haughtily back. "Admit it, Fancyson. You know I look good!"

"Yeah you do! Which is exactly why I want it back?" Squilliam and Squidward both shared a laugh because they were just so glad to be back together again. "No seriously, I want my robe back…" Squilliam frowns.

* * *

 **Awww… Don't you just love the little reunions between Squidward and Squilliam? I was careful to have both innocent sweet fluffy moments between them as well as the sexy ones. It's really touching to see how very devoted these two octopuses are to each other and how far they're willing to go to help the other out. That's what I was going for when I wrote this story. Even for readers who don't ship Squidiam, it can still make them want to root for Squidward and Squilliam too. Some of the chapters have that feel-good vibe that I hope readers can appreciate and enjoy. See you soon!**


	19. Friends to Lovers

Everything was back to normal at Marine Manor. Despite Salina Clawford being gone, the rich and the famous continued to occupy the mansion and enjoy the remainder of their vacation. With Salina no longer a threat, they didn't have to worry about the Supreme Society for now. But who knew what other kinds of danger Squidward and Squilliam would end up encountering in the future. Squidward was in the library with Perry who was happy to share drinks with him. Perry had newfound respect for Squidward and was much friendlier towards him. While sipping from glasses of Iced Tea, Squidward and Perry were talking about the latest events that have happened here at the mansion.

"So tell me Perry…," Squidward was saying. "How'd you ever manage to shake off those saw-sharks?" Squidward was back to wearing his old brown-collared shirt, yet he could still smell the scent of Squilliam on it that really turned his head.

"It wasn't easy," Perry replied. "There was definitely a lot of poking involved but I was able to get away unscathed." Then Perry smiled proudly at Squidward. "You're a brave chap. Thanks to you, Squilliam was rescued in time. He's very lucky to have someone like you looking out for him."

"Yeah I know," Squidward admitted. Then he couldn't resist bragging. "I was a real hero out there. The way I jumped onto Salina's boat-mobile in trying to stop her. It was real heroic. Maybe everybody here will finally stop treating me like a servant. I'll bet everyone here is talking about it!"

"As a matter of fact, the rich folks here have been talking about you," Perry confirmed.

"Really now?! And what have they been saying about me?" Squidward asked eagerly.

"That you're some weird lunatic who jumps on boat-mobiles," Perry said with a weak smile.

Squidward scowls disappointedly. "So much for recognition…" he grumbled.

With a jovial chuckle, Perry clapped a hand on Squidward's shoulder. "Don't worry; you're a fine fellow in my book. I'm starting to see why Squilliam likes having you around." And then Perry studied Squidward with a thoughtful expression. "If I didn't know better, I think Squilliam harbors very strong feelings toward you. I've never seen him act so attached to another person before."

"It's…it's not what you think," Squidward said dismissively. But he couldn't stop thinking about Squilliam. He'd been intimate with his high-school rival only last night… Squidward thought having sex with Squilliam would get him out of his system once for all. Only it didn't… instead Squidward wanted Squilliam more than ever. And that's what scared him…

Perry noticed Squidward's troubled look. Somehow he knew what the cashier cephalopod was thinking. "He's at the conservatory on the second floor, ya know?" When Squidward looked confused, Perry explained. "I meant Squilliam… He's at the conservatory where they keep the musical instruments. You should go see him. You two should spend some time together."

Perry raised his glass to Squidward while giving him a knowing wink. Squidward frowned but he understood. Now Squidward exited the library and headed for the elevator. Along the way, he caught the way the other wealthy guests were looking at him disdainfully and some were even whispering haughtily about him behind his back. Squidward was aggravated by their superior attitudes but forced himself to ignore them. Reaching the second floor, Squidward wandered the halls looking for the conservatory room. Suddenly he stopped when he heard the beautiful melody of a clarinet playing. _I know that music… There's only one person I know who can play the clarinet like that_ ," Squidward thought.

Sure enough, when Squidward entered the conservatory, he saw a large crowd had gathered around in the room. And at the center of attention was none other than Squilliam who had out his shiny-black clarinet and was playing it for the captivated audience. Squidward stood at the back of the crowd and as he watched his high-school rival perform, it filled with him sad longing. Squilliam was handsome, talented, rich, and was always going to be out of his league. He tried to convince himself that last night had been a mistake, but Squidward couldn't fool himself anymore. _Squilliam is special to me. I can't help it if this is how I feel_ , Squidward finally admitted to himself.

As if sensing his presence, Squilliam looked up from his clarinet-playing and spotted Squidward hanging at the back of the audience. The two octopuses locked eyes with each other. Squilliam thought Squidward was sulking as usual, but then saw that he was wrong. Squidward was gazing at him with desire blazing in his crimson-red eyes and he too appeared entranced by the clarinet music. Squilliam stopped playing and the entire audience erupted into applause. After bowing to the crowd, Squilliam began making his way over to where Squidward stood. They haven't broken eye-contact and they stood facing each other in silence.

Finally Squidward spoke first. "I was told you were here showing off," he said drily.

"Wow. You traveled all this way just to be jealous of my talents? I'm touched…" Squilliam crosses his arms across his chest while smirking broadly. But then Squilliam's smirk vanished and became a serious frown. "I haven't forgotten about what happened between us, ya know?"

Squidward lowered his eyes guiltily to the ground. "I haven't forgotten either," he mumbled. He felt bad about how he behaved that morning. After an awkward silence, Squidward looked up and saw Squilliam still frowning crossly at him. "Squilliam…about what I said to you this morning… I…I didn't mean…what I meant to say is…what I'm trying to say is that…I'm…I'm…"

"Apology accepted," Squilliam said; interrupting Squidward's silly stuttering. He knew Squidward well enough to know he was sorry. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted." He could see that Squidward wanted to say more so he took Squidward by the arm and led him out of the conservatory room. "Let's go take a walk, shall we?"

The inner courtyard was very large and the perfect place for fresh air and private conversations. There were benches to sit on, fields filled with sea-anemones and seaweed, palm trees provided shade from the yellow warm sun and a large fountain stood at the center of the garden. The nice weather brightened Squidward's mood tremendously. He went over to admire the majestic fountain with its beautiful jeweled seashells and sparkling gemstones decorating it. Squidward looked over his shoulder and saw that Squilliam was still watching him.

"Wanna talk?" Squilliam politely offered.

There was so much that Squidward wanted to say but he wondered where to start. So much has happened. Squidward decided to stop beating around the bush and just come out and say it. "I never planned to sleep with you," Squidward confessed. "When I decided to stay with you, I only wanted to support you. But I…I didn't think I'd start feeling differently. That wasn't supposed to happen. I should know better!"

Squilliam listened to what Squidward was saying. They were finally getting somewhere. "Are you ashamed, Squidward?" he asked. "Do you regret last night? Who do you think you are? Do you really think you're better than me? You think you can toy with my emotions and then toss me aside just like that?"

Now Squidward and Squilliam began walking together among the sea gardens. "I don't blame you for being angry," Squidward said sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did hurt me!" Squilliam snapped. He couldn't control his emotions that before he knew it, he was yelling at Squidward again. "You want revenge, don't you?" he accused. "I've been snubbing you for years so you wanted to get back at me. This whole thing has been nothing but an opportunity for you! You just wanted to bed me and then brag about it!"

"You're wrong!" Squidward insisted. "Last night was amazing. You're the best I've ever had! I can't remember the last time I ever felt so alive! I really enjoyed being with you…"

"Then why did you say it was over?" Squilliam demanded to know. But Squidward wouldn't look him in the face and Squilliam decided he had enough. "You want the truth? Fine! I like you Squidward! You're cynical, rude, cranky, and a little standoffish. But underneath all that, you're loyal, tough, intelligent, and you possess more passion than anyone I know!"

Squilliam gently took Squidward's chin and lifted it up so that he could look into Squidward's eyes. "You may be a dreamer but I admire how you never give up," Squilliam smiled affectionately. "Even if you're not talented, you don't let it stop you from doing the things you love." His heartfelt words brought tears to Squidward's eyes. "No matter how the odds keep stacking up against you, you don't let anything get you down. It's this fortitude that helps you get through life."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Squidward said tearfully. Squilliam's words had a huge impact on him.

"Hey it's okay," Squilliam said soothingly. He reached out and wiped the tears from Squidward's eyes. "What's wrong? Talk to me. Don't bottle it all up. I want to know how you feel." Squidward said nothing so Squilliam further coaxed him. "Aw come on, Squiddy. I don't regret last night. In fact…," Squilliam leaned in and whispered seductively. "I wouldn't mind having you again in my bed."

"You'll never belong to me…," the words escaped from Squidward's mouth before he could stop it. But now the truth was out. "Don't you get it?" Squidward frowned bitterly. "Any relationship between us would be out of the question! You're the esteemed Squilliam Fancyson; you're the definition of classiness and success while I'm the stereotypical loser! Besides, it never would work out anyway…"

It was all starting to make sense now. For the first time, Squilliam felt relieved to know the answer. "I see. You're afraid to get hurt," Squilliam said understandably. "So you wanted to dump me before I dump you. Well Squiddy, your fears are unfounded. I still want you…"

To prove it, Squilliam opened his arms to Squidward. Without hesitation, Squidward went into them and Squilliam lovingly nuzzled his big nose with Squidward's. "There you see?" Squilliam said reassuringly. "You don't have to become famous for me. I like you exactly as you are. A charming cashier…"

"This isn't very romantic…," Squidward said unimpressed.

"Oh so its romance you want, is it?" There Squilliam took Squidward by the hand and led him away over to some large kelp bushes that would keep them hidden. "I don't want anyone to see us. This will give me a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Squidward asked curiously.

"This…" With that, Squilliam pulled Squidward into his arms and pressed his lips upon Squidward's into a warm passionate kiss. Squidward's entire body shuddered in response before he wrapped his arms around Squilliam's neck and returned the kiss just as eagerly. This time was different. Squidward took his time exploring Squilliam's mouth while learning what turned the unibrow octopus on. And his hands roamed over Squilliam's slender body and memories of last night played in his mind. Squidward wanted more… He started to undo the robe's belt but Squilliam grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Not here," Squilliam whispered sultrily. And then Squilliam smiled with lust gleaming in his red eyes. "However… I don't think I've thanked you properly for coming to my rescue, Squiddy. If you want, we can go somewhere private?"

"Let's head back to the room," Squidward suggested as he gazed into Squilliam's eyes with desire. "I want to feel you again."

Later that afternoon, Squidward and Squilliam spend most of the day in their room. The two octopuses lay naked in bed together after making love. The sex was just as mind-blowing as the first time. Squidward and Squilliam shared a lot of chemistry. Most of all, Squilliam noticed a change in Squidward, the cashier cephalopod was a lot bolder, more confident in displaying his feelings. Because this time, Squidward wasn't holding back. Now that he knew Squilliam was interested in someone like him, he'd opened his heart up a little more. Squilliam laid on stop of Squidward and was fondly caressing his bald head before placing a soft kiss upon it. Squidward held Squilliam in his arms and could feel their hearts beating wildly as one. Squidward couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace.

"That was amazing…," Squidward sighed in satisfaction.

"It was, wasn't it?" Squilliam said happily. He sat up and gazed upon Squidward while leaning on one elbow. "So does this make us a couple?"

Squidward studied Squilliam thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'd never thought you and I would hook up like this. Not in a million years…"

"Me neither," Squilliam agreed. Then he reached down and took Squidward's hand into his. "Let's date!" he suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Squidward stared at Squilliam incredulously. "You…You mean it? You're actually serious? You want to date me? Me! This isn't a cruel prank? A joke, a hoax, a scheme?" But then Squidward frowned skeptically and looked away. "It's too good to be true. Good things never happen to me. And even if they did, it only lasts about three seconds. Why do I get the feeling that no good will ever come out of this?"

"Anybody ever tell you that you're too hard on yourself, Squiddy?" Squilliam chided. He stroked Squidward's face and leaned down to kiss Squidward's forehead. "Quit being so pessimistic. Do you want to date me or not? We'll take it slow, okay? We'll have romantic dinners, read beautiful poetry to each other, and watch romance comedies."

"What's the catch?" Squidward quipped.

"No catch." Squilliam said sincerely. He smiled into Squidward's eyes. "What do you say? Will you go on a date with me?"

And as Squidward stared into Squilliam's eyes, he realized he already had the answer. For some reason, this made him laugh. "Yeah. Why not? You're exactly my type," Squidward smiled warmly.

"Yay! You've just made me the happiest the most spoiled octopus in the world!" Squilliam cried joyfully while hugging Squidward in his arms. Then Squilliam cleared his throat and appeared a little embarrassed at his own outburst. And he chuckled at the disapproving look Squidward flashed him.

"Then again, maybe not exactly my type," Squidward said wryly. And yet he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't realize how happy he was too. In all these years, he finally won over Squilliam Fancyson. It was a strange feeling at first, but in time Squidward would get used to having someone like Squilliam as a partner. Whatever doubts he'd had before got pushed to the side. Right now he would enjoy himself.

Squilliam on the other hand couldn't stop grinning in elation. "Get dressed, Squiddy! Starting today, we're going to do everything as a couple!" With that, Squilliam hopped out of bed in excitement.

"What have I signed up for?" Squidward mutters to himself while also climbing out of bed.

Squidward and Squilliam ended up spending the rest of the day at Marine Manor, doing all the things they enjoyed. Squidward and Squilliam sat on stools at a bar while sharing drinks and laughing with each other. Although anyone who tried hitting on Squilliam got chased away by a furious glare from Squidward. In the conservatory room, Squidward and Squilliam sat side-by-side playing a harpsichord together. Every now and then Squilliam would frown at a sheepish Squidward who'd accidentally press the wrong key. At the dining hall, Squidward and Squilliam had a table all to themselves while enjoying a popular delicacy of Shrimp Au Gratin. Anyone with eyes could see that the two octopuses were all over the moon for each other. Later Squidward and Squilliam stood together on the high balcony, watching the lovely view of the inner courtyard while being in each other's arms and ending it into a romantic kiss.

When night-time arrived, Squidward and Squilliam decided to turn in for the night. They ended up spending another day here at the posh mansion but tomorrow they would head for Ocean Oasis next. Squidward was feeling very sleepy, especially after what happened this morning. _I've had enough excitement for one day_ , Squidward thought. Entering the bedroom, Squidward looked at the fancy four-poster bed and suddenly recalled something Squilliam had once said to him. Squilliam also came into the bedroom while yawning and stretching his arms.

"What a day. Ready for bed, Squiddy?" Squilliam started to remove the throw-pillows from the bed and put them to the side. Squidward said nothing. And when Squilliam turned around, he saw Squidward wearing the strangest look on his face. "Something the matter? Don't tell me you want the hog the bed for yourself."

Squidward hesitated and wondered how best to phrase it. "Um…about last night…," Squidward paused again. Then he decided to come out and say it. "Have you ever tied your lovers to the bed?" Seeing Squilliam's eyes widen in surprise, Squidward hastily explains. "It's just…you said four-posters are perfect for tying someone up. I'm…I'm curious, that's all. I've never tried bondage before. I was just wondering…"

But this got Squilliam intrigued now. He stepped up to Squidward and took him by the shoulders. "I understand. Bondage can be a rather misunderstood form of sexual practice. But it teaches lovers to not only trust each other emotionally but physically as well. And the rewards are very pleasurable…" Suddenly Squilliam turned away from Squidward. "Unfortunately it requires consent and trust between two partners. Something you clearly lack, Squiddy."

Squidward reached out and took Squilliam's hand and pulled him back. "I trust you," he said softly. "I wouldn't mind being tied up…" Then smiling sexily, Squidward leaned in to caress Squilliam's neck with hot kisses. "I'm willing to try. Or are you the one who doesn't trust me?"

"That sounds awfully like a challenge," Squilliam said, closing his eyes and moaning in delight at the feel of Squidward's lips on his neck. "Are you sure you want this? To give me power over you? Once I tie you up, I won't show mercy. I'll drive you crazy until you can't take it anymore."

"I work at the hazardous Krusty Krab and live in between two destructive dimwits, I think I can survive a passionate night with you," Squidward insisted.

Squilliam grabbed Squidward and kissed him fully on the lips while his hands fumbled to rip off Squidward's brown-collared shirt from his hot body. "Then I'll need rope…lots of it…let's see how long you last, Squiddy…" Squilliam promised lustfully.

…

Somewhere else… It was close to midnight in the deep dark blue ocean. It was in the middle of nowhere out in the wide open ocean. There was nobody around. Which was why it was the perfect place to commit an insidious crime? Lord Stripes and Salina stood idly by while watching the saw-sharks push the police boat-mobile toward the edge of the cliff. The two police officers in the front seats were dead, and in the backseat was Lester Spikes whose hands were handcuffed. The stonefish was sniveling pitifully while staring over at Lord Stripes and Salina in pure horror.

"Puh...please! Don't do this!" Lester begged. "I swear I won't tell anyone! I'm not a threat! I know better than to rat anyone out! I'm not foolish!" Lester turned to the emotionless tiger-shark. "Lord Stripes, I'm not your enemy. I'll pay you whatever you want, just let me go. You'll never hear from me. I won't go to the authorities!"

"Sorry Spikes…," Lord Stripes said coldly. "I hope you'll forgive me for this. The Supreme Society has never left witnesses alive before… and we're not about to start now."

The saw-sharks pushed the police boat-mobile over to the edge where the vehicle dangerously dangled over, causing Lester to panic more than ever. "I swear to Neptune I won't tell a soul!" Then Lester turned imploringly to Salina. "Help me Salina! Please tell him I'm no danger to him. You know me! I won't cause the Supreme Society any trouble! Salina!"

"Nothing personal, Lester. But we can't have the police interfering with our business," Salina said callously. "This is for the best. Good-bye…"

Lord Stripes and Salina watched without blinking an eye as the police boat-mobile went over the cliff and went crashing headlong down into the rocks below, erupting into a loud explosion. Soon there was nothing left of the boat-mobile and its passengers were all dead. There would be an investigation eventually. But they've managed to make it look like an accident. The Supreme Society was still free to run rampant among these ocean lands.

Now that that was out of the way, Salina turned to Lord Stripes with her claws crossed. "What now, my lord? Squilliam Fancyson has eluded us again!" And then Salina let out an angry frustrated growl. "I almost had him! I was this close to making a clean get away with Squilliam. Until that meddling lowborn friend of his showed up and ruined everything!"

A sudden chuckle from Lord Stripes caught Salina's attention. When she looked up at him, Lord Stripes was smiling deviously. "Isn't it obvious? Squilliam isn't the problem…it's that companion he travels with," he explained. "Drago has said the same thing as well. Squilliam has had help. That insignificant lowborn is always with him."

"You're right," Salina agreed. She wiped her chin with her claw and thought about it. "What do we do, my lord? I believe Squilliam Fancyson will be heading for Ocean Oasis next. I don't fully understand his intentions, but he's definitely running away from us. What do you propose we do next?"

But Lord Stripes was already forming a plan in his head. He knew what the real problem was and it was time to remove it. "We've been going about this the wrong way, Salina. In order to get to Squilliam, we take away his precious companion." Grinning wickedly, Lord Stripes, Salina and the saw-sharks left the scene of the crime. "I've finally found your weakness, Squilliam…" Lord Stripes declared.

* * *

 **Things are getting scary. Feel free to put this section in the Nightmare Fuel. It also goes to remind readers that the Supreme Society are real frightening villains, the kind you don't want to mess with. Actually all SpongeBob villains can be pretty scary in their own way. Even Plankton has had his dark moments… The chapters are really going to get tense from here on out. More updates will be forthcoming. See you soon!**


	20. All aboard the Ocean Current Express

**This chapter will finally reveal Squilliam's sad background and his issues with his family (especially his father) Another reminder that it's just my idea and head-canon so not everyone has to go along with it. In fact, I've heard different background stories regarding both Squidward and Squilliam from other readers and they're pretty interesting too. Don't worry, it won't be anything too complicated. Just read the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The next morning, Squidward and Squilliam left Marine Manor bright and early, and then headed straight for the train-station where they would be able to take the Ocean Current Express to Ocean Oasis. Perry was there to see them off and shook hands with Squidward and then with Squilliam. "You two have a safe trip now," Perry said smiling. "Give my regards to Trevor when you see him. You'll find him at the museum that he owns."

"Thanks for everything, Perry," Squilliam said appreciatively. "You've really helped us out a great deal. I owe ya one!"

"Think nothing of it, Squilliam old pal. I owed you for performing the orchestra at my brother's opera house. I think we're even," Perry said proudly. And then Perry turned to Squidward and gave him a respectful nod of acknowledgement. "You're an outstanding gentleman, Squidward. Squilliam is very fortunate to have such a faithful companion like you."

"Yeah, it's a good thing I was around to bail Squilliam out of trouble," Squidward bragged. "What can I say? I'm actually good to have around in a sticky spot. Squilliam wouldn't have made it this far without me."

Squilliam threw Squidward an annoyed frown but then smiled instead. "I'll let you have this round, Squiddy. You've earned the right to brag." However Squilliam leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Perry. "Don't believe everything you hear. I've had to save Squiddy's butt a couple of times too."

The Ocean Express was a luxurious blue and gold-colored train for the rich and famous. Squilliam managed to book a one-way ticket to Ocean Oasis; the two octopuses would be traveling in style. Squidward couldn't hide his excitement when he boarded the train and saw how magnificent it was inside. Even Squilliam was impressed; it's been a while since he rode in a luxury train. There was a lounge car that contained red armchairs and sofas where passengers could relax, read, enjoy a drink, or have private conversations. Squilliam and Squidward entered into the next car that had special cabins reserved for guests. Squidward and Squilliam went inside the cabin rented to them and looked around in awe. The room was furnished with a cushiony-bed with pillows in the corner, an armchair for sitting in, a table with notepad, a closet for extra clothes or luggage, and a big window promising beautiful views. All in all, a cozy spot. Squilliam opened the window to speak to Perry.

"Take care, Squilliam!" Perry said waving. "You really ought to come perform again at my opera-house. My brother and I would love to have you again!"

"I'll think about it," Squilliam called back. "But first I want to put this whole nasty business with the Supreme Society behind me. I can't go on with my life until I've taken care of this. Otherwise I'll never have peace again…"

"Well in that case, we'd better get going," Squidward piped up. "I have a life too, ya know!"

Once all the passengers got onboard, the train let out a smoky whistle and the Ocean Current Express started to pull away from the station. Soon the train picked up speed and Squidward and Squilliam were well on their way. When Marine Manor was well behind them, the two octopuses could relax. They wouldn't have to worry about the Supreme Society…for now. Squidward started to settle himself comfortably on the cushiony-bed and thought of taking a cat-nap. Squilliam headed for the sliding-door and decided to explore the train on his own.

"I'm going to have a look around," Squilliam told Squidward. "We'll reach Ocean Oasis tomorrow. I'll be at the lounge if you need me."

"Squilliam wait!" Squidward suddenly called him back. Squilliam turned around and they stared into each other's eyes a moment until Squidward shyly smiled. "You want to have lunch with me later?"

Now this was a pleasant surprise for Squilliam. "You're asking me out? So forward of you, Squiddy. I really like this confident side of you," Squilliam laughed. But then his tone became seductive. "I guess that's to be expected…things got real heated between us last night…"

Squidward remembered it all too well… _Squidward tied eagle-spread to the four-poster bed while feeling Squilliam's hands touching him all over… Squilliam had teased Squidward mercilessly while giving pleasure as well as taking it. And Squidward drove Squilliam mad with passion, making him lose all control and give in to irresistible, undeniable sin. In the end, the orgasms left both cephalopods satisfied._ Even now, Squidward got aroused whenever he so much as laid eyes on Squilliam and felt more attracted than ever to the rich octopus. Squilliam exited the cabin, leaving Squidward to unwind on the bed.

Later around lunch-time, Squidward and Squilliam entered the dining-car where breakfast, lunch and dinner were served to the passengers. After a waiter sat them at a table, Squidward looked out the window but saw nothing but kelp forests. Squidward and Squilliam looked over the menu; everything looked so good that they had trouble deciding. But then they ended up ordering the same thing, Scallop Sandwiches with fries. The whole time, Squidward and Squilliam had one conversation after another since the two were finally comfortable in each other's presence.

"The last guy I dated was a food critic," Squilliam was telling Squidward conversationally. "It was a nightmare, I'd tell ya! The guy criticized every food I've ever ate. And he was extremely picky whenever I tried cooking for him. What a major headache he was!"

"That's nothing," Squidward said. "Once I had a thing for this new neighbor name Howard. I thought we got along pretty well together until he caught the dunderhead virus from SpongeBob and Patrick. I simply refuse to settle for anything less!"

"Hear, hear Squiddy," Squilliam agreed. "No point in being with someone who doesn't understand the first thing about you. Believe me; I've had my fair-share of heartaches and break-ups. All my dates insist on trying to impress me with their wealth, their looks, their privileges, their castles, their achievements, their jobs, you name it."

Squidward took a sip of his lemon tea while listening raptly to Squilliam. "So I'm not the only one who's trying to impress you all the time?" he remarked. The more Squidward thought about it, he realized there were some things about Squilliam he didn't fully get. "What is with you Squilliam? Are you always this selective? How is it that you're thirty years old and never been married once or been in a serious relationship?"

Squilliam took a large gulp of his kiwi-strawberry juice before he considered Squidward's questions. "You want to know the truth? Okay, I'll tell you. It has a little something to do with my parent's marriage."

Now this was interesting. "Go on…," Squidward urged with his eyes on Squilliam sitting across from him.

"Well…my parents…they didn't exactly have much of a relationship. In fact, one could hardly call it a marriage." Squidward noted that Squilliam sounded very bitter about the subject. Judging by the look on his face, Squilliam appeared very melancholy. "My mother was only twenty years old when she married my father who was way older than her. My father Squilliam Fancyson Jr. is a billionaire and a hotel tycoon who owns 50 five-Star hotels in all seven seas."

"You mean he's "that" Squilliam Fancyson Jr?" Squidward said in amazement. "I read about him in Celebrity Weekly! He's been named the 5th most richest sea critter under the sea! I can't believe he's actually your father."

"You've done your homework, Squiddy," Squilliam chuckled. "Anyway, my father was quite the bachelor. However he never had time for relationships because he was more interested in running his hotels in different parts of the ocean. His business meant everything to him and he enjoyed the lavishing lifestyle and reputation that came with it." Then Squilliam added. "Not to mention he was an old-fashioned stuffy overbearing tightwad."

At that moment, their food arrived. Squidward and Squilliam took the time to enjoy biting into their sandwiches. After chewing his food, Squilliam continued with his story. "As I was saying, my father was a cold stern man. But he needed an heir. That's where my mother came in. With her beauty and good breeding, she could marry my father and his money. She would be set for life." Squilliam wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing. "So they got married and my mother gave father the heir he wanted…"

Squidward found all this fascinating while munching on his fries. In all his life of knowing Squilliam, he didn't know anything about Squilliam's background and he wanted to learn more. "Yeah, and then what happened?" Squidward urged.

But Squilliam gave a scoffing laugh. "Isn't it obvious? My parents got exactly what they wanted in that marriage. They didn't love each other. They stayed married but led separate lives. My parents saw no reason in staying together."

Squilliam took a long swig of his drink as a distraction while this left Squidward to think about what he heard so far. One thing that kept bothering him was how Squilliam hated talking about his upbringing or his parents. The unibrow octopus led a privileged life that most would envy, yet why did Squilliam sound so dissatisfied with it all? Squidward would give anything to have Squilliam's life. However this only caused Squidward to question his own ideals and desires. Supposing Squidward did get the fame and glory he's always wanted, would it really change his life for the better? Or will it never be enough? Maybe Squidward would always be doomed in trying to fill a hole with no bottom. Squilliam had been studying the thoughtful expression on Squidward's face.

"I know what you must think of me, Squidward," Squilliam said knowingly. "I love the life I made for myself. But it does get lonesome. What's the point on having nice things if I can't share it with anyone? It's nice to finally be with someone where I can just be a regular person. Being a hotshot all the time can be pretty exhausting."

As Squidward listened closely to Squilliam's words, something occurred to him. "Squilliam, have you always been lonely?"

"I…I've had a pretty lonely childhood," Squilliam confessed. He wouldn't look Squidward in the face. "My parents were not interested in playing mommy and daddy. I was usually raised by the nannies instead. I was given tutors, teachers and sent to the most elite schools that taught me everything I know. The only family I've ever had was my grandmother. But my parents…they lived their own lives. I was never part of it."

Squidward was sorry he ever asked. By the looks of it, Squilliam looked like he was ready to cry. And Squidward realized that this was a pain that Squilliam still felt to this day. Imagine growing up and knowing that you have parents but they don't want anything to do with you. It seems that Squilliam Fancyson didn't exactly get everything he wanted out of life… _And here I thought my life was lousy_ , Squidward thought sadly. He reached out and gently took Squilliam's hand and held it. Finally Squilliam looked up and saw the genuine compassion in Squidward's gaze.

Squilliam wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe and managed to keep his composure. Having Squidward hold his hand like that brought him more comfort and strength than he's ever had in his life. "I'm alright now. I got over it a long time ago. It still stings but it can't hurt me anymore," Squilliam reassured Squidward. But then he squeezed Squidward's hand back. "Just promise you'll stay by my side."

"I promise…," Squidward said. The two octopuses exchanged heartfelt smiles and continued to eat the rest of their lunch together.

Later in the day, Squidward sat in an armchair and was reading an interesting book he found. Although it was hard to concentrate when there was kids laughing and playing in here. Not only that, but Squilliam liked interacting with the wealthy kids. Right now Squilliam was having a chess match with a little boy while the other kids excitedly looked on. Come to think of it, Squilliam really seemed to like kids and got along great with them. Squidward on the other hand found children way too messy, loud, and annoying. Finally Squidward slammed the book shut and decided he couldn't read with all these distractions. And then one of the richly-dressed kids approached him.

"Are you a servant or a peasant?" the little girl curiously asked Squidward.

"How about I choose option C which is none of the above? Heh, he, he, he, he… That was a good one," Squidward nasally chortles to himself.

Another kid came up to Squidward too. "Hey, what's your name mister?"

"Squidward Tentacles…"

"That's not a very impressive name, is it? It doesn't even sound like a wealthy name." the boy frowns disapprovingly. "What kind of weird made-up name is that? My name is Richie Wellington Cashman Dearborn the 4th."

"At least my name isn't a mouthful, kid," Squidward snickered.

"What's a guy like you doing on the Ocean Current Express?" another kid demanded. "This is a place only for the rich and the famous. You look like a regular guy to me. There's nothing remarkable about you at all."

Now Squidward frowns suspiciously over at Squilliam. "Were you the one who taught these kids how to be snobs?"

"Oh come on Squiddy, you know I wouldn't do that. I'm sure these kids mean well," Squilliam assured Squidward. Then he addressed the kids. "You little tykes shouldn't be so hard on Squidward. He can't help where he comes from. Squidward may not look like much but he's a great guy."

"I don't look like much?" Squidward cocked a questioning eyebrow at Squilliam's choice of words. "Is that what you really think of me?" he said sarcastically. With that, Squidward turned on his heel and started heading for the door. "I'm going someplace where it's quieter. Have fun with your little "tykes" Squilliam."

Squilliam watched Squidward disappear into the next train-car and this left Squilliam wondering if he said the wrong thing again. _Squiddy sure is easy to offend._ Squilliam thought. But then the poor cashier cephalopod has received nothing but disrespect and ridicule all his life. Squilliam decided that he would find a way to cheer Squidward up. And then he smiled broadly because he knew exactly how to do it…

Squidward spent most of the day holed up in the cabin; gazing out the window and watching the world go by. Soon the Ocean Current Express was crossing a large bridge where Squidward could see a breath-taking view of a ravine filled with all kinds of ocean-life. Squidward was feeling very relaxed while leaning back in the chair and enjoying the smooth ride. Then he heard the door slide open and the familiar sounds of squelching footsteps which could only belong to one person. Squidward looked up and saw Squilliam had come into their cabin and he was wearing a peculiar smile. Squidward's heart did a somersault at the sight of the unibrow octopus standing there…his friend and lover.

"What are you looking so proud for?" Squidward asked him. Then Squidward noticed that Squilliam was hiding something behind his back. "What's that you've got there?" He eyed Squilliam suspiciously.

"Check this out!" With that, Squilliam held up what appeared to be a hand-sized gramophone with crank. Squilliam set it down on the table. "A kindly old gentleman with a fondness for antiques gave it to me. Isn't it neat?"

"Wow. I've never seen anything like that it," Squidward admitted.

There Squilliam winded up the gramophone and soon a mellifluous ballroom tune began to play. Tapping his foot to the music, Squilliam turned to Squidward and held out his hand to him. "Dance with me, Squiddy."

"I'd rather have a root canal," Squidward monotonously replied.

"Don't ruin the mood," Squilliam scolded. "Come here you." Squilliam reached down and took Squidward by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "Try to keep up with me, Squiddy."

Squidward's heart pounded nervously as Squilliam held him close. "I'm not so sure about this. The last time you taught me how to dance, I was lucky to escape with my life…," Squidward recalled.

"I had to be rough on you. I don't cuddle my students," Squilliam said sternly. "You were a lousy dancer. You lacked discipline, you lacked grace, and your moves were sloppy. All in all, your dance moves were all over the place, Squidward. I've seen drunkards dance better than you."

"Remind me not to take any of your classes," Squidward muttered.

Together Squidward's and Squilliam's bodies swayed rhythmically to the music. With Squilliam's hand wrapped around Squidward's waist, he was able to keep his partner close while slow-dancing. And as Squidward followed Squilliam's lead, he stared into his partner's crimson-red eyes and saw the warmth and affection reflected in them. That's when Squidward knew… With a loving smile, Squidward laid his head on Squilliam's shoulder and felt completely contented. It was a nice feeling, knowing you have someone looking out for you. Every so often Squidward would have his self-doubts but Squilliam was always there to brighten up his mood. It made him appreciate Squilliam all the more.

"Thanks Squilliam…just thanks," Squidward said softly.

When dinner-time rolled by, the dining-car was packed with many passengers seated at the tables. There was a cheerful atmosphere as passengers had noisy conversations with each other while enjoying their meals. The delicious aroma of fancy foods being cooked from the kitchens wafted through the air. And Squidward and Squilliam sat closely together at their own table while sharing a dish of Shrimp Scampi with linguine while enjoying glasses of champagne. After having dessert, the two octopuses spent the rest of the afternoon looking out the window and watching the beautiful sunset among the oceanic mountains.

Soon night-time rolled by and the hallways lit up with lights as the train headed through a tunnel, casting everything into darkness, and then coming out on the other end. Tomorrow they would arrive at the station in Ocean Oasis and hopefully they could finally locate the item that would open the Fancyson vault. Squidward and Squilliam laid snuggled safe and sound in their bed. Squidward was gazing out the window while Squilliam slept with his arm around him. Squidward watched Squilliam sleep with a happy expression before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Squilliam's forehead and settling himself comfortably in the bed and falling asleep himself.

It must have been a couple of hours but Squidward woke up in the middle of the night. Squidward looked over to see that the digital clock read 2:29am. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized that Squilliam wasn't in bed with him anymore. Now he sat up and looked around the room. Where was Squilliam? Squidward couldn't help but worry, he'd become very protective of Squilliam after everything's that happened. Crawling out of bed, Squidward opened the door and stepped out into the train hallway and looked both ways.

"Squilliam," Squidward quietly called out. "Squilliam? You around here?"

There was no one else wandering around the train at this time of night, most of the passengers were already asleep inside their own cabins. Squidward wandered the hall while trying to make up his mind on where to look for Squilliam. Luckily he didn't have far to go… Squidward opened the sliding door and stepped into the lounge and immediately saw Squilliam sitting on an armchair. Squilliam was staring lost in thought out the window but turned his head upon hearing the door open.

"Oh Squidward, it's you," Squilliam said as the cashier cephalopod approached him. "What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Squidward replied. He also sits down in an armchair with his eyes on Squilliam. "What are you doing out here?"

Squilliam folded his arms while crossing two legs over the other. "I couldn't sleep…" Squilliam said. He couldn't help noticing the way Squidward stared at his legs and this pleased him. He liked it when Squidward looked at him that way…

Squidward's cheeks reddened embarrassedly upon staring at Squilliam's legs like that and felt like a shy teenager all over again. Squidward quickly opted for a distraction. "Ah-hem…is everything okay? Do you usually have trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"I have a lot on my mind," Squilliam admitted. He was silent for a moment, thinking about something while looking troubled. "Squidward…do you…do you think I'm no better than the Supreme Society?" Squilliam asked suddenly.

Squidward gave Squilliam a funny look. "Where did that come from?" he said bewildered. Squidward didn't even have to consider Squilliam's question. "You're nothing like the Supreme Society. Why would you even compare yourself to people like them?"

Squilliam was glad to hear Squidward say that. But something still worried him. Something that Squilliam had been trying to come to terms with. "I wasn't always a good person, ya know?" Squilliam explained. "I used to be a spoiled-rotten snob who didn't care about anyone but me. I was shallow, selfish, arrogant, and there were times where I was downright cruel. I…I worry sometimes."

"What are you talking about? You're still a spoiled-rotten snob," Squidward said simply. But catching the disappointed look on Squilliam's face, Squidward quickly felt bad. "I mean…if it's any consolation, you're not a bad person." When he saw Squilliam still looking doubtful, Squidward sighed loudly. "Fine. You have a good heart. Please don't make me gush anymore."

"That's better, Squiddy," Squilliam grinned mischievously.

With that, Squilliam got up from the armchair and went to go sit himself comfortably on Squidward's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. At first Squidward frowned upon this until Squilliam brought their faces closer together and began nuzzling noses. As always, Squidward gave in and invited Squilliam's closeness with display of affections of his own. Squidward embraced Squilliam and brought their bodies together so that the two of them could snuggle on the armchair. They looked out the window where they had the perfect view of the bright-moon and stars twinkling above the ocean waves.

"This has been one crazy adventure," Squidward said. But a smile slowly formed on his face. "It hasn't been all bad. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, Squilliam."

"I'll say," Squilliam agreed. "The one good thing about this crazy adventure is that it's brought you and me closer than ever. It's all that I've ever wanted."

As the two octopuses were locked in each other's arms, Squilliam let out a sleepy yawn and rested his head on Squidward's shoulder. "Welp I'm ready for bed. You can carry me back, Squiddy."

"Heh, heh, heh; you're funny," Squidward chuckled. But Squilliam didn't get off him and he heard the soft breathing of the unibrow octopus who had dozed off. "Oh wait, you weren't joking. I swear you're hopeless, Fancyson." There Squidward carefully held Squilliam in his arms, slowly got up from the armchair and bridal-carried Squilliam back to their cabin on the train. And this time, they both got a good night's sleep…


	21. Ocean Oasis, a town of history

The next morning, Ocean Current Express finally arrived at its destination. The luxury train pulled into the train-station and came to a complete stop where it was announced they've arrived in Ocean Oasis. Squidward and Squilliam got off the train and looked around their new environment. Ocean Oasis was located around open oceans where there were wide sandy fields that seemed to stretch on for miles. However there was civilization because in the distance they could make out houses and buildings. Just as Squidward and Squilliam started heading in the direction toward town, they ended up meeting a familiar ally. Eyrie the Spotted Eagle Ray had been patiently waiting nearby for them.

"Hello there! Remember me?" Eyrie cheerfully greeted them. "I'm here to help you guys out. Now that you're here, allow me to escort you to Trevor Trevally's museum. It's just on the other side of town."

Squidward and Squilliam followed Eyrie who led them through the friendly town of Ocean Oasis, which was filled with all kinds of historic monuments, statues, among other memorials. Ocean Oasis appeared to be a historic place with many old stories and histories to tell. The two octopuses couldn't resist sightseeing a little because everything looked so interesting, especially the relics and landmarks from old times. They kept getting distracted that Eyrie had to keep urging them forward. After exploring some of the town, the three finally arrived at Trevor Trevally's museum.

The museum was a three-story building. Squidward and Squilliam had to climb up the wide steps in order to reach the entrance. Eyrie reached the door first and gestured with his wing-like fin for Squidward and Squilliam to follow him. Entering into the building, the museum was a large place that housed many fascinating exhibits. Fossils of prehistoric sea monsters from millions years ago were displayed; trilobites, a skeletal structure of a plesiosaur, a model of a Dunkleosteus, Ammonites in class cases, all different sizes of shark teeth with labels on them. Squidward and Squilliam approached the scary display of a giant sharp-toothed jaw said to belong to the legendary megalodon. While the two of them were distracted looking at all the exhibits, Eyrie decided to go off on his own.

"I'm going to go see if Trevor is at his office. I'll let him know you guys are here. Try not to wander too far!" Eyrie told them. Then the stingray glided away gracefully and disappeared further into the museum.

Once they were alone, Squidward walked over to examine a beautiful painting depicting a cameroceras feeding on aphetoceras. "What amazing artistry. I've never seen a picture like this before."

"Oh yes indeedy. The cameroceras is a genus of extinct, giant orthoconic cephalopod that lived mainly during the Ordovician period," Squilliam explained.

"You sound like you just swallowed the encyclopedia," Squidward joked. That's when he looked down and noticed Squilliam holding his hand. The sight of this sent tingles up his arm, but Squidward quickly put on a frown and tried to be annoyed. "What is this?"

"What? I thought I was your boyfriend, Squiddy," Squilliam shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Boyfriend!?" Squidward said taken aback. Blushing furiously, Squidward removed his hand at once and took a step back. "I…I thought we were just dating. I'm not sure if I'm ready to call you that."

"Okay, okay. I get it. We're not in an official relationship. But don't worry…," Squilliam said, patting Squidward's shoulder. "I'm a patient octopus." Squidward smiled and then shuddered when he felt a hand groping his romp. Then he saw the gleeful grin on Squilliam's face.

"You total perv!" Squidward cried in outrage.

"I couldn't help it! You're just so fun to mess with, Squiddy! You were practically begging for it!" Squilliam laughed.

"I'll get you for that, Fancy boy!" Squidward said with playful anger.

After exploring the Undersea Fossils exhibit, Squidward and Squilliam went to visit other the exhibits. They first saw the Astrology exhibit with its star charts, horoscopes, planets, and impressive telescopes and globes on display. Next they checked out the Mythology of the Sea exhibit, filled with stories of Leviathan, Kraken, Loch Ness Monster, Sea Serpents, and the Rainbow Fish. Squidward and Squilliam went to the Art Gallery and were admiring the many famous paintings, sculptures and art collectables. Squilliam eventually grew bored with this; then he looked side-ways at Squidward standing beside him and came up with a clever idea.

"Hey Squiddy…," Squilliam said a sing-song voice. "I'll bet I know more about art pieces than you do. I've visited the most famous museums in the ocean so there's nothing I don't know."

As he hoped, Squidward took the bait easily. "What? I know a lot about art too! I don't just know art, I collect art. In fact, you could turn my house into a little museum with all the valuable artwork I own!" Squidward bragged pompously.

"Oh really now?" Squilliam said just as arrogantly. "That's nothing. My artwork is the rarest you'll ever see. I've got museum owners begging me to donate my treasures to them all the time." Then Squilliam decided to have some real fun. "Let's put our knowledge to the test, Squiddy. Name all the art in this exhibit! If I get it wrong, I lose. If you get one wrong, you lose."

"You're on, Squilliam!" Squidward accepted the challenge. Squilliam started the game by pointing to an art painting. "Beauty Looking Back. Artist: Hishikawa Moronobu. Made in the 17th century. Color on silk. A hand-painted ukiyo-e print from the middle of the Edo era. It's of a fashionable lady looking backward," Squidward promptly answered.

Squidward's turn now, he points to a bust on display and Squilliam swiftly answers. "Bust of Nefertiti. Artist: Thutmose. Made around 1345 BC. Limestone. Queen Nefertiti's Ancient Egyptian name means "the beautiful one has come." Her statue lives up to that."

Squilliam points over to an interesting statue and Squidward automatically answers. "Capitoline Wolf. Artist: Unknown, 5th century BC/13th century AD. Bronze. This statue of a wolf raising twins was inspired by Roman legend and originally thought to be much older."

Squidward points to another art painting and Squilliam had the answer. "That's easy. The Birth of Venus. Artist: Sandro Botticelli. Made around 1485. Tempera on canvas. This painting depicts the Roman goddess of love, Venus, standing in a shell after emerging from the sea."

And then from behind them, a kindly voice interrupted their art-naming game. "Very impressive! You two are quite the connoisseur of art." Squidward and Squilliam spun around to see a gold-colored fish standing there, dressed in an explorer's shirt and shorts, complete with explorer's hat. And he was studying them with curiosity.

"I'm Professor Trevor Trevally. You must be Squilliam Fancyson," the museum owner courteously went over to shake hands with Squilliam. "I was told by Eyrie that you were searching for me. You came all the way from Marine Manor, am I right?"

"Yes Mr. Trevally. We've just arrived here today," Squilliam said, gesturing to himself and Squidward.

"Please, call me Professor Trevor. Everyone does." Then he turned his attention to Squidward for the first time. "Who is this? A friend of yours, Squilliam?"

"I'm Squidward Tentacles. Nice museum you've got here," he said, also politely shaking the professor's hand.

"Why thank you," Trevor said pleased. "This place may be empty now but it's usually packed during the weekdays. I'm happy to say my museum is the most fun place to visit here in Ocean Oasis. I get families here all the time. Oh where are my manners? Let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable to talk."

There Trevor invited Squidward and Squilliam to the museum cafeteria for lunch. The four of them sat around a circular table where Squidward and Squilliam were enjoying plates of roasted oysters with seaweed salads. Trevor was an archeologist and most of the treasures, relics, art pieces, and fossils in the museum were his amazing discoveries he found during his travels throughout the sea. They listened with interest as Trevor told them about his excavations, the places he visited around the world, and the legendary sea monsters he supposedly encountered. Once the professor calmed down after all his excited jabbering, it was Squilliam's turn to tell Trevor about the Supreme Society and the mysterious Fancyson vault. When Squilliam was finished, Trevor found the whole story intriguing.

"I see. So this all has to do with family history, does it not?" Trevor said thoughtfully. "It just so happens that I know all about Squilbert Fancyson. As you probably already know, he was a nobleman who used his wealth and influences to help the citizens of Coral Kingdom back in the early 1940s. But unfortunately his arch-nemesis Lord Ty Stripes the 1st usurped power from him and then had him banished from his own home. The Stripes family has been corrupted and power-hungry ever since…"

Then Eyrie turned to Trevor. "But professor; wasn't there more to the story?" he pointed out. "They say that the Stripes family stole everything from the Fancysons…all except for one thing."

"The vault…" Squilliam said. "Don't you see? Lord Stripes couldn't break into the vault no matter how hard he tried. It's literally drove him insane! And now that monster has gone and targeted me! I've been on the run ever since…"

"Hmmm, the vault…," Trevor took a moment to think it over. "Yes, I'm very familiar with the vault. It was indeed commissioned by Squilbert Fancyson where he kept his most prized possessions. I don't exactly know what's in the vault but it doesn't surprise me that Lord Stripes the 4th is so gung-ho about breaking into it."

"Which is exactly why I'm here," Squilliam told Trevor. "I want to get Lord Stripes to stop coming after me. The only way I can do that is to open the vault and let him have whatever's in it. I believe it needs an item in order to open it." And then without further ado, Squilliam asked Trevor his biggest question. "Do you know how to open the vault?"

Trevor seemed to think something over while Squidward, Squilliam and Eyrie watched him. Finally the professor pushed back his chair and stood up. "Follow me," was all he said to Squidward and Squilliam.

Now Squidward, Squilliam and Eyrie followed Trevor as he led them down to the basement of the museum. This appeared to be a storeroom because it was filled with sculptures, neatly stacked paintings, old maps of the seven seas, among other miscellaneous items. Trevor went straight over to a bunch of dusty filing cabinets and opened the top one before thumbing through files, paperwork, documents, ledgers, old receipts. Squidward and Squilliam exchanged looks; then they watched as Trevor kept searching for something. Trevor didn't find what he was looking for in the first drawer so he opened up another one and started searching through organized files. Noticing the two octopuses watching him, Trevor finally offered them an explanation.

"I've got something here that might be exactly what you're looking for, Squilliam. I've always hoped the Supreme Society wouldn't learn that I possess this information or they've wouldn't come after me for sure. However I'll give it you since I have no real use for it," Trevor explained.

With that, Trevor finally found what he was looking for and pulled out what appeared to be a very old-looking map of some sort. He handed it over to Squilliam who took it and studied the map with Squidward looking over his shoulder. The map contained a very strange drawing of a mysterious cavern, but what really stood out were the beautiful hieroglyphs, potteries, gemstones and symbols that decorated the cave walls. But written at the bottom of the map was scribbled handwriting that read " _Okelani Temple_ " and " _King Ransom's Grotto_ " which was signed by Squilbert Fancyson.

"This was among Squilbert Fancyson's most prized possessions," Trevor told Squidward. "A little something that the Stripes family didn't get their greedy fins on. This map has been kept here in this museum for years and years. I discovered it when I was making room for some statues down here. I was never one to throw away important-looking maps so I kept it safe and sound. But since you're a Fancyson, I think it's only right to pass it down to you."

After carefully studying the map, Squilliam looked up at Trevor. "Thank you. This might be the very thing that's going to save my life. I'm glad I've traveled all the way out here!"

"At least it wasn't a waste of time," Squidward agreed.

But then Squilliam held out the map to show something to the museum owner. "Okelani Temple? Where is that? I've never heard of a place like that before."

"I have!" Eyrie said cheerfully. "Okelani Temple is a popular tourist attraction not far from Ocean Oasis. It's believed to be a magical undersea temple filled with mystical lore and urban legends. The story goes that the temple sunk into the ocean to deter evil treasure-hunters from plundering it. Now only those of a pure-heart and a wise-mind are allowed to enter it…"

"Hey bud, if I wanted to read fairytales, I'd just go to the kids section," Squidward said aloofly.

"You have a surprisingly lack of imagination," Squilliam teased him. Squilliam then took the map and tucked in inside his maroon-robe for safe-keeping.

Trevor led the way back up to the 1st floor of the museum where he saw Squidward and Squilliam to the door. "I believe the Okelani Temple holds the answer to opening the vault," Trevor was saying. "As for the drawing on the map, I'm afraid I don't know where that is."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Squilliam said. "I'm going to head to Okelani Temple. It's the only clue I've got so far. Maybe I can learn more when I get there."

Squilliam turned to Squidward and grinned expectantly at him. Squidward rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I know where this is going. You don't have to ask me," was all he said. Squidward would always stay by Squilliam's side no matter what.

The two octopuses were just heading exiting the museum when Eyrie flew over their heads with his wing-like fins spread wide. "Let me come with you! I can help! I'll show you the way to Okelani Temple!"

Trevor waved good-bye as Squidward and Squilliam started heading off into the ocean desert. "Good luck, you two! Try to come back before night falls. And do be careful! If the Supreme Society finds out about the map, they'll come after you for sure!"

"That's comforting…," Squidward scoffed. "It's bad enough that they're after Squilliam, but the map would be an added bonus. Now I've got two things to protect! It's never easy, is it?"

"Is he always this bad-tempered about everything?" Eyrie whispered to Squilliam from the corner of his mouth while watching Squidward carry on like that.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Squiddy is a lot nicer than he pretends to be," Squilliam assured the spotted stingray. He knew Squidward well enough to know that this was his way of showing he cares. He loved the cashier cephalopod for it. He was lucky to have Squidward on his side…

That is until Squidward reaches over and playfully grabs Squilliam's butt, causing the unibrow octopus to let out a yelp of surprise. "That's for earlier, Squilliam," Squidward grins naughtily.

* * *

 **So cute, I really like how I've portrayed Squidward's and Squilliam's budding relationship with each other. They're acting way more affectionate towards the other and are more open about expressing their feelings. It's the most fun part about the story, the funny interaction between these polar opposite octopuses. Thanks for reading so far, the next chapter promises to be a really entertaining one. More details on the next chapter will be next time! See ya soon!**


	22. The Secrets of Okelani Temple

**This chapter has a lot of inspiration. Not only by the Ecco the Dolphin games during the 90s, but also the game Endless Ocean for the Wii. In case nobody is familiar with those games, you definitely should watch some gameplay on Youtube or look it up on Google. As I was saying, I'm proud of how creative I was in writing this chapter. But don't take my word for it, read it for yourself!**

* * *

Together Squidward, Squilliam and Eyrie left Ocean Oasis behind and were walking through a vast ocean desert on their way to a popular spot known as Okelani Castle. Eyrie gracefully glided above their heads and led the way while Squidward and Squilliam followed. Once they've left the town of Ocean Oasis behind, they didn't see anything else for miles. Nothing but wide open expanse of ocean with so sign of any other sea critters. Looking over his shoulder, Squilliam saw the footprints in the sand they were leaving behind. Hopefully they would be able to follow their footprints back toward civilization later on. Soon they've been walking a long time that they wondered when they were going to get their first glimpse of this undersea castle.

Finally Squidward leaned over to quietly ask Squilliam. "How long do we have to keep walking? Does this guy even know where we're going? Because it looks to me like we're just wandering forever in the middle of nowhere."

Even Squilliam frowned uncertainly. "I'm sure Eyrie knows what he's doing," he whispered back to Squidward. "Be patient. I know you're eager for our next adventure."

"Well I wouldn't go that far…," Squidward replied unenthusiastically, earning a laugh from Squilliam.

Eventually Eyrie led them toward a huge oceanic mountain that stood tall and reached all the way to the surface. However the eagle-ray guided Squidward and Squilliam over to a cave entrance and pointed inside with his pointy-fin. According to Eyrie, this was the path that would lead straight to the Okelani Temple. Squidward and Squilliam entered the cave and kept close to the path. They would reach the temple in no time. Along the way, Eyrie told them a little about himself.

"I was born and raised in Ocean Oasis, but I've always loved exploring parts of the ocean," Eyrie was saying. "That's how I became friends with Professor Trevor. We've gone on expeditions together. Because of my flying skills, I also make a good deliveryman in Coral Kingdom. I've also become good friends with Father Benjy at Sea Sanctuary and he was the one who told me to assist you two."

Eyrie stopped talking when they've reached the end of the cave. And there Squidward and Squilliam found themselves staring in awe at a most magnificent sight. Bright sunlight from the sun above shone down upon an ancient-looking temple that was three-stories tall. Scattered around the field surrounding the temple was what appeared to be Corinthian pillars lined up in rows that were surrounded with sea gardens filled with barrel-sponges, red-coral, sea-anemones and kelp. Looking further on, they could also make out fascinating designs and symbols decorating the temple that looked familiar. Squidward and Squilliam took a couple of steps onto the temple grounds and couldn't stop staring at everything in wide-eyed wonder.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Squilliam remarked. He couldn't stop looking in all directions while trying to take it all in. "It's so beautiful and serene here. I wouldn't mind renting this place for special occasions. How much?"

"I don't think it would be allowed," Eyrie said with a chuckle. "Okelani Temple is a landmark spot. Little kids are sometimes brought here on field-trips to learn about the temple and hear the stories."

Squidward started wandering off on his own and he too was taken in by all the beautiful nature here. He saw that sea angels, jellyfish and stray snails have made their home here around the majestic temple. Spotting what appeared to be a stone monument of some sort, Squidward went over and saw something written on it that read; _its unknown how long this ancient temple has been here or how exactly it sunk into the ocean. Legend has it that this temple was built for a Hawaiian king who wanted to be buried with all his prized possessions and treasures. This temple has such an ethereal beauty surrounding it which has earned it the name "Okelani," a name that means "from heaven."_ Once he was done reading, Squidward found the story fascinating. Suddenly Squidward realized that they weren't alone out here… From the corner of his eye, he saw someone hiding behind a Corinthian pillar, someone who was spying on him. The hidden figure saw that Squidward had noticed him, and then it sprang out to attack.

"Look out!" Squidward shouted out in alarm.

It was too late. Popping out behind Corinthian pillars and leaping out of kelp gardens, a wild-looking gang started to ambush Squilliam and Eyrie who both cried out in surprise. At first Squidward feared they were Supreme Society minions but then quickly saw that they were only a pod of dolphins, short-beaked common dolphins by the looks of it. There were five of them altogether and four of them had already formed a circle around Squilliam and Eyrie to prevent their escape. Squidward wanted to go help them but found himself being blocked by one tough-looking dolphin who stepped toward him with a cocky smirk. Like reflex, Squidward tried to throw a punch but the dolphin amazingly blocked his attack. Squidward tried throwing another punch but the dolphin caught his fist mid-way, followed by a tail-whack to the head which sent Squidward belly-flopping onto the soft sandy ground.

And just as Squidward quickly got back to his feet, he looked up in time to see the dolphin looking down at him and looking impressed. "You know self-defense? Pretty tough for an octopus," he complimented. But then he eyed Squidward suspiciously. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Squidward replied sarcastically. "You're not with the Supreme Society are you?"

Now the dolphin truly looked offended by this. "The Supreme Society, you say? We're not with them, we're against them! If there's one thing I can't stand and that's tyrannical oppressive snobs who think they can do whatever they want and the rules don't apply to em'. Which is why my gang and I bring it upon ourselves to protect anyone who's being menaced by the Supreme Society?"

"So you're not a bad guy... that's good to know," Squidward said. But then he added. "Uh…I think you might want to tell my partner that before he does some serious damage to your friends."

Squilliam was holding Eyrie in his hands like a weapon and was whipping the dolphins away with the stingray's tail. "Back! Back you savages! Don't you dare try to mug me?"

A female dolphin couldn't stop eying Squilliam flirtatiously with her long-eyelashes and endearing smile. "Oh my… You're awfully strong for a well-dressed squishy octopus. You always attack gangs with a stingray, handsome?" she said in a honeyed voice.

"You'd be amazed at what I can do, doll. I'm very talented at a lot of things…," Squilliam flirted back with a charming grin at the giggling girly dolphin.

Then the tough-looking dolphin came over and firmly pulled the female dolphin away. "Ugh! I swear, I can't take you anywhere, Kelsey," he grumbled.

A jealous Squidward also yanks Squilliam away. "You'll do anything to tick me off, won't you," he scolded. Squilliam shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Once things calmed down, Eyrie was able to clear up the misunderstanding between Squidward and Squilliam and the gang of dolphins by introducing everyone. According to Eyrie, Dolph the dolphin was the leader along with his little sister Kelsey. Gunner and his gang liked to patrol around Ocean Oasis and fight back against the tyranny of the Supreme Society. Upon learning that Squidward and Squilliam were not threats, they acted perfectly friendly. In fact, the gang of dolphins was more than willing to help them, especially Dolph who was genuinely impressed that Squidward would try to take him head-on like that.

"The Supreme Society is after you, huh?" Dolph said thoughtfully after Squilliam told him his story. "And now you're here at Okelani Temple looking for some place known as King Ransom's Grotto. And all you have is a map with a picture on it as a clue. Well I'll give you points for determination."

"Let me see the map," Kelsey held out her hand. When she saw Squilliam hesitate, she smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry, handsome. I won't swipe it," she reassured him. Finally Squilliam handed over the map and Kelsey took it and carefully began to study it. Then Kelsey's eyes traveled around the temple and she seemed to come up with an idea. "Wherever this place is, you won't find it out here. You'll probably have to go inside the temple to find it."

"Exactly what I was thinking…," Squilliam said with interest. "In that case, all the answers are in the temple. I know where to go now."

Without another word, Squilliam turned and with renewed resolve began striding toward Okelani Temple with Squidward hurrying over to join his side. And as everyone watched them, they could all see it… Squidward and Squilliam shared a profound emotional bond that had strengthened throughout their adventure. They were at their strongest when the two of them stayed together. Climbing up the temple stairs and reaching the top, Squidward and Squilliam peered into the entrance and saw that it was a long hallway that led deep into the temple. Before entering the temple, they looked back to see Eyrie cheerfully waving to them from below.

"I'll wait right here for you! Try not to be too long in there!" Eyrie called to them.

"And we'll secure the area," Dolph assured them. "We'll make sure the Supreme Society doesn't plan any sneak attacks on ya. Spread out guys!" He ordered his friends who immediately took posts.

"Don't keep me waiting, Squilly!" Kelsey waves to Squilliam with a coquettish wink. "You should come have drinks with me sometime. I'd love to know all about your talents…"

"Yes! What a splendid idea. I'll tell you why I'm so famous! It's a long story but I'll make it into a good one," Squilliam said, flashing a charming smile before heading into the Okelani Temple with Squidward. While walking down the slightly dim hallway, Squilliam sensed Squidward's sour mood. And sure enough, he looked over and saw that Squidward was looking more miffed than ever.

"It was just harmless flirting," Squilliam told Squidward. "You know I only have eyes for you. You're the one I want, Squiddy. You're my rare little pearl."

"Careful Squilliam, you'll give me cavities with all this sweet-talk," Squidward said, but he couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. Squidward never thought he'd see the day where his high-school rival would actually say nice things about him. It did wonders for his ego.

"Then accept this as my token of admiration…," Squilliam grabbed Squidward by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a quick hot kiss. Then he took a step back, brushed some specks off his elegant robe and proceeded to stroll down the temple hallway while leaving behind a slightly dazed Squidward.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Squidward and Squilliam stepped into a beautiful brightly lit room that made them stop and stare in amazement. It was large and sunlight shone through the cracks of the roof. But what caught their attention was the delightful-looking winged angel statue that stood at the center of the room. Squidward and Squilliam went over to examine it closely; the angel wore a serene smile and held its hands together as if silently praying. Most likely the statue was placed here as a decoration. There was even a sign that read, " _Shrine of the Guardian_. But there didn't appear to be anything else of interest around here.

"Beautiful…," Squilliam whispered softly.

"Yeah, it's really something," Squidward agreed.

"I wasn't talking about the angel statue," Squilliam said so suddenly that it made Squidward look at him. Squilliam's eyes were on him, not the statue. Squidward turned away with his face reddening and his heart pounding.

Squidward moved away from the angel statue and Squilliam followed him closely. "You know, you should try flirting with me sometime, Squidward. I can't always be the one making the moves here," he pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Squidward asked. He looked at Squilliam funny. "Do you want me to hit on you? Like right now?" Then he shook his head. "May I remind you that we're here to look for some mysterious grotto?"

"I know, I know. It's just that this place has a romantic atmosphere to it. Don't you think so?" Squilliam smiled invitingly over at Squidward and hoped he would take the hint.

Squidward could see Squilliam's point. This temple certainly had a magical feel to it with its glorious architecture, its artistic treasures, and its fascinating history. Eventually they found another hallway and entered it to go deeper into the temple. Along the way, they saw another room and entered it out of curiosity. This room, they saw, was filled to the brim with countless curios of all kinds. The shelves contained earthenware pots, sparkling glass vases, beautifully-crafted ship in a bottle, sapphire-seashells. Squidward spotted a little box on the wooden table and went over to carefully open it. A mellifluous tune began to play, revealing it to be a music-box. Squilliam also stepped into the room and saw a nearby plague carved into the wall that read, " _Gallery of Gifts_ "

"There's a lot of neat stuff in here. I wonder if any of these items are worth millions," Squilliam wondered aloud. He was now admiring a miniature hourglass with gold décor. And then from behind him, he heard Squidward's alluring voice.

"The only thing I see of value is you…," Squilliam looked up and saw Squidward's playful smile and the mischief dancing in his red eyes. "Heh, heh, you see? I know how to play that game too."

"Touché Squiddy," Squilliam said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking very pleased.

With nothing else of interest in the Gallery of Gifts, Squidward and Squilliam moved on. Following the winding tunnels, the two octopuses explored more of the Okelani Temple. They were rewarded with even more enchanting things to see. In one area, Squidward and Squilliam discovered a real-life sundial at the center of the whole room. Sunlight poured down from above an open rooftop onto the sundial, revealing the shadows that told time. Its title read " _Altar of Time_." As the two stood side-by-side, Squilliam reached out and took Squidward's hand into his. Squidward gave Squilliam's hand a gentle squeeze while smiling dotingly at him.

"You were right, Squilliam. This is romantic," Squidward finally gave in and started to relax more. Walking hand in hand, Squidward and Squilliam continued their investigation of the temple but only got distracted by more and more awe-inspiring treasures.

After a while, Squidward and Squilliam searched all over the temple but couldn't find the King Ransom's Grotto. They weren't even sure if they were looking in the right spot. If there was something here that could open the vault, they didn't know what it is or what it looked like. Squilliam kept checking the map for any possible clues that they might have missed before but all they had was the picture of the mysterious grotto with the symbols and hieroglyphs on it. No matter where they looked, they couldn't locate it anywhere.

"We've been wandering around for nearly half an hour," Squidward said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "We've run out of places to look. What if this grotto isn't here but somewhere else?"

"No, it's got to be here," Squilliam insisted while busily looking at the map. "The grotto is hidden somewhere in this temple. There has to be clues that tell us how to find it. And yet…why haven't we found it by now?"

Squidward and Squilliam took a long minute to study the map while trying to figure it out. As Squidward studied the picture of the mysterious grotto, that's when he first noticed something odd. "Wait a sec… There's something strange about this grotto…" he pointed out.

"What is it?" Squilliam said interested.

Taking the map from Squilliam, Squidward pointed it out for the unibrow octopus to see. "If you look closely, you'll notice that everything in this grotto appears to be dry. That can only mean one thing… The grotto is on land dry, it's not in the ocean…" Squidward concluded.

And then Squidward began doing something strange, he looked up at the ceiling and started walking around with the map in hand. Squilliam watched him in confusion. "What are you doing? How do we find the grotto?"

"The King Ransom's grotto is somewhere above land," Squidward explained. He entered the angel-statue room while still looking to the ceiling. "No wonder we couldn't find it… Let's look for a place that's above water. It could be anywhere in the temple."

With this new information in mind, Squidward and Squilliam carefully searched the rooftops of the temple in each of the rooms they've previously visited. One of the rooms was covered with beautiful pink and purple anemones, bright orange pillar coral, plentiful of seaweed, and sea angels fluttered gracefully in groups. This was dubbed the " _Garden of Peace_." And it was here that they've finally found what they were looking for. Looking up near the rooftop, they both noticed the square-shaped hole at the same time. Upon stepping closer for a better look, the hole seemed to be an entrance into a hidden room. As Squidward had deduced, there was air up there. In other words…to reach King Ransom's Grotto, they would have to exit the safety of the ocean.

For a moment, the two octopuses stood there staring up at the rooftop entrance with uncertainty…until Squilliam reached up towards the entrance. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Squidward said, grabbing Squilliam by the arm to stop him. "Like hello? We're sea critters? We really like our water?"

"You think I don't know that?" Squilliam said impatiently. "I'm perfectly aware that dry land and sea critters don't mix. But how else are we going to enter the grotto? Isn't there any way around this?"

"How should I know? The only time I've ever walked on dry land is whenever I visited Sandy in that tree-dome of hers. But I was always wearing a…," And that's when Squidward came up with a clever idea. "Hold the phone… I think we can pull this off. We need to get to the Gallery of Arts."

Still holding onto Squilliam's arm, Squidward led him straight back to the Gallery of Arts. It was here that Squidward was able to find them two circular glassy vases that they could wear as helmets filled with the water they needed for their lungs. Once the helmets were secured on their heads, Squilliam was slapping Squidward on the shoulder while looking impressed with Squidward's brilliance. Now they were ready. Returning to the garden room, Squilliam went over to surface entrance and went up first. Squilliam grabbed the ledge and hoisted himself up and out of the ocean with a splash and onto rocky ground. A second later, Squidward also climbed out of the water with a splash and joined his old high-school companion on land.

At first they didn't see anything but a long tunnel ahead of them that most likely led to the grotto. Squilliam hesitated, he's never walked on land before and it made him nervous. But Squidward boldly took a step forward because he was obviously no stranger to being in a new environment. Taking Squilliam by the hand and nodding encouragingly to him, he led the way down the dark tunnel. Following the tunnel, Squidward and Squilliam didn't say anything because they both wondered what they were about to find. They didn't have long to wait…

Squidward and Squilliam ended up stumbling into the most beautiful room they've ever seen… the King Ransom's Grotto. It looked exactly as it did on the map. Treasure chests filled to the brim with glittering gemstones of all colors, valuable pieces of pots of silver and gold, hieroglyphs and symbols were displayed on the walls, some of them even in written in different languages. The King Ransom's grotto was glimmering with a bright blue and had a "mystical" aura to it. Squidward and Squilliam couldn't stop taking it all in. Squidward couldn't resist scooping up the gemstones from the chest and was tempted to pocket them as a souvenir. Meanwhile Squilliam was studying the hieroglyphs and symbols with a concentrated expression.

"Everything here must be worth millions of dollars," Squidward said in amazement. "Do you think all of this belonged to some Hawaiian king? Squilliam?" When Squidward looked over, that's when he noticed Squilliam staring transfixed at something. And then he saw it too…

There on the wall at the back of the grotto was the most intriguing item of all in this hidden grotto. A gorgeous silver object with rubies and pearls sitting on a pedestal. But what really stood out was the letter "F" neatly engraved on it. Now Squidward and Squilliam approached the pedestal with their eyes on the item. Squilliam reached out for it first and easily removed it from its place. And now they both studied the object and came to realize that it looked more like an emblem…a family emblem. And the "F" could only stand for one thing.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Squidward said at last.

"Yes," Squilliam replied. After studying it the emblem, Squilliam turned it over and over in his hands until he was absolutely sure. "This is it. This is what we've been searching for all this time. This is going to open the vault."

"You know, I think you're right," Squidward agreed. "Your great-grandfather must have known that Lord Stripes' great-grandfather was going to overthrow him and take everything. Squilbert Fancyson must have taken this emblem off the vault to keep it firmly locked. And then traveled all the way to this temple and placed it in this secret grotto. He knew nobody would ever be able to locate it."

"But he kept a map of this place," Squilliam finished for Squidward. "My great-grandfather could have sent the map to the museum, to donate it or hide it. Either way, anyone looking at this map wouldn't understand what it meant. But we've figured it out. And I'm finally holding the key to the vault."

"Which means Lord Stripes will finally stop pestering us," Squidward said.

For a moment, Squidward and Squilliam don't say anything else. Instead they turned and stared at each other… and then both octopuses immediately burst into laughter. Laughing and cheering, Squidward engulfed Squilliam into a big hug and swung him around happily. Squilliam waved the emblem in the air while doing a victory dance. At long last, they've finally found the solution to all their problems… With the emblem in their possession, they could really start fighting back against the Supreme Society. Nothing could stop Squidward and Squilliam now…While still laughing, Squidward and Squilliam finally returned to the ocean and into the Okelani Temple. Tossing aside the glassy vase helmets, Squidward and Squilliam decided to head for the exit.

"I can't believe I've finally did it," Squilliam said excitedly. He couldn't stop smiling and holding up the Fancyson emblem. "Just another impressive feat to add to my growing list of accomplishments. I really amaze myself sometimes." And then he added fondly. "Of course I couldn't have done it without you, Squidward."

"Thanks for acknowledging me," Squidward said dryly. But he too was smiling indulgently. "Normally I'd be irritated by your snobbish boasting, but I'll settle for this instead…" This time it was Squidward's turn to grab Squilliam by the back of the head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

The Fancyson emblem slipped out of his hand and was put aside as Squilliam wrapped his arms around Squidward's waist and kissed him back just as wildly and hungrily. The spark hadn't faded away, the cashier cephalopod and celebrity cephalopod was still attracted to each other. After their heated kiss ended; Squidward and Squilliam gazed lovingly into each other's eyes while smiling warmly. Picking up the Fancyson emblem, together they headed for the temple exit while holding hands. Eyrie, Dolph and his gang were still waiting patiently for them outside the temple grounds. With their new friends in tow, they started to make the trip back to Ocean Oasis…

* * *

 **Squilliam finally finds the item that will open the vault. What will happen next? Don't worry, update will be tomorrow as promised! Squidward and Squilliam's adventure is far from over. I hope you had fun reading! See ya soon!**


	23. Ambush and Capture!

**Hey there readers. Sorry I'm late with the chapter. I know I usually update this story a little earlier. Thanks for being patient. Here's the latest chapter where we continue from where we last left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Squidward and Squilliam's trip to the Okelani Temple was a major success. They were able to find the Fancyson Emblem hidden in the King Ransom's Grotto, the object that would open the vault back at Ancestor Castle in Coral Town. When they returned to Ocean Oasis, they visited Professor Trevor at his museum and showed him the jeweled emblem. Trevor couldn't contain his excitement as he studied the emblem and was even able to confirm that it wasn't a fake. Trevor was so pleased that he invited Squidward and Squilliam out to dinner at the Barrier Reef Buffet to celebrate.

Everyone was in high spirits that late afternoon. Squidward, Squilliam, Trevor, Eyrie, Dolph, Kelsey and their friends all sat around the long table surrounded by all kinds of food while sharing jokes, stories, and idle conversations. As always, Squilliam was the center of attention with his charm and charisma, and he wasted no time in telling the others about his journey throughout Coral Kingdom. Everyone listened raptly, especially Kelsey who was absolutely smitten with the unibrow octopus and kept throwing flirtatious glances his way.

"And that's when I took Flora Flowers and tossed her out the window when she least expected it!" Squilliam said while the others laughed uproariously. "I'll admit she was a real piece of work, but I saw her for the poisonous sea-rose that she was. So I threw her into the hydrothermal vents. And that's how I rescued Squiddy! What can I say? Squiddy has a bad habit of getting himself into trouble."

While everyone else was listening to Squilliam's stories and laughing at his jokes, Squidward sat on the other end of the table and was mindlessly pushing food around on his plate. Squidward wasn't hungry, and he'd been lost in thought ever since they've returned to Ocean Oasis. For once he wasn't paying any attention to Squilliam's bragging or embellishing the stories of their adventure. Lately Squidward has been feeling very troubled and anxious… At first he didn't know why, but when he gazed over at the unibrow octopus who was entertaining everyone with his debonair personality, that's when Squidward finally understood what he was feeling.

" _Our journey is almost over. Now that Squilliam has found a way to open the vault, he won't be in danger anymore. But I wonder…what's going to happen to us?_ " These thoughts did nothing but depress Squidward further.

With a low sigh, Squidward got up from the table and decided to go somewhere quieter. He needed to clear his head and get his emotions under control. This didn't go unnoticed by Squilliam whose eyes followed Squidward as he left the buffet and headed for the men's bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Squidward stood leaning against the door for a moment before heading over to turn on the faucet and start washing his hands. All this time he and Squilliam had gotten so close. His biggest rival since high-school had become someone he cared deeply for. Squidward has grown to love Squilliam's wittiness, his charm, his compassion, his sense of humor. Most of all, Squidward has come to love Squilliam…

" _Why do I feel this way? It's not like I'm going to lose Squilliam. Or maybe he was never mine to lose…_ " Squidward still couldn't define their relationship. Sure he and Squilliam were dating and being romantic to each other…but did they have a future together? Where would this relationship go?

Just as Squidward was splashing some water on his face, the bathroom door opened and he heard familiar squelching footsteps. "Squidward...?" It was Squilliam. He stepped up and put his arms around Squidward's neck from behind. "Is everything ok? You've been awfully quiet during dinner-time," Squilliam said gently.

Squidward didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure how exactly to voice his feelings to Squilliam. Instead Squilliam watched as Squidward went over to grab a paper-towel to dry his face. When he remained silent, Squilliam spoke again. "Is something the matter? Come on, talk to me. What's on your mind?"

Finally Squidward turned around and faced Squilliam. "Squilliam… Where is your family emblem?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Squilliam said, raising his unibrow questioningly. "I'm keeping it in a safe place for now. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…," Squidward said shortly. He avoided Squilliam's eyes. "So then…you want to tell me what you plan to do next?"

"We'll leave Ocean Oasis tomorrow by train," Squilliam told him. "I've decided that I'm going back to Coral Town. That's where this whole mess started… I'll demand to see Lord Stripes and bargain with him. I'll gladly hand him my family emblem and in return, I want him to never darken my doorstep again. Sounds like a pretty fair deal to me, wouldn't you agree?"

Squidward only nodded his head but said nothing. He continued to look very distracted about something. Now Squilliam reached out and took Squidward's face into his hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. "You can talk to me, you know? I'm still here for you."

Squidward decided to settle for the truth. "I'm happy for you, Squilliam. Soon you'll be able to go back to your famous life and successful career. I know this adventure hasn't been an easy one. And I'm glad I was by your side throughout it all…,"

"Buuut…?" Squilliam urged him to go on.

"But…but what's going to happen to us?" Squidward finally spitted it out. In his mind, there were so many things Squidward really wanted to say to Squilliam. " _I want to stay with you… I want to love you… I want to be your friend, your lover, your everything… Can a celebrity like you love a cashier like me?_ " Squidward lost his nerve; he never was good at this touchy-feely thing.

Luckily Squilliam knew Squidward well enough to know what he was trying to say. He knew exactly what to do. Squilliam leaned in and pressed his lips softly upon Squidward's to coax him into a tender kiss. Closing his eyes, Squidward was more than willing to surrender himself if it meant he could keep having Squilliam in his life. Maybe he couldn't say it in words, but he was more than happy to show it through actions. It has always been Squidward's style… After their tender kiss ended, Squilliam touched foreheads with Squidward while beaming affectionately.

"You have nothing to fear. We're still in this together," Squilliam said reassuringly. "I would like for us to stay together. This adventure isn't over yet. I still need you, Squidward."

"Okay, okay. Don't get all lovey-dovey on me," Squidward whined. But he couldn't hide his smile, and he felt so much better about things. He didn't know what the future held for him and Squilliam, but he hoped they could always stay together.

Squilliam continued to stroke Squidward's face lovingly. "I think you and I need some quality time together. Now that we've finally found what we were looking for, we can both start relaxing. That and more…" Squilliam slipped his hand seductively into Squidward's shirt and started caressing. He became pleased to see the arousing excitement blazing in Squidward's eyes.

After sharing this intimate moment with each other, Squidward and Squilliam both exited the men' bathroom and went to go join the others. Once they've had enough to eat, they left the restaurant where Professor Trevor was able to set up a place for them to stay for the night. At the Seabed & Breakfast; a big house that was owned by a kindly old woman name Mrs. Finny who warmly welcomed Squidward and Squilliam and provided them a cozy room. The room with its chic-designed wallpaper and ornate rug, a simple loveseat, a king-sized bed, and a screen-door with a view to Mrs. Finny's garden out back. Squilliam stood by the screen-door and gazed out at the moonlit garden and saw a little pond with a fountain, surrounded by a collection of pretty conch shells for decoration, and there was even a porch swing.

"What a day, eh Squiddy? To be honest, I'm kinda relieved," Squilliam said while stretching his arms.

And then Squilliam felt Squidward's arms around him, and felt his warm-breath on his neck. "Me too. But we're not in rush to get back, are we?" Squidward whispered sultrily. "When was the last time we had fun?" He slowly slipped off the maroon robe, exposing the silky smooth skin of Squilliam's shoulders. Squidward bent down and started planting heated kisses along Squilliam's neck, causing the unibrow octopus to almost swoon.

That night, Squidward and Squilliam made love to each other… kissing, touching, body-worshipping, bringing never-ending pleasures to all five senses. Their passion burned as fiercely as ever. Soon Squidward lay comfortably on his back with Squilliam snuggled on top of him. The love-making had tired them out and now they cuddled together while watching the brightly lit moon floating outside in a midnight-blue ocean. Everything was quiet and peaceful. And for the first time in his life, Squidward realized he's never been so happy before. This made him wonder if Squilliam was happy too. _I hope so… I want you to be happy, Squilliam. I want to make you happy…_ Squidward thought. As if hearing these inner thoughts, Squilliam lifted his head and smiled adoringly at him.

"A lot has changed ever since we got stuck together," Squilliam said. Letting out a sleepy yawn, Squilliam rolled off Squidward until he was lying beside him on the bed. "All I've ever wanted was to find someone I could connect with. That's why I came to the Krusty Krab. That's why I chose you." Now Squilliam gazed sincerely into Squidward's eyes. "Tell me honestly… Have I changed?"

"Well you're a lot more tolerable to be around," Squidward said lazily, lying with his hands behind his head. Upon catching the frown Squilliam threw him, Squidward quickly changed his tone. "What I mean to say is…You've definitely changed for the better, Squilliam. Sometimes I can't believe it's actually you."

"Was that so hard, Squiddy?"

"Why do you always have to rub it in?" Squidward sighed.

Squilliam chuckled at Squidward's sardonic sense of humor before settling underneath the blankets and resting his head on his comfortably on the pillow. Squidward stared up at the ceiling and didn't quite feel sleepy yet. "Squilliam…," he started. He paused and tried to find the right words. "When we return to Bikini Bottom…do you think…maybe… we can still be together?"

But when Squidward looked over, he saw that Squilliam had already fallen fast asleep. Squidward was peeved by this. "Ugh. Probably shouldn't hold my breath…," Squidward murmured irritably to himself. With that, he rolled over onto his side, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep too. What he didn't know was that Squilliam was secretly awake.

Squilliam opened one eye, peered over at Squidward sleeping beside him and smiled fondly. " _Of course we can still be together. Once this journey is over…I'll tell you exactly how I feel. And I know you'll feel the same way, Squidward…_ " Squilliam promised himself this before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Everything was still and quiet as the yellow moon loomed in the sky above the ocean. Squidward wasn't sure how long he slept but he ended up having a disturbing dream. A dream in which he opened his arms and Squilliam willingly went into them, which then became a loving embrace. Without warning, Squilliam suddenly went limp in his arms, and when Squidward looked down, he saw the unibrow octopus lay dying in his arms instead. Squidward didn't know what the dream meant but it did bother him greatly. When Squidward opened his eyes, he looked over to see Squilliam sleeping peacefully with his arm around him. Safe and sound… But now Squidward had trouble going back to sleep, so he quietly slipped out of bed without waking Squilliam.

Squidward put on his short-sleeved shirt and went to open the screen-door to step out into the backyard garden for some fresh air. Squidward stopped to admire the little fountain and then went to go sit on the porch-swing. Now he gazed up at the glowy moon and allowed his thoughts to wander. For some reason, he was still worried for Squilliam. Even though they've gotten the emblem, that didn't mean the Supreme Society was going to stop hounding them. But maybe it was just as well… Soon they would leave Ocean Oasis and make the journey back to Coral Town. And when everything was said and done, they would both be free from the dangers of Lord Stripes and his minions.

Squidward closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of the tropical hibiscus flowers. Just when he was starting to relax, another smell invaded his nostrils. It was a powerful smell, and it smelled familiar. When Squidward opened his eyes, to his surprise he saw a pink mist wafting around the whole garden. It came out of nowhere. But Squidward recognized it, he knew what it was. Before he had a chance to run for it, he spun around and saw Flora Flowers standing right there with arms crossed and a smug smirk visible on her face. Squidward was fast enough; Flora was already entangling him in her long tentacle-like hair and paralyzing him on the spot.

"Hi handsome. Long time, no see…," Flora greeted him flirtatiously as Squidward slumped onto the swing-porch. "Sorry for showing up unannounced like this but you know how it is."

Squidward sat there on the swing-porch, paralyzed to the point where he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He could only move his eyes and he watched Flora in horror. "This will be sweet revenge. I haven't forgotten Squilliam tossing me out of the window like a sack of potatoes," Flora said coldly. "Oh, but don't worry. I'm not here to trap him…"

With a nasty smile, Flora watched as her pink perfume invaded Squidward's nostrils. In desperation, Squidward held his breath and tried holding it. But even he knew it was no good. He couldn't hold it forever and Flora knew it. "Go ahead, honey. Breathe deeply…," Flora said giggled nastily. Unfortunately Squidward couldn't hold it in any longer and he let out a gasp and sucked in the mind-inducing perfume which immediately warped his senses. It was the most frightening feeling ever as he could feel his willpower being stripped away, leaving him numb and not in control of his own body.

Flora gave Squidward only one simple command. "Bring Squilliam to us…"

In the bedroom, Squilliam's eyes shot open. He wasn't sure what woke him up but right away he already sensed that something wasn't right. Sitting up in bed, Squilliam looked over and saw that Squidward wasn't sleeping next to him. Squidward was gone. Now feeling worried, Squilliam crawled out of bed and reached out for his maroon robe. After getting dressed, Squilliam started to make his way over to the screen-door and saw that it was ajar. He started to step out and stopped when he saw Squidward standing perfectly still in the middle of the garden with his back towards him. Squilliam breathed a sigh of relief and went over to join him.

"There you are Squidward! You had me worried there for a moment," Squilliam said warmly. He snuck up behind Squidward and playfully wrapped his arms around him into a hug. "What are you doing out here? Couldn't sleep?"

Squidward said nothing. Instead he slowly turned around to face Squilliam, reached into his shirt-collar… and pulled out a beautiful red hibiscus and offered it to the unibrow octopus. Squilliam was mildly surprised by this but flattered. "How sweet," he said, accepting the flower and sniffing it. "But isn't it a little late to be acting like a hopeless romantic, Squiddy? Uh, Squiddy…?"

There was something odd about Squidward's behavior, yet Squilliam couldn't quite put his finger on it. Squidward was unusually quiet and was actually avoiding eye-contact with him. It was so strange. "What's with the silent treatment?" Squilliam asked him.

But Squidward took Squilliam's hand into his and began leading him away. "Come with me…," Squidward said quietly. Squidward was careful to avoid eye-contact with Squilliam while the two of them left Mrs. Finny's garden behind and walked by the other dark houses in Ocean Oasis. Meanwhile inside Squidward's mind, he was mentally screaming. _Get away from me Squilliam! Get away! Run! Don't you know a brain-washed person when you see one?!_

Squidward and Squilliam walked hand-in-hand through the little sleepy town of Ocean Oasis, even walking by the town-square. But Squidward seemed to lead Squilliam further away from the little town and down isolated alleyways. No matter how many times Squilliam tried catching Squidward's eye; Squidward never once looked directly at him. He seemed to keep his head down, hooding his eyes and wearing an unfathomable expression. It didn't take long for Squilliam to be creeped out by Squidward's new behavior. Come to think of it, why did Squidward want to walk around with him in the middle of the night like this?

"Squidward, are you okay?" Squilliam said concerned. "You're acting funny. You want to tell me why we're wandering around in the middle of the night?" Squidward said nothing. "Where are we going? You're seriously freaking me out. Quit acting like a creep, Squiddy."

Again Squidward didn't listen to a word Squilliam said and instead continued to lead him through the back alleys. They turned a corner and walked down another dark alleyway. By now Squilliam was losing his patience. "Oh right, that's it. I'm going to head back now. If you want to keep wandering around aimlessly, go ahead."

Without warning, Squidward tightened his grip on Squilliam's hand and wouldn't let go. "Ouch! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Squilliam cried. Now he was starting to panic. "What's wrong with you? What are you doing? Please talk to me, Squidward! Please!"

Upon hearing Squilliam's frightened voice, Squidward suddenly stopped and grabbed at his head. And as Squilliam stared at him in horror, that's when he finally caught a glimpse of Squidward's eyes. Glowing pink-eyes… Squidward was being controlled by someone…someone like Flora Flowers. This was another trap. Squidward gritted his teeth and it looked like he was trying to fight off the mind-control. _I'm not going to be anyone's puppet! You can't tell me what to do! I already have a boss that orders me around!_ Squidward's turbulent thoughts clashed against the trance that held him. As he wrestled to take back his willpower, that's when he saw it… Saw-sharks hiding on top of a tall wall and they were getting ready to capture Squilliam…

Using what little willpower he had left, Squidward instinctively turned and pushed Squilliam out of the way as a very large net went flying down upon them. Squilliam got knocked to the ground and fell on his side, but looked up in time to see that Squidward didn't get away in time and he was tangled up inside the net. Squidward's eyes had returned to his regular shade of red and he was furiously struggling to remove the net that imprisoned him.

"Hang on Squidward! I'll help you!" Squilliam said, getting back onto his feet and hurrying over to him at once. Before Squilliam could reach Squidward, the net suddenly got lifted up with Squidward still helplessly trapped inside it. Squilliam looked up in time to see Flora and the saw-sharks who held Squidward captive in the met.

"What a pity. Here I was hoping to catch myself a handsome rich octopus, and instead I get the penniless nobody," Flora said with a sneer. "Oh well, I suppose I could settle for less…"

"Let him go Flora! I'm the one you want, remember!" Squilliam shouted at her with his hands balled into fists.

"Sorry honey. We'll have to switch to plan B now, I'm afraid," Flora said smoothly. Then she turned to the saw-sharks. "We weren't able to capture Squilliam, but…" She looked at Squidward with a devious contemplative smile. "I think this lowborn here will be of some value to us. Let's take him instead. Let's go boys!"

There Flora and the saw-sharks hauled Squidward away inside the net and disappeared into the darkness. "Squillllliam!" Squidward cried out as he was whisked away.

"Squidward! Squidward! NO!" Squilliam shouted. Now Squilliam desperately ran around the corner of the alleyway and in the hopes of catching up with Flora and the saw-sharks. "Squidward! Squidward!" Without stopping to catch his breath, Squilliam ran throughout the back-streets, the alleyways, ran through the neighborhood of dark houses. "Squidward! Squidward?"

Finally Squilliam stopped running and stood there in a state of shock. He was breathless and his heart was pounding so hard inside his chest that he could actually feel it. Squidward was gone. The Supreme Society had taken him away. Things have just taken a dangerous turn for the worse. And now Squilliam stood alone in the empty town square of Ocean Oasis. He was at a total loss on what to do next. It all happened so fast… One thing was for certain, though… This whole time Squidward had been fighting to protect him from the Supreme Society. Now it was Squilliam's turn…


	24. The Horrors of Shipwreck Cemetery

**We're back. You know, I don't see too many SquidxSquill stories here on SpongeBob fanfics. Just another reminder of how underrated this pairing is. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who likes it. I know there are other Squidiam fans out there but they're pretty scarce. I hope this story will attract more Squidiam fans because some of us do want to explore the rivalry behind Squidward and Squilliam. Or at least know what the deal with them is. That's all I wanna say, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Squilliam Fancyson raced through the streets of Ocean Oasis with determination in his every step. Squidward got captured by the Supreme Society and if he didn't do something quick, they might kill Squidward… Squilliam needed a plan. The unibrow octopus ran to the one person he thought might be able to help him. The museum was dark and locked up for the night by the time he arrived, but this didn't stop Squilliam from pounding a fist on its door and shouting for Trevor Trevally. It took ten minutes but finally the door opened and the professor stepped outside with a sleepy look. He was surprised to see it was Squilliam.

"Squilliam? It's the middle of the night. Is something the matter?" Trevor said sleepily. He kept rubbing his eyes while trying to wake up.

"It's Squidward. He's been kidnapped by the Supreme Society! They're here!" Squilliam said urgently.

This snapped Professor Trevor fully awake and his eyes widen in shock. "The Supreme Society? Here?" he spluttered. "Well don't just stand there. Come on in! We haven't a moment to lose! I'd better call Eyrie and have him call Dolph. Believe me; we're going to need all the help we can get!"

In no time at all, Eyrie, Dolph, his sister and his gang arrived at the museum. They stood around with worried expressions and were trying to debate on what to do. Squilliam was an absolute nervous-wreck; he couldn't stop pacing back and forth while desperately trying to keep calm. His beloved Squiddy was in the clutches of the Supreme Society. _Stay strong for me, Squidward. I swear I'll get you back. Don't lose hope wherever you are_. Squilliam had to keep assuring himself of this. He couldn't afford to panic now, Squidward needed him right now. Most frustrating of all, he didn't know where the Supreme Society was holding Squidward captive. How was he going to get the cashier cephalopod back?

"It doesn't make any sense," Eyrie was saying fretfully. "Why would the Supreme Society capture Squidward? I thought they were after you, Squilliam."

"Don't you get it?!" Squilliam didn't mean to snap at the stingray but he was way too upset. "The Supreme Society took Squidward in order to get to me! What am I even doing here? I should be out there trying to find him! But I…I don't know where they took him. Urrgh! What am I going to do?"

They all became alarmed when they heard the sounds of a loud scuffle outside the building. Next thing they knew, one of Dolph's friends was dragging in a saw-shark who was clutching a note in his fin. "Look who I found lurking around the museum grounds, boss!"

Squilliam wasted no time going over, grabbing the saw-shark by the scruff of his collar and glaring furiously. "Did the Supreme Society send you? Where is Squidward? You better not have hurt him! I swear I'll do all in my power to destroy you!" Squilliam threatened.

"Wa-wait! I…I'm just here to deliver a message!" the saw-shark whimpered nervously. He held out the note to Squilliam who took it. "Go ahead and read it!" Then the saw-shark scrambled away and ran out of the museum as fast as he could.

Squilliam looked down at the note and it read: "IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LOSER FRIEND AGAIN, COME TO SHIPWRECK CEMETERY. WE'LL BE WAITING. IF YOU ARE NOT HERE WITHIN 1 HOUR, WE'LL KILL YOUR LOSER FRIEND AND LEAVE HIS BODY SOMEWHERE FOR YOU TO FIND. HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Squilliam's hands were shaking as he reread the letter and realized to his relief that Squidward was still alive. But if he didn't show up, they would kill Squidward without hesitation. Eyrie looked over Squilliam's shoulder at the note and let out a gasp. "Shipwreck Cemetery! Oh no!"

"Did you say Shipwreck Cemetery?" Kelsey said with a look of concern. "The Supreme Society couldn't have picked a better place for a hostage situation. The place is said to be cursed."

"Yeah. Shipwreck Cemetery is home to the scariest legends here in Ocean Oasis," Eyrie explained. "All the ships that have sunk there are said to be haunted by the occupants who perished at sea. There's the Wreck of the Jade Lady, it was on fire when it sunk and they say if you dare touch it, you'll burst into flames too! Then there's the Wreck of the Harbinger, said to have been owned by a deadly pirate, if you dare trespass on his ship, you'll get your soul stolen! And then there's also…"

"You don't seriously believe all that, do you?" Dolph interrupted the stingray. "They're just a bunch of harmless broken-down ships. The scary stories are probably told to discourage anyone from trying to steal any possible loot left on them."

Squilliam crumbled up the note and carelessly tossed it aside. "I don't care about ghost stories," Squilliam said anxiously. "The Supreme Society has got Squidward and they'll kill him if I don't show my face. It was bad enough that they were using Squidward to lure me into a trap. Now they're using him as bait!"

Kelsey placed a comforting hand on Squilliam's arm. "So what will you do?" she asked sympathetically.

"There's only one thing I can do…," Now Squilliam turned to the professor. "Trevor, bring me my family emblem. I'm going to trade it for Squidward's life. It's time for me to put an end to this once and for all. And this is the perfect time to do it."

Minutes later, Trevor worked the combination on his strongbox, opened it, and then reached in to take out the shiny emblem that had been stashed inside. There he handed it to Squilliam but he too looked worried. "Are you sure you want to do this, Squilliam?"

"Positive." Squilliam took the family-emblem and held it tightly in his hands. This emblem was the key to his family vault. The Supreme Society would want this. And then he'd get Squidward back… Holding his head up high and putting on a brave face, Squilliam prepared himself to face his enemies. He turned away from the others and started heading for the museum exit on his own.

"Hold up there, fancy boy! We're coming with you," Dolph called. He along with his sister and gang hurried after Squilliam. "I'm not passing down a chance to take the Supreme Society down a peg. If there's one thing I can't stand and that's corrupted power-hungry rich snobs! No offense to you Fancyson…"

Trevor then turned to Eyrie and gave him a gentle nudge forward. "Better go with them, Eyrie. You can be their eyes," he told the stingray.

"Do I have to?" Eyrie said nervously. "I'm not feeling very adventurous right now. And I usually try to stay away from haunted places if I can help it." Upon receiving a scolding frown from the professor, Eyrie sighed and relented. "Alright, alright. I'll go." With that, Eyrie took flight and flew after Squilliam as well.

…

The Shipwreck Cemetery as its name implied was where all the sunken ships gathered after meeting a watery grave. All the ships had tragic back-stories to them and some people seemed to believe that they were cursed. It was a very spooky place with all the rotting ships, broken debris, the ocean an ominous dark sea-green color, and it was devoid of any sea-life. Squidward had been apprehensive ever since he'd been brought here against his will. The Supreme Society held him prisoner on one of the broken ships where Squidward was tied up and heavily guarded by the saw-sharks. Worst of all, Lionel, Flora and Drago were the ones behind all this.

Squidward tried to stay calm but he could feel his heart pounding fearfully. His biggest concern was for Squilliam… At least he'd been able to thwart them from capturing Squilliam again. From the look of things, it seemed that he was more useful to them alive than dead. Most likely he was being held hostage here in order to lure Squilliam. Squidward sat on top of a barrel with the grumpiest expression and was trying to come up with a plan on how to get himself out of this latest mess. Then he looked up and scowled warily as Drago couldn't resist slithering snake-like around him.

"Your filthy stench is overwhelming. But the smelly ones are usually the tastiest meals." Drago jeered. But then he flashed his fangs hungrily. "You'd better pray Squilliam gets here in time. If not…I have permission to swallow you whole. It's a horrible feeling to be eaten alive. You'll wish I've killed you first…"

"Or maybe Squilliam won't bother coming here," one of the saw-sharks piped in. "Probably doesn't want to get his precious maroon-robe wrinkled," he laughed.

"Yeah! Or get his fancy unibrow ruffled!" Another saw-shark joked.

"That may all be true, but Squilliam is a lot tougher than you'd think," Squidward said in a dignified tone of voice. But he was getting worried. He was afraid of what might happen. Part of him wanted Squilliam to come to his rescue, yet the other part also wanted Squilliam to stay far away and out of danger. This was indeed a very sticky situation. " _I just want Squilliam to be safe_ ," Squidward thought. " _Even if it means I have to die…_ "

…

Squilliam and his allies arrived at Shipwreck Cemetery. The place had a dark atmosphere to it with all the sunken ships, the gloomy weather, and lots of sharp fire coral growing around these parts of the ocean. With his family emblem still in hand, Squilliam and the others entered the cemetery and began navigating around the broken ships, some which were buried in the sand and some were broken into two. Squilliam was on high alert and couldn't stop looking around in case the Supreme Society tried ambushing him. He wasn't the only one. Dolph was also keeping a sharp eye out.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Fancyson," Dolph said.

"I'm just here to give them the emblem so they'll give me Squidward back," Squilliam said distractedly.

The Shipwreck Cemetery was a large stretch of land with lots of sunken ships. Squidward could be anywhere. Squilliam was tempted to call out for him but thought better of it. He didn't want to alert the Supreme Society to his presence. Luckily Eyrie flew up ahead to scope out the area for them. After wandering around one broken ship, Squilliam climbed onto a ship called "Sea Wolf" and went up onto the upper deck in order to see the view better from there. There were millions of sunken ships here; Squidward could be on any of them. It wasn't until he looked up and saw Eyrie flying back to him.

"I've spotted them. They're straight up ahead," Eyrie reported. "They're on the Wreck of the Ceto." Not good. They say a terrifying sea-monster attacked that ship and sometimes…"

"Thank you Eyrie," Squilliam interrupted Eyrie's storytelling. "So they're up ahead?" Squilliam took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "This is it. I'm going to do this. You all stay here."

"What? No way!" Dolph said stubbornly. "I came here to kick tail! I'm not backing off now."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Squilliam said firmly. "I'm going to go do some negotiating with them first. Sometimes it takes a little sweet-talk to get the best deals." Upon seeing Dolph's unhappy expression, Squilliam added as an afterthought. "However if things do go south, I'll call you and your gang. And you can fight the Supreme Society to your heart's content, ok?"

Lionel Leo stood patiently by the ship's wheel and glanced down at his golden Rolex wristwatch. "It's already been an hour in a half," he said casually to Flora who stood not far away. "You think Fancyson is going to ditch our lowborn friend here?"

"I doubt it," Flora replied while mindlessly twirling her ruby-red tendrils with her finger. But then she couldn't resist throwing a knowing leer over at Squidward who sat on the barrel listening in. "I have a feeling that Squidward here is Squilliam's paramour. So no worries, Squilliam will definitely show up."

There Lionel approached Squidward and gripped him by the chin with his sharp venomous fin. "You're Squilliam's boy toy?" he said, eying Squidward with unmistakable lust in his eyes. "You think Squilliam wouldn't mind sharing? Because I'm still interested in making you my servant boy…"

Squidward spitted in Lionel's face, earning an angry punch to the gut from the enraged lionfish. Squidward stumbled off the barrel and lay squirming on the floor in pain. Just when he feared Lionel would hurt him more, Flora had to step in between them. "That's enough Lionel!" she snapped. "He's here as bait. We don't want to rough him up just yet."

"Yeah! Don't forget that you're feeding him to me when you're done!" Drago called over to them.

Now Lionel reached down and grabbed Squidward by the neck and hoisted him back onto his feet. Just as Squidward glared defiantly back at the lionfish, that's when he heard a voice. There was someone calling out to them. When Squidward looked over to where the voice came from, that's when he spotted him. It was Squilliam! Squilliam came for him! The unibrow octopus stood alone on top of a sandy hill and was boldly facing down the Supreme Society who held his old high-school classmate prisoner. Squidward smiled and realized for the first time how truly happy he was to see Squilliam. Squilliam hadn't abandoned him; he cared enough to come here for his sake. But Squidward's happiness was short-lived when Lionel, Flora and Drago banded together to confront Squilliam.

"Ahhh, Mr. Fancyson. So good to see you again," Lionel said in his usual suave voice. "And here I was starting to think we were going to be stood up by you. I'm glad you decided to show up and not run away. Especially now that we have something, or should I say, someone you want?" Lionel motions to Squidward who was still tied-up and guarded by the saw-sharks.

Squilliam locked eyes with Squidward and for that one second, the two octopuses shared what was probably going to be their last loving stare before Squilliam turned to Lionel. "No more fooling around. I'm not going to run. In fact, I have an offer for you if you're willing to listen," he began.

"An offer, you say? What an insult!" Drago snarled unpleasantly. "You're in no position to bargain with us, Fancyson! Either surrender yourself or I'll…" But Lionel held up a hand to cut Drago off.

"Now, now Drago… Let's hear what Mr. Fancyson is offering." There Lionel turned back to Squilliam. "Go ahead Mr. Fancyson. We're listening. How will you talk your way out of this one?"

That's when Squilliam held up the silver-emblem and made sure that they could all see it. "I have here the very object that will open my family vault at Ancestor Castle," Squilliam announced. He saw the look of surprise on all their faces. Clearly Lionel, Flora and Drago hadn't been expecting this, so Squilliam continued. "This is my family emblem. I found it at Okelani Temple. This will open the vault and I'm more than willing to part with it." This made Lionel, Drago and Flora look at one another and Squilliam could see that they were thinking.

"He's lying. That object doesn't open the vault," Drago said, frowning skeptically.

"But what if it does?" Flora countered. "That emblem could be the very thing that Lord Stripes has been searching for his entire life. If there's a chance that it's the real deal, then we should take it."

"I'm telling you, it's a con!" Drago argued with her. "Fancyson is just trying to trick us!"

"And what if Squilliam is telling the truth?" Flora insisted. "What if the emblem is real and it can open the vault? I don't think Lord Stripes would be pleased if he were to find out that we had the key to the vault and let it slip through our fingers. What do you think, Lionel?"

During the whole time, Lionel had been pondering Squilliam's strange proposal. Finally he spoke. "You say this emblem will open the vault. Why should we believe you? Do you have proof that it opens the vault?"

"Yes I do," Squilliam replied. He held the emblem up higher for them to see it better. "If you look closely, you'll see this emblem is the same color as the vault and it's got the same markings too! I'll happily give this emblem to you but I want one thing in return…"

"Really now? And what is that?" Lionel asked with arms folded.

"I want Squidward back," Squilliam demanded. "You can take this emblem and help yourself to the vault. But Squidward is all I want." As he said this, Squidward hadn't taken his eyes off of Squilliam. Squidward realized he had tears in his eyes. Upon witnessing Squilliam's unwavering loyalty and concern for him… it made Squidward love Squilliam more than ever.

Squilliam thought for sure that Lionel would refuse him, but much to his surprise, the lionfish was smiling gleefully at him. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Fancyson. We'll gladly take your family emblem off your hands and let your lover here go."

"You really will?" Squilliam scowled distrustfully. "You'll let Squidward go? I don't believe you. Release Squidward first! And then I'll hand over the emblem!"

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Fancyson." There Lionel turned and gestured for the saw-sharks to untie Squidward. A saw-shark used its pointy nose to cut off the ropes. Squidward was freed and stretched his stiff arms. But Squidward was frowning suspiciously too. This all seemed too easy… Now Lionel turned back to Squilliam. "There, you see? I've kept my word."

"Now then. Be a gentleman and give us the family emblem," Flora told him. "Permission to come onboard!" With that, the saw-sharks rolled out the plank for Squilliam to use to climb onto the ship.

Squilliam hesitated and then decided to get this over with. Holding the emblem tightly in his hands, he started to slowly walk the plank and got nearer and nearer towards the ship. Squidward knew now would have been a good time for him to make a break for it. But he couldn't shake off this feeling of foreboding. Something wasn't right here. The Supreme Society didn't usually make things so simple for them. That is until Squidward happened to look up and saw to his horror that this was another trap. Hanging above from the ship's mast were tons of saw-sharks holding out a wide sail like a net. They were getting into position to take Squilliam off guard.

"Squilliam no! It's a trap!" Squidward screamed out a warning. Too late. The saw-sharks leaped down from the mast and brought down the mainsail like a net and quickly caught Squilliam underneath it. Squilliam barely had time to move or get out of the way. And the saw-sharks proceeded to use the rope to tie the struggling Squilliam and wrap him up like a mummy.

"What in the sea-devil's name do you think you're doing?" Squilliam yelled in outrage. "I was going to give you my family emblem to open the vault! What more do you want?"

Lionel chuckled deviously. "Sorry Mr. Fancyson… But I'm taking no chances. So I've decided I'll take both you and the emblem. Just think of it as killing two birds with one stone!" Lionel let out a sinister guffaw while watching a helpless Squilliam struggle to break free from the mainsail he was wrapped up in.

At that very moment, Squidward snuck up on Lionel and angrily smacked him hard in the head with a broken piece of board. Lionel cried out, lost his footing, and toppled headfirst off the ship. Flora let out a shriek, Drago and the saw-sharks hurried over to where Lionel fell overboard. This distraction was all Squidward needed to hurry over and snatch Squilliam up into his arms and run as fast as he could. Hopping off the ship and landing hard on his four feet, Squidward continued running and didn't stop. Lionel lay slumped on the ground but sat up in time to see the two octopuses making their getaway.

"Hey Lionel! You alright?" Flora called down to him.

Lionel's eyes were reduced to slits as he gritted his teeth in absolute fury. "GET THEM! DON'T LET SQUILLIAM GET AWAY!" he ordered. And then he added with pure relish. "And I want that lowborn servant of Squilliam's dead. I WANT HIM DEAD!"

Drago slithered off the boat and landed beside Lionel on the soft sandy ground. "Don't worry, "I'll" get them! And I'd be more than happy to kill that filthy commoner for you!" With that, Drago slithered away in pursuit of his prey.

When Squidward managed to put distance between them and the Supreme Society, he untied the ropes and ripped open the mainsail to free Squilliam. Squilliam leaped at Squidward and embraced him joyfully. "Thank Neptune you're safe, Squiddy! I was out of my mind when they took you," Squilliam said relieved.

"Cut that out, Squilliam," Squidward said embarrassedly as Squilliam planted kisses all over his face. "I'm okay, really! I'm not hurt." As Squidward and Squilliam shared a quick tender kiss, Squidward looked down at the family emblem Squilliam still held in his hand. "So what do we do now?"

Squilliam started to open his mouth to say something but looked over Squidward's shoulder and his expression changed to horror. "Look out!" Squilliam cried as Drago moved snake-like towards them with frightening-speed. "Come on Squidward! Move it!" Squilliam turned to run but Squidward stood right where he was. "Squidward?" Squilliam looked back at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

But Squidward stood his ground as Drago set his sights on him and opened his mouth wide and prepared to lunge for him. "No way! I'm tired of running away from you!" Squidward yelled angrily at Drago. Squilliam watched in open-mouthed horror as Squidward leaped high and jumped on top of Drago's head and wrapped his tentacles tightly around it. Now the two were locked in a grappling battle while Squilliam looked on in fear.

"For the love of Neptune, Squidward! If this is another crazy scheme to try to impress me…," Squilliam shouted over the loud scuffle.

"Don't flatter yourself Squilliam! I'm doing this because I don't like this guy!" Squidward shouts back as Drago swung his head back and forth, furiously trying to buck him off. Squilliam picked up a big rock and was about to go help Squidward. "No! Stay back Squilliam! I can take on this slimy worm myself!"

There Drago took his head and began ramming it backwards into the side of a nearby full-rigged ship, squashing Squidward over and over in the process. "Oooh sure Squiddy, looks like you're winning this one all right," Squilliam said sarcastically.

Drago gave one final ram into the ship and the wall gave way, causing both Squidward and Drago to topple backwards inside the boat. Squidward felt himself falling, falling…and landing hard on the hard wooden floorboards. Squidward saw stars and laid there stunned for a second while hearing Squilliam shouting his name from somewhere above. But Squidward scrambled back to his feet in time when he saw Drago straightening up his serpentine body and was getting ready to lunge for him again. Squidward leaped out of the way as Drago snapped viciously at him with his pointy teeth. Squidward looked wildly around but saw that he was actually trapped down here in the bilge of the ship.

"There's no escape for you here," Drago said, grinning ravenously at the cowering Squidward. "Forget about devouring. I'm going to take my time eating you piece by piece!"

This time Drago tail-whipped Squidward hard in the stomach regions, causing the cashier to go flying and smacking painfully into the wall and crumbling to the ground. And just as Drago moved in for the kill… "SQUILLIAM I NEED YOUR HELP!" Squidward finally swallowed his pride.

A second later, a big rock fell on top of Drago's head from above, knocking the moray-eel out cold. "You're welcome Squiddy!" Squilliam waved cheerfully down to him with a big smile.

Unfortunately the rock Squilliam threw put a hole in the floor, causing sand to start gushing out like a geyser. Suddenly the whole ship was shaking and crumbling and the sand spewing from the hole hadn't let up. In fact, the sand was piling up fast and the ship shook even more. And as Squidward stood rooted to the spot, that's when he realized the ship was sinking. This must be very unstable ground, it was probably a sinkhole. He had to get out of here before he went down with the ship! From above, Squilliam was leaning over the side and motioning for Squidward to hurry.

"Grab my hand Squidward! I'll pull you to safety!" Squilliam shouted over the loud commotion of the ship cracking and the sounds of sand seeping into the ship.

Squidward dashed through the ship and nearly got knocked to the ground as he could feel the ship starting to tilt due to the heavy weight of the sand. As the ship collapsed all around him, Squidward hastily climbed up on top of some crates and looked up to see Squilliam reaching out his hand for him. With his heart racing in his chest, Squidward took a running leap, flew through the air, and managed to catch Squilliam's hand. Just as Squilliam started to hoist him up, without warning, Drago sprang up from behind and latched onto Squidward's shirt with his sharp fangs. Squilliam ended up in a tug-of-war as Drago tried to pull Squidward into his mouth.

"I won't rest until you're dead!" Drago growled as he opened his mouth wider. "No matter where you go, no matter where you try to hide, I will find you. Once I memorialize your scent, I'll never give up the hunt! I won't rest until you're good and dead!"

The whole ship was sinking into the ground; Squilliam was sweating bullets as he pulled with all his might to keep his old high-school classmate from falling back into the ship. Drago continued to tug harder on Squidward's shirt. Once he had his prey inside his mouth it would be all over. Nothing can escape from the grasp of a moray eel… But in his desperation to escape, Squidward grabbed the nearest thing to him… he ripped off a chunk of sharp fire coral and ignoring the stinging pain, jabbed it hard into Drago's chest. Drago's eyes widen in shock as the fire coral stung him to the core, causing him to release Squidward and recoil in pain.

Squilliam yanked hard and managed to pull Squidward out just as the ship finally sunk further and further into the ground that the vessel collapsed in on itself. Squidward and Squilliam were able to run a good distance before turning to look back at the sinking ship that was now in ruins. Everything had been crushed in the wood and debris inside there… There's no way Drago could have survived it. Did this mean the moray eel was…? They heard loud shouts of alarm from the distance; the Supreme Society was still after them. Having no other choice, Squidward and Squilliam had to run before they were caught. The two octopuses were still wondering about Drago's fate…

The Supreme Society arrived in time to see the destroyed remains of the ship. Lionel and Flora watched solemnly as the saw-sharks began digging among the broken wood and wreckage. After thirty minutes of frantically searching, they've finally found Drago… or what was left of him. The saw-sharks carried Drago's badly slashed eel-like body over and gently laid him in front of Lionel and Flora who looked down at their fallen comrade with genuine anguish. But it was Lionel who held out a trembling fin to touch his lifeless best friend…only for him to clench it into a fist. The lionfish was feeling positively murderous…

"L-Lionel?" Flora whispered timidly. She became slightly disturbed by the barbaric look in Lionel's eyes. Even the saw-sharks sensed looming danger and backed away nervously.

Instead Lionel puffed up in fury with his brightly beautiful but deadly spines stuck out in display. Then he reached up and broke off a piece of his venomous spine and planned to use it as a sharp-weapon. "That insignificant lowborn is responsible for Drago's death. I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!"

Squidward and Squilliam came to hide behind a big boulder where they stopped to catch their breath. "Thank Neptune we were able to get out of that mess. We've gotta get out of here." Squilliam pocketed his family emblem and gestured for Squidward to follow him.

"No kidding," Squidward remarked. He kept massaging his left hand which was still sore from handling fire coral. "Oh great, this hand is killing me. Where's lotion when you need it…"

"Here let me see it," there Squilliam took Squidward's hand and examined his suction-cups which were red and blistering. Squilliam used his own suction-cups to caress and massage Squidward's hand. When Squidward gave a shiver, Squilliam quickly looked up at him. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"That wasn't from pain…," Squidward said softly. Holding Squilliam's hand in his, Squidward flashed the rich octopus a heartwarming smile. "Let's get out of here, ok? Before something else comes along and decides to capture you…"

"Look who's talking…," Squilliam said drily. But he smiled back.

And that's when Squilliam looked over Squidward's shoulder and saw it, Lionel Leo standing in the distance on top of a large sandy hill. With a roar of revenge, Lionel reared his arm back and threw his sharp spine like a spear. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Squidward froze up as the deadly spine was aiming straight for his heart. There was no time to dodge, no time to think. But Squilliam acting on pure instinct pushed Squidward out of the way in time and the spine stabbed him in the back instead. Squilliam's arms flew out as if he'd been shot and he could feel the agonizing pain traveling throughout his body. Squidward caught Squilliam into his arms just as he started to collapse.

"Squillllllllliam!"

* * *

 **A cliff-hanger. Readers are going to hate me for this but they'll have to wait for the next chapter. Just a little something to keep ya on your toes! I'm know you're all dying to know if Squilliam is about to suffer a Disney death. But poor Drago does suffer what is known as a Disney Villain death. I know, it's sad. But don't feel too sorry for Drago, after all, he was trying to kill Squidward and Squidward was only fighting back in self-defense. That's all I'll say for now. See ya soon!**


	25. Recovery and Reunion

**I won't say much here. I know you're all dying to see what happens to Squilliam after the last chapter. Go ahead and read to your heart's content!**

* * *

At the dark and haunted Shipwreck Cemetery, Squidward was cradling a badly wounded Squilliam in his arms. In an act of revenge, Lionel Leo tried to impale Squidward with one of his venomous spines. But Squilliam pushed him out of the way and took the blow instead. And now Squidward was tearfully holding onto Squilliam while calling his name over and over. Squidward looked down at his hand and saw blue-colored blood. The back of Squilliam's maroon robe was soaked with blood from the spine still imbedded in Squilliam's back. With quick thinking, Squidward carefully pulled out the pointy spine out of Squilliam's back and tossed it away. Gasping and trembling nonstop, Squilliam looked up into Squidward's tear-stained face.

"Squid…ward… you…okay?" Squilliam stuttered weakly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Squidward snapped. He didn't bother to stop the tears spilling forth from his crimson-red eyes. "You're an idiot! Why did you do that? Why!" Squidward yelled as he became more distraught. "Why? Why would you do that for me? Why…"

Squilliam reached out and touched Squidward's face lovingly. "I…I did…it…because…because…," Squilliam was starting to lose consciousness. Up until now, the pain has been unbearable, but now he was sweating and he could feel himself losing more blood. "Squid…Squiddy, please. I'm… scared…I think I'm…" Squilliam closed his eyes and succumbed to the effects of lionfish poisoning.

"Squilliam? Squilliam!" Squidward cried in heartache. "No…No, no, no, no! Stay with me Squilliam! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare die! I can't lose you, not like this!"

Not too far off, Lionel Leo saw the damage he had done. And he was panicking upon realizing that he struck Squilliam Fancyson instead of Squidward. "No… That wasn't supposed to happen. It was an accident! Barnacles!" With that, Lionel turned tail. This was not good. His orders were to bring Squilliam Fancyson in alive. If Squilliam died because of him… Lord Stripes would have him murdered for it. For the first time ever, Lionel truly feared for his life.

Squidward buried his head in Squilliam's chest and sobbed quietly. As he held Squilliam in his arms, he only looked up when he saw Eyrie, Dolph and his gang hurrying over to them. "Thank Neptune you guys are okay!" But Eyrie realized he spoke too soon upon seeing the badly injured Squilliam. The stingray became absolutely appalled.

Kelsey rushed forward at once and knelt down beside Squilliam. "It was one of Lionel Leo's spines, wasn't it? That means the venom has been injected into the blood. We've got to get him to the nearest doctor. Let's hurry back to Ocean Oasis!" she urged.

There Squidward carefully lifted Squilliam into his arms. He was scared but also determined. "Hang in there, babe. I'm going to take care of you. You'll be alright," Squidward said soothingly to Squilliam. The poor unibrow octopus was trembling nonstop from the throbbing pain and Squidward wondered how much blood he's lost. "It's okay, Squilliam. We're going to get you help," Squidward gently kissed Squilliam's forehead and kept whispering comforting words to him.

Things were looking very dire for the Supreme Society. Once again, they've failed in their objective. But that wasn't the worst of it. Flora Flowers was making her way around the mazelike cemetery of sunken ships. After searching among the shipwrecks, she eventually found who she was looking for. Lionel Leo stood leaning against an abandoned tugboat and he was breaking into a cold sweat. He became startled as Flora approached him. As Lionel looked up at the lovely sea-anemone, he tried getting a hold on himself by straightening up and calming his nerves.

"You fool…," Flora firmly admonished the lionfish. "What were you thinking? Do you realize what you've almost done? Lord Stripes will have you killed for this. You better pray he never finds out you've almost killed Squilliam Fancyson."

"I was aiming for that lowborn servant of his!" Lionel snapped back. And then to Flora's surprise, she saw real tears in Lionel's eyes. "That…that no good servant…he killed Drago. He's responsible for Drago's death…my best friend."

As much as her heart went out to poor Lionel, this was no time to grieve. They would have to send word to Lord Stripes and let him know that one of their own was dead. "Come on Lionel. We better bury Drago's body in a more dignified place. We…we owe him that," Flora said solemnly.

Taking Lionel by the arm while being careful to avoid his pointy spines, Flora was able to coax the lionfish into coming with her. Lionel was still greatly disturbed by the death of his fellow cohort and by also causing the death of Squilliam Fancyson. Hopefully his venom wouldn't be enough to kill. And as for that worthless lowborn servant? Lionel vowed right then and there that he wouldn't rest until he killed the one he held personally responsible for Drago's death. But for now, they had more important matters to attend to. Revenge would have to wait.

The night ended and dawn had finally arrived… The sun was starting to come up and the dark-blue ocean was slowly turning to a lovely shade of light-blue. Upon arriving safely back at Ocean Oasis, Eyrie led Squidward to the nearest medical clinic where he could get Squilliam help. There Squidward watched with a heavy heart as the most important person to him was carefully laid down on a stretcher and wheeled away to the emergency room. Squidward stood there and felt himself go into shock. He still had Squilliam's blood on his shirt, part of his shirt had been torn, and he'd come so close to dying. Worst of all, Squilliam was probably on the verge of death…

"Hey man, you okay?" Dolph asked. He became concerned upon noticing how visibly shaken-up Squidward appeared.

But Squidward dropped to his knees with the same dazed expression. Maybe it was from exhaustion or distress, whatever it was, Squidward could barely function anymore. Nurses rushed forward to help Squidward get back on his feet. After that, Squidward changed out of his tattered collar-shirt and grabbed a much-needed shower where he let the hot water soak him for hours. Then he wore a plain white shirt that the nurses lend him. Half an hour must have gone by and yet Squidward felt like a zombie all morning. He hardly ate the hospital meal that was brought to him. All he could think about was Squilliam and prayed that the unibrow octopus was going to be okay.

Squidward returned to the waiting room and sat down on one of the chairs. Then he'd keep asking any nurse that walked by about Squilliam's condition. Last he heard, Squilliam was still in the intensive care unit and the doctor in charge was still tending to his wounds. Try as he might to stay calm, Squidward couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair or lifting his head up expectantly every time a doctor walked by. Dolph and Kelsey also stayed in the waiting room to give Squidward some company. Then Eyrie showed up to report to Squidward about the recent activity of the Supreme Society. It turned out that Drago the Hunter was dead…

At first Squidward said nothing, although his expression became incredibly grim and he bowed his head. After a moment of silence, Squidward found his voice again. "I didn't mean to get Drago killed…," he said quietly. "Guess that explains why Lionel Leo was on the warpath. It was me he was trying to kill."

"But then that would mean…Squilliam...he," Eyrie said hesitatingly while twiddling his wing-like fins.

Squidward looked down at the porcelain-tiled floor and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. "It should have been me… Lionel was aiming for me… But Squilliam…he pushed me out of the way…and now he's…" Squidward couldn't string two sentences together because a powerful emotion swept over him.

And as Squidward sat in that chair, that's when the reality of the situation hit him hard. Squilliam might die… And it would be his fault. The thought of losing Squilliam devastated Squidward so much that he broke down into tears before he realized it. Without caring who saw him, Squidward buried his face into his hands and finally allowed himself to cry. _This never should have happened. I'm the one who should be in that emergency room, not Squilliam. Who does Squilliam think he is taking the bullet for me like that? Why does it always have to be him? What am I supposed to do if I lose Squilliam?_ These agonizing thoughts tormented Squidward as he couldn't stop falling apart. Kelsey kindly took Squidward into a comforting hug and held him as Squidward continued to fall apart. At last one of the doctors came to see him and Squidward tried to calm his pounding heart as prepare himself mentally and emotionally for what the doctor was about to tell him.

"Your friend Mr. Fancyson will be just fine," the doctor smiled reassuringly. "Good thing you got him here in time when you did. We were able to remove pieces of the spine that has broken off and was still in the skin. We were also able to wash the wound with hot water and put antibiotic ointment on it. That'll help the swelling go down and it'll keep the venom out."

Squidward's heart burst with pure happiness at the news. "Can I see him?"

"Of course you can. Mr. Fancyson is resting in room 208 on the second floor." Squidward hurried for the elevator. _He's alive. I didn't lose him._ Squidward thought with tears of joy.

After getting off the elevator on the second floor, Squidward easily found room 208 and stepped inside to find Squilliam lying peacefully on the hospital bed. Squilliam was looking a little pale but he was perfectly all right. Squidward came closer and closer to the bed, looked down into Squilliam's sleeping face, and then… BOO! Squidward let out a cry of surprise and stumbled back before realizing that Squilliam was wide awake and laughing at his scared reaction.

"Sorry Squiddy, couldn't resist!" Squilliam guffawed.

"Well I see someone's made a full recovery!" Squidward growled sarcastically.

Squilliam settled himself on the hospital bed until he found a comfortable position. "Blame it on the painkillers. I'm so pumped full of them that I'm feeling pretty woozy," Squilliam said casually. When he looked up into Squidward's face, his expression became concerned. "Squidward, are you okay?"

As if to answer his question, Squidward suddenly moved forward and flung his arms around Squilliam's neck and pulled him into a protective hug. The tears dripped from Squidward's eyes, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was the unibrow octopus in his arms. Squidward has never been so scared in his life. So scared to lose someone he loved… Squilliam was surprised at first, but then his hands reached up and hugged Squidward back. Squilliam had been afraid too; afraid that he would die before ever having the chance to redeem himself in Squidward's eyes. Despite everything that's happened, Squilliam still wanted to make things right between them.

"Squidward…," Squilliam said softly. He's never seen Squidward this emotional before. And then he realized that Squidward had been crying over him. His beloved Squiddy who has grown to care so much about him. The very thought filled Squilliam with pure happiness.

"Thank you…," Squidward whispered. "Thank you for saving my life."

With that, Squidward bent down and planted a full kiss on Squilliam's lips. Squilliam returned the kiss just as passionately, going so far as to pull Squidward onto the hospital-bed with him. The two octopuses continued kissing while entwined in each other's arms until the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat interrupted them. They both looked up and quickly became embarrassed to see Professor Trevor standing at the hospital doorway. Squidward hastily got off Squilliam and sat himself in a nearby armchair with his face burning red. Squilliam sat up in bed before smiling awkwardly and inviting the professor into his room.

"When I heard you were at the hospital, I came as fast as I could. Eyrie told me what happened at Shipwreck Cemetery." In his hand, Trevor held up the Fancyson Emblem, which he handed over to Squilliam. "I take it that things didn't go so well with your earlier plans?"

"That's putting it mildly," Squilliam said, looking down at the silver emblem he held in his lap. "I was almost killed back there. I should have known the Supreme Society would find a new way to backstab me. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

"And things are about to get even harder," Trevor agreed. He started pacing around the room with a troubled look. "According to Eyrie, Drago the Hunter has been killed in an accident. Not good. The Supreme Society will really be out for blood now. They don't take too kindly to anyone hurting one of their own."

"Terrific," Squidward scoffed. "I didn't think things could get worse, but whaddya know, it has!"

"My, my, aren't you the little ray of sunshine, Squiddy," Squilliam chortled at Squidward's usual cynicism. "Look on the bright side; at least we're together again. The only reason why I bothered to show my fancy face at that dismal cemetery was in order to get you back. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, Squiddy."

Squidward folded his arms across his chest and let out a grumpy hmph. "You already know the answer to that," Squidward said, but not without a smile.

At that moment, Dolph entered into the room and he was breathless from having run all the way here. "Sorry to barge in like this, but there's something you should know," he said urgently. "My gang told me they've seen saw-sharks patrolling around the streets in Ocean Oasis. I don't know what they're up to and I don't like it. In fact, I don't think it's safe for you two to be here."

Upon hearing this, Squilliam decided there was only one thing to do. "We've gotta skip town again. Ocean Oasis isn't safe anymore, not with the Supreme Society still here." There Squilliam tried moving himself out of the hospital bed while trying ignoring the stinging pain in his back.

"Whoa there! What do you think you're doing?" Squidward said frowning. He hurried forward and tried to gently push Squilliam back down onto the bed. "You can't go anywhere right now. You're still hurt. I don't think you're fit for traveling."

"Don't fuss over me, I can move perfectly well," Squilliam insisted.

Squidward watched as Squilliam tried sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Squilliam got up and tried to walk but felt his legs give way. Squidward darted forward to catch Squilliam into his arms before he collapsed. Squilliam held onto Squidward's shoulders for support and waited for the pain in his back to subside. Once he got the strength back in his legs again, Squilliam looked up into Squidward's eyes and smiled triumphantly.

"See? Piece of cake!" Squilliam said smugly.

"Whatever…," Squidward said, rolling his eyes.

After that, Squilliam changed back into his elegant maroon-robe and prepared to check himself out of the hospital. One of the smiling nurses gave Squidward back his olive-green shirt which had been washed and sewed for him. With his family emblem safely tucked away inside a carefully wrapped parcel, Squilliam leaned on Squidward as the two octopuses exited the hospital with Professor Trevor, Eyrie, Dolph and Kelsey in tow. With a little luck, they could avoid running into the Supreme Society and make a clean getaway. Squilliam still needed assistance walking because he was feeling woozy from all the painkillers the doctor prescribed to him. Squidward didn't mind this at all because it meant he could keep Squilliam close to him.

"I'll book you a ride on the Ocean Current Express," Trevor said, pulling out his shell-phone and making a quick call. "Don't worry about the expenses. I'll pay for your train tickets myself. The sooner we get you two far away from the Supreme Society, the better."

"And just where are we suppose to go now?" Squidward asked while looping Squilliam's arm around his shoulder. "We've been running all over the place. Are you suggesting we leave the Pacific Ocean altogether?"

"We'll go back to Sea Sanctuary," Squilliam said groggily.

"Sea Sanctuary?" Squidward said doubtfully. "Why there? Not to mention it'll take us days."

But then Squilliam whispered into Squidward's ear in a come-hither voice. "I don't mind another trip…especially if it means I can keep being with you."

This sent shivers of excitement through Squidward that for once he didn't argue. "Fine by me…," Squidward grinned. No matter where they'd go, Squidward would always be by Squilliam's side.

Soon Squidward and Squilliam headed straight for the station where they would board the next luxury train out of Ocean Oasis. Much to their surprise, Professor Trevor, Eyrie, Dolph and Kelsey all insisted on coming with them. As Trevor had pointed out, things were about to get dangerous and they would need all the allies they could get. Everyone boarded the train and in no time at all, Squidward and Squilliam were looking out the window as they left the town of Ocean Oasis behind. At least coming here had enabled them to accomplish their main goal. In Squilliam's hands, he held the key to the Fancyson Vault.

* * *

 **Well at least Squilliam is going to be okay. For those of you who aren't familiar, lionfish in real life can be very dangerous if you're not careful. Their venomous spines can cause serious infections and even death if not treated the correct way. Fish-tank owners are always advised about being careful with their pet lionfish. I like for my readers to learn new interesting facts! Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	26. A trip through familiar waters

Once Ocean Oasis was far behind them, Squidward and Squilliam were finally able to relax more on the Ocean Current Express. Squilliam said he needed to go lay down for a while because his back was hurting him. Squidward offered to carry him but only for the unibrow octopus to lean in and kiss Squidward's lips affectionately and to reassure him that he'll be fine. As always, Squilliam's kisses left Squidward feeling momentarily besotted. A moonstruck Squidward watched as Squilliam opened the sliding door and exited the lounge-car. Squidward went and sat himself in a comfy armchair and was just thinking about ordering himself some sandwiches and a drink of raspberry tea when he happened to notice Dolph sitting in another armchair. Judging by the sly smirk on his face, Dolph had seen the romantic display between Squidward and Squilliam.

"What?" Squidward said sarcastically to the dolphin.

"Nothing. Just observing…," Dolph replied coolly. But after regarding Squidward for a moment, he did have this to ask. "What's the deal with you and Fancyson? How'd a guy like you manage to get a guy like him? You don't look like Fancyson's type at all."

These questions didn't surprise Squidward. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Squilliam and I are total opposites. And yet…there are some things we do have in common," Squidward said thoughtfully. "We both love music, play clarinets, enjoy art, and we're both smart."

"Heh. You don't say," Dolph remarked. "You don't look like much to me, Squidward. But you must be worth something if a handsome charismatic guy like Squilliam is attracted to you. So have you two always dated? Where did you first meet?"

Squidward gave his lunch order to a waiter before turning back to Dolph. After thinking the question over in his mind, Squidward wondered what answer he should give. "Squilliam and I… we met in high-school," he finally said.

"Oh I see. So you and Squilliam are high-school sweethearts," Dolph noted."That's classic."

"Actually…we didn't date in high-school," Squidward confessed. Upon seeing Dolph cocking his eyebrow questioningly, Squidward decided on the truth. "You wouldn't know it looking at us now, but back then… Squilliam and I were sworn enemies in high-school."

Dolph stared at Squidward in wide-eyed surprise. "Wait…don't tell me that you're…," he stammered. "You're dating your enemy? How in the blue ocean did that come about? Now I really do want to know the whole story!"

"There's really nothing to tell," Squidward shrugged his shoulders. "Squilliam and I…we were rivals. We were always trying to outdo each other at everything. It was like some kind of game we played. Squilliam would challenge me and I would try to prove him wrong. Sometimes I win, sometimes he'd win. I couldn't stand Squilliam because he was so stuck-up and constantly trying to make a fool out of me. And as for Squilliam…well… I never fully understood why he enjoyed picking on me. Probably because it makes him feel like such a big man."

"Interesting…," Dolph said, nodding his head as he listened to Squidward's story. "So what changed?"

Squidward looked up at Dolph and considered his question. "Squilliam changed… One day, he came to see me and apologized for all the years he antagonized me. He said he was sorry for treating me like dirt. At first I didn't know what to think about his sudden change of attitude. Squilliam asked for forgiveness." Squidward remembered all too well the night Squilliam first came to visit him. It felt like it only happened yesterday.

"And did you forgive him?" Dolph asked.

But Squidward couldn't answer that. The truth was he'd throw Squilliam's apology in his face and refused to forgive the unibrow octopus for his cruel bullying. But that seemed so long ago. During their journey together, Squidward had come to see a new side to Squilliam Fancyson. He saw Squilliam as the best friend he's never had and the lover he's always fantasized about. Squidward never thought in a millions years that his feelings would change. But they have. And this left Squidward to think about his relationship with Squilliam. _Do we have a future together?_ Squidward wondered to himself.

Meanwhile, Squilliam spent most of the day sleeping in his room. The meds often made him drowsy so he was glad for the chance to rest up. After napping for a while, Squilliam became awake and realized that someone was in the cabin with him. Squilliam sat up and noticed Squidward sitting there in the armchair and watching over him. Sitting on the table was a plate of Fried Scallops and raspberry tea that Squidward ordered just for him. This put a smile on Squilliam's face as he gazed lovingly at Squidward.

"For me, Squiddy? Aw you shouldn't have!" Squilliam said appreciatively. "I'm starving from all that sleeping." There Squilliam got up from the bed and went over to go sit with Squidward at the table. Just as Squilliam was sitting down, Squidward couldn't help noticing that Squilliam was wincing from the pain in his back.

"How's your back? Is it still killing you?" Squidward asked.

"It's not so bad," Squilliam replied. He reached out for a Fried Scallop and began to eat. "As long as I take my meds, it'll suppress the pain. I can't wait for the swelling to go down."

Squidward said nothing and instead watched with an absent-minded look as Squilliam helped himself to some more Fried Scallops while taking a sip from the cup of raspberry tea. Squidward needed to ask Squilliam something but didn't know how to phrase the question. It's been on his mind all afternoon. Ever since his conversation with Dolph, Squidward had been doing a lot of thinking. And he's come to a decision… Now all he had to do was gather the courage to ask Squilliam the big question. Squilliam had been too busy eating the Fried Scallops but looked up when he noticed Squidward was being so quiet.

"Want one?" Squilliam offered the plate of fried scallops but Squidward waved a hand no. And yet Squilliam still sensed that something was on Squidward's mind. "Everything ok?"

This was it. Squidward stared deep into Squilliam's eyes. "I have…something… I want to ask you," he started. Squidward was aware his own heart was beating fast in his chest. He didn't want to lose his nerve now. "Squilliam…I wanted to know…will you…?" Squidward's voice trailed off.

Squilliam never saw Squidward acting so serious before. "Will I what? What are you trying to ask me, Squidward?" he gently coaxed. Squilliam felt hope stirring in his heart. Could it be? Was Squidward trying to ask him the big question?

Squidward took a deep breath and tried again. "I just want to know..." Squidward paused and then continued. "Do you…would you be interested…" Squidward's voice started to falter. Suddenly he was afraid…afraid of rejection, afraid of heartache. Squidward wondered if he was ready for this. Finally Squidward sighed and gave up. "This is ridiculous. Forget I said anything," he mumbled.

With that, Squidward got up and tried escaping to the door but Squilliam was too fast. His hand shot out and grabbed Squidward's arm to stop him from leaving. Squilliam wasn't about to let his ol' Squiddy run off on him. Squidward looked like he was about to say something angry but Squilliam quickly placed a hand on Squidward's mouth to silence him. And then the unibrow octopus patted his thigh, motioning for Squidward to come sit on his lap. Squidward gave him a weird look but willingly sat himself on Squilliam's lap. Squilliam's grin widened as he put his arms around his beloved cashier cephalopod.

"There, that's better," Squilliam sighed happily as he cradled Squidward in his arms. "Isn't this better?"

"Is there a point to this?" Squidward couldn't resist snickering nasally. But he wrapped his arms around Squilliam's neck and made himself a bit more comfortable. "I got to admit, this is kinda nice."

Squilliam playfully nuzzled Squidward's nose while cuddling him close. Squidward never considered himself the cuddly-type, but he was willing to make an exception. Because Squilliam and him had come a long way. And now Squidward couldn't imagine living a life without Squilliam. Squidward had always desired Squilliam but never dreamed that Squilliam reciprocated. There was so much Squidward wanted to say to Squilliam, he wanted to say the one thing that would bring them closer together. But he wanted to find the right words. If Squidward was going to make a love confession, he wanted to do it right.

"Squilliam…I…," Squidward started, but Squilliam shushed him while his hands wrapped around Squidward's waist.

"You don't have to say anything, Squidward," Squilliam said with a knowing smile. "I understand completely. But for now…let's just have fun with each other."

Stroking Squidward's face with loving care, Squilliam touched Squidward's lips in a slow sensuous kiss. Squidward closed his eyes, pulled Squilliam closer and deepened the kiss. Soon Squidward was removing the purple ascot and kissing Squilliam's neck while straddling him. Squilliam's hands were everywhere, on Squidward's hips, his back, squeezing his shoulders. It never ceased to amaze Squilliam how breathless and excited Squidward made him feel. His beloved Squiddy who showed more passion than anyone he knew. And only Squidward could make him feel so wild and out of control…

As things heated up between the two octopuses, they could both feel arousing pleasure growing in their groins. "Let's head for the bed," Squidward suggested huskily.

"No way, this is kinkier," Squilliam disagreed. "I want you to do me on this chair. Ride me, Squiddy." Squilliam positioned himself on the chair and undid the belt to his robe. And Squidward was already pulling his olive-shirt over his head.

Later on, dinner was a pleasant affair. The dining-car was filled as usual with wealthy passengers and the delicious aroma of food. Professor Trevor, Eyrie, Dolph and Kelsey were all enjoying themselves while sampling the finest meals on the Ocean Current Express. Squidward and Squilliam shared a table together with plates of Bouillabaisse as their dinner. Squidward didn't talk much. He couldn't stop thinking about how he and Squilliam had made love to each other on a chair. The hottest sex yet… Every time Squidward looked up, he saw Squilliam watching him with hunger still burning in his eyes, and then he would smile lustfully. Squidward would quickly avert his gaze while feeling his heartbeat accelerate.

"What are you thinking about, Squiddy?" Squidward looked up and saw Squilliam's smile widen.

"What do you think?" Squidward replied monotonously. But he could feel his whole face blushing and couldn't stop himself from flashing a sexy smile back at Squilliam. It was a private moment that only they could share.

That night, Squidward slept with his arm around Squilliam in the bed they shared. Squidward watched Squilliam sleep peacefully and all he could think was how precious this unibrow octopus was. Looking out the window, Squidward could see the train going by mountains of kelp forests. Soon they would be arriving back at Marine Manor. And from there, they would make their journey back to Sea Sanctuary. While Squidward allowed his thoughts to wander, he felt movement beside him, and looked down to see that Squilliam was awake and looking up at him.

"Can't sleep, Squiddy?" Squilliam said sleepily.

Squidward rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Squilliam. "No. I have a lot on my mind," Squidward admitted. After a moment of silence, Squidward gazed thoughtfully into Squilliam's eyes. It was now or never… "Squilliam… There's something I want you to know. It's not easy for me to say but I need to say it."

"Squiddy…," Squilliam started.

"Wait! Let me finish," Squidward interrupted impatiently. Now he reached for Squilliam's hand. "I want you to know…I forgive you." When Squilliam looked bewildered by this, Squidward went on to explain. "When you first came to the Krusty Krab, you apologized to me for all your heartless bullying. I didn't take you seriously. I still thought of you as my enemy and nothing else. What I'm trying to say is this…"

Squidward raised Squilliam's hand to his lips to plant a soft kiss on them, and then smiled endearingly. "Apology accepted…," he said romantically.

And just like that… Squilliam realized he's finally done it. After all this time, Squidward forgave him. Squilliam had finally redeemed himself and rightfully earned Squidward's acceptance, his friendship, and most of all, his love… Grinning widely, Squilliam wrapped his arms around Squidward's neck and pulled him in for a sensual kiss. Squilliam poured all his heart and soul into the kiss while his worshipping hands moved over Squidward's slender body. Squidward lets out an excitable moan while embracing his lover and wrapped his legs around Squilliam's waist. Squilliam was just about to get on top of Squidward but only to wince from the pain he felt in his back.

"Oh my aching back! Well this is frustrating," Squilliam sighed as he laid there on the bed.

Squidward on the other hand saw this as an opportunity. With a little naughty chuckle, he got on top of Squilliam and straddled him. "Well in that case, I'm sure you won't mind me taking over," Squidward said passionately.

"Squiddy, you know I like being on top," Squilliam pointed out.

"Too bad," Squidward whispered erotically down to him. "This time, I've won this round…"

...

The next day, Ocean Current Express arrived at the Marine Station early in the morning. From there, the gang of six began making the trip back to Sea Sanctuary. Dolph and Kelsey knew a faster and safer route they could take without getting ambushed by the Supreme Society along the way. Squidward, Squilliam and Trevor followed the two dolphins while Eyrie flew above to keep a sharp lookout for any danger. Following a different path in the Kelp Woods, Squidward stayed close by Squilliam's side and kept a vigilant watch around the tall-green kelp stalks blowing in the ocean-breeze. Drago was dead… They wouldn't have to worry about being stalked anymore. Squilliam took Squidward's hand to reassure him and they continued on their way.

Once they were out of the Kelp Woods, the gang started walking through the ocean fields and anemone gardens. It was beautiful today with the ocean a lovely shade of sky-blue. While walking through the familiar sandy fields, they spotted the sign that read Paradise Shores. This brought back memories for Squidward and Squilliam as they remembered the good times they've spent there. Squidward and Squilliam were dreading having to go through Tricky Tunnels again, but luckily Dolph knew another way back to Sea Sanctuary.

"Relax you two. We're taking a shortcut," Dolph assured the two octopuses.

They all followed a path that cut through the oceanic mountains. The water temperatures started to change and become colder while the ocean changed to a deep shade of sapphire-blue and judging by the icebergs that were floating around these parts; that could only mean they were getting closer to Sea Sanctuary. Squidward wrapped his arms around himself and started shivering from the cold weather. Squilliam came up and put his arm around Squidward and brought them closer together to share body warmth. It's been a safe trip so far. No encounters with the Supreme Society. And they all breathed a sigh of relief upon finally reaching the little town of Sea Sanctuary.

When they arrived at the gate, they were met by a familiar face there, Butch the Barracuda. "Well, well, if it isn't the cashier and his pampered sea-pooch," Butch greeted them with his usual sharp-toothed grin.

"If that's a joke, it's in bad taste," Squidward quipped back.

Everyone was welcomed to Sea Sanctuary. Professor Trevor shook hands with Father Benjy, Dolph and Butch fist-bumped and was surprisingly good friends, Kelsey happily greeted the little cuttlefish kids and Eyrie was glad for the chance to rest up from their long journey. Squilliam was stretching out his arms and legs while Squidward found himself being surrounded by sea angels that flittered around him like bees to a flower. For once, Squidward didn't see them as pests and even allowed them to nest on his collared-shirt. Just as Squidward and Squilliam were entering the Neptune Chapel to warm up from the cold weather outside, Squilliam ended up receiving a surprising guest waiting for him there.

"Squilliam, my boy! How are you?" It was Perry Parrotfish who came forward to engulf Squilliam into a chummy hug.

"Perry? This is a pleasant surprise," Squilliam said smiling. "What are you doing here in Sea Sanctuary?"

"Well ever since that incident with the Supreme Society back at Marine Manor, I've been feeling a little on edge," Perry told Squilliam. "Actually I was afraid the Supreme Society might come after me too so I wanted to go somewhere safe. This little chapel does have its charms!"

When everyone was settled in, Squidward and Squilliam headed to Father Benjy's office. There Squilliam showed him the Fancyson Emblem. Father Benjy took the emblem in his hands and carefully studied it. While he was examining the emblem, Benjy couldn't help noticing from the corner of his eye Squidward and Squilliam were holding hands. No doubt about it, the two octopuses were closer than ever before. Father Benjy gave the Fancyson Emblem back to Squilliam and he couldn't have been more proud of them.

"Nice work, Squilliam. You've found the very item that Lord Stripes has been searching for half his life," Father Benjy remarked. But this did bring up a few concerns. "How are you going to get this emblem to the vault?"

"Good question," Squilliam sighed. "Last time I tried handing over the emblem to the Supreme Society, they tried taking the emblem along with me!"

"What a complicated problem indeed," Father Benjy said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. But then he rose up from his desk and came around to place a reassuring hand on Squilliam's shoulder and Squidward's too. "Don't worry, boys. I'm sure you'll find the solution soon enough. You're welcome here as long as you want. Take all the time you need to rest up from your travels."

After speaking with Father Benjy in the chapel, Squidward and Squilliam spend most of their time together in the shell cottage. Squidward was sprawled on his bed and was watching a TV program about jazz musicians. Squidward's eyelids felt heavy and he thought about taking a nap, but something ended up distracting him awake. Squilliam was on his feet and was doing a few exercise routines. Stretching his arms up, stretching his arms down, Squilliam kept repeating this routine. After a few minutes of watching him, Squidward finally said something.

"Do you have to do that here, Squilliam?"

"Well excuse me for trying to keep in shape, Squiddy," Squilliam said vainly. "And if you really must know, my back is killing me. I just want it to heal already."

Squidward continued to watch Squilliam exercise, and then this gave him an idea. Squidward got up from the bed and went over to Squilliam. Squilliam looked up curiously as Squidward took him by the shoulders and made him sit down on the bed. Sitting behind Squilliam, Squidward got to work on massaging Squilliam's shoulders by using his suction-cups. This earned him a relaxing sigh from Squilliam who closed his eyes and leaned into him. Squidward felt shivers go up his arms as he caressed Squilliam's back with tender care. Squidward smiled to himself upon his cleverness. _Heh, heh, you've got a good head on your shoulders, Squidward._

"Thanks, Squiddy. That's exactly what I need," Squilliam said gratefully. The feel of Squidward's hands rubbing his shoulders felt heavenly.

"I'm glad I thought of it," Squidward said smugly.

"Mmmm…wait a minute…something's bothering me… let me just," with that, Squilliam reached up and slipped his maroon-robe off his shoulders and down to his waist. Exposing his silky turquoise skin and the big bandage where Lionel's spine had pierced him. "Kindly proceed with the pampering, Squiddy!"

Squidward reveled in moving his hands caressingly over Squilliam's soft upper shoulders, the feel of his scented skin, so tempting, so sinfully smooth. Squidward pressed his lips lovingly along Squilliam's neck and then traced a trail of kisses along his back, making Squilliam arch his neck back to give Squidward more room. So far, Squidward had been careful to not touch the big bandage, but looking at it reminded him that Squilliam took a bullet for him. Squilliam cared so much for him… Squidward never dreamed that the esteemed Squilliam Fancyson would ever take an interest in him of all people.

"Take it off," Squilliam's gentle voice broke into Squidward's thoughts.

"What?" Squidward said blankly.

"I said take it off," Squilliam repeated. He looked over his shoulder at Squidward. "The bandage. Can you peel it off for me? I think it's safe to remove it now." Then he chuckled at the look on Squidward's face. "You thought I was telling you to take my clothes off, didn't you? You've got a dirty mind, Squiddy."

Squidward mumbled something embarrassedly but did as he was told. As carefully as he could, Squidward peeled the bandage off, revealing underneath a sore red spot where the lionfish spine struck him. Luckily the bruise looked like it was healing just fine. Once the bandage came off, Squilliam straightened his robe and covered it back up. Hopefully now Squilliam could avoid getting any more serious injuries like that. Squidward put his arms around Squilliam and the two of them sat together on the bed like that.

"It doesn't get any easier, does it?" Squilliam said, resting his head on Squidward's shoulder. "All I want is my life back. I'm so tired of being victimized like this. Once all of this is over, I'm going back to my mansion in Bikini Bottom."

"Yeah. And I guess I'm going back to being an unappreciated, underpaid, disrespected cashier. Such is life's cruelty," Squidward said unenthusiastically. "Sigh… Hey Squilliam, if you're feeling so generous, why not sharing some of your luck with me? If anyone deserves to reach for the stars, it's me!"

Squilliam shook his head while smiling and chuckling. "What's the matter, Squiddy? The poor starving artist wants to be fed?" he joked. "So you're still trying to be a somebody, eh?" Squilliam was thoughtful for a moment while studying Squidward's serious expression. "You know, you don't have to become rich and famous for my sake."

"Well it's the only way I'm gonna…," Squidward stopped himself in time. "What are you saying? Who says I'm doing it for you?" Squidward avoided Squilliam's eyes. "This is something I want to do. I want to make something of myself. I want…I want…"

Now Squilliam reached out and gently took Squidward by the chin and turned his head so that their eyes could meet. "Squidward," Squilliam said kindly. "You really need to stop hating yourself for everything you're not. And start loving yourself for everything that you are."

Squidward considered Squilliam's heartfelt words but didn't fully understand them. Squilliam saw Squidward frowning doubtfully. "Fine. Try putting it another way," Squilliam said. "What I'm trying to say is this…" Squilliam looked deep into Squidward's eyes while fondly caressing his face."I love…," Squilliam hesitates. "I love to help you reach fame," he finally finished. "If that's what you truly want Squidward… then I'll help you get it. I just want us to keep being together…"

With that, Squilliam turned and got off from the bed rather quickly. It happened so fast that Squidward was still registering what he has just been told. No…that wasn't right. That wasn't what Squilliam was going to say to him. He'd seen it in Squilliam's eyes; he heard the powerful emotions in Squilliam's voice. Squilliam stood with his back to him with arms crossed, but Squidward needed to hear it. He needed to hear Squilliam say those three words to him. Because right at that very moment…Squidward Tentacles realized what he really wanted all along.

"Squilliam…," Squidward whispered as he reached out for Squilliam. To show the unibrow octopus that whatever doubts he had was unfounded. But sadly tragedy was about to separate the two octopuses once again.

There was a powerful banging noise like something big ramming into the wall. Followed by the alarmed screams and frantic shouts coming from outside the shell-cottage. "It's the Supreme Society! They're here! They've surrounded Sea Sanctuary! There's no way for us to escape!"

* * *

 **The Supreme Society certainly has a bad habit of showing up unannounced and ruining precious moments between Squidward and Squilliam. It almost feels like a running gag in the story. And sadly things are only going to get worse from here. That's all I'm saying for now, I'm not one to hand out spoilers like free candy to my precious readers. But the next chapter is on the way. See you soon!**


	27. Squilliam's Surrender

The sound of alarmed shouts, frightened cries and panicking people outside alerted Squidward and Squilliam to the approaching danger, in the distance, they could hear a loud thundering ramming noise like something trying to break into Sea Sanctuary. It was the Supreme Society…they were here. Of all times to show up unannounced, it had to be now? Squidward turned to Squilliam and saw that Squilliam shared the exact same worried expression as him. The Supreme Society was here for only one reason…

"Talk about bad timing! I'm going to go check it out, you stay here Squilliam!" Squidward hurried to the cottage-door.

"Like heck I am! I'm coming with you!" Squilliam argued as he hurried after Squidward.

The two octopuses stepped out of the cottage in time to see all the families fearfully rushing into Neptune Chapel. Squidward could even see Mr. Cuttles and his children running into the chapel along with all the others. Before Squidward and Squilliam could decide what to do, the gateway was already banging open and countless saw-sharks began pouring into Sea Sanctuary. The saw-sharks spread out everywhere, kicking down cottage doors to force occupants out, running through the gardens terrorizing everyone, stealing stuff from fruit-carts and food-stands. Throughout all the chaos, Squidward grabbed Squilliam's hand and tried pulling him away at once.

"Those saw-sharks never cease to annoy me," Squidward scowled. "Come on, Squilliam! We've got to get out of here!" But Squilliam suddenly pulled back. "Squilliam? What are you doing?" Squidward said urgently. "Didn't you hear me? We've got to get away! It's not safe here anymore! Squilliam?"

But Squilliam smiled sadly at Squidward and didn't bother to run. "I…I can't do this anymore," he said gloomily.

Squidward stared at Squilliam and then shook his head in disbelief. "No…I'm not letting them take you. You can't give up now. We can still get away!" he insisted.

There Squidward forced Squilliam to move and together they headed into the Neptune Chapel where everybody else was going for refuge. Once everyone was safe inside, Butch and Dolph barricaded the doors shut tight. Now everyone huddled together in fear while listening to the sounds of saw-sharks running rampant out there. Suddenly there was furious pounding at the door, causing children to clutch their parents in fear and for others to cower further away from the door. Squilliam looked around at all these poor frightened people and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"They've overtaken Sea Sanctuary," Father Benjy said while watching the pounding door with unease. "At this rate, they'll destroy the entire town. I don't think we'll be able to get away."

"Can't get away?" Perry said fretfully. "Surely you're not suggesting we stay in this chapel all day? The Supreme Society won't ever leave!"

"I don't know how long that door will hold," Butch said, eying the door warily. Then his scowl turned nasty. "The only reason they're here is because a certain "someone" is hiding like a coward." Butch threw a deliberate dirty-look over at Squilliam.

Squidward started to say something angry to Butch but Squilliam held up a hand to stop him. He knew there was only one thing to do. "He's right. I don't have a choice. I have to go with them," Squilliam sighed in defeat. "If I don't, Lord Stripes will only keep attacking the chapel. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I won't put people's lives in danger anymore."

"Squilliam… Do you know what you're saying?" Professor Trevor said with concern. "If you go with Lord Stripes, you'll be putting your own life in danger as well."

"I don't care anymore," Squilliam said. Then he reached inside his maroon robe and pulled out the Fancyson Emblem. "I'm putting an end to this once and for all. I'll gladly give myself up if it'll save everyone's life."

Gripping the emblem tightly in his hands, Squilliam slowly started walking down the aisle towards the pounding barricaded door. But then Squidward came around and stood firmly blocking his path. Squidward wore a grim but determined expression as he stared hard into Squilliam's eyes and stubbornly refused to budge an inch. Everyone looked to Squilliam and waited to see what he would do. But Squilliam just gazed affectionately at his Squiddy and reached out to embrace him. Try as he might to be aloof, but Squidward couldn't keep himself from melting in Squilliam's embrace. Unfortunately their tender moment was interrupted by a cold voice from outside the chapel.

"Squilliam… I know you're in there, and I know you can hear me." It was Lord Stripes and even though his tone was calm, Squilliam could still hear the threat behind it. "I think this has gone on long enough. You can't keep dodging me forever. I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender. You have ten minutes to decide…"

There was a frantic murmuring among the citizens of Sea Sanctuary. And now everyone's eyes were on Squilliam… Squilliam didn't need to think twice about it. "You win, Lord Stripes," he called loudly to the barricaded door. "I won't run away anymore. I'll gladly come with you. Just don't hurt anybody!"

From beyond the door, Lord Stripes chuckles derisively. "Good boy, Squilliam," he said, sounding very pleased. "Kindly open the door and let us in."

"What? There's no way we're letting them in!" Dolph said at once. "This is supposed to be a sanctuary! Meant to protect people from creeps like him?"

"I agree," Butch piped up. "I don't trust this Lord Stripes. The guy is an insane tyrant."

But Squilliam was already shouting back to Lord Stripes. "I'm coming out! Just…just give me ten minutes. There's…there's someone I need to talk to first." Now Squilliam turned around to face Squidward.

Squidward wore the angriest expression and he wouldn't look at Squilliam. But when Squilliam reached out to lovingly touch his face, Squidward finally broke down. He didn't want to lose Squilliam, especially not like this. He didn't like this idea one bit; he couldn't stand the thought of Squilliam leaving him like this. But there was no other choice and deep down, Squidward knew this. Squilliam gently wiped the tears from Squidward's eyes and tried to be comforting. But he could feel the tears in his own eyes too, Squilliam was afraid but he needed to do this.

"Squidward… Please don't look at me like that," Squilliam scolded playfully. "I'm doing this because it's the only way to keep everyone safe. I need you to be strong for me. I want you to know that no matter what happens you're the most important person to me." But that wasn't all Squilliam wanted to say. He needed Squidward to have peace. Most of all, he wanted to put an end to the feud that's been going on between them for years.

Squilliam leaned in to whisper softly so that only Squidward could hear him. "Even if you never become wealthy and famous, you'll always be a somebody in my eyes. I'm glad I got to know you because it's made me realize that all you've ever wanted in life was to be respected and appreciated for all your quirks. And I know that you've been trying to impress me for years because you want me to think you're a hotshot too. Well don't worry, Squiddy…"

Squilliam kissed Squidward's cheek… "I'm impressed by how you've managed to stay by my side. I'll never forget what you've done for me, Squiddy. Please take care of yourself…for me," Squilliam told him tearfully.

"I…I'll try," Squidward promised. He hugged Squilliam for what would probably be the last time.

After saying good-bye to Squidward and the others…it was time. Squilliam put on a brave face and prepared to hand himself over to the Supreme Society. The unibrow octopus slowly approached the barricaded door and unlocked it. Father Benjy prayed for Squilliam's safety. Trevor, Eyrie and Perry looked worried; Dolph, Kelsey and Butch were ready in case anything went wrong. Squidward kept his eyes on Squilliam and has never admired him more. Squilliam opened the double-doors and there waiting for him was Lord Stripes himself. Squilliam gave the tiger-shark a furious glare by way of greeting.

"Nice to see you again. It's been a while, Squilliam. I'm glad you decided to do the right thing," Lord Stripes said with full arrogance. "I've heard you got something called the Fancyson Emblem. Do you have it?" Squilliam held up the silver emblem and Lord Stripes smiled. "Excellent. When I finally open the vault, I want you there to witness it. Come Squilliam…"

Lord Stripes gestured for Squilliam to go ahead of him first. Squilliam gave Squidward one last sad look before allowing himself to be escorted away by the saw-sharks. The whole time Squidward stood with his hands balled into fists. It took all his restraint to not attack Lord Stripes right then and there. This was not good. Once the vault got opened, they would kill Squilliam for sure. Just as Lord Stripes was about to leave, he stopped and turned to look back at everyone still cowering inside Neptune Chapel. Squidward didn't like the calculating glint in his cold unfeeling black-eyes.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Lord Stripes said lazily to everyone gathered inside the chapel. "We will be leaving Sea Sanctuary now. There's no reason for us to stay here any longer." But then Lord Stripes added with a leer. "I suggest you make your peace with Neptune now because this is going to be your final resting place!"

With that, the double-doors slammed shut and got barricaded from the outside. Everyone inside the chapel began to panic as they got locked inside. Butch tried running to a side door but the doorknob had been broken off, rending it useless. While Father Benjy did his best to calm people down, Squidward, Dolph, Eyrie and Kelsey desperately tried looking for another way out. Not good… What was Lord Stripes planning on doing?

"Why am I not the least bit surprised that that old coot is trying to kill us? I swear it's like a bad habit of his!" Squidward was saying agitatedly.

"Quit your yapping and look for a way out," Butch snapped while also searching around for a way out. But so far it was looking hopeless. "It's no good," he told Father Benjy. "There's no way out. We could smash open the stained windows but they're too far up to climb through."

"If you could smash open a window, I could always fly people out them," Eyrie offered helpfully.

"What about the second floor?" Kelsey suggested. "Isn't there a way up there?"

"The side-door over there leads to the upper floors and the bell-tower," Father Benjy explained. "Unfortunately there's no way for us to reach the second floor."

Before anyone could figure out what to do, that's when it started happening… Green gas started pouring into the chapel. It seemed to come out of nowhere and it took everyone by surprise. Squidward's eyes darted all around the chapel, trying to see where the gas was coming in from but it was hard to tell. So this was why Lord Stripes locked them all in here, to try to poison them all to death… Squidward could already hear the little children coughing and soon others started coughing uncontrollably too.

"Great… What else can go wrong?" Squidward grumbled while trying not to panic himself. "I am not dying today. Eyrie, fly me up to the second floor. I'll find a way to get everyone safely out of here."

Meanwhile the green gas was starting to build up that soon it was like a green cloud wafting around. And it was getting deadlier by the second. Time was against them now, if they didn't find a way out of the chapel quick, innocent people would start succumbing to the gas. Hopping on Eyrie's back, the string-ray lifted Squidward up onto the second floor where he quickly climbed over the balcony and found the door that led to the second floor.

"Hurry Squidward! We can't breathe in this toxic gas anymore," Professor Trevor shouted up to him.

Squidward rushed to the door and bolted right through it to find himself in a staircase. It took him a few seconds to realize that the poisonous gas was emanating from in here. Suddenly Squidward heard wicked giggling and the sound of running footsteps going up the stairs away from him. Squidward leaned over the railing and looked up to see that it was Flora Flowers and that the poisonous gas was coming from her. Lord Stripes must have ordered her to dispose of everyone inside the chapel.

"I should have known," Squidward muttered to himself. Then he proceeded to run up the staircase after Flora. He couldn't let her get away. "She's going to pay for making me climb all those stairs!" Squidward said irritably.

Squidward pursued Flora up the stairs. Reaching the top of the bell-tower, Flora unexpectedly found herself cornered and with nowhere to escape. The bell-tower was high up and there was no way to climb down. Now she turned around in time to see Squidward coming up the stairs to confront her. Having no time to catch his breath, Squidward stood blocking the only exit and prepared to face off with Flora.

"There's nowhere for you to go," Squidward panted. "Lady, you wear too much perfume." Squidward had covered his mouth and nose with his shirt-collar to keep from breathing in Flora's poison. "Now then, are you going to come quietly?"

"Oh look at you. Aren't you the big hero," Flora said sarcastically. "What are you going to do? Surely you wouldn't hit a woman, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Squidward admitted after catching his breath. "I'm way too much of a gentleman for things like that." And then smiling devilishly, Squidward pulled out his clarinet. "Care for a serenade?" Suddenly Flora's long ruby-red tentacle lashed out and slapped the clarinet right out of Squidward's hand. "Well that was unexpected…," Squidward gulped as his clarinet rolled out of reach.

Next Flora's long tentacles curled around Squidward's neck and she proceeded to choke him. "You were foolish to come here, Squidward," Flora sneered viciously. "Lord Stripes will open the vault, and when he does… your boyfriend will be as good as dead. But for now…let's focus on your death!"

Squidward struggled furiously to rip Flora's tentacles off his neck. He couldn't give up, he had to survive. Squilliam was in danger; he had to get to Squilliam because now Squidward had something to motivate him. Back at the sea-cottage, he knew that Squilliam had been trying to confess his feelings for him. And in the chapel, Squilliam had said those beautiful things to him because he thought he was never going to see him again. For the first time ever, Squilliam had finally accepted Squidward as his equal… Which was why Squidward was going to do whatever it takes to get Squilliam back safe and sound.

"Quit squirming so much!" Flora said in frustration as Squidward continued to fight off her tentacles wrapped around his throat. Then Flora tried zapping Squidward into submission.

"Oh no you don't!" Squidward shouted back defiantly. "I get zapped all the time by jellyfishes, so this is nothing! You're never going to bring me down, do you hear? Never!" Unfortunately it was too much and sure enough Squidward crumbled to the ground and felt the paralysis kick in.

Flora let out a cruel laugh. "What a shame. At least now it'll be easier to choke you to death." Flora's tendrils slithered down like snakes to smother around Squidward's mouth and nose to suffocate him.

In an act of desperation, Squidward spotted his clarinet still lying on the floor not far away and brought his foot up to shove Flora away from him. As he hoped, Flora stumbled backwards and her high-heeled dress shoe stepped on the clarinet and she went falling. Squidward meant to slow Flora down, but to his horror, Flora ended up falling over the edge of the bell-tower with a scream. It happened so quickly and due to his paralysis, Squidward was unable to help her. Now he laid there in shock with his heart pounding in his chest.

"Squidward!" Somebody was hurrying up the staircase. Then Kelsey appeared on the scene. "Squidward, are you okay? What happened?" Kelsey rushed over to Squidward's side. "Are you hurt? Everyone is safe in the chapel. Eyrie was able to lift us up to the second floor. We've even managed to get rid of the poisonous gas."

But Squidward didn't say anything. He couldn't stop staring over at where Flora Flowers had fallen. Then Dolph came hurrying up the stairs too and saw his little sister helping Squidward get back on his feet. But when he ran over to the look over the side of the bell-tower, he seemed to become pale. Kelsey looked over and noticed that her big brother was looking very dour about something. Now Dolph gazed over at Squidward and the two of them shared the same grim expression.

"What in Neptune's name happened up here?" Dolph asked solemnly. "Flora Flowers…she's…she's…"

"It was an accident…," Squidward said in a trembling voice."She was going to kill me. Enough said…" Kelsey and Dolph looked at each other but said nothing. "Could someone kindly fetch me my clarinet?" Squidward said shakily.

Together Dolph and Kelsey looped Squidward's arms around their shoulders and helped carry him down the stairs and left the bell-tower behind. Not long after that, Flora Flowers' body was found lying at the bottom of Neptune Chapel. She didn't survive the fall this time… All Father Benjy could do was to pray for her soul and have her removed for a proper and respectful burial. Luckily nobody was hurt and the citizens returned to their little homes with their families. As for Squidward, he felt utterly exhausted from everything that's happened so far. But he couldn't get the image of Flora falling off the bell-tower out of his mind.

"I didn't mean for it to happen…," Squidward later confessed to Father Benjy. "It really was an accident. I was trying to fight her off. I didn't think…" Squidward's voice trailed off. He sat on the pew and was staring up at the mystical statue of Neptune in a daze.

"Everything is ok, Squidward," Father Benjy comforted him. "You didn't mean for it to happen. You were only trying to stop her. And thanks to you, we were all able to escape from danger. It was pretty scary. I'm so relieved that no one was hurt." Father Benjy clapped a hand on Squidward's shoulder. "I know you feel sorry for Flora Flowers. She was a wicked woman but even she didn't deserve that. You must know that her evil ways were bound to catch up to her."

Squidward nodded his head while clutching his beloved clarinet and holding the instrument on his lap. What Father Benjy had told him really helped, and when Squidward was finally able to think with a clear head again, he rose to his feet and tucked his clarinet safely away. What happened to Flora Flowers was tragic, but Squidward couldn't dwell on it forever. Because right now there was something much more important that he had to do. He couldn't stay here at Sea Sanctuary anymore. Squidward turned away from Father Benjy and hurried down the aisle of pews toward the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going, Squidward? What will you do now?" Father Benjy called after him.

"I'm going after Lord Stripes," Squidward replied back. "I'm going to get Squilliam back!"

* * *

 **Poor Squilliam, that took guts to give himself up like that. Also, another villain bites the dust in this chapter. And now my readers can eagerly wait for the next chapter with anticipation.**


	28. Castle Break-In

**Only two chapters left! The story will be over soon. I want to thank all my readers for supporting me so far and leaving encouraging reviews. You've all been great! We're coming to the end of summer now, but until then, I hope you can enjoy my story in the meantime. Get to reading!**

* * *

Squidward purposely headed straight for the gateway that led out of Sea Sanctuary. Hopefully he could reach Coral Town in time and then find a way to rescue Squilliam. With the unfortunate death of Flora Flowers, he was more determined than ever to stop the Supreme Society. Lord Stripes was going to open the vault at Ancestor Castle, and when he did, Squilliam would no longer be useful to them. Lord Stripes would have Squilliam killed for sure. Just as Squidward reached the gateway and was about to exit, voices from behind called out to him. Squidward turned around to see Dolph, Kelsey, Eyrie and Butch hurrying to catch up to him.

"Hold up there, tough guy! Where do you think you're doing?" Butch demanded. "You're not seriously thinking of going to Ancestor Castle by yourself, are you? That place will be crawling with saw-sharks and not to mention the Supreme Society members."

"You think I don't know that?" Squidward said sharply. "I have to help Squilliam. I can't just leave him. I have to tell him I lov…" Squidward stopped but quickly saw that it was already too late. He looked up to see Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie all staring expectantly at him. "Oh screw it! I love Squilliam! Okay? That's why I have to get him back!" Squidward finally stated the obvious.

"Well you can't do it alone," Dolph said while walking alongside him. "We're coming with you, Squidward. We'll help you get back your man. Time to overthrow some villains!"

However Butch was still scowling doubtfully. "I hope you know what you're doing, tough guy. You do realize that you'll be taking on an army? Not to mention the five members of the Supreme Society?"

"Actually it's three," Kelsey corrected Butch. "Flora Flowers and Drago the Hunter are dead. Squidward fought them both. He's surprisingly strong for a cranky cashier cephalopod." She flashed Squidward a look of admiration as she said this.

This made Butch look incredulously at Squidward. "Both Flora Flowers and Drago the Hunter are dead because of you? Man… Remind me not to provoke you from now on."

"It was an accident," Squidward defended himself when he saw the way Butch was looking at him with unease. "I was only trying to protect myself. I don't routinely go around and cause people's death, I can assure you."

From above them, Eyrie flapped his wing-like fins smoothly through the sapphire-blue ocean while keeping up with the others. "Even so, there's still Lord Stripes, Lionel Leo and Salina Clawford to deal with," he called down to them. "It won't be easy getting into Coral Town. I'll bet Lord Stripes will have all kinds of saw-sharks guarding it."

"You know, he's right," Kelsey said thoughtfully. Then she turned to Squidward. "I hope you have a plan, Squidward. It won't be easy rescuing Squilliam from the clutches of the Supreme Society. It's going to be very dangerous."

But Squidward didn't slow down. He wasn't about to be discouraged. "Tell me something I don't already know," he quipped. Although it was reassuring to know that Squidward was bringing allies with him. _Don't worry, Squilliam. I'm coming for you. I'm on my way now._ These thoughts kept Squidward going.

It took half an hour but Squidward and the others finally reached Coral Town by sunset. The ocean was a beautiful mixture of orange and purple colors as the sun was starting to disappear into the horizon. Upon their arrival, they immediately noticed a change in the bustling town nearby. No longer was the town filled with happy sea-life but instead it almost looked empty and forbidding. Looking further on, Squidward spotted the saw-sharks standing guard around every entrance to the town. It looks like Lord Stripes was making absolutely sure Squilliam didn't escape this time. Unfortunately this posed a big problem as Squidward wondered how he was going to enter the town.

"I just circled around the whole town, there's no way in," Eyrie reported to Squidward. "There are saw-sharks everywhere! I think Coral Town is under heavy watch."

"Great. Squilliam is being held captive in Coral Town and here I am out here cooling my heels!" Squidward complained. But now he was starting to worry. "There's got to be a way to sneak in."

There Squidward started walking around the back of the houses, yards and buildings but he didn't enter the town. Everywhere he looked, Squidward saw saw-sharks patrolling the streets. This was going to be tricky. Suddenly a building-door opens and someone came outside, causing Squidward to quickly duck out of sight. But then he quickly saw that it was only a little golden-fish girl. Wait…she looked familiar to him. And as Squidward watched, to his surprise, the girl ran up to him with a welcoming smile. Squidward finally recognized her, her name was Goldie.

"Hello Mr. Tentacles," she greeted Squidward politely. "Do you remember me? My mother, Vanna, runs the Golden Fish Inn. Come there with me!" With that, Goldie turned headed back to the inn and Squidward and the others all followed her inside.

Squidward was welcomed back by Vanna herself who treated him like an old friend. "I'm glad to see you're safe," she said relieved. But then her expression became concerned. "I wish I could say the same for your friend who you were traveling with before. Squilliam Fancyson… I've just seen Lord Stripes bring him straight to the castle not too long ago."

"Did he look okay? Was he hurt?" Squidward said nervously. "I came back to save Squilliam. I've got to hurry! Lord Stripes will finally be opening the vault. If that happens, Squilliam will be as good as dead!"

Vanna looked worriedly out her window before turning back to Squidward. "Squilliam is okay. For how long, I'm afraid I don't know. The streets are crawling with saw-sharks out there. If you're all going to the castle, I'd suggest you keep out of sight. No one is happy about those saw-sharks running the streets; that's why the town looks so empty right now."

"And if we're going to infiltrate the castle, we'd best do it by going through the sewers," Butch suggested. "Stick with me, tough guy. I'll help you get into the castle. Follow me guys!"

 **Inside Ancestor Castle…**

Squilliam sat alone inside the dungeon in the basement of the castle. Sitting on the wooden bench and gazing morosely out the barred-window, Squilliam wondered if he was going to come out of his ordeal alive. Lord Stripes had finally gotten what he wanted. To add insult onto injury, the tyrannical tiger-shark insisted on having a Fancyson witness their vault being broken into and violated. It was insane… However Squilliam did have one thing to comfort him and that was knowing Squidward was safe. It broke his heart having to leave behind the man he loved… _My only regret is that I couldn't tell Squidward I love him,_ Squilliam thought dejectedly. Suddenly realizing he wasn't alone, Squilliam looked up to notice Lionel Leo peering in at him through the barred window on the door.

Lionel was glaring hatefully in at Squilliam. "I hope you're squirming in there, Fancyson," he said coldly. "I can promise you this. When Lord Stripes opens the vault, I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you. I won't bother with a quick and painless death. I want to have fun inflicting so much pain on you until you beg for death.

"Are you done rubbing it in?" Squilliam snapped. "Go be condescending somewhere else, I want to be left alone." It was all Squilliam could do to try to keep himself calm and not think about how he was about to die. He couldn't think about that at all…

Suddenly Lionel let out a disturbing flamboyantly chuckle. "Oh I don't blame you, Squilliam. But don't worry… You'll be joining your precious servant soon enough anyway…," he said lazily through the barred window.

"What do you mean by that?" Squilliam said suspiciously. Then he saw the depraved smile Lionel was giving him and that's when Squilliam felt a cold chill run down his back. "Y-You mean…Squidward? Is he…?"

"Flora Flowers has been given the great honor of disposing everyone at Sea Sanctuary," Lionel told Squilliam, his amber-colored eyes glinting with malicious delight. "With a little luck, that lowly servant of yours is good and dead. Serves him right for interfering in our affairs, and at least Drago's death has been avenged." Lionel sneered at Squilliam's horrified expression. "Enjoy whatever precious moments you have left, Mr. Fancyson. Your death is sure to come soon enough."

And when Lionel turned and strutted away, he was satisfied to hear furious fists pounding at the dungeon door, followed by Squilliam's anguished yelling coming from within. Squilliam banged and kicked repeatedly at the heavily locked-door until he exhausted all his energy. And then Squilliam slumped down onto the ground and buried his head into his knees as despair finally overtook him. _Squidward is dead… It was all for nothing. I couldn't save him. I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life._ But then Squilliam remembered that he was going to die soon and he let out a hollow laugh. Maybe it didn't matter…

"Well…at least I got to fall in love," Squilliam tried reassuring himself. "For once in my spoiled life, I finally learn that it's not all about me. I've lived a pretty meaningful life. And I found a special connection with someone." But whenever Squilliam thought about Squidward, he'd start sobbing in grief.

 **...**

Squidward followed Butch through the dank sewers while Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie stayed close behind. As Butch led them along a wet tunnel, Squidward really had to give the roguish barracuda some credit. Not only was Butch streetwise and cautious, but he seemed to know exactly which tunnel would lead them straight to the basement level of Ancestor Castle. Squidward prayed that Lord Stripes hadn't opened the vault yet. He had to get to Squilliam before that happened. Along the way, Squidward realized something was bugging him about Butch. The barracuda seemed awfully familiar with the Supreme Society and it made him wonder.

"How do you know so much?" Squidward asked Butch.

Butch turned and flashed him an irritable frown and Squidward thought the barracuda wouldn't answer him but he was wrong. "Want the truth?" he growled. "Okay fine. I used to be a bodyguard for the Supreme Society." When he caught the way Squidward was eying him, Butch explained himself. "I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. If you really must know, I'm the one who left. I was tired of being lorded over by a bunch of high-class snobs. Plus it disgusted me to see how the Supreme Society treated those they considered beneath them. I decided I wanted no part of that so I ditched them."

And as Squidward listened, he was surprised to see Butch smiling. "I went to Sea Sanctuary and Father Benjy kindly accepted me. Since then I've been protecting people from the Supreme Society. I may be a rebel, but at least I'm fighting for the good guys."

"How touching…," Squidward said monotonously. Although he was glad he had Butch on his side.

It's a good thing there weren't any saw-sharks patrolling around the sewers or tunnels. According to Butch, not too many people knew about this secret entrance to Ancestor Castle, not even Lord Stripes. Long ago when the castle had first been built, Squilbert Fancyson must likely have had the basement connected to the sewers as an escape route in case of emergencies. Well now Butch led everyone to the stone staircase and opened a cellar door. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Squidward and other others came up from sewers and looked around to see they were inside a dusty unused wine cellar.

"So far so good," Eyrie remarked. "We'll be able to get in, grab Squilliam, and sneak out of here without anybody noticing!"

"Sorry to disappoint but it won't be that simple," Dolph pointed out. "Just look." There Dolph went over to the rickety old door and opened it an inch to peek out. Sure enough, they could all see saw-sharks guarding the basement levels. "We'll have to get past those saw-sharks. We could try taking them on, but that'll cause too much of a loud ruckus and it'll alert everyone in the castle."

"I see what you mean, Dolph," Kelsey said, thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "So how do we get rid of them?"

From behind them, Squidward suddenly chuckles nasally when he reached down and picked up a long white table-cloth from the ground. "I have an idea. Those saw-sharks aren't exactly on the bright side. And let's just say I know how to get rid of "unwanted company!" he told them.

Out in the basement hallway, a group of saw-sharks were guarding the dungeon which contained Squilliam. They were in the middle of an argument about football when a sudden loud creepy moaning immediately caught their attention. Now the gang of saw-sharks huddled together fearfully when hearing the sounds of frightening moaning and groaning echoing in the basement hallways. They didn't know what it was but it sounded unnerving.

"Do you guys hear that? What is that? It sounds scary!" said one saw-shark nervously.

"It…it sounds like…like a ghost!" another saw-shark gulped. "Is the basement haunted? I've never noticed before."

"There are no ghosts around here…are there?" piped up another saw-shark who looked really spooked. "Oh no, what's that?" he pointed.

The saw-sharks all saw it at once. Floating down the hallway towards them was a ghost moaning and wailing in a frightening manner. This made the saw-sharks all scream in terror and immediately high-tail it out of there while shouting about ghosts and specters. Once the saw-sharks were gone, Squidward calmly went up to the ghost and pulled off the sheet to reveal Eyrie underneath. Butch, Dolph and Kelsey came out of hiding and now they all shared a laugh at the easily fooled saw-sharks. But Squidward had to hurry; those saw-sharks were bound to attract attention in the castle. After locating the chain-link keys hanging on the stone-wall, Squidward hurried to the dungeon where Squilliam was imprisoned.

"Hold on Squilliam. I'm here to rescue you!" Squidward cried. Unlocking the door, Squidward pushed the door open and stepped into the dungeon…and he felt someone ram into him and tackle him to the ground. Squidward landed on his back and looked up to see Squilliam on top of him with his fist raised.

Squilliam was teary-eyed and he wore a furious scowl, but his expression softened upon seeing who it was. "Squidward…?" Squilliam whispered in disbelief.

"Nice to see you too, Squilliam," Squidward greeted the unibrow-octopus with a cool smile. "What gives? Is this your standard greeting?" Squidward's smile faded when he saw that Squilliam had been crying. "Squilliam? Are you okay?" The next thing Squidward knew, Squilliam was sobbing into his chest.

"I thought I never see you again! I thought you were dead! I thought it was all my fault!" Squilliam cried tearfully while bringing Squidward into a tight hug. He was so emotionally wrought but his heart burst with happiness upon seeing with his own eyes that Squidward was alive and well. "How did you escape? What happened to Flora Flowers?"

"She's dead…," Butch said before Squidward could answer. He stood in the dungeon doorway and was looking down at Squidward and Squilliam lying on the ground in each other's arms. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" the barracuda snickered at the happy couple.

"Flora Flowers is dead?" Squilliam said shocked. He got off the ground and helped Squidward up. "But…but how?"

"Flora took a spill off the bell-tower at Neptune Chapel," then Butch pointed at Squidward. "You've got one heck of a man there, Fancyson. You better treat him right lest you want him to accidentally cause your death too."

"Oh come off it! It really was an accident! I wasn't trying to kill Flora!" Squidward quickly protested. Squidward grumpily crossed his arms and then caught Squilliam giving him a searching look. "What? Quit staring at me like that! Can we please escape from here now?" Squidward grabbed Squilliam's hand and together they exited the dungeon.

…

Up on the upper floors, Lionel Leo was sitting by the large window-ledge with a perfect view of the castle courtyard below. He'd been feeling antsy ever since he returned to Ancestor Castle and tried having a glass of fruit-juice to calm his nerves. Sitting at the elegant dining table was Salina Clawford who was carefully examining the Fancyson Emblem with a loupe to make sure it wasn't a fake. Lionel couldn't wait for Lord Stripes to finally open the vault. Once the vault had been opened, Squilliam Fancyson would die. The lionfish smirked to himself when he thought about how exhilarating it would be to torture Squilliam for all the trouble he's caused them. It would be worth the wait…

At last, Salina sat up from the dining-table and looked over to Lionel. "This is the real deal," she confirmed. "The Fancyson Emblem is made with the finest silver and it has the perfect indentation to fit the vault. This is the key!"

"Good…," Lionel said pleased. "In that case, let's take it to Lord Stripes." And then the lionfish's smirk became more twisted. "Let me go fetch Fancyson for us. He's not going to want to miss this."

Suddenly Lionel and Salina heard a loud commotion. They both hurried to the door and looked out it to see a gang of saw-sharks running through the halls, shouting about "ghosts." Lionel and Salina exchanged puzzled expressions. "Ghosts? What are they on about?" Salina said in bewilderment.

But Lionel was already suspicious. This could mean only one thing. "There must be intruders down in the basement." There Lionel went over and took down his favorite rapier that was hung up on display. Before leaving for the basement, Lionel called back to Salina. "Bring the emblem to the lord and let him know what's going on. I'm going to the basement!"

…

Squilliam joined the others as they navigated their way through the empty basement hallways and tunnels. Now that Lord Stripes had the emblem, he could go ahead and open the vault. Hopefully now Squilliam would no longer be a target of the Supreme Society anymore. All he wanted to do was get far away from this castle. But then Squilliam reached out and took Squidward's hand, earning a loving glance from the cashier cephalopod. Squilliam wasn't interested in this castle and its treasures, he'd found something more valuable on this adventure. And once they returned to Bikini Bottom, maybe the two of them could really enjoy being together.

"Here we are," Dolph said, leading everyone to the old wine cellar. "Hurry! We may be able to get away with it after all!"

Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie hurried into the wine-cellar and headed through the staircase that led back down to the sewers. Squilliam started to follow the others, but turned to look back and cried out. There he shoved Squidward out of the way in time as Lionel Leo seem to appear out of nowhere and brought down his rapier at them, narrowly missing Squilliam. Squidward fell onto his side but looked up in horror when he saw an ax-crazy Lionel bearing down on him.

"You're still alive? I'm glad…Now I have the pleasure of killing you myself!" Lionel said with a slasher smile and raised his rapier above his head and prepared to slice Squidward to death.

Before Lionel could harm Squidward, Squilliam flew at Lionel in a rage and bowled him over with so much force that it sent the lionfish flying. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE! Squilliam yelled in fury.

Lionel hit the ground hard and the rapier flew out of his fin and clattered to the floor. This gave Squilliam time to hurry over to Squidward and quickly help him back up. They both looked up in time to see Lionel back on his feet too and he was picking up his rapier on the ground. Now the lionfish turned with his wrathful eyes on both Squidward and Squilliam who stood directly in front of the cellar entrance. The two octopuses exchanged determined expressions and prepared themselves as Lionel started to charge at them with his rapier ready.

"You ready?" Squilliam asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Squidward replied back.

Standing together, Squidward and Squilliam got into position and just as Lionel reached them with his rapier aimed straight for Squidward's heart, the two octopuses jumped out of the way with perfect timing. Lionel let out a surprised shout as he went falling down the cellar stairway and they could hear him stumbling all the way. Now Squidward and Squilliam stood at the top of the stairs and looked down to see Lionel lying at the bottom unmoving. Good, they've managed to outsmart the sadistic lionfish for now. This was a good time to get away. Squidward followed Squilliam down the stairs and they carefully stepped over Lionel's fallen body. Squidward let out a startled gasp when Lionel reached out and grabbed hold of his leg.

"What the…?" Squidward cried, looking down at the injured lionfish.

To his horror, Squidward saw the blood pooling out from underneath Lionel. Squilliam noticed it too and they both stared in shocked silence as Lionel sat up and they could see he accidentally stabbed himself with the rapier while falling down. And now the pitiful lionfish was bleeding fast and there was nothing they could do to help him. In his frenzied attempt to murder his enemies, Lionel ended up impaling himself with his own rapier. Karma had hit him hard… As Lionel looked weakly up at Squidward and Squilliam, suddenly he didn't look so dangerous anymore. Lionel seemed to reach out for Squidward and his twisted smile was disturbing.

"You're…dead…you're…still…dead," Lionel managed to choke out before dying in a pool of his own blood. Lionel Leo was dead.

Squidward morosely turned away and gently took Squilliam by the shoulders and steered him away from the dreaded sight of Lionel's dead body. It couldn't be helped… Squilliam was visibly upset and Squidward wanted to get him to safety. Heading back through the sewers, they've managed to find the ladder that led back up to the surface. Squilliam climbed up first and Squidward looked back one last time before climbing up the ladder after him. It was finally over. Together he and Squilliam could get away far away from here and go back to Bikini Bottom.

Just as Squidward was climbing out of the manhole, he felt rough hands grabbing him and forcefully pulling him out. He hardly had a chance to struggle. When he looked up, Squidward saw Squilliam and all their friends, Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie tied up and captured by the saw-sharks. Then the saw-sharks were tying Squidward up too before pushing him down onto the ground with a nasty laugh. And as Squidward struggled to sit up, a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see none other than Lord Stripes and Salina. The two last members of the Supreme Society…

"It's a good thing I decided to wait out here," Lord Stripes said, stepping forward with his elegant cane in hand. "My patience has been rewarded. Now then…" The tiger-shark turned his cold unflinching eyes upon Squilliam. "It's time. Come with me to the vault, Squilliam. I want breaking into your precious family vault and stealing all its valuable treasures to be the last thing you see before you die."

The saw-sharks pushed Squilliam to get him to move. But then Lord Stripes was looking down at Squidward with utter contempt and added. "Bring this lowlife with us too. If Squilliam tries anything funny, you have my permission to slit this commoner's throat." Butch, Dolph, Kelsey, and Eyrie watched in concern as Squidward and Squilliam went with Lord Stripes and a couple of saw-sharks back to the castle while they were stuck with Salina Clawford to guard them.

* * *

 **Get ready for the big show-down between Squidward, Squilliam and Lord Stripes. And at long last, the vault will open. What will happen next? Nice try, reader. I could give away spoilers but where's the fun in that? But I will get that new chapter up soon enough. I'm proud of how this story came out and I think it's my best Squidiam story yet. I've had plenty of time to plan this story and how I wanted the plot to go. I'm glad that all my hard work paid off!**


	29. Battle inside the Fancyson Vault

After being captured on castle grounds outside, Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie watched worriedly as Lord Stripes had Squilliam and Squidward led back into the castle. Things weren't looking good. At this rate, they would all be killed for sure. And there had to be a way to help those two octopuses out. Salina Clawford had been left in charge of guarding over them, but judging by her unfriendly scowl, they weren't about to have good time of it. As Eyrie saw Squidward and Squilliam disappear into the castle, he leaned over and whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Dolph.

"The Supreme Society will have us all killed for sure! What will we do now?" the poor stingray sounded scared.

"Well, we're not going to stand here in the hot sun all day," Dolph said while sounding surprisingly calm. He knew exactly what they had to do. The rest was up to Squidward Tentacles and Squilliam Fancyson.

When the saw-sharks weren't looking, Dolph carefully stood in front of Butch, blocking the barracuda from view. There Butch bent his head and used his sharp toothy fangs to easily cut through the ropes binding him. After breaking free, Butch proceeded to cut through Dolph's ropes to set him free. The saw-sharks immediately caught on to what they were doing and moved forward to attack with their sharp sword-like noses. Butch clobbered one on the head and funnily enough used its pointy-nose to cut the ropes bounding Eyrie. Eyrie sprang free from the ropes and flew off at once while Butch and Dolph fought off the saw-sharks.

"Stop them! Kill them if you have to!" Salina hollered over the loud commotions of a struggle. She stepped forward to use her long spider-legs to crush her enemies into submission. But Kelsey sprang free from her ropes too and nose-butted hard into the giant spider-crab's side that it sent the Salina topping clumsily over.

Once Salina managed to stand up straight on her wobbling legs again, she started toward Kelsey and prepared to attack her, but something stopped Salina. Much to Salina's surprise, she saw something that actually filled her with dread. From outside the castle gates, she could see a huge crowd of people gathering around the gateway and were furiously trying to force the gate open with force. All the townspeople of Coral Town finally had enough of the oppressive Supreme Society and were rebelling. It was a riot!

"Oh no! Not good! How can this be happening? How can the Supreme Society have fallen apart?" Salina cried. Then she let out a scream when the gateway banged open and the townspeople came swarming in. "This is out of my control! I have to warn Lord Stripes!"

There Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie watched in smug satisfaction as Salina cowardly ran back into Ancestor Castle as the townspeople came rushing onto the castle grounds to help. The saw-sharks also turned and ran away as the townspeople chased them off. Things were starting to look up. The Supreme Society had finally been brought down a peg. However there was still Squidward and Squilliam to worry about. Kelsey turned to look back at Ancestor Castle and urged the others to follow her to the castle. Maybe they could still help the two octopuses they've come to befriend…

…

Inside the basement of Ancestor Castle, Lord Stripes led Squilliam and Squidward to the vault. During the whole walk, Squidward and Squilliam held hands and prepared themselves for the worse. Lord Stripes approached the vault, held up the emblem, and at long last placed it into the indentation. The emblem fitted perfectly and then… nothing happened. The vault didn't open. Squilliam studied the vault closely but it didn't budge. This was rather unexpected. But Lord Stripes on the other hand was looking livid. Now he rounded on Squilliam.

"What is the meaning of this, Fancyson? Is this another trick? Why isn't the vault opening?" Lord Stripes demanded. Squilliam coldly glowered up at the tiger-shark and said nothing. So Lord Stripes slapped Squilliam hard across the face with his cane, causing the unibrow octopus to grunt in pain. "I'll ask you one last time. Why is the vault not opening? What could I possibly be doing wrong?"

When Squilliam looked up again, a bloody cut was visible on his right cheek. But he still couldn't provide an answer. Squilliam didn't know why the vault wouldn't open. Squidward was watching with clenched teeth as the saw-sharks held onto him to prevent him from trying to help Squilliam. This wasn't good. Lord Stripes was looking ready to kill. Before it could go on any further, they all heard running footsteps echoing in the basement and the sounds of someone panicking. Just then, Salina arrived on the scene and she was breathless and frightened.

"My lord, the townspeople have broken in!" Salina cried. "They're out there attacking the castle! All of the saw-sharks have run off! Everything's fallen to pieces!"

"What?!" Lord Stripes shouted, he sounded genuinely alarmed.

"We have no other choice. We have to forget about the vault. If we don't try to get away now, the townspeople will have us captured, even worse, have us sent to prison!" Salina tried telling Stripes.

Lord Stripes was looking positively outraged by this. "I will not leave!" he said angrily. "I've waited forever to break into this vault! My father tried breaking into it all his life and his father before him and his father too! I won't rest until I've plundered into this vault as a final insult to the Fancyson family! Only then will our obsession be laid to rest!"

"This is pure madness!" Salina argued. Now she was scowling defiantly up at Lord Stripes. "It's over! This vault isn't worth losing my freedom or sanity over! I suggest you get out of here while you still can." And then Salina cast an evil glare over at Squidward and Squilliam who huddled together. "But not before killing Fancyson and his companion here. We can't leave behind any witnesses to our crimes."

Lord Stripes was fuming silently. Then suddenly he smiles. "Oh don't worry, Miss Clawford. There "will" be no witnesses." Stripes pulled out a hidden sharp blade from his cane and Squidward and Squilliam gasped out-loud as he stabbed Salina straight through the heart with it.

Now Squidward and Squilliam backed away at once and stared in wide-eyed horror as Salina slumped to the ground dead. Things have really escalated because Lord Stripes was looking more crazed and dangerous than ever. The saw-sharks stared at the tiger-shark with pure terror and immediately all fled. With Salina out of the way, Lord Stripes turned his attention to the two octopuses that were looking at him fearfully. With a grin of utter depravity, Lord Stripes started to advance upon them with his cane-blade in hand.

"Squiddy…I'm sorry," Squilliam said sadly. "I never should have gotten you involved in all this. You should have gone back to Bikini Bottom."

"Well I'm not!" Squidward shouted back. "I didn't come all the way down here just to get slaughtered by some lunatic! It's beneath me! I'm getting us out of this mess if it's the last thing I do!" With that, Squidward boldly ran toward Lord Stripes.

"Squidward NO!" Squilliam yelled.

Lord Stripes tried to swipe at Squidward with his blade but Squidward dodged the tiger-shark and instead was running at the vault. Having to use his tentacle-foot because of his tied arms, Squidward knew it was a silly thing to do, but he started trying to pull the vault open by the handle. "Come on you stupid vault! Open! We're in this mess because of you!" Squidward grunted in frustration while trying to force it open.

Much to their shock, Squidward felt the emblem move. He stood back and watched in amazement as the emblem slid into place and clicked…and then very slowly, the door began to creak open. Squidward, Squilliam and Lord Stripes stared open-mouthed at the vault-door. It seemed that Lord Stripes had been doing it wrong after all. One had to press on the emblem in order to undo the lock on it. And after all these centuries, the Fancyson vault was opening at last. Lord Stripes was so mesmerized at the sight of the open vault that he dropped his cane-blade in his astonishment.

"I…I don't believe it," Lord Stripes said awestruck. "After three generations, I've finally opened the Fancyson vault. I've done what my father, grandfather and great-grandfather couldn't do. The curse has been lifted! I can finally enjoy what little wealth the Fancysons have stored inside!"

Lord Stripes wasn't paying any attention to the two octopuses behind him. Squidward hurried over and picked up the cane-blade and used it to cut the ropes and free himself. Squidward was just untying Squilliam when he looked up in time to see Lord Stripes turning around to face them. And that's when Squilliam came to a horrible realization… Now that the vault was open, Lord Stripes had every intention on killing them both. There was nothing holding the tiger-shark back now. Lord Stripes started to take a couple of menacing steps toward them but stopped when Squidward quickly held up the cane-blade in defense.

"Stay back!" Squidward warned. "Don't come near us! You've opened the stupid vault already. Whatever is in there, it's yours. Let us go. You won't hear from us again!"

But Lord Stripes grinned wickedly back. "You'll never leave this place," he promised them. And then his grin became even crueler. "The vault will be the perfect place to hide your mangled bodies. Nobody will ever come looking for you there…,"

Lord Stripes started to advance upon them and with his big size and deadly-jaws, a tiger-shark like that would have no trouble easily overpowering two octopuses. Squidward still held the cane-blade in his hands but he didn't have it in him to use it. Could he really bring himself to kill Lord Stripes in self-defense? No… There had to be another way to stop Lord Stripes for good. Squidward desperately looked over to Squilliam and to his surprise; the unibrow-octopus was glaring furiously back at him. And the next thing Squidward was aware of, Squilliam was taking the whole thing out on him!

"This is entirely your fault! Can't you ever do anything right? You always have to blow it! No wonder your clarinet career hasn't gone anywhere! The only place you should perform your abysmal music is in a torture chamber!" Squilliam insulted him.

"How dare…," Squidward started to retaliate but saw Squilliam motioning with his head over at Lord Stripes. Upon looking closer, Squidward realized that Lord Stripes was standing right in front of the open vault. And that's when Squidward saw what Squilliam was really doing…

"You think you're hot-stuff, Fancy boy? You're the one who's got us into this mess! I am so tired of coming to rescue your sorry butt! You're the one the Supreme Society wants, not me! I gotta say, for once in my life, I'm so glad I'm not you Squilliam!" Squidward argued back with his rival.

"Really now?" Squilliam retorted. "Yeah, it really is a good thing you're not me, Squiddy. You could never have made it big like me! As a matter of fact, you look like a cheap knockoff compared to me! And by the way, your art pieces are lousy! I've seen better art on cereal boxes!"

By now Lord Stripes was growing increasingly annoyed with their petty arguing. "Shut up! Shut up both of you! You're both going to die! Now stop it!" But Squilliam and Squidward ignored the tiger-shark.

"Oh puh-lease… You're nothing to sneeze at," Squidward said pompously. "You wanna try to out-snob me Squilliam? Fine! I can play that game too! Your taste in classical music is so cliché! I really have to agree with the critics, your performances are so unoriginal! As a matter of fact… I like jazz and Kelpy G's performances better!"

"What did you just say?" Squilliam looked scandalized now. "Nobody insults my shows! At least my talents are recognized which is more than I can say for you, Squiddy! The only people who can endure your crummy performances are those two kooky neighbors of yours! Just face it! The only crowd who'll listen to your questionable taste in music is deaf people!"

Lord Stripes was quite irritated but he was so distracted listening to the nonstop fighting between Squidward and Squilliam that he let down his guard. And that's when the two octopuses made their move. "NOW!" At the same time, Squidward and Squilliam leaped up to attack Lord Stripes when he least expected it. Squilliam used all his strength to ram hard into Lord Stripes' gut, sending the tiger-shark to go stumbling backwards and finally falling back inside the vault. Squidward dropped the cane-blade aside and moved quickly to push door closed in order to trap the villainous shark inside. Squilliam hurried over to help him close the vault.

"With a little luck, we'll keep him in there until the authorities arrive," Squilliam said reassuringly. "And this time, Lord Stripes won't escape from the law." Unfortunately a large fin reached out from inside the vault and tried to grab Squilliam. Squidward pushed Squilliam out of the way and got grabbed instead. Now Squilliam watched in horror as Squidward got dragged inside just as the vault-door closed.

"Nooo! Squidward! Squidward!" Squilliam shouted. But it was too late. The vault-door slammed shut and Squidward was trapped inside with that murderous psycho! "Squidward! Hang on! I'll get the door open!" Squilliam tried to pry the vault-door open but he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't open the vault-door by himself. Worst of all, the door almost seemed welded shut.

On the other side of the vault, Squidward was banging his fists on the vault-door and even tried pushing up on it. He was trapped in here. And now Squidward spun around in time to see Lord Stripes looming over him. It took Squidward a second to realize that inside the vault wasn't filled with endless treasures, extravagant gold or priceless heirlooms. It was cold and barren, the vault was big and wide, and there were only four stone-walls with a wooden-beam holding up part of the rocky roof. The vault was empty…devoid of any valuables. Squidward wasn't the only one to realize this because Lord Stripes was laughing manically at the irony of it all. All the deaths, all the crimes, all the scheming… It was all for nothing.

"Perhaps this is a fitting punishment," Lord Stripes admitted quietly. "All these years I've spent obsessing over breaking into the vault… only to discover nothing. I guess Squilbert Fancyson hasn't had time to fill it up with any worthy items when he first built the vault. Or perhaps the vault was always meant to be empty. I suppose it doesn't matter either way. The vault drove my forefathers crazy with greed and corruption. And yet here I stand… no reward for all my efforts."

The old tiger-shark sounded surprisingly honest about his feelings regarding the empty vault. For a second, Squidward dared to believe that maybe Lord Stripes really did have a genuine epiphany. "Does this mean you'll quit while you're ahead?" Squidward asked hopefully.

But Lord Stripes leered maliciously down at Squidward. "Quit? Why would I do that?" He started taking menacing steps toward Squidward who backed away from him uneasily. "I've broken into the vault…and yet I'm unsatisfied. Maybe it's time to replace one obsession with another." Lord Stripes flashed his sharp teeth viciously with his predatory eyes trained on Squidward. "I'll make it my new obsession… TO KILL THE ONE PERSON WHO MATTERS THE MOST TO SQUILLIAM!"

Lord Stripes pounced, causing Squidward to leap back out of the way as the deadly tiger-shark tried to chomp at him with his great jaws. This was a sticky situation to be caught in. Squidward was already regretting dropping the cane-blade earlier, at least that'll way he could have had a weapon to defend himself with. Squidward's eyes frantically darted all around the vault but there was nowhere for him to go. He looked up to see Lord Stripes coming after him again and Squidward knew he had to keep on his toes. Otherwise Lord Stripes might catch him easily and break his neck…

Outside the vault, Squilliam was still trying to force the vault open but couldn't get it to budge. In frustration, Squilliam banged an angry fist on the vault-door. This wasn't getting him anywhere. Meanwhile Squidward was trapped inside probably getting attacked by Lord Stripes. He had to get in there. He has to save his precious Squiddy. Luckily help finally arrived. Squilliam heard running footsteps down the basement hall and turned around to see Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie hurrying toward him. They became visibly disturbed at the sight of Salina Clawford's dead slumped body until Squilliamsnapped them out of it by pointing to the vault.

"You gotta help me!" Squilliam said urgently. "Squidward is inside the vault with Lord Stripes! Help me open this door! Quick!" Butch, Dolph and Kelsey rushed forward and together with Squilliam tried prying the vault-door open.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton! Why is it so hard to open?" Butch grunted.

"This vault is pretty old," Kelsey explained. "The vault-door is probably rusty, that's why it's so hard to open."

"Doesn't make my job any easier!" Squilliam whined. With the help of Butch, Dolph, and Kelsey, Squilliam managed to force the vault-door open by a crack.

"It's no good. The vault-door is stuck! We can't open it any further than this," Butch said in dismay.

"No, this is good! I can squeeze through!" Squilliam insisted.

Inside the vault, Squidward was running out of places to dodge Lord Stripes who continued to relentlessly pursue him around the empty barren vault. At this rate, Lord Stripes would easily wear him down and Squidward was getting too tired to keep moving around like this. Until finally the tiger-shark had enough and swiftly tail-smacked Squidward, sending the cashier cephalopod smashing against the wooden beam and crumbling to the ground. Squidward sat there dizzied for a moment but looked up in horror to see Lord Stripes moving in for the kill with his jaws opened wide. Then almost out of the nowhere, Squilliam arrived just in the nick of time and angrily jumped on top of Stripes' head and covered his eyes to stop him from attacking.

"Squilliam!" Squidward cried happily.

But Squidward's relief quickly turned to horror when Lord Stripes reached up and easily ripped Squilliam off his head and threw him at Squidward like a ragdoll. Squidward caught Squilliam into his arms, sending them both knocking into the wooden beam. Squidward heard a slight "crack" and happened to notice the wooden beam looked dangerously ready to snap off. Worst of all, the wooden beam was holding up parts of the rocky roof and it didn't look stable at all… And that gave Squidward an idea as Lord Stripes sneered unpleasantly down at them with those cold unfeeling eyes.

"Get ready to run like the devilfish…," Squidward whispered into Squilliam's ear. Squilliam glanced at Squidward uncertainly but said nothing.

"This is the end…for both of you. NOW DIE AND STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" Lord Stripes lunged for them with his sharp jaws opened wide and a crazed look in his eyes.

Squidward and Squilliam moved out of the way just in time as Lord Stripes missed them and went crashing into the wooden beam instead. "Crrraaaaack" The wooden beam broke like a toothpick and sure enough, the roof of the vault started to collapse. Rocks and debris began raining down, filling the entire vault with the sounds of earth-shattering noise. "Noooooo!" They could hear Lord Stripes shouting from behind them as he got crushed by the roof caving in. Squidward and Squilliam ran like crazy for the door as the whole interior of the vault fell apart around them and more rocks and pebbles rained from the collapsing ceiling. Squilliam reached the door first and started to squeeze through it but looked back to see that Squidward had become trapped by the falling rocks.

"Squidward! Hurry! Grab my hand! Now!" Squilliam held out his hand for Squidward but couldn't reach him in time. The unibrow-octopus cried out in heartache as Squidward disappeared from view with all the piles of falling rocks. "No! Squidward! Squidward!"

Squilliam couldn't stop frantically calling out to Squidward, desperate to find him, to save him. He couldn't leave; he had to go back for him. But Squilliam found himself becoming trapped by all the rubble too that before he knew it, he was getting covered with dirt, rocks, pebbles, debris, piling up on him and trapping him too. Throughout the chaos, Squilliam tried to see through the dusty smoke and thought he could make out Squidward crawling toward him, holding out his hand to him… Like instinct, Squilliam reached out to take Squidward's hand… Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Well…there you have it. Lord Stripes ended up dying an ironic death. Dying inside the very vault he was trying so hard to break into and rob. And I think it is a fitting punishment that there was nothing inside the vault for him to steal. What do you think? Karmic at its very best? And what about Squidward and Squilliam, what's happened to them? All will be revealed in the final chapter.**


	30. Back to Bikini Bottom

**The final chapter… The final conclusion to Squidward's and Squilliam's adventure. Will the octopuses stay together in the end or go their separate ways? Only one way to find out… Please enjoy the end of my story. I especially would like to thank "Frosty" and "Growlie26" for all their support and kind reviews, and to all the readers who have read the story up to this point. I hope you had fun! If you're interested in my other stories, they come highly recommended! After this, I'll need to take a break for awhile and decide my next story. Until then… happy reading!**

 **Sincerely ActionGal07, AG07**

* * *

Bright morning sunlight filtered in through the window, lighting up the whole room. Squidward slowly opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to subside so he could see where he was. A fancy room filled with Cabana-style furniture, a window with sunlight pouring in, and he was lying in a cushiony bed. At first Squidward was confused, how did he get here? Another thing he noticed was that his one eye was covered with a bandage. When Squidward tried sitting up, he immediately felt pain in his right thigh. Squidward was really feeling black and blue from his latest dangerous excursion. And as he laid there in bed, that's when it all came back to him.

 _He and Squilliam inside the Fancyson vault, trying to escape from Lord Stripes, the vault caving in and everything went dark…_ "Squilliam?" Squidward tried to call out but his voice came out hoarse. Where was Squilliam? What happened? Squidward couldn't stay here, he had to find out. "Squilliam? Squilliam!" He managed to shout out a little louder.

Then the door to his room opened and Vanna entered. She saw Squidward wide awake and went over to him with a relieved smile. "Thank Neptune you're finally up!" she said to him. "You've been out for a long time now. When you've arrived here, you were in pretty bad shape."

Squidward rubbed his forehead and felt achy all over. This meant he was at the Golden Fish Inn. But there was somebody missing. "Where's Squilliam?" he asked Vanna. "Where is he? I need to go to him. Show me where he is." With that, Squidward pulled the covers aside and started to get out of bed.

"Wait! Don't get up yet," Vanna tried to stop him, but it was too late.

When Squidward stood up, right away he knew something wasn't right. And when he looked down, he saw something that made him sigh sadly. Squidward stood on three legs but his fourth one was missing. His tentacle-leg must have come off during the cave-in at the vault. Of all the rotten luck… But he wasn't too worried. After all, cephalopods are able to regrow back lost limbs. Besides, Squidward had more important things to worry about…. Squilliam Fancyson. Vanna led Squidward to the room next door and there Squidward breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the unibrow-octopus sleeping safe and sound in bed. By the looks of it, Squilliam's really been through the mill too.

"Squilliam?" Squidward said softly while approaching the bed. He reached out and took Squilliam's hand and held it. Now he gazed down upon Squilliam's sleeping face and for the first time, Squidward felt calm.

It wasn't long before Butch, Dolph, Kelsey and Eyrie came back to see how Squidward and Squilliam were doing. And it was there that Butch told Squidward exactly what happened at Ancestor Castle. According to the barracuda, the vault had been destroyed. All the saw-sharks have been run out of town and definitely weren't coming back. The Supreme Society was no more. And as for Lord Ty Stripes the 4th… he was killed by the cave-in. But luckily Butch and Dolph had managed to open the vault wide enough to slip inside and dig out Squidward and Squilliam from the rubbish and bring them here to Golden Fish Inn. Once Butch finished his story, Squidward sat there on the chair and quietly watched Squilliam sleep.

"I guess it's finally over," Squidward said. Then he chuckled nasally. "It's about time… I can't wait to return to my humdrum life back in Bikini Bottom. It may be boring but at least it's safe." But whenever Squidward looked at Squilliam, it left him wondering… _What will you do now Squilliam?_

"We'll leave you two alone," Kelsey said. She was already ushering Butch and Dolph out of the room with a polite smile. "I'm really glad you're okay. Especially Squilliam… You two have really been through a lot so we'll let you rest up." With that, Kelsey closed the door behind her.

Kelsey was fully aware of the intimate relationship between the two octopuses. And Squidward appreciated being given the space he needed right now. Now that he was alone, he could enjoy this precious time with Squilliam. As Squidward touched Squilliam's face, he wondered what was going to happen now. Squilliam's life was no longer in danger. They wouldn't have to worry about any more criminals coming after them. And yet Squidward realized he wasn't ready to say good-bye. Squidward wanted to keep being with Squilliam. The only question remained… Would Squidward ever have a place in Squilliam's world? But most of all, Squilliam's heart? He'd spent nearly a lifetime trying to earn Squilliam's favor. For once in his life, would Squidward finally have a happy ending? Or would it be denied to him like always, leaving him forever bitter and unhappy?

"Heh, heh… I really am pathetic, aren't I?" Squidward said down to the sleeping Squilliam. "I'm still afraid… I'm afraid that you and I will never...You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. But because every time something good happens to me, something comes along and snatches it away. And this is looking too good to be true right about now."

Squidward sadly shook his head and started to move away from the bed but felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist. When he looked back, Squilliam was wide-awake and grinning up at him. "Are you trying to ditch me again, Squiddy? Am I really that unbearable?" Squilliam asked, yanking Squidward back onto the bed with him.

"For as long as I've known you," Squidward sarcastically replied. He couldn't stop smiling. And he was already in Squilliam's arms, kissing him back just as happily and brazenly. They were both very lucky. They've managed to escape with their lives.

After nuzzling each other's big noses affectionately, Squilliam smiled warmly up into Squidward's face. "Glad to see you've made it in one piece, Squiddy." That is until Squilliam looked down and noticed Squidward missing one of his legs. "Well…almost in one piece," Squilliam corrected. "But still… not bad for a cashier."

"Is that all you can say?" Squidward said, crossing his arms and throwing Squilliam a scolding look. "Is this what it's going to be like between us from now on?" When Squidward realized what he just said he became quiet for a moment. But he couldn't be silent forever. Now was the time to say what's been in his heart all along. Although he wondered how best to put it into words. "Squilliam…I…uh…"

Squilliam's smile widens, he loved it when Squidward struggled with his words. "Oh tartar-sauce! I'll just come out with it!" Squidward grabbed Squilliam both by the hands and looked him right in the eyes. "I love you Squilliam Fancyson! I do want to be with you. Sure I'm not rich or well-known but I will be someday! And I can still be a loving, caring, loyal boyfriend. If you give me a chance Squilliam, I promise I'll make you the luckiest octopus. You'll know a great love that no money can buy."

Now Squidward got down on one knee and finally popped the big question. "How about it, Squilliam? You want to make our relationship official?" he asked hopefully.

Squilliam appeared deeply moved by Squidward's big confession at last. He leaned toward Squidward, opened his mouth, took a deep breath and said to him… "No way, Squiddy. You're not good enough for me."

Squidward's jaw dropped in total disbelief. Seeing the dumbfounded look on his face, Squilliam burst out laughing. "Just kidding! You know I like to mess with you Squiddy!" Squilliam chortled. "Of course I want to be with you. And don't worry; I'm famous enough for both of us."

"I think I'll go back to hating you…," Squidward said with the grumpiest look yet.

"Awww, you don't mean it, Squiddy." Squilliam tried to sweet-talk. "You love it when I pick on you. The look on your face was priceless! You really take everything I say seriously. How very flattering."

"Whatever…," Squidward said dismissively. But then he held out his hand to Squilliam. "There's no reason for us to stay here any longer. You ready to go home?"

Squilliam took Squidward's offered hand and nodded his head. "Yes. Let's go home, Squidward. I don't have to worry about the Supreme Society threatening my life anymore. But if you want, we can go on more adventures together for old times' sake."

"No thanks. My life is chaotic enough as it is," Squidward mumbled monotonously.

"You need more excitement in your life," Squilliam was saying conversationally as they exited the room holding hands. "You should come visit the tropical seas with me sometime."

"As long as it doesn't involve me having to constantly risk my neck," Squidward pointed out. Along the way, Squidward wondered about something. "Hey Squilliam… What about the Ancestor Castle? Technically it belongs to you and your family. Aren't you interested in reclaiming the things that Lord Stripes took from you?"

"Nah. There's nothing for me in that old castle," Squilliam said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "And I was never interested in the vault to begin with. I'm ready to leave it all behind." But Squilliam couldn't resist bringing Squidward closer to him. "Besides, I got what I really wanted." Together Squidward and Squilliam said their good-byes to their friends and prepared their trip back to Bikini Bottom. Vanna and her daughter Goldie, Father Benjy and Butch, Dolph and his sister Kelsey, Professor Trevor, Perry Parrotfish and Eyrie waved good-bye happily to the two cephalopods.

"I love you, Squidward."

"Right back at ya, Squilliam."

"Not very big on words are you, Squiddy?"

"Heh, heh… What can I say? My actions speak louder than words, wouldn't you say Squilliam?"

"Yeah Squiddy, you've handled yourself pretty well…for a cashier, heh heh."

"Remind me again why I fell for you Squilliam…? Oh yeah…that's why."

 **The End**


End file.
